The Devil Wears a Pinstriped Suit
by Sosoru
Summary: Kamiya Kaoru is a power attorney who's as lusty and she is intelligent. What will happen when she has her eyes set on her partner? Will he be able to resist her, or will he fall victim to her wiles? Very AU and for mature readers only.
1. The Players

_This is very AU. The characters are very OOC for the most part. This will be a very sensual, sexual story. If any of these aspects do not appeal to you, do not continue any further._

_Thank You!_

**The Devil Wears a Pinstriped Suit**

I am the woman men love to be infatuated with. My figure screams sexuality, from my slim waist to my ample bust and hips. The way I sway when I walk drives them crazy, and they can't wait to see my next step. I have a fine featured face with large, dark, slanted eyes that seem to peer into your soul and lips so luscious, you wonder how they taste. My skin is the perfect hue of caramel, my hair black as night falling just short of my shoulder blades. Exotic, if you will...the crème de la crème.

I am the woman women love to hate. Not only am I alluring, I have a brain. If a man is after more than looks, I can stimulate his mind and capture him from that angle. No man I want is safe from my wiles. Some put up resistance, but it is often short lived, for the desire to taste my forbidden fruit is too great. You can call me golddigger, whore, tramp or whatnot. I'll just call you jealous because you can never be what I am...and that's everything a man wants.

So, what kind of man do I prey after, you wonder? An intelligent, attractive man that is attracted to me is the only requirement. I do not care about what he can buy me, for I make more than he. As long as he perform where needed and provide me with what I desire, that's all I ask. I do not have a rule against married men. If he doesn't care that he's cheating on his wife, why should I? She is of no concern to me. I am not trying to take her husband away, nor would I want to. I'll just have my way with him and send him home with my essence lingering on his lips. Then, he's all yours.

Jezebel? Heartless? Cruel? All of the above, I suppose. I do not require deep emotional attachment. It only complicates things. In fact having sex with a married man is the best way to ensure things are kept on a strictly dickly level. He's not leaving his wife for you. You don't give a shit about him. So, his wife gets to keep the illusion all is well, he gets to keep his wife and/or kids and/or house and I get to have his dick whenever I want it. All parties involved luck out.

What led me to be such a heartless sonuvabitch, you ask? Well, once upon a time, I did have some semblance of morals. I refused to date married men, they being the only of the species off limits. So, I was pursued by this married man. He was unhappily married. He told me he only stayed married due to the fear of his wife taking his child away from him. I told him I understood and if he ever filed for divorce, give me a call. Well, I got that call two years later and I thought all was well.

That is...until he died two years after that. I found out not only had he not filed for divorce, he had countless other mistresses. He lied to me for two years and quite frankly, that pissed me the fuck off. After many nights of debating, I adopted my motto; "If he doesn't care, why should I?"

Hell, I even enjoy pursuing a married man every now and again. My latest victim, for instance, is a coworker of mine at the firm. He started about a month after me working on the O'Nelly case. He is a very handsome man, though he quite differed from my usual tastes. He is only a bit taller than me, his frame thin, but proud. His eyes are this brilliant shade of violet and he keeps his outrageously red hair cropped ever so neatly, though a couple of strands can't resist straying to frame his delicate face. He is beautiful, and that's not a term I usually reserve for men.

So, the first time I saw him, he was standing near the coffee machine, speaking with our boss. I calmly walked up to him and extended my hand, exposing perfectly French manicured nails atop slender, unmistakably feminine fingers. My eyes locked to his, and for the first time I could remember, I actually shivered. His lips slowly curved up to a smile, his eyes drowning in mine. He scanned my body, noticing how my well tailored suit hugged each and every one of my curves in all the right places. My shirt just exposed the slightest amount of cleavage, my perfume lingering in the air. He took mental note of it all.

"Hello, I'm Kamiya Kaoru. You must be Himura Kenshin," I said in a low, sultry voice. My boss chuckled and patted Mr. Himura on the back.

"Well, well, speak of the devil, eh? As I was telling you, Ms. Kamiya will be your partner on this case. She is the best we have and your reputation at your old firm leads me to believe you two will be brilliant together," the old fart said.

The man amused me. When I first applied for the job, he did not want to hire me based on my credentials, even though I was the highest ranking law student in the nation. When I interned, I was never on a team that lost a case. I had a true gift for twisting the truth in a way to suit the client, and decimate our opponent. My shining moment was when I was actually allowed to cross-examine a witness for the prosecution. By the time I was done, the poor girl didn't know what was true and what wasn't anymore. She spilled her guts, totally discrediting herself and the plaintiff, all the while thinking she was helping him out. Well, after that little incident, I became the most sought after law student approaching graduation. Of course, I wanted to apply at a firm that had no interest me. I simply took it as a way to test my powers of persuasion. Little did I know it was a test for me to see how far I would go to get the job done without compromising ethics. I passed on both fronts. I can say with confidence that Carter is the only man than can see my bullshit was what it is worth.

And he saw what I had my eyes on next.

"I hope he's better than the last one. He only lasted a week," I said, smiling.

"I promise not to disappoint, Ms. Kamiya," the man said, taking my hand into his and shaking it firmly. His touch sent waves of heat up and down my body. I was taken aback by my own reaction. I had never been so attracted to a man before. It was something about the way those eyes looked at me that drove me crazy.

"Good, because we start right now. Meet me in my office in five minutes. There is much you need to be informed of," I said, turning around and walking away from my new coworker, swaying my hips. I could feel both Carter's and Himura's eyes on me. I'm sure Himura's heart and mind were racing. I knew he was controlling his member from lunging out towards me, just as I controlled myself from damn near reaching peak when he touched me. _Damn, I had to have this man_, I thought

I entered my office and immediately took off my suit jacket. I reached into my desk, pulled out a wet nap and patted it on my face and neck. I didn't usually so unnerved but a man had never excited me like that before. Yes, the feeling was very new to me, and I enjoyed every second on it. The folds of my region were pulsing, my jewel begging to be touched...then I frowned. _Why did I tell him to come up so quickly? I should have allowed more time so I could pleasure myself with the vibrator I leave in the third drawer._ A knock on the door disrupted my thoughts. I finished patting myself down and discarded the wet nap. I walked over to the door, fixed my clothes and opened the door to see Himura standing there, smiling.

"I'm not too late, am I?" he questioned genuinely. I chuckled and shook my head. He was a sweetie.

"I hope you won't be this timid in the courtroom," I said, motioning for him to enter. I shut the door behind him and sat behind my desk. He sat in one of the large, leather chairs opposite of my seat as I fingered through some files. I found the one for our case to put it on the table. He picked it up with his left hand and glanced at the file.

He wore a wedding band.

_Alright, so he is married. Not a big deal for me._

I watched him intently as he continued to look at the file. He let out a sigh and put it back on my desk.

"This is a hard case. It's going to take a lot of long hours and a bit of luck to get O'Nelly out of his one," he commented, stilling eying the folder. He took his work very seriously. Good. I liked men that were about their business.

"The only problem is that damned sister-in-law of his. She claims she heard the screams of her sister coming from the bedroom. When she walked in, she saw our client walking out with blood on his hands. Basically it's her word and a dead wife against his word," I said, crossing my legs and leaning back in my lush, chair. I leaned back just far enough for him to be able to see my thighs as my skirt slid up just a bit. I could see his interest wane from the case to me. Then, as if someone hit him upside the head, his mind refocused on the file.

"Well, they said you worked all the hard cases. I honestly don't know where to start on this one. Tell me, is he guilty," he asked, putting his hand to his finely shaped chin. Was he teasing me?

"As sin," I replied. "But, that's beside the point. We are his lawyers and we are to defend him no matter what. This case can be won; it's just a matter of how deep we have to dig to find any inconsistency in Mrs. Wallace story, as well as getting a little bit of background on her."

I could see his jaw clench as he shifted in the chair. The leather made a groaning sound as his wool suit rubbed against the hide. His expression was emotionless, his eyes sharp and narrow.

"I have never defended a guilty person before," he admitted, his tone low.

"Well, there's a first time for everything, right?" I said, a hint of amusement in my voice. For some reason, he chuckled and began to relax.

"You are correct. I almost feel ashamed saying that. You must think I'm some pushover," he said, standing up, running his hands through his uniquely red hair as he did so. I stood as well and walked to the front of my desk. As I leaned against it, I looked at him and smiled.

"No, I don't think you are a pushover. I know you're not, or else Carter would not have hired you. He paired you with me because he knew you would compliment me. I can be a bit overpowering. I need a counterbalance from time to time. I trust you and I have faith in you," I said, my voice low, but sincere. In the back of my head, I did wonder how someone so timid in real life was so passionate in the courtroom. I observed him once, I remembered. It was a couple of years ago. He's brilliant.

"Thanks, that means a lot, Ms. Kamiya" he said, formally. I laughed and punched him on the shoulder. I think I may have surprised him with my strength, for his eyes grew quite wide.

"Please, we are partners now. Call me Kaoru," I said. He nodded and smiled in response.

"Alright, Kaoru. Since we are partners, we should get better acquainted, right? Shall we do lunch today?" he asked.

_Oh boy, this was going to be too easy_, I thought devilishly. _Already a proposal to spend time together outside of work_. You see, most women would not pick up on this. Most men would not take you to lunch after just meeting you unless they were attracted to you, be it some guy you met on the street, or a co-worker. Deny it if you want, but sexual attraction makes the world go 'round.

"Sure. I'll meet you at Outback at 11:30," I said, picking up the file from my desk and handing it to him. "In the meantime, study this file and come up with some suggestions."

He nodded and saw himself out. As soon as the door shut, I locked it and ran to my desk and opened the third drawer.

Pathetic? For me, definitely, but it kept me under control until 11:30, when I went into Outback and saw Kenshin sitting at the bar. I waved at him and he waved back. He was already sipping on a drink, probably iced tea, and was watching the sports report on the TV. As I sat down next to him, the bartender placed Coke with grenadine in front of me. Surprised, I looked up at Kenshin, who just shrugged.

"The bartender asked if anyone was joining me. I told her it was you and she said you always order a Coke with grenadine in it, so I took the liberty of ordering it for you," he said.

I was actually impressed. I could definitely see why he's married. He's a gem. Handsome, rich, intelligent and a thoughtful person. And I thought I had it all. _I think I just found my equal._

"Thank you," I was finally able to muster out as the bartender came back.

"Are you ready to order?" she asked, knowing that I always get the same thing.

"My usual," I said, sipping on my delicious drink. She nodded and posed the same question to Kenshin. He ordered the salmon and turned to me. I put my drink down and leaned back, giving him my full attention.

"So, how old is my mentor?" he questioned jokingly. It was obvious there was a difference in our age, though he didn't look much older than myself.

"We'll, I just turned 24. I graduated high school when I was 15, started college at 16 and finished law school at 21," I said, not to be bragging of course, just matter-of-factly.

"Wow, I'm impressed. Me, I'm 35. I've just been in law for about five years or so. Longer than you, but you have had more exciting cases than myself. As well as more interesting clients," he replied, sipping his iced tea.

I'm sorry, but my brain froze when he said 35. I swear, he did not look a day over twenty-eight.

"You look great for your age," I replied, bringing my glass to my lips. He smiled and continued.

"It's only the past couple of years they've stopped carding me for a drink. My wife thought it was funny," he said, chuckling.

Alright, he mentioned his wife without being asked. This meant one of two things. First, he adored his wife very much and would not step out on her and shows it by mentioning her whenever he can. Or, he adored her, but knows he is only human and when faced by an attractive woman he will flaunt his wife around as a diversion. Time will reveal the true reason.

"Ah, how long have you been married?" I asked him.

"Two years," he replied.

"Long engagement?" I asked.

"I knew her for about a year and a half before we got married," he said. This portion of the conversation was not very smooth. He seemed uneasy talking about all the details. I started to lean to the latter of the possibilities. When he began to ramble on about how they met, how he gave up his "playboy" status before he became serious with her to how he proposed...I was certain he was trying very hard to bat me away. He was hoping if he mentioned how much he loved her and talked about her enough, our obvious attraction for each other would fade. How could I be so vain to assume this, you ask? I just am.

"Well, she's a very lucky woman," I said, stroking his fears away. _I would have to get him to trust me completely. I would have to appeal to him mind, body and soul. His love for his wife was strong, but so was his lust for me...I could tell. I would have to work long and hard, but what Kamiya Kaoru wants, Kamiya Kaoru gets. As we ate our food, I began to ponder the possibilities. Himura Kenshin would be my lover, perhaps one of the greatest I've ever had._


	2. The Set Up

**Chapter Two**

So, a couple weeks passed. Not surprisingly, Kenshin and I were getting along great at this point. I loved being around him a lot. He's a very intelligent, worldly person full of experience and information. Let's not forget the fact that he found me quite interesting, also. He told me he had never known a female who was into sports and video games as much as he was. As a matter of fact, I beat him mercilessly in latest Soul Caliber. We took a long lunch at the arcade up the street. Imagine the surprise of the school-aged kids to see two adults in full suits playing video games. My best friend found it quite amusing, also.

"You've finally found someone to make you act your age," Megumi teased.

I rolled my eyes as I brought my glass of wine to my lips and sipped the semi-sweet liquid. The music in the restaurant was soothing, the lighting soft and low, but Megumi ruined all that with her sharp laughter. After kicking her with my pointed-toe pumps, she finally calmed down and reduced her barking to a chuckle. She brushed her bluntly cut, dark hair behind her slightly pointed ears and patted my hand, as if it were to calm my anger.

"Surely, Megumi, I can't take you anywhere...or tell you anything," I finally replied.

"Well, I have never heard you talk about one of your prospects so much, nor has it taken you so much time to bed him," she purred. "Shoot, if he wasn't married, I'd go after him, too...but I wouldn't take as long as you."

I wanted to just hit her sometimes. Yes, she was my best friend, but she could be an annoying bitch at times. That was one of those times. Alright, so it was true. It usually only took me no longer than a week to charm a guy out of his boxer-briefs. It had been two with Kenshin and I hadn't even kissed him. I had little more flirtd with him, actually. I liked flirting with him. I liked being coy and him being so unsuspecting. I could lie and say it was all a part of my master plan. Well, that wouldn't be a complete lie...but something about him just made me smile.

"Well, he is a challenge, but you definitely couldn't get him. You're not his type," I said to Megumi. She snarled and folded her arms tightly.

"Yeah, I'm too classy for him," she shot back.

See, that's the type of shit I was talking about. Just one good pop to the mouth I'd like to give her. Just one.

"Oh, no. You are just a boring tease. You flash the goods, but never give it up. You're just as evil as I am," I replied, putting some money on the table dressed with fine, cream-colored linen. "I have to get back to the office and work on the O'Nelly case. It's getting to crunch time and we're still working on his defense.

"Good luck with that one. I think even the great Kamiya Kaoru may need it this time," she said, raising her glass to me as I left.

And I thought I was a sarcastic bitch. Well, you know what they say, "Birds of a feather..." Megumi was definitely a kindred spirit, but her days of playing were over when she met this rugged, loud, arrogant prick named Sanosuke. They did nothing but argue when they first met and pretended they hated each other, which actually meant they were madly in love with each other. You see, Megumi is an ER doctor and she met Sano when he came in with a gunshot wound. He claimed it wasn't gang related...until the rival gang tried to rush into the hospital and finish the job. After many months and much persuasion, she got him to leave the gangster lifestyle and go back to school. She's been all on his jock ever since. I suppose I'm happy for her. I just don't understand the whole "settling down" thing. Doesn't appeal to me.

The afternoon was quite cool and the wind created by the tall buildings of downtown cut straight through my Italian suit. The heels of my pumps clanked on the cold pavement as I walked briskly down the street. The firm was only four blocks away, but it seemed to take forever.

_Remind me to shoot the weather man_, I thought to myself. _Seventy degrees and sunny, my ass. It's about 55 and...shit, did I just feel a raindrop? Oh, this was just fine and dandy. Perhaps this little shower will only last a few moments_.

I ducked in the entrance way of a shop closed for the day and just watched the sky fall. Lightning streaked across the sky and thunder rolled, as if laughing at me and teasing me. Damn this all to the pits of hell. I needed to get back to my office, but if I set foot out into this downpour I'd be so drenched I'd have to go home and change. Not to mention I'd probably get sick as a dog. I had already begun to shiver and my lips were beginning to feel cold. I fumbled through my purse to find my cell and called Megumi.

_Fucking AT&T. No service._

I threw my cell phone back into my purse and resisted the urge to scream. This was awful. I leaned against the door of the shop and rubbed my arms, trying to warm myself up. The rain was coming down so hard; I could barely see the parking meter on the sidewalk. I had been standing there for about five minutes and the rain showed no sign of letting up. I would probably be here all afternoon and evening if I waited until it got lighter, so I decided to venture out into it. I gasped as the cold liquid quickly soaked me from head to toe.

Alright, I should have just stayed where I was. But, I was already out in it and already soaking wet. I figured I could at least walk until I got to a coffee shop and get some hot tea or something. I got about twenty feet and started shaking like a craps game.

_Great, I'll probably get sick_, I figured. _All I needed was just someone to just pull up and rescue..._

"Kaoru, is that you?" I heard a familiar voice call from the street. I turned to see Kenshin in his Lexus with the window rolled down. Impeccable timing. He motioned for me to get in and I quickly complied without even thinking. When inside, I tried to make myself look more presentable. I just looked dripping wet. I wanted to ring out my hair, but not on his soft leather seats.

"I'm sorry, I probably ruined your car," I apologized. He shook his head and drove.

"It's alright. What are you doing out there with no umbrella?" he asked.

"I was leaving Little Rome when it just started raining. I was going to wait for it to stop, but it was going for ten minutes, so I decided to venture out. Well, big..." I began to cough hoarsely. My chest ached when I did, and though he had the heat on blast, I felt cold.

"I think I should take you home," he said, concern laden in his voice.

Aww, he cared. Though, at that moment, I wasn't really concerned about bagging him. I needed to get out of my soaked suit. The wool just absorbed all the water and it clung to my skin. I was quite miserable. Plus, how would I catch him if I caught the flu? Ok, so bedding him was still on my mind.

"Thanks, but I need to stop by my office and pick up..."

"Your laptop and files?" he asked, pointing to the back seat.

To my great surprise, there were my things. How on earth did he know? I couldn't even get the words out, my expression one of shock. He chuckled.

"Call it intuition. If I may confess, I got worried when Carter told me you left an hour ago and hadn't returned since it started raining. I grabbed your things and came out to look for you," he said as if it meant nothing at all.

Yes, at that moment I really saw why he was married. Never had I met someone so considerate, so kind. I found it intriguing and very arousing. I shifted in my seat and cleared my throat, trying to calm down. I had to have this man. I needed to have this man. I had been very patient up to that point. I knew I needed to start making moves.

"I live at 2765 Rustle. Just hop on I-96 and hop off at Middlebelt. First street to the right, second house," I said.

"Oh, live in the burbs," he commented.

I nodded, resting against the heated seats. It was either that or the heat from my body that started to help me feel better.

"Yes. You say it like it's weird. Don't you live in Canton?" I asked. He laughed and nodded.

"You are right, I'm sorry. The wife actually hates the city, but I love it," he replied.

There he goes with the wife again. I can say this is the first man I've met that I couldn't read easily. Most others made themselves quite obvious in a matter of days, but his true feelings remained elusive to me. I had been playing this one very carefully. Too much pressure and he'd back away. Not enough and we'd stay in this state of flirtation forever. I stayed quiet for the remainder of the trip, that was, until I heard a particularly beautiful song coming from the dash. I recognized Luther Vandross' voice, but not the woman he was dueting with.

_Over and over again_

_I try to tell myself that we_

_Can never be more than friends_

_Although all inside, I knew it was real_

_The way you make me feel_

I was enchanted by the song. It was a remake, I knew, of an older song. "The Closer I Get to You" and it was brilliantly done. Very much Grammy material.

"Who's singing with Luther?" I asked, a smile on my face.

"Beyonce," he replied. I would have fallen out of my seat if I could. He meant that girl with the big body, little head and bad weave from Destiny's child? Who would have thought under all that horse-hair, there was actually some talent? I was impressed.

"They sound great together. I'm not one for love-songs or re-makes, but this is awesome," I said, my voice low and lull. He looked over at me and smiled, and I smiled back. It was a nice, warm moment, a moment I enjoyed. A lot.

"Well, here you are," he said, pulling up to my house. "I'll grab your things and walk you to the door."

"Alright," I replied, coming back to reality. This would be a very good opportunity to get him hot, bothered and thinking about me all the time. He walked to the side of the car with my belongings and a huge umbrella. He opened the door and helped me out the car. As we jogged to my front door, I looked in my purse for my keys, found them and turned to Kenshin.

"Well, here you go," he said, handing me my laptop and files.

I pulled my wet hair back and smiled, taking my things into my arm. I tried to put my key in the lock, but dropped them in the process. We both reached down to pick them up and bumped heads and I endd up dropping everything.

"Shit," I said reflexively.

Things were not going very smoothly, but it was almost working out better than if I had planned it. Kenshin hurriedly scooped my things off the wet cement as I finally got my door open. We both rushed inside, gasping as if we just ran a marathon. He noticed a little table in my door entrance and placed my things down. After a couple more moments of catching our breath, we both began to chuckle.

"So, you're home," he said.

"Yeah, I'm home," I replied.

Then, our eyes met again. Ok, ladies, take notes. This is how you seduce a man without saying a word.

I took in a deep breath and tilted my head to the side, still looking at his form. I moved from his face, to his body, and back to his eyes. I put my hand near my collarbone and slid my silk shirt ever so slightly to the side, my eyes low, sexy. I batted my lips, as if I was about to say something, but don't. I lowered my eyes, as if I just thought about something I was ashamed to think. All the while, I was listening to his breaths, hearing if they were increasing, getting faster, harder. They were. Kenshin was breathing hard, and began to walk toward me.

Better than witchcraft.

"Kaoru," he whispered, rubbing my shoulder, coaxing me to look into his eyes. Now, here's the kicker. At this point, you know two things: He is attracted to you and he thinks you are vulnerable. How do you know he's attracted to you? Things happen to a man when he is aroused. If he was just concerned, he would have walked over immediately, without hesitation. But, no, he watched me scan his body. He watched me touch myself. His pulse increased, and we all know what that means. So, while he thinks you are the vulnerable one, he is actually the fly caught in the web.

"Kenshin," I whispered back, nuzzling my cheek against his. I softly kissed his jawbone and I shuddered. Damn, how good that felt! I put my arm around his hard waist and pulled myself closer to him and felt evidence of his arousal. I tiled my head upward to capture his lips, but he slowly backed away and leaned against the opposite wall.

I was smirking on the inside. He could try to resist, but it was only a matter of time.

"I...have to get home. I'll see you tomorrow," he said, making a quick exit to his car. I watched him from my window as he got in his vehicle. He didn't pull off right away. He sat in his car, threw his head against the headrest and sighed. After a few moments of thought, he started the car, looked back to my house and pulled off.

Yes, I had successfully done away with the first barrier...his self-control. I bit my bottom lip and smiled devilishly. How delicious that moment was. I replayed it over and over in my head for the remainder of the evening. I thought about it so much, I barely got anything done. Even better was that I knew he was going through the same level of distraction.

When Kenshin got home, he proceeded to take a long shower, trying his best not to think about his attraction to his sexy coworker. But, nothing truly helped, except digging deeper into work. Before long, Kenshin found himself in front of his laptop, typing away. He looked over at the O'Nelly file and began to thumb through it. Try as he might to focus on the issue at hand, he could not stop thinking about the occurrence earlier in the day.

_It never should have happened_, he thought.

How could he have been so weak? Yes, he was attracted to her from the moment he saw her, when Carter introduced them. He was a married man. But, it wasn't a sin to be attracted to another woman, right? After all, he worked around attractive women all the time. But none have ever tempted him like she had. None have ever taken over his thoughts, like she had. He liked her, and more than sexually. She was intelligent, funny and a joy to be around. And, though she showed it to no one, there was a youthful exuberance she had that he simply adored. Kenshin thought that she didn't even realize how cute she was when they played video games together and watched anime between reviewing files. She was amazing.

Kenshin closed his eyes and imagined her body against his. Her full, supple lips pursing for him, wanting him. His member grew hard at the mere thought of her, and he began to touch himself through his pants. Then, he felt two arms wrap around him and his eyes shot open. He spun around in his chair to see his wife, smiling.

"I see you're thinking about me," she cooed suggestively.

Kenshin managed to nod and open his arms to his lovely wife. She was only a couple of years younger than he, and so beautiful. Her long, dark hair was fixed in a messy bun, her face free of make-up. One thing that always interested him was her expression. She always appeared so calm, almost sad, even when she was happy. But, she was the joy of his life. He loved her with all his heart. He would not betray her. He could not betray her. They stated vows in front of God, he would not spit on those. Not for anyone. Not for Kaoru.

But, even as his kissed the lips of his wife, pulled her nightshirt up and panties to the side, he couldn't help but to imagine what it would be like if that vixen of a woman was on top of him, kissing him, wanting him.

He wondered.


	3. The Hunt

_Same disclaimer as before. If you are offended by immorality, illicit sex, lust, cursing and blatant attacks on RB music stars, turn away now._

**Chapter Three**

My eyes opened and I peered at my clock. The red digital numbers read 4:59am. I slowly sat up and cut off the alarm, for it was set to 5:00am. I've always had the tendency to get up right before my alarm goes off, I don't even know why I bother to set it. I shrugged off my thoughts along with my blanket and made my way to the bathroom. I looked in the mirror and caught my reflection.

_Today was the day._

I began my morning ritual with that mantra ringing in my head. I had waited long enough. I had even gone as far as turning down my other diversions, for my mind was totally on this chase, this one man. Himura Kenshin. I wanted his body. I wanted to take him. I needed him. I could just imagine my fingers running through that crimson red hair of his. My lips kissing the lines of his defined chest and stomach. I wanted him more than I have ever wanted any man. It was as if I had been perpetually wet since I first laid eyes on him. My body needed him, needed the release. I needed to see that smile that made me quiver. I was dizzy with need and desire.

I rolled up my nylons and fastened them to my garter. I then searched my closet for the sexiest of my suits. I found this little red number. The jacket came down to my knees, but the skirt was mid-thigh. It was long enough for me to get away with at work, but just short enough for if I sat the right way, you could catch a glimpse of my red-lace garter straps. I was once told there's nothing sexier to a man than catching a peak of a woman's lingerie. Now, I'm not talking about walking around with your bra straps fully exposed, but if you reach for a book on the floor and your strap just slides down and you quickly fix it, that's sexy. If you lean forward and the edge of your lacy bra peaks out, but disappears as soon as you right yourself, that's sexy. I smirked and pulled out a low-cut, silk camisole. I finished the look off with my hair in soft curls and a bit of spice-red lipstick. I was on fire. Was I headed to a law firm or the runway? Oh, I loved it! It had been a long time since I had to pull out all the stops, but I knew it would be worth it. Just to have him.

And of course, when I entered the office building the jaws dropped lower than usual. The gossiping secretaries went on with their hateful glares and snide comments, but I didn't care. There was only one man's reaction I cared about. I worked the floor in my red stilettos, making my way to the office. I winked at the boys gathered around the water cooler and they smiled back. I continued to strut until I felt a strong hand take hold of my arm. I spun around to see my boss.

"Carter?" I gasped, a little shocked.

"So, going in for the kill?" he asked, his voice dripping with sarcasm. I threw him an innocent smile and leaned against the wall.

"Maybe. What's it to you, Carter?" I shot back, wondering the reason for this inquiry. He rarely commented on my affairs, much less involved himself.

"When I see my best attorney putting more effort into bedding her partner than her case, its cause for concern," he said, adjusting his glasses. I turned my lips up and snarled. If he wasn't my boss, I'd have some choice curse words to share with him.

"You know I will get the job done. The case is difficult, but we are close to getting O'Nelly out of his self-made mess. You know me better than anyone and I'm insulted you would even suggest I'd neglect my duties as a lawyer for some dick," I lied. Well, it wasn't a complete lie. I was neglecting the case. Kenshin drove me to distraction. But I was insulted that he thought I would. And we were close to an alibi. There was a long, uneasy pause between Carter and myself before he responded.

"Just be mindful," he said, looking around to see if anyone was watching us talk.

"I will, Carter. How long have you known me?" I asked him, my voice genuine. He laughed and folded his arms and I couldn't help but to laugh right back at him.

"I've know you long enough to know as ruthless as you are in the courtroom, that attitude is amplified by a power of ten when it's a man you want. I didn't pick Himura so he could be your personal toy. I don't want to get involved in your affairs, but I like you and I like Himura. Don't create a volatile situation in my firm, ok?" Carter said.

I knew he was serious. His face grew peak-red, a sign of his Irish lineage. He was not a man to be trifled with. I didn't even test his bounds. Not a lot, anyways.

"You have nothing to worry about, I assure you. I appreciate you coming to me, but I have this under control. I won't let my personal life affect my work," I said.

"But that gets hard when you tie the two so closely together, kid," he said giving me a firm pat on the back.

He nodded as a sign of his good-bye and walked down the hall. _That was weird_, I thought. Yes, Carter knew me well. That meant he knew me well enough to know what the hell I was doing. I treated Carter as a father-figure almost. It's not so much that I told him all my secrets, but I could be candid with him. He usually just listened, but never spoke.

Oh well, I had other things on my mind, and nothing was going to side-track me. I continued down the hall until I reached my office. I grabbed my key and touched the knob, but to my surprise, it slowly opened. I know I didn't leave it unlocked and there were only two people that had the key to my office. I opened the door to see Kenshin looking at some of the O'Nelly files. I was tense for a second, but loosened up and entered the office. He heard me come in and was about to say good morning, that is, before he saw me in my suit. His mouth was slightly opened, the file in his hand falling to the floor.

"Good morning, to you, too," I laughed. My voice released him from his trance and he collected the file from the floor and began to sort through a pile on my desk.

"G'morning. Just getting a head start on all of this stuff. I think I found what we need to place our guy outside of the home at the time of his wife's murder," he said, coming back to reality. Well, at least I knew the suit was having the desired effect.

"Excellent," I said, walking over to him and placing my briefcase on the table.

I took off my jacket to show my revealing cami and short skirt. I knew I had him drooling like a St. Bernard now. I bent over and began to look at some of the files. He had been working quite hard actually and the work he did was top notch. All he needed was the right guidance. He found the piece of info we needed.

"You've done it. I'm impressed," I commented, looking through all his notes.

"Well, I had a good teacher," he said, smiling. I looked at him and smiled back. He was flirting with me. It was the first time he had since our little incident a week ago. He had acted outwardly was if nothing happened, but I could tell he was cooler than usual. He didn't want to go out to lunch anymore or spend time at the arcade. He was distancing himself from me. I'll admit, for a split-second, I felt sorry for him. I knew I was pulling his heart in two different directions and I've never seen one of my pursuits put up such a valiant fight. He really wanted to do what society deemed as right and deny his sexual attraction to me. But, there is one thing I have learned during my relatively short time on this Earth; you can only postpone the inevitable.

So, what's a woman to do in this situation? Stretch the limits of the appropriate action for the situation. We'd just reached a major break in our defense of a client who was unabashedly guilty. This was calls for congratulations and celebration. Now, congratulations can come in many forms. A hand-shake, a hand-shake and a pat on the back, a hand-shake and a hug, etc. etc...

Of course, in this instance, the shake and hug was appropriate. I flashed an even wider smile and extend my hand to him. He took my hand into his and slowly began to shake, our eyes meeting. I stepped in closer and pulled in him to hug him. I could smell his cologne and I knew he could smell my perfume. I only wear Christian Dior's Addict. I find it extremely fitting to me. The initially platonic hug soon turned into one more sensual, more sexual. His head moved in closer to my neck, so he could smell me, taste me. I knew he had been holding back. I knew he had been yearning to touch my body, put his arms around me. His hands searched my back and I searched his. I slid my hands down his sides and tilted my head up to kiss him under his chin. At first he moved his head back, but I kept kissing him gently, and he slowly lowered his lips to mine...and we kissed.

Oh my god, if I believed in one...my knees almost gave way. I finally kissed him, he was kissing me. Kenshin let his hands roam slowly over my body and I pulled him over to my desk. He grabbed me by my bottom and lifted me up and continued to kiss me so softly, so gently. I felt as though I was melting, I truly felt like I was on fire. His body was between my legs, the sensation made me want to buck under him, but my body was too limp. It was like I was under a spell that he cast instead of the other way around. The feeling was completely new to me, and I loved it. I felt his hand slide up my thigh and to my most sensitive region. I knew he was surprised to see I wore no panties, but they would have only gotten in the way. His hand slid over my mound, which was hot and wet. I threw my head back and moaned as his thumb began to play with my jewel. Now, I couldn't help but to move under him. I could feel his length straining against his pants. I needed him. He needed me. I worked my hands to his black leather belt and unfastened it. He looked down, then back as me as I worked his zipper and slowly pulled it down. Our eyes were locked, his full of lust for me. I couldn't wait to devour him. I s lid my hand down his pants and worked the opening of his boxer-briefs to stroke his engorged member. Kenshin groaned as though he were about to explode. I'm sure he wanted to...all inside of me.

He was large, as I figured him to be. I continued to stroke him and our eyes stayed locked. It was almost as if he were a scared fawn that could bolt at any moment, but so entranced he forgot how scared he was. I decided not to jump the gun just yet. I pushed myself off the table and guided him into one of the chairs in front of my desk. I crawled on top of him and began to kiss him again. This time, he was more passionate and urgent. He grabbed me by the waist and began to rub my sides.

"Do you want me?" I asked him, purring. All he could do was nod. I smiled and worked my way between his legs, my lips at his belly-button, which was where the tip of his member laid. I kissed both, then took him into my mouth. He bucked his hips and grabbed the back of my head as I worked him up and down. Call me a dirty slut if you want. I don't give a shit. I pride myself in my skills in bed, especially my oral. Don't hate the playa, hate the game. I'm good at what I do, and I did what I do best on Kenshin. His moans just set my body on fire, I could have just climaxed off of the sound of him reaching his peak. My body quivered as I felt his warm seed spill on my tongue. _YES, I have met my sexual equal!_ I internally exclaimed. I never climaxed with such force before, and not even from intercourse. I had to have him. I quickly climbed on top him and placed his still-hard member above my entrance. I looked at him, but he was no longer looking at me. His eyes were lowered, his chest moving up and down slowly.

Something wasn't right.

I sat down on his lap and used my finger to guide his face to mine. I looked at him and smiled, but he did not smile back. His mind was somewhere else. He was no longer with me. DAMN! Where did I go wrong? Everything was going so perfectly.

"I'm married, Kaoru," he said, his voice low.

I really didn't know what to say in response to that. "Duh?" "So What?" Ok, that would probably get me in more trouble.

"But you want me," was the only thing I could think of saying. I threw in a pout to appear as the innocent one in this situation. I am the younger party, I had to play that to my advantage, but at the same time, I had to make him realize we were both responsible for what happened.

"Obviously, Kaoru... but every time I think about you, I feel guilty. I have a wife. I've never cheated on her…the thought never crossed my mind before I met you. She is my world and I'd never leave her for anyone," he said with a lump in his throat. He was actually hurting. For the very first time, I felt really bad. I'm not quite sure why I did, but I did. This was not supposed to be so emotional. Why couldn't he see that?

"Kenshin, I don't want to take you away from your wife, but I want you," I whispered to him. "But, I won't force you, either. You can't do things half-assed. Either you cheat and don't regret it, or don't fucking do it. Be sure of what you want to do."

I climbed off of him and fixed my clothes. I pretended my pride wasn't hurt, but it was. I tousled my hair and went into the bathroom in my office to clean up. I left Kenshin alone with my words. I meant them. He was being too indecisive. He wanted to fuck, but he wanted to be the stand-up husband that did no wrong. You can only pick one. You can't be the villain and the good guy. I would leave the choice up to him now. I had done all I could. I accepted my defeat. I put on my lipstick and made sure everything was like it should be. When I went back into the office I found Kenshin gone. A bit of anger boiled inside of me. I almost loathed him at that moment, but it did not matter. I looked at the papers on my desk and decided that work would be the best thing to do right now.

Then my cell phone rang.

"Yes, Megumi," I said, exasperated. I really didn't feel like speaking with her, but I wasn't about to ignore her because I was in a foul mood.

"You are not going to believe what his asshole did!" she began and for the next half hour, I heard about how Sano withdrew ten thousand dollars from her account and blew it gambling. I told her ass not to give that scum rights to her account, but no, she loved him and trusted him. Now she wanted to cry on my shoulder. Fine, I'll let it ride this time. It's not like I was really listening anyway. She just wanted to sound off. So, I end that phone conversation with her and continue to work. I finished up the notes and typed up all the important papers and placed them on Carter's desk. As I was in his empty office, I thought about what he told me earlier this morning.

"You tried to warn me," I said to myself as I walked out.

So, what's my game plan now, you ask? Well, I'd never been in that position before, so I just had to wait and see. I didn't just want him to want me, I wanted him to forget about his wife when he's with me. I wanted him to forget her name, forget what she's like and only be interested in me. I wanted all of his attention. I wanted to be his most sought-after desire.

I was just at my wit's end as to how to do it.


	4. The Chase

**Chapter Four**

A day after Kenshin and I had our little indiscretion, he pretended nothing transpired between us. In a way, it was mildly disturbing to see someone as emotional detached as I could be. He hid his feelings very well, the sign of a true professional. Always seem untouchable, impenetrable. Don't let people wonder how you are doing. Don't give them the slightest inclination that something is troubling you outside of work. You will fool most of those you are associated with. Only those that truly know you may see through your front, but the front must always be maintained. Those are some of the rules I lived by. And now that Kenshin was no more than a foot away from me, I was truly keeping those sayings in mind. I wanted to pounce on him and take him in the many ways of the Karma Sutra and the fact that I couldn't made me sweat.

But, I couldn't sweat. I couldn't let him know I was troubled about what transpired between us, just as he couldn't reveal the same. Besides, we did have plenty of work to do in spite of finding the alibi and finishing up the paperwork associated with it. There were many loose ends that needed to be tied together before we could move forward and construct the rest of our defense. I shifted though paper after paper after paper. After a while, all the manila folders began to become indistinguishable despite the colorful tabs used to make them stand out from one another. The morning had transcended to the afternoon which fell into the lap of early evening. I began to lift another folder but my tired arms would not allow me to do so. I tossed it aside and let out a sigh of exasperation. The sleeves of my blouse were rolled to my elbows, the fabric that was crisp in the morning were wrinkled. My hair was upswept, supported by a trusty pen, though some strands escaped to frame my face. I pulled a lock of hair behind my ear and caught a glimpse of Kenshin looking at me with those violet eyes of his. _God, if I believed in one, he was beautiful_.

"Tired?" he asked, placing the folder he was holding on the desk.

"Hai. I can't look at another file right now. I need to relax," I said, slowly standing up, stretching my tired stems. I searched a moment for my pumps and slid them on my feet. I looked over at Kenshin again, who was watching me, watching my every move. I smirked a little bit, but continued my routine. Try as he might to hide it, his eyes could not lie.

"I suppose this means we are done for today," he finally said as he unrolled his sleeves and gathered some of the files into his briefcase.

"Well, I don't know about you, but I'm going to take a nice, long shower then hit some balls over at Snookers," I said, releasing my hair and letting it fall to my shoulders.

"What?" he gasped as he watched me.

"Shoot some pool," I said, smiling. "Want to join me? My little sister and I wouldn't mind some company."

Kenshin contemplated the situation momentarily in his head. I knew he was debating spending time with me outside of work. But the mention of my sister brought a level of security to the situation. Though the flags were raised, he would decide that the situation would not develop into something more than platonic and would therefore be safe for him.

"Sure, I don't see the harm in that," he replied.

"Great," I said, my smile as devilish as a Cheshire cat's grin. _You aren't supposed to see any harm in it, Kenshin._

Of course, it was a perfect set-up. He thought just because I was bringing my young, impressionable sister with me, I would behave. Well, while Misao was young and impressionable, she's also beautiful and fun to be around. While we shared the same mother and father, Missy's nothing like me. She was into "saving herself" for that special man that will come riding on a white steed and whisk her off her feet and out her panties. Barf.

"What time do you want to hook up," I asked him, packing up the last of my things.

"I'm guessing around nine or so. I have to wait for my wife to get home," he replied.

_There he goes again, mentioning the wife for no reason._ He needed to affirm to me how important his wife his to him, at least that's the message he thought he was portraying. I knew he was just trying to reassure himself.

"I understand. Missy gets off of work at eight. I have to wait for her to change and whatnot," I said, countering his little attempt.

"How old is your sister?" he asked, throwing his suit jacket over his shoulder as we walked to the door.

"She's 19 and a junior majoring in Performance Arts," I responded. Misao was actually a good kid. A little immature, but she had a good head on her shoulders. I remember when she was little she swore she was a ninja princess. Our father let us take Judo, Aikido, and Kempo when we were older. We're both black belts, but when she started throwing ninja stars around the house and one landed squarely on father's rear, her ninja days were over.

"It will be fun, don't worry," I assured him.

"I look forward to meeting your sister," he replied as we exited my office and walked down the hall to the elevator.

"Oh, and bring a friend. We could play teams or something," I suggested to him.

That of course, was just to assure him even more that the night would be nothing more than good, clean, wholesome fun. But, looks can be very deceiving.

"Sure, I know just the man," he said, smiling like he just won a bet.

"Oh, you don't think you can take me, or something? You've seen me in action," I teased him as we boarded the shaft and descended.

"Ha, you don't know Aoshi. I think even you will be surprised by him," he replied, amusement laden in his voice.

It was so good to see him smile again. Though it had only been a day, I had begun to miss it so much. His smile sent a wave of warmth through my body. I loved that feeling. When he smiled at me the way he did, I knew I could have him. I knew I could take him. I would have him.

"Well, we'll see about that at nine, huh," I said as we reachd the lobby.

"Yes, we will, see you at nine," he said as he left for the parking lot. I smiled at waved him goodbye as I exited out of the front.

I made the relatively short trek to Little Rome. It was Tuesday evening and Megumi and I always had a light dinner at seven on Tuesday nights. How we started this ritual, I can't remember, but we had not broken it, save business trips and vacations and such. It was our little way of staying connected. There's nothing like talking with a person face to face. There's little you can hide that way. It's very raw and real.

I entered the restaurant and I saw Megumi sitting at our regular table. I smiled at the girl at the reservation desk and made my way over to my best friend. The waitress quickly brought me a glass of water as I sat down. I sipped from it as Megumi sat in her seat, smirking.

"You haven't bedded him yet, have you," she commented, tauntingly. I sneered at her before letting out a short, heavy sigh.

"Damn, not even a hello? No, I haven't," I replied rather coldly.

"What's the hold-up now? " she questioned. She wasn't usually quite so pushy; it surprised me a little bit.

"Well, yesterday it almost happened, but he couldn't go through with it, so I stopped. It just didn't feel right, he was really hurting and..."

The look on Megumi's face caused me to pause. At first, it was shock, then, she began to chuckle and finally, a laugh that would put a hyena to shame echoed in my ear. Megumi covered her mouth with her hand, as if it made a difference in the volume of her annoying howl. I rolled my eyes, sat back in my chair and folded my arms as people in the restaurant began to whisper and stare at us. _Why was this woman my best friend?_

"Calm down before you start convulsing," I said tartly, hoping she would shut her trap. After she noticed all the eyes on her, she calmed down, but her smile was still upon her face. Just one good slap...that's all I asked.

"Surely you didn't think I wouldn't revel in this moment. The Great Kaoru was unable to pick off her mark. And you thought you were just so irresistible and that lust can conquer love any day. Well, now you see the power, baby!" she exclaimed before drinking some water from her glass.

"How lame! Please, Megumi, I chose to back off. It didn't feel right anymore. I could still have him if I wanted," I said with absolute confidence.

"Well, what's stopping you? I know you, and you do NOT have a conscience," she said, folding her arms. Well, she spoke the truth. I don't have one, typically, but this was definitely different.

"Even the King of the Jungle fails to catch his prey every now and again, but he will still feast. He just takes a different approach," I responded. Megumi sighed and stood up.

"Well, let's hope the lioness catches her prey this time. I gotta get back to work. I'll call you," she said, walking over to me. She gave me a hug and left the restaurant. I was a little puzzled. She was acting very peculiar, but I couldn't quite pick up on what was going on.

Oh, well, I didn't feel like worrying about that at the moment. I had to get home, freshen up and wait for my little sister to show up. I had already picked out my outfit. A pair of bootcut, dark denim jeans along with a fitted, black 3/4 sleeve shirt with a zipper front. Add a lacy bra to show off some cleavage and some black leather boots and I was ready to go. My makeup was smoky to match the atmosphere we were about to go into. The finishing touch was a sexy Givenchy choker. The metal was dark and the jewels were round and a beautiful hue of blue. I looked at myself in the mirror and gave myself the thumbs-up. _No doubt about it, boys, I'm a sex kitten._ I heard my doorbell ring and I hurried down the stairs to open the door for Misao.

"Hey, sis. Ready to hustle some losers!" she exclaimed, bursting through the door. Her long, dark hair glistened in the low light of the vista view as she hopped inside. Did I mention she had more juice than that damned pink bunny with the drum?

"No hustling tonight," I said to her, holding her down by the crown of her head. She screwed her face and stuck her tongue out at me. When she wasn't acting like a five-year-old, she actually was a very attractive girl. She had the biggest blue eyes you could ever imagine. What side of the family she got them from, I didn't know...and her hair fell clear to her ass. She had a cute, athletic figure and a baby face that just screamed of innocence. I did a lot of looking after her, since she was so trusting and naive. I don't want anyone taking advantage of her.

See, I have a heart.

"Well, I don't see how it's going to be any fun. Who are we meeting up there?" she asked, putting her hands in her pockets.

"A coworker of mine and his friend. It seems they are confident in their skills, but we will prove them wrong," I replied, smiling devilishly.

"Hmm, I guess that works for me," she said. I shrugged my shoulders and picked up my bag which contained my pool stick and gloves. No way in hell I'd use the trash at Snookers...no offense.

"Well, let's go then," I said pushing Misao out the door and walking towards the car.

Kenshin leaned forward and eyed his shot. He released and the nine ball fell hard into the side pocket. He stood up and began to examine his next shot while his friend stood against the wall, pool stick in his hand. He was a tall, devastatingly handsome man. His features were very fine and appeared as though he were perhaps half white and half Japanese. His ice blue eyes were large, but slanted. His chin thin and pointed, his nose refined. If Kenshin would be described as beautiful, Aoshi was gorgeous.

"How much longer do we have to wait?" the handsome man questioned. Kenshin took another shot and shook his head.

"It's only 9:05. They'll be here," Kenshin replied, walking over to his friend.

"About this girl...you aren't fooling around with her, are you?" Aoshi asked as he sipped his rum and coke. If anyone else had asked him, Kenshin would have probably killed them on the spot for even the suggestion. But no one knew him better than Aoshi, his fraternity brother and best friend since freshman year of college.

"No, but, she has tempted me, if I must be honest. It won't go any further. I love Tomoe and I won't betray her," he admitted, stirring his mudslide.

"But, instead of spending this night with your wife, you choose to spend it with a woman you secretly desire. If I didn't know better, I'd say the old player that I knew before he met Tomoe is coming back out," Aoshi replied coldly.

"Damn it, Aoshi! I was in my thirties when we met, it was time to settle down with her. I couldn't be a bachelor forever. Besides, I truly love her. She is my life," Kenshin tried to defend himself.

"When you play with fire..."

"You get burned. And trust me, for challenging me and my sister, you will get burned," I said, cutting off the tall drink of man mid-sentence.

"Kaoru, I didn't see you come up," Kenshin said, nearly choking. I realized then that I must have caught the tail end of a really good conversation. And I saw him when I walked in, but I decided to take a real good look at Kenshin's companion. Hot tamale!

"Oh, I didn't mean to be rude. Hi, I'm Kaoru. This is my little sister, Misao," I said by way of introduction. Kenshin's friend politely nodded and then leaned over and whispered something to him.

"Just how old are they?" Aoshi questioned his best friend. Kenshin blushed and shook off the question.

"Well, it's nice to meet you, Misao. Your sister speaks highly of you, but right now, I'm interested in your skills at pool. Ready to put your money where your mouth is? Let's say 20 bucks a ball," Kenshin said.

Misao was in a daze. She was practically drooling, gazing at Aoshi. She may have gotten her share of good looks, but she sure didn't inherit any prowess.

"Yes, we are ready," I said, pulling Misao to the other side of the pool table. I popped her upside the head and began to unload my pool stick.

"Snap out of it, you're embarrassing me," I half yelled, half whispered. My sister just sighed and slowly began to chalk up her stick.

"But he's so gorgeous," she said, making ga-ga eyes with Aoshi. He largely ignored her, as Kenshin and he were conversing. He seemed to be a very cold person at first glance. He was Kenshin's best friend for some reason, though. Beyond the chiseled frame and ice-blue eyes, there was a warm heart, I knew.

And, he was hot...

"Yes, he is, but you are never going to snag a guy of that caliber by acting like a love-sick pup. Just act normal...we have money on this," I said to her as I walked over to Kenshin, gloves on, stick chalked and ready to go.

"I hope you are prepared to have your asses handed to you," I said, my voice dripping with confidence.

"Who's going to break," Aoshi said, breaking through between Kenshin and myself, racking up the balls.

"I will!" Misao exclaimed, hopping over to the end of the table opposite to Aoshi. She smiled at him and surprisingly, he cracked the slightest smile back at her. _If she can get her act together, my plan just might work and I might be able to get Kenshin alone with me. Oh, the possibilities!_ I mused internally.

"Show 'em what you got!" I yelled as Misao broke. The cue ball clanked as it hit the colored ones, sending them all over the green velvet. She quickly pocketed a seven and I ran to her and gave her a high five.

"Guess we have solids," Misao replied in a semi-sweet tone. "Go ahead, sis. Work your wonders."

I smirked at Aoshi, then at Kesnhin. They seemed to be snickering since Misao didn't leave an open shot. Little did they know, she set me up for a little show-and-go, a teaser. I like to tease. I leaned over in Kenshin's direction, eyeing the Two. I was just low enough to show a bit of the cleavage I knew he wanted to slide his tongue down.

"Two, corner pocket," I called.

"No way, you'll scratch the Twelve," Kenshin said as I released the shot, curving the cue around the Twelve and hitting my mark.

Even Aoshi looked surprised as Misao and I continued to sweep the table...all the while, I'm flirting with Kenshin. We had our share of bumps, giggles and long gazes as either Missy or Ice-boy shot. From time to time, Kenshin's keeper would glare at our flirting, but Misao often broke his concentration with sweet flirtations of her own. After taking three out of four games, we all decided it was time for a break and a bite to eat. We put our pool sticks away and sat at the bar. Aoshi had begun to talk with Misao about her technique. They were engaged in a quite deep conversation. _There was my chance._

"Hey, Kenshin, come over here," I said, motioning for him to stand next to my stool.

"I guess I was wrong. You are a hustler. I can definitely see you dragging your innocent little sister off, taking unsuspecting men for their hard earned greens," he said, chuckling.

"Well, what can I say? When you're gifted, you're gifted," I replied, smiling. We shared a comfortable silence as we got a good look at each other. He had on this gold-colored button-up shirt, untucked with slacks slightly darker than khaki. They were a little on the loose side so his outfit would be casual. It fit him very well...not to mention his eyes almost looked amber in the foggy light of the pool hall.

"So...what do you need?" he asked when he finished eyeing me up and down. I knew he liked what he saw.

"Can you come with me for a moment, there's something I want to talk to you about?" I asked, eyes innocent as ever. With a few drinks in his system and the atmosphere keeping him light, he agreed with little hesitation.

_Yes...come into my web..._


	5. The Twist

_Usual disclaimer applies. Mature themes, coarse language, illicit sex, blah, blah, blah_

**Chapter Five**

The lighting was dim. Blue lamps at every table made the place seem to almost glow against the heavy, smoky air. Men and women flirted and mingled at the tables in-between shots. Some couples were there, one teaching the other how to play. Girls taking shots then pouting when they missed by a mile, only to have her Beau slide in and show her the correct way by feeling her up as he positioned he properly. The pool hall was nothing more than a buffer between the initial meeting and the bedroom. This place was the equivalent of foreplay. You tease, flirt, get worked up and then get into the real thing. The seductive sound of No Doubt, with their slow, sensual reggae beat, was playing in the background. I love Gwen Stefani's voice and style, especially in the video for that song. It made you just want to bear everything, your body, mind and soul. Sometimes I wondered what that would be like, to shed everything you are and just be who you are. But, I had nothing to shed, nothing to hide_. I am who I am, underneath it all_. I closed my eyes absorb the lyrics, my head and hips waving in a rhythmic motion, catching the attention of my prey.

_There's times where I want something more_

_Someone more like me_

_There's times when this dress rehearsal_

_Seems incomplete_

_But, you see the colors in me like no one else_

_And behind your dark glasses you're..._

_You're something else_

_You're really lovely_

_Underneath it all_

_You want to love me_

_Underneath it all_

_I'm really lucky_

_Underneath it all_

_You're really lovely_

"Kenshin," I whispered seductively as I took his hand and stood him up to dance with me for a moment. Our bodies moved together, my lower region pressed against his. I smiled and stepped back, leaving Kenshin slightly perplexed. Without words, I led him outside the pool hall into the parking lot. He followed intently behind me until we reached my car. I walked to the rear and leaned against it. I put my hand to my chest and inhaled the night air. I could hear the crickets chirping in the near-by wooded area. The light of the crescent moon shone on us, as Kenshin looked more beautiful than ever. I thought my heart skipped a beat.

"Are you alright, Kaoru?" he asked, noticing how flush I was.

"Uh, yeah, I'm ok," I replied in a low, unsure voice. Kenshin moved in closer and leaned next to me.

"I know you better than that, Kaoru. I spend more time with you than I do with my..." he paused.

HE PAUSED!

_Finally! He is uneasy about mentioning his wife around me. Oh, good gravy and potatoes, he's finally been broken!_

And he knows it.

"Well..." I began, masking my excitement, "How candid can I be with you?"

He blinked, then shrugged, as if I should have already known the answer to the question...and I did.

"You know you can tell me anything," he says, rubbing my arm.

It took everything I had to keep myself from moaning at that very moment. The heat I felt between my legs sent flashes of heat all over my body. I gasped, but caught myself and balled my fists up tight.

_Composure, Kaoru. Composure. It would take composure to pull this one off_, I said to myself.

Now, remember the move I made in the vista-view? Well, this was essentially the same one, but modified. I inhaled and exhaled very deeply, as if something is troubling me greatly. I turned to him and stare him in the eyes. Mine were wide and wanting, searching for comfort. They conveyed the primal need of my body, the passion within. I spoke no words, but he was drawn closer to me, watching my every movement. I batted my lips, as if to speak. He looked at me, his eyes now heavy with lust and desire.

"Anything?" I whispered in my most seductive of voices.

"Hai, anything," he replied, his voice strained.

I noticed his hand moving up and down my arm. I shuddered before I could utter any words. My mind was a complete blank; the only thing I was aware of was Kenshin's soft caress. Who's bewitching whom?

"Anything, Kaoru. I care about you...a lot," he continued, his hand making its way to my shoulder.

I wanted to tell him how much I desperately needed him right that moment and that I'd never felt like this before...but I couldn't. I couldn't think of anything really. I couldn't get over how he was affecting me so. Other men have told me they cared for me, but it hadn't mattered to me. Not since that one asshole broke my heart. Not until this very moment, sitting under the stars with Kenshin. My heart fluttered and I felt warm. I put my hand to my chest and tried to calm myself down. What was happening to me? I stood up to try to shake this feeling off when I stumbled and headed face-first for the ground, but strong arms caught me.

"Kaoru, are you ok?" he questioned, snapping my body close to him. Our noses were touching, both of us breathing heavily.

"I...I suppose I had too much to drink," I whispered, still feeling light-headed. I swear, I wanted to take him right there…as soon as the sky stopped spinning.

"Perhaps I should drive you? I have been drinking, but give me about fifteen minutes and I'll be fine. Just get in your car and I'll have Aoshi take your sister home," he said, helping me to passenger side of the car. Wow, once again things were working out better than if I had planned it out on my own.

Kenshin walked back into the pool hall and located his best friend and Misao. To his surprise, the two were sitting back by the pool table. They were rather close, talking about something that his best bud would tell him later. In the back of his head, he knew Misao was entirely too young for him, but then again, he's never seen him take to a woman so well before.

"Hey, Aoshi, can I interrupt you for a minute?" Kenshin asked, tapping his friend on the shoulder. He was laughing at something Misao said, then turned to him.

"Yeah, what's up," he replied, still smiling.

"It seems Kaoru had a little too much to drink. I'm going to take her home. Do you mind taking Misao home?" he asked. Aoshi's expression quickly turned serious.

"Isn't Misao's car at Kaoru's house? Wouldn't it be better if you take them both home? Some reason you want to be alone?" he said in a condescending tone, more than suggesting there was an ulterior motive on both ends.

"You're right, I just wasn't thinking straight. Kaoru almost passed out and I was only thinking about getting her home," Kenshin admitted. True, the moment we shared private was intimate, but he was only thinking of my well-being and nothing else.

"Kaoru almost passed out?" Misao gasped, her face stricken with worry. Aoshi put a hand on her shoulder, which completely surprised both Misao and Kenshin. His face was still a mask of stone.

"I'm sure your sister will be fine. I'll talk to you later tonight, Kenshin," he said, walking away.

"It was nice talking to you," Misao managed to squeak out, but Aoshi did not respond, and she frowned.

"Com'on, let's get going," Kenshin said. The pair walked out into the parking lot when Kenshin remember he drove his car out there. But, he wanted to make sure I was alright. He quickly decided to leave it there and get it in the morning.

I sat up and noticed both my sister and Kenshin walking towards me. I figured Aoshi wasn't comfortable with taking Missy home or leaving me alone with Kenshin. Bastard. Well, it did make more sense for Kenshin to drive both of us to my house. Guess the situation wasn't as perfectly as I thought. Kenshin opened the door and Misao hopped in the back seat. Kenshin climbed inside and put the key in the ignition. I suddenly felt very tired and laid my head against the rest and allowed my heavy lids to close. I awoke when we pulled into my driveway as if my body knew I had arrived. I sat up and looked over at Kenshin.

"Well, thank you for driving me home, I should be alright," I said, my voice coarse.

"Are you sure you're ok, sis?" Misao asked leaning on the headrest. I patted her on the head and nodded.

"I'm ok. You go home. I'll call you in the morning," I told her. She smiled and kissed me on the cheek. I stepped out and pulled back the front seat so she could get out. I felt like I was using all of my strength, but I managed to do it without any help. Missy skipped to her car and waved. I waved back as she got into her car and drove into the night. My arm dropped heavily to one side. I felt as if it weighed a ton. I forced my eyes to look over at Kenshin, whose eyes were still heavy with worry.

"Let me fix you a cup of coffee," he offered.

"Alright," I responded as I made my way to the front door and inside the house. I guided him to the kitchen and sat down at the stool at the island in the middle. My kitchen was of Iron Chef proportions. A long time ago, I wanted to be a chef. Law school became my aim instead, but I always promised myself a kitchen any culinary artist would envy.

"You don't drink much, do you?" Kenshin asked as he plugged in my coffee machine.

"Actually, I can drink like a fish. I don't know what made me so tipsy," I said, rubbing my temples. My head began to throb and I felt more and more tired. Kenshin turned and looked at me funny. I wanted to snap at him, but I hadn't the energy.

"Did you put your drink down?" he asked me. I thought hard for a moment, then remembered I did leave it alone for a minute.

"Yeah, when we moved to eat," I admitted. I knew what he was implying.

"Think someone slipped you something?" he asked.

"No way!" I almost yelled. "I could never fall for anything like that! I'm way too..."

The next thing I remembered was the sun beaming in my eyes. I wanted to sit up, but a pounding headache kept me down. What happened? I remembered being at the pool hall, then Kenshin driving me home and...OMG, the possibility of me being drugged. At that thought, I shot up and pulled my covers to my chest. I had never known what violation felt like until that moment. Someone slipped something into my drink with the intention of raping me. I became physically ill at the thought and ran to my bathroom, completely ignoring the figure sitting on the opposite side of my bed until I emptied the contents of my gut. I washed my face, and then walked back into my bedroom. Kenshin was sleeping, still in his clothes. He had stayed with me all night. He didn't have to. He could have left. But he didn't.

Suddenly he began to stir and I almost jumped back. One eye opened, then the other. He stretched out and took a good look at me, then stood up. I wanted to hide, wanted to run away. Never had I felt so weak before. I felt tears coming to my eyes. I was crying. I never cried. The only time I did was when my pride and heart was broken by that lying bastard that strung me around for years. I felt… vulnerable. Me, of all people. Out of all the new emotions I had been experiencing the past few weeks, this was one I refused to get used to.

"I was so worried," Kenshin said, running to me, taking me into his arms. I couldn't move. I couldn't breathe. All I could feel was my shame. I wanted to push him away, but I couldn't. All I could do was cry.

"You must think I'm weak," I whispered through my tears. I felt a cold chill and I suddenly began to shiver. I wanted to be held...I was being held, by the man I had been pursuing. _This was what I wanted, wasn't it?_ Yes…but not like this.

"No. I think you are strong and beautiful," he replied, cupping my face in his slender, but strong hands. Our eyes locked and I began to feel the heat. The butterflies in my belly began to flutter and my knees felt weak. The sunlight poured in from my Victorian windows, bathing our bodies in the soft, yellow light. Tender touches laid on me by strong hands sent my soul ablaze. I wanted him more than I have ever wanted anybody. I needed him. Needed his strength. Needed to be in his arms. Needed him all to myself. I could tell just as I needed him, he needed me to need him. He wanted me to need him.

"Kenshin?"

"Yes?"

"If I tried to kiss you now, would you stop me?"

"Probably not."

I nuzzled my nose against his and slowly found his lips and captured them. So soft, so tender, a kiss so gentle, so genuine. I placed my hand on his cheek as our kiss continued to grow deeper, more passionate. Our bodies pressed together, the clothes getting in the way of the feeling I needed so desperately; his flesh against my flesh, his warmth against mine. My fingers found the front of his shirt and I unfasten the buttons one by one, exposing his chest. It took me only a second to lift my shirt over my head, exposing my lacy bra. Kenshin slipped his hand under it and began to fondle my breasts, teasing my pert nipples. I gasped and threw my head back, my hands pulling at his zipper. I would've ripped his pants off if I could. Our kisses became more intense and feverish as our clothes spilled to the floor in a heap. I pushed Kenshin onto my bed and climbed on top of him. He took my arm and pulled me down closer to him, planting soft kisses from my elbow to my collar bone. My whole body quivered as I clasped a clump of his hair in my hand and continued to press my pelvis against his. That moment was the moment I had been waiting for. I moved my hand down south and positioned the head of his member just slightly inside my folds and begin to lower myself onto him...

RING! RING! RING!

My head flung up as the phone on my night stand rang loudly, driving me out of my lust-induced trance. I looked at my phone, then the man below my between my legs. Kenshin exhaled deeply and began rubbing my arms, the phone still ringing.

_Should I answer the phone or let it keep ringing,_" I battled with myself. _Who on earth could it be? The job maybe? Misao? It's probably well into the morning and I should be at work right now._

As much as it pained me, I punched my bed and moved off of Kenshin. I calmly walked over to the phone and answered it.

"Kamiya here," I said tartly.

"Kaoru! I was so worried about you. Are you alright? Feeling ok? Not at work? Oh gods you looked so bad when Kenshin dropped you off..."

Ah, my loving sister. Boy, could her mouth work. She could go on and on and on without giving you a second to reply to anything she says. Very easily excited, that girl.

"Breathe, Misao. I'm ok now. I'll talk to you later," I said, trying to get her off the phone.

"Well, I'm at your door right now," Misao said, excited.

_Shit._


	6. The Score

_::Lime Warning::_

_If you are offended by lime, please turn away now and proceed to the next chapter._ _Full on Lemon can be found on AFFN_

**Chapter Six**

The past twelve hours or so had been very much a roller coaster ride and it had reached one of the lower points. I got drugged the previous night, almost got laid in the morning, then my kid sister stops through and fucked with the flow of things

_If her timing was any worse..._ I thought as I leapt off of Kenshin and began to put on my clothes.

I covered the receiver and whispered for him to get dressed as I tried to think of something to stall Misao. It's not that she was particularly hard to pull one over on; I was just trying to figure out how to explain Kenshin being here the next morning and his car not being in the driveway. I also wanted to rip her head off. _How many times have I told her not to come to my house unannounced? Boy, oh boy, she was going to get it._

"Kaoru, you there," I heard on the other end. Damn it, Kaoru, think of something.

"Well, Misao, I'm in the back of the house right now, can you stop by later?" I asked her, hoping she'll decide to leave.

"Are you so sick you can't get out the bed? Oh my god, I must call the doctor and have him come over. You must be deathly ill," she exclaimed. I heard her fiddling with her phone as she looked up our doctor's number. The girl simply didn't know when to shut the hell up and go away.

"Damn it, Misao, don't call the doctor, I'll be at the door in a second," I yelled, irritated to no end.

"Oh,ok!" she replied, her voice chipper again.

I hung up the phone and checked myself in the mirror to make sure I appeared somewhat decent. I looked back to see Kenshin fastening his pants and smoothing them over. I knew my look was less than reassuring, but only because I was trying hard to control my temper so I wouldn't strangle Misao when I opened the door. Kenshin put his hand on my shoulder and kissed my cheek. I was forced to calm down a little and look at him.

"What should I do? Act like I'm not here or be out in the open?" He asked.

"Perhaps you should sit in the kitchen or something. Start some coffee so we don't seem so suspect if I can't get her to leave," I said.

"Sounds like a plan," he replied, making his way to the kitchen. I took in a deep breath and walked to my front door. Misao could be seen trying to peer through the textured, frosted glass. I rubbed the bridge of my nose and opened the door.

"Oh, sister, you are alright," Misao cried, leaping into my arms. I stumbled back as I braced all her weight and put her down. Too much damn energy.

"Yes, I'm fine. I can't talk long, I have to get ready for work," I lied, still trying to get her to leave.

"Oh, let me fix you some coffee of something," she offered as she invited herself in, making her way to the kitchen. Cool, just where Kenshin was. I walked casually behind her as to not make her suspect. I heard her squeal and something break right before I entered my kitchen.

"Just tear up my shit, eh," I said, most annoyed. I picked up my dustpan and brush and handed it to Kenshin. My favorite mug, too.

"I'm sorry, Kaoru. Your sister startled me and I dropped it," he said, kneeling down to help me.

"I didn't mean to scream, I was just surprised to see him there," Misao apologized.

"Whatever," I said as I watched Kenshin discard my mug that stated, "It's all about me," in bold type.

"Why didn't you tell me Kenshin was taking care of you? Would have saved me a trip, I thought you were all by yourself," Misao said. Who would have known a half-truth would have kept her away?

"I never got a chance to get it out, Misao, but we can handle it from here. Thanks for being concerned," I said rather coldly. I didn't mean to sound like such a bitch, but I was really irritated now. First she messed up my screw session, then she made Kenshin drop my favorite mug. What's next?

"If you say so," she said in low tone, her feelings slightly hurt. "Ok, well, call me later."

She kissed me on the cheek, grabbed her purse and saw herself out the door. I felt kinda bad. I didn't mean to chew into her like that, but I had to get her out my house before I killed her. I leaned against the counter and look at Kenshin, who also seemed relieved Misao had left.

"You must really think I'm an ass now. It's not that I don't love her, she's just a walking headache," I said, giggling a bit. Kenshin smiled and walked over to me, rubbing my arms.

"I've noticed," he said, looking at me with eyes filled with more than lust. I felt like I wanted to melt as I took him into my arms.

"Well, let's get your car back so you can handle your business," I said, knowing the moment had been ruined. I reached for my car keys but his hand covered mine before I could get them. I looked at him, surprised. His violet eyes seemed to flicker gold again and it felt like my heart skipped a beat. He leaned his body against mine. I could feel his member straining against his pants. I breathed in and out rapidly, trying to catch air, but it alluded me. He placed his hand under my chin, tilting it up as to look deeper into my eyes.

"I haven't finished handling my business," he said as he took my lips and kissed me needingly. My hands dropped and fiddled with his pants so that they were soon falling to his ankles. In a swift movement, he turned me around and slid his hands down my sides and between my legs, feeling me through my jeans. I backed my rear against him to feel him grow larger. I felt him undo my zipper and my pants fell slowly to my knees. I tilted my head and arched my back to kiss him again before we fell into the abyss of lust.

"Kenshin," I sighed as he continued to please me. After several blissful moments, I felt that tingle, that sensation that meant my zenith was fast approaching.

"Yeah," I moaned as he brought me closer to my peak.

I grabbed my sheets and writhed beneath Kenshin as my cup ran over and my muscles contracted in sweet release. I clawed at Kenshin's back, which only made him groan. Both of us momentarily spent, Kenshin lowered himself beside me and kissed my cheek.

_Oh my word, if that wasn't a good lay._

My chest moved up and down rapidly as I slowly recovered. Kenshin wasn't doing any better. He was panting, wiping the sweat from his forehead. A wealth of thoughts ran through my head, and I'm sure many more were going through his.

"What made you change your mind?" I asked, my voice nothing more than a whisper.

"Didn't change it, just made it up," he replied.

"I just don't want you to regret it, like you said you did the other times," I said genuinely.

"I wanted to do it. I made up my mind. There is nothing to regret," he said, taking my lips, quieting me, quieting my fears. I felt his member grow again as he began to move, thrusting into me again. We spent a good deal of the day in the bed, on the floor, on the couch and in the kitchen, but there was a time where we had to stop and I had to let him go home to his little woman. We took a shower, where we shared each other again...well, a few more times, and grabbed a bite to eat before I dropped him off at the pool hall where he left his car. I leaned over and gave him a peck on the lips.

"Don't worry about Carter, I'll think of something to calm him down," I told him, rubbing his thigh.

"He's not who I'm worried about," Kenshin admitted. I wanted to chuckle but only because I knew what he meant. Yeah, your husband disappearing for about 20 hours would be pretty hard to explain away.

"Well, you're a lawyer. You should be good at twisting the truth," I said to him, trying to reassure him. He chuckled and patted my head like an older brother would do his younger sibling.

"Yeah, well, let me get going, I'll see you tomorrow," he said, opening the door and exiting. I waved to him as he got in his car. I stayed there for a moment to reflect, then I drove away.

Kenshin looked at the passenger seat of his car and noticed his cell phone. He then patted himself down, wondering how he could have not noticed his holster was empty. He picked the phone up and began to flip through his missed calls, knowing there should be tons from his wife. To his surprise, there were only four, three from Tomoe and one from Aoshi. Oddly enough, no messages. Kenshin put his phone down, started the car and made his way home, all the while thinking of a good alibi. He really couldn't think of one. "Yeah hun, a woman I have been attracted to since the second I laid eyes on her got slipped the date-rape drug. After she came to, I fucked her brains out."

Nah, that wouldn't sound too good.

Kenshin took the long way home and pulled into his driveway almost an hour later. He noticed Tomoe's car in the driveway and began to feel the pressure. No, he had to compose himself. He couldn't allow her to smell his fear. With a deep exhale, he grabbed his cell phone and made his way in his house, expected to be barraged with a session of twenty questions and probably some uppercuts.

"Kenshin!" Tomoe exclaimed as she leapt into her husband's arms. Caught off-guard, it took a moment for him to reciprocate the embrace.

"Sorry I didn't call," he said, wondering what the hell was happening.

"Don't be sorry, hun. Aoshi told me everything," she said, kissing his cheek.

"He did?" Kenshin said, puzzled.

"Oh, everything's ok. He told me about the girl that got drunk and both of you took her to the hospital and they kept you guys for questioning. You didn't call because they took your cell phone. Aoshi told me you were resting when I called him. Oh, honey, how sweet of you to go through so much trouble for some drunk you didn't know. So selfless, that's why I married you," Tomoe blabbed.

Kenshin couldn't believe she bought that bullshit story. What's worse, he couldn't believe Aoishi would cover his ass like that. He hadn't done anything like that since...since he was playing females left and right. Kenshin kissed his wife's forehead and made his way to the bathroom, leaving Tomoe confused.

"What's the matter, dear?" she questioned.

"Nothing, just need to wash my face," he lied as he shut the bathroom door. He quickly dialed Aoshi's number and impatiently waited for him to pick up.

"Finally made it home?," Aoshi asked, his tone sarcastic.

"Why in the hell did you tell Tomoe that outlandish story?" Kenshin almost yelled through the phone.

"That's all I could think of. She called me around five in the morning asking me why YOU weren't answering your cell and hadn't come home. I figured you were out doing your dirt, so I covered your ass," he said matter-of-factly. Kenshin sighed and balled his fist. If he were to continue this affair, he would have to be careful. He did not want to get caught up.

"Yeah, sorry. Thanks, man," Kenshin said.

"Whatever," Aoshi replied and quickly hung up.

Kenshin put his cell phone down and look in the mirror. He thought the man that stood there was different from the one he knew five years ago. He hadn't changed, only suppressed his former self. The only difference was, he wasn't dealing with a girlfriend he could just throw aside, he was dealing with a woman he made his wife and loved dearly. Yet, he still made the decision to step outside his marriage for a woman who he cared for deeply, but would never make his wife or love as he loved his wife. He wanted her. He wanted them both. He wanted it all. He had jump out the frying pan and into the fire.


	7. Now what?

_::Lime Warning::_

**Chapter Seven**

Well, it was seven o'clock and I was in the office bright and early. Of course, I was twenty-four hours behind, but who's counting? I tamed the beast that was Carter when I got back in after dropping Kenshin off yesterday. I explained Kenshin and I ate at the same place and got a touch of food poisoning. He reluctantly accepted my excuse, noting that in all my years of service, I have never skipped out on work. I left a message on Kenshin's cell so he would know of the alibi.

_Speaking of Kenshin, where was he_? I thought. Quite often he was here before I, sorting through these files. We had to finalize opening arguments and start pulling our witnesses in town. I leaned back in my chair and tapped my pencil against my desk like a nervous school girl. Did he end up regretting what he did? Did his wife find out? Would he end up blaming me for what happened?

"What has you so lost in thought," I heard, jogging me from my thoughts. My eyes darted to the door. It was Kenshin. He had a bright smile on his face. I guess that answered my questions.

"I was wondering where my partner was when we still had so much work to do," I said, placing the pencil down and getting up to greet him.

To my surprise, as soon as I got in range, he pulled me close to him with one arm and kissed me passionately. It took me a brief moment to realize what was happening and when I did, I thought I was going to float away. Then, just as suddenly as he kissed me, I was released and given a wink. I inhaled deeply, trying desperately to compose myself.

"Don't worry about all of that. I made some calls at home. The witnesses are secure and if you check your email, you'll see I already started the first draft of the opening," he said. I nodded my head in approval and sat on the edge of my desk.

"Well, after I go over that first draft, we'll have quite a gap for the rest of the day," I commented, my voice low. It was very easy to tell my mind was on everything besides work.

"Yes, perhaps we could take some time out to talk," he said.

"Talk?" I responded, puzzled.

"Yeah, talk about yesterday."

This was odd. What did he want to talk about? Last night? Is there anything to discuss? All I want is the dick and maybe a little playtime on the side. I know, I bet he is going to tell me that there can never be anything between us, blah, blah,blah, as if I'm the typical female whose pussy and emotions are directly connected. Sorry, I don't fall in love with a guy just because I screw him. A fuck is a fuck, no more, no less. I have seen so many females get their feelings hurt because they call a guy after a one night stand expecting him to go steady with her. Dumb broads.

"Well, know that I don't want or expect you to leave your wife. You know I am different from other women. We have a strong sexual connection. I know how to keep it on that level. Don't worry about anything," I said, purring. He looked at me, surprised, but pleased.

"Cool, I knew you would understand. I just had to put it out there," he said, rubbing my shoulder.

"Hmmm, I think there's something else you need to put out," I said, grabbing him by his blue striped tie, kissing him, then releasing him.

"Yes, but after we finish with this opening," he laughed, licking his lips.

I smiled and went behind my desk to do what I promised. While I worked on my computer, I looked back at him every so often. We flirted between serious dialogue, but for the most part, we stayed focused. Well, at least he did. I could not get my mind off of the day before. The way he took me just sent shivers down my spine. A part of me almost felt dirty…that sexy, kinky dirty. I shifted in my chair as I remembered him entering me from behind. A gasp almost escaped from my lips, catching Kenshin's attention. I smiled coyly and continued to tap on the keyboard, hoping he would not ask any questions. I had to try to get my mind of screwing him. Some small talk would aid in that, yes, yes it would.

"So, what are you doing later on?" I asked, still typing away.

"You." he said simply. My keyboard went silent for a moment, then the tapping of the keys could be heard again.

"Believe it or not, I'm trying to get my mind off of that. Can you help me out?" I pleaded, laughing.

"No," he said before getting up from his seat and walking over to me.

He spun my chair to him and pulled me up forcefully. He was a sexually dominating person, something about that really turned me on. He slid his hand up my inner thigh and to my warm, pulsing region. My pleasure bud could be felt through my cotton thong. He teased it wildly, making me whimper under him. He continued to work his magic, my nails embedded themselves into his shoulder as I tried to keep my balance. My knees got weak as I approached my climax. He continued to stoke my kitty until her juices flowed all over his hand and down my thigh. I almost fell over, but he caught me and sat me back in my chair. Without a word, he went into the washroom, cleaned up, came back to his seat and continued working as if nothing had happened. He was an evil little something. Yes, I will enjoy him being my toy, but not today. We had to get this work done and soon.

A job that seemed like would take only a couple of hours took all day and all hopes of me getting the real deal from Kenshin were gone with the wind. Oh well, I guess even I can't always get my way. I yawned and looked at my watch. It was getting late. I looked up at Kenshin and smiled.

"You've worked hard enough. Why don't you go home? I can finish up here," I said.

"Are you sure?" Kenshin asked.

"Yeah, I'll be fine. Besides, you don't want wifey to start suspecting anything," I laughed.

"Yeah," he replied, putting his jacket on and placing his papers in his suitcase.

"Maybe we can continue our session tomorrow?" I said to him as he was about to walk out the door.

"It's a date," he said, winking as he exited. I smiled a bit, then looked down at my desk and buried myself deeper into my work. I would have to think about him just a little bit later.

Kesnhin was walking to his car when he felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. Kenshin looked at the caller ID. It was Aoshi. A part of him did not want to answer it. All Aoshi would do is chew him out again. Kenshin was sure that's all he wanted to do when they were at the bar later on. Reluctantly, Kenshin pressed the green button and put the phone to his ear.

"What's going on?" he quizzed.

"I was just wondering if you could get me Misao's number. She dropped something the other night and I would like to return it," Aoshi said in his usually cool voice.

"Why are you just now brining this up?" Kenshin asked.

"I've just now had the mind to ask. I still can't believe you are cheating on Tomoe and still plan on doing so," Aoshi growled.

He just couldn't find it in himself not to bring it up. Tomoe had been a dear friend to him and he didn't want Kenshin within a mile of her, knowing how he was. Kenshin never particularly treated a woman wrong. He wined and dined them, took them out frequently, let them shop until they dropped and gave them tons on attention...he just did it with several women at once. Aoshi did not want Tomoe's heart broken by this playboy, but they happened to meet by chance at the gym one day. Of course, Kenshin was seeing someone else and Tomoe would not hear of being with him while he was entertaining another woman. Kenshin respected her wishes and remained friends with her...until he slowly fell in love with her. He knew she was the one, in his mind. So, before he ever kissed her, he called every woman in his little black book and told them not to call again. After all ties had been severed, he took her to the airport one night and was seeing her off. Aoshi was there, too, of course. He remembered the moment very well.

"Well, I will see you when I get back," Tomoe said.

"Yes, you be safe," Kenshin said, moving in closer. Tomoe felt something was going on and blushed wildly. Kenshin took her hand and smiled at her.

"Tomoe?" Kenshin asked.

"Yes?"

"I'm going to kiss you now."

"Um, ok."

And then he gave her the softest, most gentle kiss he had ever brought himself to do. It appeared as if they were lovers meant to be. This one quiet, unfortunate woman had come in Kenshin's life and put him under a trance. He never so much as looked at another woman they wrong way. He seemed to be reformed, he really did. But Aoshi always had his reservations about the relationship. He did not think he would keep his vow of monogamy, especially in the face of not being married, but he did. And when they finally married, Aoshi could do nothing but stay quiet and support his two dear friends.

"Aoshi, you there?' Kenshin questioned, puzzled by his friend's long silence.

"Yeah, I'm here. I didn't call to argue, just get that number for me. I'll see you tonight," he said before hanging up. Kenshin exhaled and continued on home to his wife, his true love. He knew when he got home, there would be a nice dinner waiting for him, as well as his lovely wife draped in one of his work shirts. Sure enough, he opened the door to see Tomoe placing a dish on the table, her body scantily covered in a light blue shirt.

"You're a little early," she smiled. Even when she smiled her face almost seemed sad. She was in a perpetual state of calmness, it was a part of her beauty, the reason he fell for her. Her cool breeze tamed his wild fire. She was his opposite and his equal. She was what he needed, what he wanted.

"Well, I thought I would be home sooner, but things didn't work out like that," he said, placing his briefcase on the table. Tomoe smiled politely and kissed her husband softly on the cheek.

"How is that case going? You still getting along with your partner?" she asked.

"Yes, quite well actually," he replied quickly. He did not like bringing Kaoru up in her presence, but she seemed so intrigued by her, he thought. It was his own fault, the way he blabbed about her after his first day at the firm.

"I have to meet her one day. She sounds really nice, dedicated and passionate... just the kind of partner you need," she said, rubbing her husband's hand.

"Yeah, one day maybe. Hey, what did you fix for dessert?" Kenshin asked, trying to quickly change the subject.

"Well...that's a bit of a surprise," Tomoe said, brushing her dark hair behind her ear, biting her bottom lip. Kenshin cocked his brow. She was up to something.

"Really, I wonder what it could be," Kenshin said with lust in his eyes. Tomoe giggled like a school girl and walked into the kitchen, her husband in pursuit. Tomoe stood on the opposite side of the island, eying Kenshin. When he moved, she moved in the opposite direction.

"Oh, come on. I was going to save it for after dinner," Tomoe said, her quiet blue eyes sparkling in the fading light seeping through the windows.

"I would care for it now, thank you," he said, nearly lunging over the island, losing a shoe in the process. Tomoe let out a weak scream as she fell to the floor, Kenshin on top of her.

Kenshin kissed her passionately, his hand roaming up her bare thighs as he parted them to allow him access to her. His member was already straining against his pants, needing to be inside of her. Tomoe arched her back wildly in anticipation of what was to come. She loved her husband so very much. She loved the way he loved her. There was nothing to describe how she felt for him. She had lost everything she held dear at a very young age and became emotionally withdrawn from everyone. The family she had lost and other close friends alienated her to the point where she felt disowned and left her hometown in search of a new life. Aoshi was the only person to remain a constant. She came to visit him one day and that's when she was warned to stay away from a certain red-haired man who just so happened to be his best friend. She laughed and agreed to it, knowing he was only looking out for her. Who knew that the gym would be where they met. She was completely taken away by his wit and surprised by his gentle demeanor. She still remembered their first kiss very well. It was the best moment of her life, aside from her wedding day.

"Kenshin," she moaned as he ripped the shirt open, making the tiny blue buttons fly all over the kitchen. He took hold of one her of breasts and suckled on it eagerly. He loved her body, her milky white skin, her thin, fragile frame. He loved everything about her.

_Yet...yet...Tomoe's body was nothing like hers..._

Kenshin's lips lost contact with her bud as he lifted himself up ever so slightly. Tomoe looked at her husband, puzzled as to why he stopped his sweet torture.

"Honey?" she questioned, her face concerned.

Kenshin could not answer her. He was lost. Why was he thinking about Kaoru at a time like this? Yet, how many times did he make love to his wife imagining it was her he was inside? How many times did he have to force himself to remember he was with his wife? But, that was because he never had Kaoru. Now, he had. He could have her anytime he wanted and his wife didn't have to be victim to his private fantasies anymore. He desired his wife, did he not? He didn't have to think of Kaoru to be with her, no! He loves Tomoe, it's as simple as that. Kaoru could never take that away.

Suddenly, his aim had become clear. He had made a bad decision. He would have to break it off with Kaoru, unless he wanted her to become not only a possession, but an obsession.

"Kenshin!" Tomoe almost yelled, dragging her husband out of his trance.

"I'm ok, darling," he said, pressing his lips softly against hers.

Tomoe wrapped her arms around her husband and held him tight. Kenshin continued to kiss her. He was determined to make love to her how she had never been before, to make up for what he had done...and to push the demons out of his mind that were screaming for Kaoru and only for Kaoru.

He had to.


	8. Intriguing

**Chapter Eight**

Kenshin sat at his desk, tapping his pencil against the beautiful, dark wood. He looked blankly down at the thin yellow object, his head propped up by his fist. Kenshin's mind was flowing with thought after thought after thought. He thought he had it all figured out. He thought he could handle the situation he created. It was just a fling. He would always return home to his wife. Home is where the heart is, right? He used to do this before, with more women...why was it bothering him so? He thought he resolved his moral issues with the situation, the fact that he was cheating on the woman he vowed to spend the rest of his life with. He still planned on doing that, he just had someone on the side. He was wrong, yes...but was it really that wrong? Wrong to be so attracted to such a beautiful, sensual creature? How could it be wrong? He couldn't even resist. He never had a chance. From the first moment, in the back of his head, he knew he was going to be in pursuit. But, he pushed that thought even further back in his mind, surprised in himself. He wasn't like that anymore, he told himself. Himura Kenshin was a changed man and Himura Tomoe changed him. Didn't she?

_Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap. CRACK!_

Kenshin split the cheap wooden pencil in two, frustrated by his thoughts. He tossed the fragments to the side and began to rub the bridge of his nose. What a tangled web that had been woven. All because he took the job at Carter's firm. Who would think the decision to change firms and go for higher pay would cause so much turmoil in his life and his heart. Where was his conviction? It seemed every time the wind blew, his mind was changing. What was he going to do, realistically? He couldn't dare leave the firm yet. He hadn't even completed his ninety day probationary period. And he was right in the middle of a case. Ask to take on another case? He would still have to see his lover every day. And if he saw her, he would want to touch her, feel her, be inside of her.

Kenshin groaned as his member twitched at the thought of being with his lover. Kissing those delicate, soft, pursed lips. Playing with her full, pert breasts. Touching her soft, lightly tanned skin the color of caramel and the texture of silk. Now Kenshin found himself in a familiar position. Sitting in his office, caressing his staff though his jogging pants, thinking about the vixen in his life. He moved his hand up and down, wishing it was that little devil moving up and down on him. He continued to stroke his member until he reached a climax that seemed strained and incomplete. There was no denying it...

He needed Kaoru's body.

Kenshin moved towards the bathroom to clean up. When he finished, he went into the bedroom to change, passing his wife who was laying in the bed, reading a book. Tomoe watched her husband nearly rip off his clothes and furiously put on dark jeans and a sweatshirt...all without saying a word to her. He sat on the edge of the bed to put his socks on. It was as if he was ignoring her presence.

"Kenshin?" Tomoe said softy.

"Yes?" Kenshin snapped.

Tomoe placed her book down beside her on the bed and moved closer to her husband. He had been acting strangely the past couple of days. Sometimes, he was like fire. Others, he was dry ice. It was puzzling. She tried to brush it off and not worry, but a part of her had this nagging feeling it was something big that she had to inquire about.

"Honey, what's going on?" she asked quietly.

"Nothing, just stressed," Kenshin said almost automatically.

"Work?" she quizzed again.

"Yeah," he replied flatly.

"Where are you going?" she asked, her voice straining.

"Out. To clear my head. I'll call you," he replied, kissing her on the cheek and flying out the door.

"Kenshin," Tomoe whispered to herself, tears falling down her pale face.

Kenshin fumbled with his cell phone, trying to find_her_ number. As he got into his car and turned on the ignition, he finally got the combination of numbers right and heard the phone ringing, and then that sweet, sweet voice.

I was in my tub when I saw Kenshin's name flash across the color screen, though I would have known it was him from the distinct ringtone I gave for his number. I picked it up and answered, wondering what could be the big to-do that he had to call me at this time of night.

"Yes, Kenshin?" I asked, semi-serious, semi-seductively.

"I need you," he replied flatly.

"What?" I asked, confused.

"Are you home?"

"Yes."

"I'll be there in ten minutes."

And then he hung up. Hey, that worked for me. I climbed out of the tub and wrapped a towel around me. My wet hair clung to my back as I walked barefoot around the house, trying to find my damn robe. After searching the house, I remembered it was on the back of the bathroom door. Boy, could I be a blonde sometimes. I placed the lush, white terry cloth on my damp skin and let it soak up some of the moisture. Kenshin must have been flying down the freeway, for he was knocking at my door in no time at all. I opened it and before I could smile at him, he pounced me. He shut the door behind him as he backed me against the wall, kissing me feverishly, tearing at my damp robe.

"Kenshin!" I gasped, trying to regain control of him. Yes, I liked the fact he was so eager, but he was suffocating me. I grabbed his hands and slowly pulled away from him. I lowered my eyes in a seductive manner and led him to the island in my kitchen. I sat him down and stood between his legs.

"Kenshin...what has gotten into you?" I asked, rubbing his thigh.

"I was sitting at home and I decided I needed to get into you," he said with puppy-dog eyes.

He just up and left at this hour? Telling from his manner of dress, he just rushed out. What did he tell his wife? Now, it wasn't that I particularly cared about his wife, but I didn't want her lover being sloppy and getting caught. Just caused too much drama. Besides, the girlfriends and wifeys always think the "other woman" is trying to steal her man from under her nose. I don't want your man to bunk with me, I just want him to fuck me. Is that so hard to grasp?

"So, your wife is ok with you just up and leaving? For a former player, I think your skills are most rusty," I said in a quiet tone. He examined my words briefly, then his eyes cut away from me.

"This situation is pretty different. I'm still having a hard time coping. Sometimes, I really have morality trips about it...other times, it's not problem at all," he confessed.

Morality. What a useless word. What are morals? Supposedly a code of ethics put in place to maintain a harmonious society. Every society has had their own set of so-call morals. Each thought theirs were absolute. Yet, where was the order? Where was the harmony? The compliance? All that is needed in life is responsibility and accountability. Fuck morals.

"If you are looking for a pep-talk, you won't find it from me. The fact you have a wife does not phase me in the least. I do not want to take her place. I want your dick and I want your companionship. I do not want to play house. I don't see what the big deal is," I said, walking away from Kenshin.

Oddly enough, I didn't want him there anymore. His indecisiveness disgusted me. Why couldn't he just deal with the situation for what it was? Kenshin rose and put his slender, but strong arms around me, resting his chin on my shoulder.

"You are an interesting creature, Kamiya Kaoru," he said, kissing my cheek.

"And you are indecisive," I retorted, my tone far from lulling.

"You're mad?" he asked.

"Somewhat. Now's not a good time. Go home. I'll see you tomorrow at work," I said, opening my fridge to pull out some baby carrots. I love baby carrots.

"Alright," Kenshin said, stepping away from me. He saw himself out and a bit of discomfort washed over me. That was the first time I wanted to do something other than bone him when I was in his presence. This feeling was odd to me. It was as if we had an argument or something. But, that wasn't possible. People in "relationships" had arguments. I stated my concerns, he stated his and that was that.

_Why is it still bothering me though?_

Kenshin wasn't to his car before his phone rang. It was Aoshi.

"Yeah?" Kenshin answered, irritation laced in his voice.

"Ahh, so you aren't out with Kamiya, or else you wouldn't have answered," Aoshi said.

"Why would you even suspect that?" Kenshin asked.

"Because your wife just called me, crying her eyes out because you disappeared into the sunset for no apparent reason. She was too upset to call you."

"I...I just needed some air. I'll be home shortly," Kenshin said, suddenly remembering the state he let Tomoe in.

"So you were with her," Aoshi said coldly, recognizing the stammer.

"Hai, " he admitted.

"I don't really care about the details. I don't understand why you are doing this to Tomoe. I told you not to marry her. I told you this little sham of yours wouldn't hold up and I was right. I told her to stay away from you for a reason. If you hurt her, I will kill you," Aoshi warned before hanging up.

Aoshi slipped his phone into his jacket pocket and brought his unsweetened iced tea to his lips, sipping it slowly, as if nothing was the matter. Always cool, always calm. Aoshi always tried hard never to show true emotion outside of concern. And concern is what he had of the situation. He loved his best friend dearly, but he also loved his Tomoe. Sometimes he wondered what would have happened if he had been the one she fell in love with and not Kenshin. No...they were too much alike. Both were too withdrawn to make a relationship work. Their friendship worked because they understood each other. In understanding each other, they knew they were not good for the other.

But Kenshin being good for her?

He admitted, Kenshin did completely change his ways for her. Though skeptical, he allowed Kenshin to give it a shot. Now he wished he would have shot Kenshin.

"Baka," Aoshi said in his native tongue before taking another sip of his tea. He looked outside the large window of the Coney Island to the sidewalk, still busy even though it was latet. People walked past briskly. Some home. Some to work. Some to party. People small, large and tall. Skinny and fat. Attractive and not. But, in a way, they all appeared the same to Aoshi. All masses of indistinguishable flesh.

Except for a flash of long black hair that caught his eye.

He rose abruptly, threw a couple of dollars onto the counter and ran after the woman. He nearly leveled several people, but he did catch up with her. She looked delicious from behind. A pair of lowrider jeans that sat on all her lower curves just right, hugged her seat just right...a seat that was plump and around, not saggy or flat as a board. Higher still, a tiny waist accented by a jean jacket that barely covered the small of her back. Then, there was the mass of black hair that swayed back and forth behind her. Long, straight, natural.

"Misao?" Aoshi said in a most uncertain tone.

Misao turned around and her innocently beautiful face just lit up. Her eyes were huge pools of blue, her lashes luscious and long, her brows thick, up arched. Her rosy, high cheeks and large, bright smile set her face aglow. But, it was her eyes that had him. Those eyes that spoke of a seductive innocence he knew she didn't know she possessed.

"Aoshi? What a surprise!" she exclaimed, leaping into his arms before she remembered herself. They had only met that one time and here she acted as if they were long-time lovers. Remembering her sister's words, she composed herself and straightened her face, but she couldn't wipe her smile away completely.

"Why are you walking the streets by yourself?" he asked in cool concern.

"I've lived here all my life. I'll be fine," she replied, drowning in his beauty.

"Well...I...it was nice seeing you," Aoshi said awkwardly.

"Nice seeing me?" Misao repeated out loud, trying to comprehend why the mood changed so quickly.

"Well, I was eating and I saw you in the window...but I have to go," he tried to explain.

Misao's eyes lowered and her expression dropped in apparent disappointment. "Oh," was all she was able to mutter before turning around, her heart feeling like it was about to fall out of her chest and get stepped on. Aoshi didn't understand himself at the moment. Why did he behave like this around this...this child? At least she was a child compared to him...not that her body, age or beauty revealed that fact. Well...she had this purely innocent beauty. Pure...

"I...I...have you eaten yet?" he said loud so she could hear him through the crowd. Misao stopped and turned around, a smile on her face again.

"No yet," she said, running back to him.

"Well...let me treat you," he said, a non-characteristic smile running across his own face.

"Last one there is a garden goose!" she yelled, running towards the short-order restaurant. Aoshi laughed...

Aoshi caught himself before he could think further.

Someone actually amused him...and not in a cynical way. He laughed. He laughed at Misao and began to jog to catch up with her.


	9. Conversations

**Chapter Nine**

Kenshin walked back into the dark house, almost scared to make a sound. His tennis shoes creaked against the hardwood floor, causing a light in one of the back rooms to turn on. Damn. He was hoping she had fallen asleep and he could just slide into the bed without much a-do. No, now he would have to face her, face his wife. He felt out of place, out of place in his own home. A part of him began to wonder how he got himself into this mess...then he remembered how. He also remembered the words of his vixen. Indecisive he was, very much so. He was torn, as any man would be, he imagined. A loving wife and a lusty lover. Was the choice really so hard? Was it really impossible to have both? No, it's not impossible...but could he do it without his conscience eating him alive?

"Kenshin," a soft, sad voice whispered out to him. His heart stopped as he broke out into a cold sweat. He didn't know what to say...how to say it.

"Yes, dear," he replied, trying to calm his wavering voice.

Tomoe stepped into the light a few feet from her husband. She wore a little nightshirt that made her look more like a college girl than a middle-aged woman. Her demeanor, usually very cool and mature seemed almost childlike. She was unsure, uneasy. So was he.

"Do you need to tell me anything? You know you can tell me anything, right, my love?" she pleaded with him, hoping to hear the truth. Kenshin swallowed hard, contemplating his lie.

"Work is just stressing me out. I'm sorry I haven't been giving you the attention you deserve. How about I warm up the water in the hot tub and I give you a long massage," he offered. Tomoe smiled ever so slightly at first, as if she wanted to toss his attempt to sooth her aside, but she quickly gave in.

"Oh, alright. I know you have a stressful job at your new firm. I shouldn't be so worried, but you have been acting so strange lately," she told him. Kenshin, finding his front easier to put up by the second, walked over swiftly to his wife and took her off her feet and began to carry her to the hot tub located in the back of their large house.

"I know you only worry because you love me. I promise I'll be more mindful and won't shut you out," he said, kissing her on the forehead.

"You always were a smooth-talker," she said, laying her head against his shoulder.

_Yeah,_ he thought to himself, becoming more and more confident that as long as he kept his cool, _I will be able to have my cake and eat it, too. After all, cake was meant to be eaten, right?_

Having your cake and eating it, too. Completely logical. No one makes cake just to let it sit there and go stale. It is meant to be enjoyed...and I do enjoy my cake. But, as of late, my cake has not been that tasty. Kenshin angered me greatly.

To think he would bring up morals to me, as if I were so sort of child. _Let me tell you, if he doesn't get his act together, I'll make his decision very easy for him. I'll drop him on his ass,_ I thought angrily. So what I am madly attracted to him, mentally and physically? So what if his sex is the best I've ever had? So what that nearly every time I see him, I feel as hot as his hair his red?

Oh, who was I kidding? I was a drug addict and he's my opium. I was completely hooked...and Kamiya Kaoru did NOT get hooked on ANY man, but he was obviously different.

_Perhaps I would have to make him a permanent toy_. _Keep in mind that is NOT the same as a relationship. If I see something else I want, I will take it...but I'll always keep him around if I possibly can. He is irreplaceable._

I was amazed to realize I've never said that about a man before. Not since...

Anyway, I knew wanted to keep him around.

Just like my little sister wanted to keep that hunky friend of Kenshin's around. You know, after Kenshin went home and made whatever excuse he had to and I climbed in my bed and pulled my covers up to get some shut eye. Of course my phone rang as soon as I got comfortable. You know the damn thing never rings until the find that perfect spot where you sink in the bed and you feel like it is hugging you...and you feel yourself drifting away. You can't ignore the ringing...it's already disturbed you and you answer it out of futility.

"Yes?" I asked in a very irritated tone.

"Kaoru, I'm so sorry if I woke you up but I had to tell someone!" Misao yelled through the phone.

"Whoa, whoa. Slow down. What happened?" I asked as I sat myself up in the bed, concerned and interested.

"Guess who I ran into tonight?" she screamed. I rubbed the bridge of my nose, trying to be patient.

"I don't know, Misao. Who?" I asked, trying to get the details out of her so I can try to go back to sleep.

"Aoshi! You know, your co-worker's friend. We bumped into each other while I was walking home and we grabbed a bite to eat. Kaoru, he is so nice! I think he likes me," Misao squealed through the phone in a high-pitched tone so deafening I had to move the receiver away from my ear.

"That's very nice," I said in a slightly sarcastic tone. Ok, ok. I knew I should have been happier, but I was tired as hell and I really didn't feel like talking. But, Misao was unfazed by all of that.

"And guess what else," she beaconed.

"What, Misao?"

"We exchanged numbers! Oh, I can't wait to talk to him again!"

"I'm very happy for you."

"Really?"

"Yes, really."

"Ok, Kaoru. Well, that's all I had to say. Talk to you later."

And then, there was sweet silence. She was too excited to let me say goodnight, and I didn't mind in the least. I laid the phone down on my nightstand and plopped my head down on my pillow. I was so very tired and sleep was approaching fast. I knew I would be sleep within moments as long as the phone didn't...

Ring!

FUCK! DAMN! SHIT!

I sat up and picked up the phone, without looking at the caller ID.

"WHAT!" I yelled, hoping whoever was on the other end would spill it and let me be.

"Kaoru, what's wrong with you?" I heard Megumi's voice ask. I rolled my eyes scratched my head.

"I'm trying to get some sleep. It better be important," I warned.

"Well, I just found out that it's a small world," Megumi said, her tone sweet, knowing I would want the information.

"What?" I asked, wondering what the hell she was talking about.

"Well, Sanosuke's probation officer, Saitou Hajime. It seems he and Kenshin went to college together. They were members of rival Greek organizations. Your boy has a really sorted past that might rival your exploits," she explained.

"Oh, is that all? I must say that's pretty interesting. Your hoodlum is connected to my Kenshin," I teased.

"Sano is not a hoodlum!" Megumi yelled, defending her man. Jesus Christ...couldn't she have done better?

"Ok, whatever. How did Sano even find out Saitou was acquainted with Kenshin?" I asked calmly.

"Well, I did mention you were tagging Kenshin, but only that much. Sano said something about it to Saitou and Sano said his cold face lit up in the most peculiar way...as if he enjoyed the rivalry or hate between them. That Saitou is a very strange man." she finished.

"You told your jailbird husband about me and Kenshin?" I asked, disbelieving.

"Yeah, we always take bets on how long it will take you to bag your target," Megumi replied, as if I should have known and I was being silly.

"Wow…you're such a good friend," I said sarcastically. "If that's all you were calling for, I'd really like to get off the phone and get some sleep.

"Yeah, just thought it was interesting," she said.

"Good for you. I'm going to sleep," I said, hanging up the phone and drowning my face into my pillow. Now, I was beginning to feel groggy. You don't want to be around me when I'm groggy. _At least no one else would be calling me at this hour,_ I thought fuzzily. I should have just turned off my phone, but, I left it on. I was always worried that something would happen in the middle of the night and I wouldn't know until the morning. And when someone needed me, the phone would…

Ring!

Ok. Now, I was pissed. I was prepared to chew out whoever it is on the other side of the phone and tell them to leave me the fuck alone so I can sleep! I picked up the phone and looked at the caller ID. I was immediately taken back.

Himura, Tomoe

(248) 313-5590

Tomoe? Kenshin's Tomoe? How in the hell did she get my number? Why was she calling? For some reason, I felt very uneasy. _But, no need to feel that way_, I thought. _I would answer the phone and let her explain herself._

"Hello?"

"Yes...I apologize for calling at this hour. My name is Tomoe. I am Kenshin's wife. Is this Kamiya Kaoru?" the voice on the other end asked in a tone befitting a child.

"Yes it is. I have heard much about you. Can I help you in some way?" I asked rather coolly.

"Well, I know we have not met, but I have wanted to meet you. Kenshin speaks so highly of you. You seem like a wonderful person. It's just, you spend so much time with him...I was hoping you could answer something for me?"

Ok, this was getting weird.

"Yes, Tomoe. Of course," I said.

"Kenshin has been acting so strange lately. Has he been acting strange at work? I mean...is he really stressed?"

I could tell her question was only a small fraction of what she was thinking. She really wanted to ask me did I know if her husband was cheating, and if that was the real reason he was acting so strange. To think this woman would be so forward to call me and ask. Some would argue it to be a smart move, while other would gauge it as stupid. I chalked it up to her being desperate.

"Yes, this case is unlike any other he has worked on. He hasn't fully adjusted yet. I suggested he take some time off, but he is very determined. May I ask if there is anything else bothering you?" I asked, opening the door up for her to just come out with it. I could hear her shuffle about on the other end. I had made her uncomfortable.

Good.

"I shouldn't have called you like this. You don't even know me. I'm afraid I may have ruined any chance of a friendship with you. I must be paranoid," she began to mutter, as if thinking out loud.

_Good, I was making her doubt her actions and intent. That's what she gets._

"No, you have not ruined anything. Granted, this is not how most acquaintances start out; I don't see this as a problem. You are a wife concerned about her husband. Don't worry, I will look after him and take care of his needs," I purred, my double-meaning dripping from my words. But, I knew she wouldn't pick up on it. She had a good sense of intuition...but I could tell it wasn't that good from her track record. The far-fetched lies she had been fed before that she believed. She was gullible.

"Alright. Well, it is late and Kenshin is already asleep. Thank you for talking to me, Kaoru-san," Tomoe said, her tone calmer, more relaxed.

"No need to be so formal. Goodnight, Tomoe-chan," I said, hanging up the phone.

Now, I put my head to my pillow, and quickly fell asleep, as most of the people in my life did. Now, Tomoe was in my life in the oddest way. This was new. She was completely oblivious and desired to befriend me. How I would handle this one, I did not know. But I knew that if I acted cold to her, the seed of doubt would be planted into her head. Usually I didn't care, but I cared in this case...because Kenshin was more to me than just a temporary toy. He was a permanent toy to be used at my discretion.


	10. Handle Your Biz

**Chapter Ten**

I'll be honest. I started his whole adventure with an air of confidence unmatched. Why? Because I have conquered every man I set my eyes on. I have controlled every player in the situation. Every situation has played in my favor, sans one. I had no worry about nothing. Every event, every man, every other woman was predictable. I had nothing to fear, nothing to worry about. All I needed to do was collect my pleasure from my toys and discard them at will. With Kenshin, it has been anything but business as usually. Even though I did eventually bag him, it took much longer than I could have ever anticipated. I even gave up at one point, something I had never done before. While I knew he lusted after me, I had yet to be able to make up his mind for him. He was still fighting a battle of morals with himself. On top of that, he unintentionally brought his wife into my life, all because he couldn't keep his cool and took his problems home with him. Now, the situation was truly volatile, unlike any I had faced before.

Eh, but I had to stop worrying about it. I had a job to do. I looked down at the mass of files strewn across my desk. Opening arguments were set to begin in three days and it might as well have been three hours. It seemed all of our sleepless nights and long day were in vain due to a reassignment of the lawyer for the prosecution. The family fired their old one, seeing how our team had pretty much dominated all the preliminaries and got the most ruthless and feared district attorneys out there. Delia DeMakey. Her reputation preceded her to the extent that mention of her name sent chills down any defense attorney's spine. She and I only bumped heads once, the case ended in a hung jury. Eventually, my client was let off on a technicality, but it would have been tarnish on my record. She was a force to reckon with. Kenshin and I needed to be focused and ready to deal with this foe. As our first case together, it was important that we proved ourselves a formidable pair.

"I believe we should drop the alibi," Kenshin stated while eying several files simultaneously.

"Drop the alibi?" I questioned, looking over the same files in an attempt to see whatever possessed Kenshin to say such a foolish thing.

"All of this time, we were treating this case like a bird. The alibi we have is for a bird case, where the prosecution was weak and wouldn't think to ask the questions that would break the story down. Now that DeMackey is involved, we can't afford to do that. We have to start from scratch," he stated, exasperated.

"The alibi is solid. We have two people who claimed to see our client outside of the house while screams came from within," I retorted. "Besides, to start from scratch would take time we simply don't have."

"Look," he said, I hint of irritation in his voice, "I don't want to rework this thing anymore than you do, but I do want to win. We won't be able to win this case with the current alibi. The neighbors only THOUGHT they saw our man and that is what they will testify. You're a lawyer, you know how badly that will get picked apart."

_Damn it,_ I thought. _I hate it when other people are right and I am wrong, but I have to accept it just the same. I can't get mad at someone for telling the truth, and telling the truth he was. This alibi will be a feast for DeMakey and we would be the ones in famine._

Kenshin was right. We had to figure out something and fast. But...not with the headache I had at that moment. The prospect of starting from square one sent stabbing pains between my eyes. I squinted, trying to rid myself of the pain, but it was difficult.

"Alright," I said, defeated, "We'll work on it...but I need an Aleve. This is going to be a very long seventy-two hours and I can't get through it with my head throbbing."

"Are you cool?" he questioned.

"I'll be ok...but let's just take a break," I said, digging into the purse for my special blue pill.

"That's sounds good," he replied, shrinking back into the seat, relaxing. "So, how's Misao?"

"I'm sure you can ask Aoshi that. She seems to be smitten with him," I chuckled.

"Yeah, well...he has taken to her. I must admit, they age gap is..."

"And our age gap?" I interrupted. Kenshin smiled and shrugged his shoulders.

"It's different," he said.

"Hmm, different. You know what's really different," I began. I hadn't told him his wife called. I was debating on ever doing so, but since the opportunity presented itself so flawlessly... "Your little woman calling me to reassure her everything was ok with you."

Kenshin's expression changed from one of amusement to pure shock and fear. What was going on in his head?

"And what did you tell her?" he questioned, but his tone suggesting I may have said something damaging to his relationship with his wife. What a fool! He was about to make me angry.

Very angry.

"I told her I was fucking you like you've never been fucked before...what the hell do you think I told her? I soothed her fears, something I shouldn't have to do. I told you to get your emotions in order. Normally, I wouldn't care, but I don't want to meet your wife and I don't want her to meet me. She's supposed to be your issue, not mine. Your indecision has made her my issue and, quite frankly, I don't fucking appreciate it," I said in cool, calculated, well-pronounced words. Despite the coarseness on my words, there was not a hint of anger in my voice. I knew how to control my temper to the point is seemed I was teasing to test his bounds. But, I was really daring him to test mine.

So, he sat there, his jaw to the floor, trying to collect the words I just told him and form a reasonable thought. I saw his mind working, his chest heaving. Oh...did I upset him?

Good.

"So, she doesn't know?" was all he was able to get out.

Ok, I had to unfasten the top two buttons of my shirt before I overheated. And where were those damn tablets I had here in this office. My head was pounding even more.

"No, she doesn't," I said.

"Good," he responded.

"Did anything else I say sink in? Or since your ass is covered, that's all that matters?" I quizzed, my facade beginning to fade.

"Damn it, Kaoru...I'm not like you. I can't turn off my morals per request," he stated. I sat back, my eyes wide as if I had just been slapped across the face.

"You turn them off fast enough when pussy is presented to you," I shot back at him. "You listen and you listen good, Himura. You get your act together or I swear to God, you will wish I had told her, because my wrath is nothing you want to face. I am not to be toyed with."

What the hell was going on? Was I really getting upset? Why was I getting upset? Why did his words strike me so? Why didn't I just brush it off and pat him on the head like the silly boy he was? And where's that fucking Aleve!

"Look, Kaoru, I apologize," he said, trying to neutralize the situation. "My wife is my world, ok. You must understand that."

"And, Himura Kenshin, you must understand that I will not interfere with your relationship. I will not steal you away. I do not want to do any such thing. But, you have to keep your shit tight, because if she finds out, it would be your doing, not mine," I explained to him.

ALAS! In my middle drawer, I found the magical little pill and smiled. I excused myself to the bathroom to grab a bit of water. Now, I would be able to think straight. Hopefully, this little incident will get him to do what he needs to do, because I did done all I could.

"Kaoru, your cell in ringing," I heard him say from the office. I trotted back and caught the phone right at the last ring. It was my dear little sister.

"Yes, babe," I said.

"Kaoru, I'm in love!" Misao swooned through the phone.

"That's nice...but, I really need to call you back, I'm swamped with work," I said.

"Oh, ok, bye," she said.

"Bye."

Ugh, now it was back to work for me and Kenshin. Without a word, we dug back into the files, trying to forget, unsuccessfully, about our spat. But, at least someone was happy. My little Misao has fallen in love...with Aoshi no doubt...

Aoshi came back from the counter with two huge cones of ice cream. He handed one to Misao, then sat down in the plastic chair. Misao smiled brightly, then began to lick the soft, vanilla-flavored ice cream and Aoshi just watched her. She was so lively, so bright and well...beautiful. Sure, her sister was model-material also...but her personality was not his taste. Well...no one suited his tastes. But somehow...this bundle of energy captured his interest.

"What are you staring at?" Misao asked mid-lick. Somehow, she got some of the treat on her nose. Aoshi's cool eyes softened. He chuckled and kissed the sweet substance off. Misao blushed wildly and sat back far in her chair.

"Don't tell me you have never been kissed," Aoshi said, laughing. When Misao turned a shade of crimson unseen by his eyes before, he stopped laughing. How amazingly adorable this woman was. Never been kissed? _So different from her sister._

"Only on the cheek. I've never really dated or anything. You know...school and such," she replied, trying to be more adult about it. She had to relax and play it cool, like her sister taught her.

"Ah, I remember school," Aoshi said, his face turning back to its normal, cool expression.

"Yeah, well, school is very important to me...some people just don't understand that," Misao said, her voice a little lower. She remembered all the teasing she got in high school for being a tomboy and a virgin. She was laughed at when she told them she never had a real kiss. Well, perhaps she did have the last laugh since most of those girls got knocked up and dropped out before ever getting their diploma. She just never wanted to be like them. She wanted nothing to stand in the way of her dreams.

"Misao," Aoshi muttered, grabbing her attention.

"Yes?" she said sheepishly.

"Tell me...tell me whatever is on your mind. I want to know," he said, almost stumbling through the words. He was feeling emotions trapped away for years. Feelings he only shared with one other woman.

"Well...most people just don't understand. I was tormented constantly in high school. I was slow to mature physically and I never had a real boyfriend. I don't have a boyfriend now because...well...I haven't found the right guy," she said.

"I'm not the right guy?" Aoshi asked cooly, much more than he intended it to sound. Misao blushed and dropped her ice cream.

"Ohhhh," Misao frowned as sugar ants quickly attacked the food. One of the downfalls of an outdoor stand.

Aoshi walked over to her and knelt down to her eye level. He took her hand and bore into her soul with eyes of ice blue. Her heart fluttered.

"What I mean is...I care about you. You have tickled my interest. You are a wonderful young woman and I would be honored if you allowed me to be in your life. I understand how you feel. I will not interfere with school, it is most important. Come to me," he said, tilting her chin up and kissing her lips slowly and softly. Misao thought she was going to pass out. Her first real kiss! Aoshi moved away and then cupped her face.

"Aoshi," she whispered as she moved in to kiss him again. She did it. She finally found the right man for her. So what they've only known each other for a short while! Their bond was so tight, so definite, it had to be right! Just then, Aoshi's cell phone rang. From the tone, he knew who it was.

"Let me take this," he said, breaking the innocent little kiss. Misao nodded and he answered the phone.

"Yes, Tomoe," he said.

"Aoshi, are you busy?" she asked, her voice obviously troubled.

"A little," he said. "What's wrong?"

"I need to talk to you," she pleaded.

Aoshi looked at his new girlfriend and sighed. Tomoe was his childhood and dearest friend. He had to go to her.

"Misao, Tomoe...Kenshin's wife, needs to speak with me. Do you mind if I catch up with you later?" he asked.

"Oh...that's ok," she said, the disappointment apparent in her voice.

"I'll make it up to you, I swear," he said, kissing her on the cheek. He handed her his now-dripping cone and patted her on the head. She smiled as he stood up and walked away. He turned and made a motion meaning he would call her and she smiled even wider. He was really a wonderful guy. Boy, was she glad she went to the pool hall that night with her sister! So what there was an age difference? So what they just started to get to know each other. He was hot, but he was also kind and understanding. His cool exterior was pushed back to show a warm, loving person. And best of all...he cared for her. This truly has great possibilities. She never felt this way about anyone...and no one has ever felt that way about her.

She was in love.


	11. Love

**Chapter Eleven**

Aoshi jumped into his ice-blue Mazda RX-7 and raced towards the Himura residence. The urgency in Tomoe's voice startled him. While he hated leaving Misao's side, he had to be with dearest childhood friend. He was never shy about how important Tomoe was to him. It was no secret, no guessing required. Before Kenshin became her husband, he was her protector, her defender. No matter what Tomoe needed, Aoshi provided it for her. A relationship much like brother and sister, this is what they shared. He would kill whoever hurt her. He would die for her if need be. And he still cursed the day he let Kenshin meet her.

Kenshin.

He knew him. He knew he couldn't do it. Being a respectable man was just too much for him. They say you can't turn a ho into a housewife. Well, you can't turn a man-whore into a husband, either. Kenshin was proof of that. Sure, he talked the talked and even walked the walk for a while. He did do away with his black book. He stopped seeing all his other girls before he asked Tomoe out on a date. He didn't spend his nights in clubs critiquing the new talent. For the past couple of years, he had played the part. But he was only playing...only acting. His true self just came bursting through as soon as he started working for that god forsaken firm with that god forsaken woman. The same woman...the same amoral, despicable cunt of a woman...was the sister of the woman whom he had grown a soft spot for...the ONLY other woman he has acquired a soft spot for.

She was so indescribably sweet, so pure...much like Tomoe was at that age. But, she really wasn't like Tomoe at all. His childhood friend was quiet. She was a silent beauty, very feminine, very gentile. She was always aloof, always cool. Misao was just vibrant and full of life. She's a tomboy, but uniquely feminine. She had the perfect balance of innocence, passion and fire. She was one in a million...hell, a billion. Out of all the women he had met, been involved with, screwed and dealt with, Misao was the only one to capture his heart so quickly, so completely. It was like witchcraft.

Aoshi found himself at the front door of the Himura residence before he even realized. Thoughts of Misao ran fast-paced through his head. So much so, he almost forgot why he was even where he was, until the door flew open and he was looking into the sad, blue eyes of his childhood friend. Those eyes, usually clear and bright were now bloodshot and dilated. Tomoe fell into Aoshi's arms, crying. He slowly raised his hands and rubbed the back of her head, her soft tendrils gliding between his fingers. Salty tears rolled down her cheek and onto the soft silk shirt Aoshi so carefully picked out this morning. Noting that nosy neighbors may be peaking out their windows, Aoshi carefully walked forward into the house, shutting the door behind him. At that moment, Tomoe clutched at the soft, blue shirt and began to sob uncontrollably, making Aoshi's heart tear at the seams. He held her tight, bracing his tall, thin frame against the faux-stucco wall.

"Hush, Tomoe-chan," Aoshi coaxed, kissing her forehead.

"You warned me," Tomoe whispered through her tears.

"Of what, my dear?" He said in a soothing tone.

"To stay away from him..."

A long moment of silence persisted as both parties sorted through their emotions. Yes, Aoshi had warned Tomoe about Kenshin and told her to stay far away from him. Aoshi threatened his best friend. If he broke her heart, he would break his neck. He meant it. He still did. But, he was here covering for Kenshin, helping him hurt Tomoe. But, if he ever revealed the truth, that would hurt her infinitely more. Tomoe was no idiot. Though he couldn't believe she fell for some of the stories he told, he knew she was no fool. Perhaps it was her deep love and devotion that wouldn't permit her to question her husband. However, the more that went on, the more doubts that crept into Tomoe's head. She did not want to doubt her husband, doubt his loyalty. She might as well stab him in the back. No...that was not an option. Her love couldn't be...

"You wouldn't lie to me, right?" Tomoe asked.

"Hai," he replied.

"Kenshin...loves me, right?"

"Hai."

"If he was doing something...deceitful...you would tell me, right?"

"Hai."

Tomoe closed her eyes tight and took in a deep breath. Perhaps...just maybe she was over reacting. If Aoshi knew something was going on with Kenshin, he would let her know. He wouldn't allow her to be hurt in any way. They had been through too much for him to betray her like that. Plus, she knew in her heart her husband would not betray her like that. How could she have let the doubt creep up on her like that! How disloyal she was! Tomoe pushed herself away from Aoshi and began to dry her red eyes. She ran a thin hand through her hair in an attempt to tame the strands and then wrapped her arms across her chest.

"I'm sorry," she said finally.

"For?"Aoshi questioned.

"For making you rush here for nothing," Tomoe replied.

"That sure didn't seem like 'nothing' to me," he said matter-of-factly. "Tell me the truth."

Tomoe backed away further until she was against the opposite wall. She held herself tightly, glaring down at the marble floor. Her lips moved, but words were slow to follow. Aoshi burst forward, taking her by the shoulders.

"Tell me!" he said through his teeth, shaking her. Tomoe cried out, making him cease at once.

"Alright!" she yelled. Aoshi released her and took two steps back. Tomoe glared at her childhood friend with contempt...contempt for making her say what she never should have thought.

"I believe Kenshin has been lying to me...about something..." she said.

Aoshi looked on with his normal, cool eyes. Yes, he already knew that's what she suspected...right from the first words they spoke. What's missing now is that something she's referring to.

"I also know you wouldn't let him live if he did so. I've been so foolish," she said, covering her sad face with her hand. If his heart was tearing earlier, it was completely bleeding now. He felt directly responsible for her pain...not Kenshin. He extended his arms and took her within them. Puzzled, she complied, her head against his chest again. Though he showed a cool exterior, she could hear his heart racing, beating at a phenomenal speed. This worried her...more than her own suspicion. As often as she laid her gentle head upon him, she never felt him like this.

"Don't worry about it. If you need me, call," he said, kissing her on the forehead, then silently let himself out.

Tomoe couldn't seem to make sense of the encounter. She was supposed to feel better, to have reached a conclusion. Now, she only felt more uncertainty. Could Aoshi be keeping something from her, also? The thought was even more unbearable than Kenshin being deceitful. No...this could not be happening to her. No...not again. Tomoe pulled herself off the wall, only to fall into a sobbing pile on the floor.

Aoshi peeled out the driveway and sped down the otherwise quiet street. He came to a stop sign a screeched to a halt. He pulled his cell phone out of his jacket pocket and dialed his best friend's number. Within two rings, the line picked up.

"Yes?" Kenshin asked, his voice tart.

"If you hurt her, I will kill you," Aoshi said coldly.

Kenshin was about to reply to his friend's outburst, but Aoshi hung up before anything further could be said. Kenshin glared at his phone, then back down at the paperwork. Kenshin didn't have time to worry about the meaning of Aoshi's comment. He had to get through this work and soon. He placed his phone back into his pocket and shifted through some files. Kenshin glanced over at me, then down at the files, then at me again.

"What's the matter?" I asked.

"Oh...nothing," he lied.

"Oh, come on. You and I both know 'nothing' means 'a whole hell of a lot'. Don't front. Tell me what's going on," I said, placing my pen down on the desk.

"It's Aoshi. He's still upset over our...relationship," he admitted.

"Oh...that's all," I said nonchalantly.

"That's all?" he threw back.

"What I mean is...he'll get over it. If he can't deal, stop tossing him the juicy details. Keep him from being involved. Let's put it like this...not even my sister knows all of my dirt. Aoshi is a bit of a loose cannon since he is also your wife's friend. Take my words very seriously, Kenshin...you need to keep him on a short leash," I said, picking my pen back up. I'm sure he was still shaken by my verbal beating earlier. I knew he would do what I said. I could see it on his face. He was contemplating my words.

Smart boy.

"I see the truth in your statement," he replied.

"Of course you do. I'm sure you've been somewhere similar to here before. Do not forget how truly alike we really are, Kenshin," I purred, leaving a sly smile on my face.

"I won't," he said, leaning forward to take my lips. Before he could, I moved back and waved my finger in front of him.

"No...not while we still have work to do," I said in a teasing voice. Kenshin smirked, his eyes flashing that sexy hue of amber that drove me wild.

"I like it when you are assertive," he said as he grabbed my arm and pulled me close to him. This time, he kissed me and kissed me hard. _I swear, this man makes me melt like a hot knife on butter._ I took his lips hungrily as he pulled me on top of him.

"Naughty boy, we have work to do," I said as our clothes flew all over the office. Within moments, we both were nude. His hands raked across my back. I arched gracefully and nipped him on the neck. I positioned myself so I was sitting on his lap, facing him.

"We'll tend to that later," he said, taking my breast into his mouth, teasing my pert nipple. I giggled and moaned, trying to control myself. As upset as I was earlier, I truly felt he took my words seriously. Besides, he and I made much better lovers than enemies.

Actually, we made wonderful lovers. The moment of penetration was second only to the moment of climax with him. It felt like an eternity since the last time he was inside of me. My body had been aching for him. Finally, my request was fulfilled. We made a royal mess of the office, but the romp was well worth it. It was more than worth it. Only one thing about it disturbed me, though. As we held each other in a show of post-coital tenderness, Kenshin nuzzled his cheek against mine and kissed me tenderly. I inhaled deeply as he told me he loved me. I smiled, then quickly pulled away as his words registered in my brain.

_He loved me?_


	12. Can't Believe It

_I know it's short, but I needed to update. People were starting to think something happened to me, LOL. I've just been busy with my summer rush. Yanoo, three jobs leaves very little free time. There will be more to come soon, though. I promise._

**Chapter Twelve**

"You've got to be fucking kidding me," a shrill voice on the other end of the phone spoke.

It was then followed by a howling laughter I had grown to abhor. Yet, I couldn't blame her for her reaction. Hell, if I hadn't had that cigarette between my lips that very moment, I would have been completely over the edge. Kamiya Kaoru, put on the edge by a man. Who would have thought? The one man I wanted to have so badly completely turned my life upside down. I was beginning to question my judgment. How could I have allowed this to happen? Did I not make myself clear as to what type of relationship this would be? I didn't want love, I wanted dick. Now, look at the mess that was before us. Sex is simple. Love is not. It only causes problems when mixed with sex. Hell, even without sex, love causes people to do the most asinine things, things they wouldn't do if they were in their right mind. Now, Kenshin was going with that emotional bullshit.

"Well, believe it. This cockmaster went against everything we laid out. No wonder he's been having such a moral dilemma," I spat, taking a drag of my Salem Slim.

I know, I know. Deathsticks are bad for you. I had quit so long ago, but after that incident, I needed a hit of nicotine and tar and whatever other lethal substance they pumped into those things.

"I think it's quite simple. You need to cut him loose. He'll only cause more problems," Megumi stated, no sarcasm in her voice. She was right. He would turn both their lives into a living hell.

"Yeah. We just need to focus on work and leave it at that. If I don't, his dumbass will probably be at his wife's feet begging for forgiveness. This shit has got to stop. I just need to accept that this was a bad call on my part and move on," I proclaimed, extinguishing the burning butt in the sink. I then walked back into my room and sat at the edge of the bed.

"Good for you. Now, I have to go. Sano had his license suspended, so I need to pick him up from his job at the plant," she said, sounding noticeably distracted. For the love of carrot cake, talk about bad calls. What did she see in that hood rat?

"Yes, dear," I replied, biting my tongue the whole time.

"Love ya," she said before hanging up the phone.

I sighed and put my headset on the base. What a fucking disaster this turned out to be. He loved me? I couldn't believe he actually said that. After I collected myself from the shock, I immediately gathered his belongings and told him to leave. He looked at me like I just lost my mind. Well, he's the one who lost his mind. He couldn't even figure out why I was upset, as if he thought I wanted him to fall in love with me. NEVER! I had my bout with love. Never again. If you fall in love with me, that's your misfortune. I'm not going to reciprocate those emotions. He loved me. Well, he could have kept that shit to himself.

I needed another hit so badly, so I ran to my drawer and pulled out another cigarette from the pack and saw I only had a couple left. That meant I had gone through eighteen in only three hours. I tossed the package down and ran to the bathroom to brush my teeth. The taste of tobacco grew on my palate, even after I attacked the flavor with a rush of mint toothpaste and mouthwash. I couldn't seem to get the twinge of nicotine out of my mouth. The soft flesh burned as I took another swig of Listerine and spat it out. I wiped my lip and looked into the mirror at the reflection before me.

_Look at me. I am a nervous wreck._

Why? I had no need to be so jumpy. After all, he's the one with the issue, not me. All I had to do was let him know it was over. He's the one that messed it up, not me. Call it a breach of contract. He reneged on his portion of the deal, therefore I had to pull out. So, I picked up my phone and dialed his cell phone number, but I noticed the time and hung up the phone. Dandy, I just had to wait, I supposed. With nothing left for me to do, I crawled under my sheets and placed my head on my pillow. Hopefully Kenshin wouldn't do anything stupid tonight. I had to count on it.

Kenshin sloshed through the living room and plopped down on the black leather couch that occupied the space. Looking up at the ceiling, he sighed and closed his eyes, remembering the look on Kaoru's face when he told her how he truly felt. It took him a long time to admit to himself how much he cared for her. It was the singular reason why he had been so torn. But, in confessing his feelings, he could continue on with their relationship with a clear conscience. He was not fighting himself anymore. After all, it was possible to love two different people at the same time. It's not as if he loved his wife any less, or wanted to ruin the relationship he had created with Kaoru. Yet, she was still as furious as he had ever seen. Who knew she possessed the strength to literally toss him out that chair? Her movements were a blur as she gathered his belongings and threw them in a pile at his feet. Her eyes were glowing with passion, as they always did, but the passion this time was loathing. She hated him for loving her.

No, it was not in the plan, but it wasn't as if he were asking her to feel the same way. Let him have his emotions. She should be glad he loved her. If he didn't, there's no way he could have given himself to her so completely. Kenshin then sat back and wondered, wondered how Kaoru could give so much of herself without gaining a deep emotional attachment. Then he remembered he did much the same when he was single, before he met his wife, Tomoe.

"Tomoe," he whispered to himself as he forced himself to open his eyes.

Yes, she should be home, he thought. He figured she had to be sleep. He looked over at the clock and it revealed the time. Two-Thirty in the morning, it was. Good thing for him it was a Friday night…well, Saturday morning. She would not give much question as to where he was. But, even if she had, he had his stuff together. No more mistakes, no more missteps, no more Aoshi covering his trail. He knew he still had the player in him. He didn't think he would ever use the skills again, but he also never expected to cheat on his wife. Kenshin shrugged silently at his thoughts. Shit happened. Kaoru happened. Why shouldn't he have his cake and eat it, too…so long as no one got hurt?

And Kaoru…what was he going to do about Kaoru, he thought. She was extremely disenchanted with him at the moment. He wasn't sure exactly what he was going to do to calm the anger brewing inside of her. He was sure she thought his deep feelings meant the end of their affair. He had to convince her it just wasn't true.

Kenshin rose from the couch and was startled by a figure moving in the darkness. Without as much as a sound, he moved towards the katana that sat on the mantle, the hilt pointing to the left. In a swift movement, he dismounted the sword and brought it in front of him, just millimeters before the dark figure. A sliver of moonlight escaping from the blinds fell upon midnight blue orbs that shone like precious gems. Kenshin's muscled relaxed as he lowered the weapon.

"Why didn't you say anything? I could have hurt you," Kenshin whispered, pulling his wife to him. Tomoe could not bring herself to move on her own accord, she simply fell into his movements, her eyes still calm.

"I have not seen you touch that sword since you mounted it. I guess I was caught off-guard," she slowly replied.

"I was the surprised one. Your eyes were tranquil, as they always are," he whispered into her ear, smelling her silken strands that always held the provocative scent of Plum Blossoms.

"Did you have fun tonight?" she questioned, seemingly ignoring his previous statements.

"Yeah, but let's get in the bed. I'm quite tired and I have been looking forward to holding you in my arms," he said, placing light kisses on her cheek. As her husband replaced his sword, Tomoe forced herself to smile. Something was different about him. He was not the same Kenshin, but why was he different? Exactly what changed about him? Even with Aoshi's and Kaoru's statements trying to calm her curiosity, a voice within her still beaconed.

_Something isn't right._

The vibration of Kenshin's cell phone only quelled the voice inside her more. Kenshin removed the device from his pocked and looked down at the screen. It was Aoshi. He really didn't feel like being bothered, but if he didn't answer, he knew it would make him seem suspect.

"Yes, Aoshi," Kenshin said, hiding his discontent.

"So, you answer your phone," Aoshi replied in an icy tone.

"Yes, I do. I'm with Tomoe right now, can you be quick?" Kenshin said, annoyed.

"Well, there's a change," Aoshi said before hanging up.

"Ok, talk to you later," Kenshin said to the dial tone on the other end.

He then put his phone in his pocket and motioned for his wife to lead the way to their bedroom, a smile running across his beautiful face. Tomoe couldn't help but to melt at the sight, his fiery red hair illuminated by the sparse moonlight. She kissed her husband and took his hand, guiding him to the room.

Kenshin's mind immediately went into deep thought, wondering why Aoshi was behaving so oddly. The ten-second phone calls particularly annoyed him, seeing they had no other purpose than to question his intent or locale. Was Aoshi his best friend or his keeper? He knew of Aoshi's and Tomoe's close relationship. He protected her like an older brother would a sister, but his recent behavior was bordering on obsession. _After all, wasn't he now chasing Kaoru's kid sister? What was her name_, he thought to himself. _Misao._ She was a cute kid. Aoshi needed to concentrate on his own affairs, Kenshin decided as his wife pulled him into the bed and kissed him softly.


	13. Aoshi and Misao Sitting in a Tree

_You know, I was going to kill off Tomoe at first, but since everyone is foaming at the mouth to see that, I'm going to do something different. (MWA HAHA) For the sake of sanity, she is married to Kenshin. Without her, there would be absolutely no plot to this story. It would just be a one-shot PWP, and I don't do those. So, just sit tight and role with this little mini-story. I think y'all will like it._

_WARNING! LIME! TURN AWAY IF YOU DON'T LIKE LIME!_

**Chapter Thirteen **

With all the fury of the night before, morning surrendered to massive thunderstorms that brought torrents of rain and lightning to wake the city. The winds blew furiously, so those with older homes heard the whistling of air being forced through the tiniest of cracks and seeps. The air, though damp, was steaming. If the raindrops didn't drench you, the humidity did. It was one of those days where you wanted to just stay inside and let the world continue on without you.

Yes, that's the kind of day it was, and that is what Misao found herself doing. Lucky for her, she found a cute little apartment that had a balcony, which she converted into a small Japanese sanctuary. Bamboo plants of all sizes lined the eight-by-four space, those closest to the banister being drenched with rain. The small Koi pond had to be moved closer to the double sliding doors, which had been fashioned to look like traditional screening. The bonsai trees simply stood their ground, looking as proud and majestic as always, tiny beauties whose presence was larger than sequoias. Misao was out on the porch, lounging on the granite bench covered with fine, yet durable silk pillows before the wind moved the rain under the canopy. Now, she just gazed out from the open screen, looking at the storm before her. The sky had turned a peculiar shade of green…the shade of green that meant an even fiercer storm was brewing just beyond.

Misao sighed and closed the screens. No school today. No work, just her and her kitten Kopu…and the storm. A bolt of lightning streaked across the sky that was now as dark as night, sending little Kopu scrambling behind the couch. Misao chuckled and moved to her hands and knees to coax the chubby calico kitty from her hiding spot. The beautiful creature trembled, but trusted her hand-maiden enough to creep closer to her before another booming strike caused Kopu to leap into her arms.

"Aww, my poor baby," Misao cooed, trying to calm the frightened kitten. She glided the tips of her fingers across the soft, fluffy fur of the kitty's neck, turning her trembles of fear into the vibrations of purring. Misao smiled and continued to stoke her owner as the sound of torrential rain grew.

_Ding Dong_

The chime of her doorbell caught Misao's attention. After wondering for a moment who it could be, she moved to the door and peered thought her peephole to see the darkness of a trench coat and the tip of a finely shaped chin. Misao moved Kopu to her left arm and opened the door to reveal a drenched Aoshi.

"Aoshi!" Misao exclaimed, noticed his stated. He seemed soaked from head to toe. He wore a coat, but nothing he had on could have shielded him from the weather. His skin seemed pale from the dampness, but his ice-blue eyes shined like the purest diamonds.

He stole glances and the girl before him. Purple silk pajama bottoms that rode the lower portion of her hips and a white tank top that was just shy of meeting her belly button graced her athletic, yet curvaceous frame. Her long hair was pulled back into a ponytail which many strands of hair escaped, falling around her bright face. The kitty on her arm completed the masterpiece, a creature as beautiful as she, gazing curiously at him with stark amber eyes.

"May I come in?" Aoshi asked, his tone low. Then, to Misao's surprise, he added, "I wanted to make up for yesterday, so brought some DVDs."

"Of course you can come in!" Misao exclaimed, ushering him inside. She lowered Kopu to the floor and helped Aoshi out of his coat. The garment felt as if it were a ton, soaked through every fiber with rain. "I'll put this in the tub and grab you a towel. You are soaking wet."

Misao smiled brightly, taking everything in. He said he would make it up to her, and he surely had. But, she didn't particularly mind Aoshi went to help his friend. Did he mention who she was? Oh yeah, Kaoru's co-worker's wife. Something about being childhood friends. Either way, she had no problem with trusting him. They weren't even 'together', yet. Misao blushed at her thoughts. They haven't been seeing each other that long, she kept reminding herself of that...but she could dream, right?

"Would you like a cup of tea?" Misao questioned.

Aoshi nodded as he removed his loafers. His socks were damp, so he removed those as well. Misao disappeared into the bathroom while Kopu cautiously approached the stranger in her house. Aoshi turned to her and smiled, making her pause and considered her next course of action. Aoshi held out his hand to her, which caused Kopu's curiosity to circumvent her cautiousness. She sniffed the large, but graceful hand before her, and then rubbed her cheek against it, purring. Misao stood in the hallway and smiled at the sight. Aoshi, noticing another presence, met her gaze and she blushed.

"I think she likes me," Aoshi commented, still caressing the kitten.

"She's not alone," Misao said, as they shared a smile.

"Tomoe used to have a cat just like this little bundle. What's her name?" he quizzed.

"Kopu," she answered.

"Kopu? Like the Final Fantasy 'Kopu', the Moogle?" he asked. Misao's eyes brightened with the mention of her favorite RPG.

"Why, yes! Do you play Final Fantasy?" she asked excitedly.

"Yes, I do," he said as he began to dry off. He handed her the bag of DVDs and unfastened the cuffs of his shirt, trying to remove as much of the moisture as possible, but it was a difficult task. His clothes were very wet.

"That's not going to work too well, it is?" Misao questioned.

"Not at all. I should have brought an umbrella. You would think I was out all morning the rain. It's brutal out there," he commented.

"Well…I have a robe…that you can wear until your clothes dry," Misao trailed off. She never had a man in her apartment like this before. And she definitely never had a man, not even a male friend, get naked damn-near right before her. Aoshi noticed her blushing and walked past her so he could get to the bathroom. He had a good idea where it was from watching her go back there.

"Well, I'll be in the washroom getting out of these clothes, if you don't mind. You can run and grab me the robe while I'm in there," Aoshi suggested with a smile.

"S…sure," Misao muttered as she ran into her room to get the big, fluffy, terrycloth robe. In all actuality, it fit him pretty well, aside from the length. It barely went past his knees, but it wasn't too tight in the shoulders. Misao was thankful she loved oversized robes or she would have been getting one hell of a peep show. _Actually…that wouldn't be a bad thing_, she thought to herself.

"So, I see you brought some comedies. I really wouldn't have pegged you as the type to enjoy a good comedy," Misao said as Aoshi walked over to her. He took the one titled _Coming to America_, from her and opened it up.

"Well, I guess we all have our surprises, don't we," he said, looking for her DVD player.

Misao pointed him in the right direction and placed the disk into the holder. After the video was ready, there was a moment of unrest between the pair. Aoshi's presence was incredibly intimidating, even though she was on home court. Thank goodness the doorbell rung, saving her from the situation for the time being.

"I'm coming!" she yelled, rushing to the door. She looked through the peep-hole and squealed with excitement. "Kaoru!"

I closed my umbrella, shaking the rain from it. I placed it on the rack right outside the door and stepped in, removing my trench. I could feel the glare of death before I actually saw it. It was Aoshi, in a robe. _My, my, my…what has my baby sister gotten into?_

"Am I interrupting anything?" I asked, my eyes fixed on Aoshi, returning his gaze. Just who the hell did he think he was?

"No, not at all," Misao chirped, but her blushing told a different story. "Aoshi-sama got caught out in the rain and was drenched. He's waiting for his clothes to dry off."

"Aoshi-_sama_?" I emphasized. Hell, she hadn't even gotten broke off yet and she's sprung. I love my sister, but she is completely hopeless.

"Well…I think it's suiting," Misao cooed. Oh brother…

"Well, Misao, I'll just stop by later," I said, trying to remove myself from the situation.

"Do you have go?" my sister whined.

"Do you want me here while your boyfriend is half-naked in your living room?" I shot at her, but politely. I knew she honestly had no clue how this situation was playing out. If Aoshi had his way, be it conscious or not, he was going to get some.

"Ehh…it's not like that, Kaoru," Misao mumbled, trying to brush my comment off.

"There will be other times for us to hang out. I have errands to run. Enjoy your time with Aoshi," I said, slipping my coat back over my shoulders.

"But, Kaoru!" Misao whined, but to no avail. I waved and slipped back out. I grabbed my umbrella and headed back out. Whatever was going to happen, I had a feeling in my gut it wasn't going to be good. But, it was not my problem to deal with.

Aoshi sat with his hands in his laps, inwardly relieved _that_ woman was finally gone. He never thought he'd have the urge to hit a woman before he was introduced to that particular female. Aoshi sighed and looked up at Misao. She looked sad, like she really wanted her sister there. _Why on Earth would she want her sister here at a time like this_, he wondered.

"Let's start that movie," he said, taking her hand, leading her to the couch.

Her frown melted to a smile and they sat down on the couch together. Misao grabbed the remote and pressed "play" while she nuzzled herself in Aoshi's arms. They sat there, quietly as the movie began. Aoshi then became unsettled as he felt the heat of Misao's body against his...the only thing keeping him from enjoying the full sensation was her clothes and his robe. He gazed at her body, catching the silhouette of her ample curves. Damning himself, he tried to control the blood from reaching his loin, but she shifted her weight against him and he could hold it in no longer.

Misao felt something against her back as she moved to get more comfortable. It must have been the remote, she thought to herself as she reached back to move it out the way, but a strong hand caught her before she could. Aoshi shook his head, sweat seemingly dripping down his brow. Then, as if reaching an epiphany, her eyes grew wide and her cheeks became flush. Aoshi just stared at her innocence. She was actually blushing because she turned him on. He almost chuckled, but her gaze stopped that. Her lips batted, as if she wanted to say something, but couldn't form the words. As if knowing instinctively what she wanted, he moved his lips down to meet hers and kissed them.

Misao moaned. She felt like her body was on fire as Aoshi touched her like she had never been touched before. He peeled her out of her clothes before she even realized, too enthralled by the sweet kisses and gentle touches he laid onto her eager body. _What am I doing_, her conscious thought questioned. _Am I ready to do this...to be doing this with Aoshi? My god, there goes his robe!_

Misao scanned his lean, muscular body from his sculpted chest, to his chiseled abs...to this hips, which in-between lay his engorged member. She gasped as she finally realized she was naked also. How did all this happen so quickly!

Why wasn't she trying to stop him?

Aoshi took soft bites to her neck, making her buck under him and she felt herself cream. She didn't know whether to push him away or pull him closer, her body and mind betraying her. Feeling her balled fists against his chest, Aoshi moved them over her head, pinning them down as he took a breast into his mouth. Her slender legs kicked as the new sensation washed over her. What was he doing to her?

The real question was, what was she doing to him? For him to show so little restraint was unlike him. He was behaving like a horny school-boy, but he didn't care. When he was with her, he could forget everything rotten about this world. He could see everything so clearly in her innocent, blue eyes. She kept him in check, in prospective. He could come to her and see his own faults and want to correct them. What was it about her?

"Give yourself to me," he whispered in her ear and he rubbed the tip of his length against her own.

She whimpered with unrealized pleasure, feeling warmth she never felt before take over. She never felt anything like it. She felt as if she were going to explode if something didn't happen. It was like a building pressure...she needed it released. She moved her head to her side and arched her hips up to him, accepting him. Without hesitation, Aoshi thrust himself into her, making her scream out in surprise and pain. She dug her nails into his flesh, creating little wounds in his arms, but he did not care. He slowly began to move inside of her, getting lost within her tight, moist walls.

Misao's body almost went limp. She had been penetrated. She was no longer a virgin. She had the man of her dreams on top of her, taking her slowly. Tears began to roll down her face as she realized what she was doing...and realized she was enjoying it. She felt the pressure rise again as Aoshi moved in and out, grinding his hips. There was still some pain, but it was overshadowed with by the new and exciting pleasure she was experiencing.

Aoshi was lost in his own little world, with this woman-child that he had grown so attached to under him. It was only a matter of minutes before his seed was released inside of her and he lay atop of her, panting. Misao put her arms around him, trying to make sense of the last half hour...and she couldn't. Her mind was racing with so many thoughts...but none of them regret. She then closed her eyes, as felt increasingly tired. Aoshi repositioned them, putting her on top, allowing Misao to rest her head on his chest...and they went to sleep.

_Awww, how sweet. They got it on and now they're happy. Too bad happiness doesn't last very long in my fics. MWA HAHAHA. Stay tuned._


	14. Court Filler

_I know this chapter is EXTREMELY short. It is only a filler chapter, because I haven't updated in so long. I promise the next chapter will come soon and it will be much longer. I just don't want anyone to get too restless. Also, to quench your thirst for my K/K action, check out my newest fic "Spy Versus Spy" Leave a review, tell me what you think._

**Chapter Fourteen**

"All rise for the honorable Judge Sanchez," the bailiff stated as a curt, middle aged woman appeared from the chambers and took her seat above all.

Everyone was standing, silently and intently until she ordered all to be at ease. Kenshin and I took our rightful places next to our client as the prosecution poured a glass of water. This was it. Day One of Many where we see just for far we could bend the judicial system. This was the day Kenshin and I worked so damn hard for. This was the day I would shine. My charcoal pinstriped suit definitely out-staged all. Most are used to layers wearing solid, boring colors. I went against the mold. I made a statement without uttering a word. _I am bold. I am unconventional. I am here to put in work._

I looked over at DeMakey and crew and smiled. She peered over the shoulder of one of her colleges and acknowledged my smile. Oddly enough, the fact that the two super-powers of the courtroom were facing off made more headlines than the actual case. Neither one of us had ever lost a case. Neither one of us had intended on breaking that trend anytime soon. Kenshin pulled some papers from his briefcase and handed them to me. I looked over them and placed them with the other papers on my table.

"Are you ready?" I whispered to Kenshin.

"Hai," he replied.

"This is the real deal. I have faith in you, Kenshin. Everyone is expecting me to make all the big moves, but they didn't factor you in," I stated, leaving Kenshin with a confused look on his slender face.

"Kaoru?" He quizzed.

"I want you to take the lead...with me close behind, of course. I know you have the skills of persuasion. I know you can think on your feet. I also know you can lie like a doormat. Go out there and show me what you are made of," I said, looking dead in his eyes. While my references were in light, my seriousness was evident.

"Kaoru..." he began to trail, but my eyes stopped him. Not my expression. Not my face. My eyes. The eyes of a panther. The eyes of a predator. The eyes of determination. He had seen the same gaze before, in a different arena. Now the same gaze bore down on him, and he knew where his place was. He knew there was nothing he could do, but do as I said.

"Good," I purred, intentionally throwing him off balance. He chuckled, but caught himself quickly, so not to appear unprofessional.

Our client leaned over to me and whispered in my ear...something about what the hell was going on and how he didn't pay X amount of dollars to let a secondary lawyer screw up his case and put him in jail. He went on for a few moments before I raised my hand respectfully to shut him the fuck up. I cleared my throat, a clear indication that I meant business and I would not tolerate his whining bullshit.

"I am the lawyer, you are the common criminal. Let the true professional here do her job so you can move on with your pathetic existence outside the confines of maximum security...or Buba's cell," I said in an incredibly subtle, but clear voice. The filthy bastard slinked back into his chair and adjusted his dark tie, which coordinated with his tan suit. _A truly inappropriate color_, I thought. It reminded me of a used car salesman.

"Kamiya, will you approach the bench, please?" the judge question politely. I bowed respectfully and proceeded to the woman sitting high and mighty. She glanced over a few files, and then eyed me just above the edge of her sleek, rimless glasses. Plain, brown eyes scanned me as lips painted soft pink began to move.

"Who will be presenting this case? These records show you are the primary, but it appears your secondary is preparing to go," she stated.

"Your honor, you and I both know that statues allow for all attorneys on either side conduct any potion of proceeding on the respected side, so long as they are listed as being capable of doing such per the defendant or plaintiff," I retorted in a respectful tone. I really wanted to snap the simple bitch's neck. I had heard she favored the prosecution, now it was completely evident it was the case. Normally, I would have tried to win her over..._but fuck her_, I thought. _The jury would be deciding the case. If she tried to pull any shit, she'd be swimming in so much litigation her grandchildren would need life preservers._

"Watch your step," she stated as she put the file down and motioned for me to sit down. A slight smirk went across my face as I had obscene fantasies about Judge Sanchez taking her rightful place under my car.

"Yes, your honor," I said as I took my seat. I leaned over to Kenshin, letting him know what just occurred...he seemed largely unfazed, though...until we both heard his name being called.

"Kenshin!" we heard. Simultaneously, we looked behind us to see none other than his wife, Tomoe.

I was honestly taken back by her beauty...and her aloof presence. She waved, then quickly took a seat as to not cause a scene. She reminded me of a soccer mom watching her child's first game. It was almost cute. I can imagine the conversation with her coworkers about this.

'My baby had his first high profile murder case today at his new firm. I'm so proud.'

Kenshin ran his fingers through his short, red hair. Oh, fucking great, he was going to let the fact that his mistress and his wife were in the same room together effect him. FUCK!


	15. Meeting

_Sorry for the delay folks. As you know, I'm working long hours and working on three stories, so my time is stretched and limited. But, here is the next installment. Things get quite interesting. Also, if you haven't checked it out, read my newest fic "Spy Versus Spy". If you love the OOCness here, you'll love SVS. Well, on with the show._

**Chapter Fifteen **

Sweat dripped from the top of Kenshin's furrowed brow and rolled down to the tip of his finely shaped chin. Amethyst eyes, usually bright and soft were now wide and dilated like a doe who knew the SUV in front of her would soon be on top of her. His fingers twitched, the only sign this frozen figurine was alive. Those, long, lengthy digits then continued their movement, this time in a more controlled manner, stoking the soft strands of his flaming hair. All he could do was watch his wife take a seat next to a tall, lanky woman and smile demurely. It was as if he was caught in a bad dream in which he was only a witness, never able to change the events occurring before him.

His wife. His mistress. Both in the same room.

"Kenshin," I whispered to him, trying to jog him out of his state. I tugged at his sleeve and said his name again, this time winning his attention.

"My wife is here," he said to me, but it sounded as if it were more to himself.

"I noticed. She's is pretty as you said she was," I commented. I wasn't lying. She was more beautiful than he said, actually. But, in looking at her, it made me wonder what drew the pair together in the first place. Her skin was milky white, her features sharp and angular. Her eyes, though full of love at the moment, were this icy hue…much cooler than the eyes of Kenshin's counterpart, Aoshi. There was a certain calmness about her…like that of a figure carved of ice. _So beautiful, yet, so cold, quiet and distant._ This was the love of his life.

"Don't be so mean, Kaoru," Kenshin said, facing forward.

"I'm not, she's as pretty as you said. It's just that…"

"It's just what?"

"I wouldn't picture you with someone like her."

"What do you mean by that?"

I sighed and tapped my finger on the file in front of me, reminding Kenshin why were there.

"We can talk about her later. Right now, we have more important things to tend to, ok?" I said to Kenshin. He finally shut his trap and began to sort through his files. It didn't take him long to snap back into reality and work on the task at hand. His face had a slight seriousness to it, his lips in a straight line, his brows forming a scowl, the little worry lines on his forehead making an entrance. No matter what he did, he never looked his age. He was ever-alluring. Even at that moment, I found myself almost writhing helpless in my chair as my arousal grew for him. If I was a little more daring, I would brush these worthless papers off the table, push him onto his back and have my nasty way with him as his wife watched in horror and disbelief. I would do things to him she never dreamt of doing. She would tremble as he called out my name over and over as we fell into the abyss of animal lust and longing.

"Kaoru?"

"Eh?"

"Com'on, stop fooling around. The judge is ready to proceed."

"Oh."

As I had reminded Kenshin only moments before, it was time to get down to business. DeMakey had her claws fully exposed, as well as that heifer, Sanchez. They reminded me of a pack of hyenas; intelligent, but extremely annoying. If they didn't kill you with their cunning, they'd get you with undying persistence.

"Ms. Kamiya, Mr. Himura, is everything ok?" Sanchez asked in a tone reminiscent of a school teacher reprimanding naughty students.

"Yes, your honor," I hissed…as respectfully as possible. I turned to Kenshin, who had seemed to compose himself enough to stop staring at his wife every few seconds.

"Let's see what the prosecution has in store," I whispered as DeMakey rose and began her opening arguments. This was the part of the trial I hated the most. I often had a hard time concentrating at this point because it's usually just a bunch of speculation and psycho-babble put together so elaborately the jury has no choice but to go along with what's being said because they have no idea what any of what they just heard meant. Unfortunately, as an attorney, I had to take note of every detail and prepare to counter it later on.

So, DeMakey went on and on and on about how she would prove beyond a shadow of the doubt that my client had killed his wife and how heinous the victims death was and blah blah, blah… bullshit, bullshit. Kenshin was attentively taking notes, both written and mental. I could see him intense focus. He was going to handle everything. I had faith in his ability to perform under pressure. This had nothing to do with our indiscretions. As Boss told me, he put us together to be a great team. I knew Kenshin had it in him, he just needed to be thrust in the right direction. And when it was his turn to present our opening argument, he rose to the occasion. Of course, the tactic used was not much different than the Prosecution's, but it was always my style to do it with class and in language that the jurors would understand easily. I made them believe in me and understand me before any evidence was presented to them. Kenshin had much the same presence about him. He commanded the audience, drew them in with his words as he painted the picture for the defense.

A loving, faithful husband comes home to find his wife, whom he adored with all his heart, murdered. With all the pain and anguish in his heart, he let out a shrill cry which awoke the neighbors, alerting them to call the police. The grief-stricken husband stumbled through the house and found the murder weapon. Without thinking, he picked it up and began crying…that is how the police found him. How could a man who so loved his wife, kill her in cold blood? That was what we presented to the jury. That's the stage we have set, regardless of the prosecution presenting first. Why? Because instead of boring them to death, we enthralled them within the story, making them a part of the action and emotion. Yes, Kenshin did a wonderful job. So good, in fact, Ms. DeMackey asked for a fifteen minute recess.

"You did an awesome job," I said to Kenshin, patting him on the back like a coach would his star athlete.

"Yes, honey, you were great."

Kenshin and I turned around simultaneously to see Tomoe behind us, leaning against the wooden railing. Up close, I could see her features better. Rosy cheeks accented her pale face while deliciously full, pink lips framed pearly white teeth. She wore a crisp blue button-up shirt against a tan, fitted blazer and tan pants. Her long, raven hair was pulled back into a loose ponytail held together by a dark blue ribbon midway down her back. I'm sure she could have sat on her hair if she wanted. The porcelain doll then turned to me and leaned a bit closer. She extended her hand and smiled genuinely.

"I believe this is the first time we have formally met. It's good to see your face, Kaoru," she said as I took her warm, gentile hand.

"Yes, much the same, Tomoe…though it sometimes feels as though I have known you forever," I said. I wasn't being sarcastic. Kenshin spoke of her so much, I couldn't help but to take note of what he said. So far, it seemed all true. She honestly seemed like a decent woman.

Tomoe's hand released mine and then found its place back in her lap with the other. She slowly tilted her head to the side in a curious manner and batted her lips as though she was trying to calculate a thought in her head. She them chuckled to herself, brushing a stray hair off of her flawless face.

"I'm feel silly for asking…but…what fragrance is it you are wearing? It smells…so familiar," she asked. I had to think about that one. Why would it be odd to ask? Women ask each other this all the time. I couldn't figure it out right away, so I just responded nonchalantly.

"Addict by Christian Dior. It's all I wear," I stated, with a smile on my face.

"I must say, it smells simply intoxicating on you. I swear, I've smelled it before…but I can't remember where."

Oh shit.

I had to think of a comeback rather quickly.

"Well, it is one of Dior's top selling fragrances. I'd be surprised if it wasn't sprayed on you every time you went to the mall," I said with a slight giggle.

"Hmmm, I suppose you are right. It's still very becoming," she commented, as if truly not satisfied with my answer. I knew what she was thinking. I simply knew it. My perfume…she had smelled it on Kenshin. Well, that's a given…he and I work very closely together. She had to take that factor into consideration.

What she also had to take into consideration were the lies he may have told her…of who he was with when he was really with me. If he told her, "Well, I'm going out with the fellas," and smelled like a female when he came home, there's a good chance he was lying about who he was hanging with.

"Well, I thank you for your compliment. I don't mean to cut this short, but Kenshin and I need to discuss a few things before we reconvene. I trust we will speak again soon," I said to Tomoe, not a hint of hesitation in me cool voice.

"How about lunch today?" She quizzed.

"Lunch in court is just another meeting to go over what happened in the morning and prepare for the afternoon session. I promise, we will talk soon, you seem anxious to speak with me and I can't wait to get to know you better," I said. Of course, the latter was a lie, but she didn't have to know that.

"Very well. Kenshin, Kaoru," she said, bowing to each of us respectfully and then reclaiming her original seat.

I turned to Kenshin. His face was bright red, though he held little emotion on the surface. I patted him on the shoulder and redirected his attention to the trial. In all actuality, I needed someone to pat my shoulder and wake me up, for I had to be dreaming. As much dirt as I had done, never had I encountered a situation quite like this. As much as I tryiedto control it, the other players broke from their strings and performed their own monologues. What started out as another pursuit of another handsome man had turned into a circus with me as the ringleader with a broken megaphone. I had to finally concede that I had no clue what was going to happen next. I had to admit that perhaps, this would get messy and there wasn't a damn thing I could do about it. But, I could still try.

After all, what's life without challenges?


	16. It All Falls Down

_I am so sorry it has taken me so long to update. The past few months have been so crazy, I've had little time to devote to my beloved hobbies. Well, I'm on break for a while and I should be able to update all of my stories. I also know it's been a while since I've had a KK lemon (for the person who inquired, that means a love scene) so there is one in this chapter. You have been warned. If you do not like love scenes, turn away now. Skip the chapter. Do anything other than get offended by what I warned you was here. Thank you. Enjoy :D_

**Chapter Sixteen**

Misao looked out at the busy street with Kopu in her arms. The affectionate ball of fur purred contently as her slave gently rubbed her soft chin. The low grumble that came from within drowned out the noise of cars and people, but not Misao's thoughts. She looked back to see Aoshi asleep on her couch, draped in a down throw. She smiled slightly, but it quickly left her. She replayed the last eighteen or so hours in her head and she couldn't quite comprehend what happened. She and Aoshi never got around to watching any of the DVDs. They would make love then sleep, wake up, make love and sleep again. Every time was better than the last, leaving Misao in a continued state of ecstasy, but the sensation wore off as reality set in as uncomfortably as the dull throb between her legs.

The limp body on the couch began to stir and Kopu wanted no more pampering from Misao. Her interests were in the new person that has taken much of her attention and time. A wet blip fell upon Aoshi's hand and he stirred again. A tired eye opened to see a multi-colored blur peering at him. A smile formed at the corners of his mouth as he caressed the kitten's head. Remembering his surroundings, he sat up and looked around. He spotted Misao by the patio, looking at him.

"Is something the matter?" he questioned, leaning back on the couch.

"No," Misao lied, shaking her head.

"Are you sure?" Aoshi asked, a bit of concern in his voice. Misao leaned against the wall and fold her arms against her chest. She knew what was on her mind, but she didn't know how to explain it to him. She felt that she should be able to tell him anything. After all, she just gave her body to him, why not her mind?

"I think...maybe that we..."

"Rushed a bit?"

"Yeah."

There, she said it. The weight of the world was lifted from her chest.

Now what?

Aoshi peeled himself off the couch and walked over to Misao, her form displaying discomfort. He pressed his nude body against hers and kissed her deeply. A part of her wanted to resist, but she quickly melted in his arms. She let her finger trace his triangular chin as the kiss grew with his arousal. This was a dagger that jolted Misao back into reality. She half-heartedly pushed Aoshi a few inches away and turned her head. He sighed and held onto her petite frame. Misao found it hard to imagine the ice figurine she encountered at the pool hall was so passionate.

"Missy, I know all of this is new to you. It's pretty new to me too," Aoshi whispered in her ear. Misao's head perked up and her eyes grew wide.

"You're new to making love?"

Aoshi's expression was at first blank, then softened to a smile. The unbelievable innocence of this woman was astounding. Her soft touch. Her infectious personality. It's all that has been missing in his life. He now needed her more than he needed his next breath. He planted his two lips onto her forehead and rubbed her shoulder.

"No...to rushing. I know I can't take back yesterday. I don't want to and I hope you don't want to. It's just, I usually use more forethought. When I'm with you, it seems all that flies out the window."

"I know the feeling," Misao laughed. She looked at the clock and noticed it was well past one. She sighed and walked away from Aoshi. She picked up the mess from the night before and he watched her with interest as Kopu followed behind her, swatting at her heels.

"Must you do that right now?" he questioned.

"Well, yeah. It's afternoon now."

"Afternoon? Oh shit," Aoshi said, running past his girlfriend to the bathroom. She heard the shower running and hangers falling to the floor.

"Hey, what's the rush!" she shouted to him.

"Kenshin's big case started already. I was supposed to be there at nine o'clock.

"Oh!" Misao said, moving faster to clean everything up.

Kenshin looked at his watch as court let out for the day. He and I were able to riddle holes all through the prosecution's case. DeMakey asked for the lunch recess to be extended until tomorrow to "reconsider" some of the testimony. I laughed as the simple-minded twit walked passed me, a glare of death on her face. _Yes, bitch, I will upstage you_, I thought to myself. I did have Kenshin to thank for most of it. He took the lead and never looked back. The first witness seemed scared to be in front of the courtroom. Kenshin did an awesome job of being non-intimidating, but getting him to say exactly what he wanted him to say. There was nothing DeMackey could do about it, either. She would have to coach her witnesses again. She wasn't prepared for the onslaught. I laughed and patted Kenshin on his shoulder as he looked down at his watch again. I was about to say something when I noticed Tomoe walking towards us. Great, now I had to be all sweet, proper and fake again. _Gods, I hope she isn't going to attend every case. Is this her husband or her first-grader?_

"Hello, again. I'm sorry this wasn't more exciting for you," I said, trying to sound sincere.

"Oh, no. It was very riveting. You did such a wonderful job, honey," she cooed, kissing her husband on the lips. She smiled a sweet smile and held his hand tight as if he were going to run off. _Desperate display of affection._ Poor baby feels threatened? I tried so hard not to giggle.

"What was that for?" Kenshin said, a goofy look on his face.

"A preview of what the big attorney will get later on tonight. Call me when you are on your way, ok? Kaoru, it's been an absolute pleasure. We will talk again soon. Bye," Tomoe said gracefully. So, the porcelain doll did have some fire in her soul. I glanced at Kenshin who again was looking at his watch. What the fuck was up with that?

"Is there an appointment you need to get to?" I asked him.

"No, it's just that Aoshi was supposed to be here this morning," he replied in a disappointed tone.

"Oh... Aoshi..." I trailed off. It's not that I disliked him, but I knew he disliked me. He came off as the holier-than-thou type.

"Kaoru!" I heard. My head snapped up and I saw my little sister fly into the courtroom with her boyfriend, The Ice King, behind her.

"Hey, what are you doing here?" I asked, though I already knew.

"Well, Aoshi-sama said today was you and Kenshin's big case and I wanted to tag along. What did we miss?" she said, her face bright. She was glowing...like she just got some. And she was still calling that bastard "sama".

"Misao, can I talk to you?" I ordered, pulling her into the corner, away from the men. Enough was enough.

"Kaoru, you're going to wrinkle my shirt!" my baby sister exclaimed. Yes, it was a nice blue shirt, but that was not my concern at the moment.

"I know you love him. I know you gave him the ass, but do you really have to refer to him like that?" I seethed. Misao rolled her eyes and smiled her characteristic smile when she was trying to get out of a mess.

"Kaoru, what's wrong with it?"

"He is not above you, Misao. No man is ever more important than you. Unless he starts calling you 'Misao-kami' don't give him that honorfic, you understand me?"

Misao folded her arms and turned her face away from me with her nose up. Was the little twit ignoring me? Who did she think she was? I'm sorry, but I'll be damned if I let some man take advantage of my impressionable, recently deflowered baby sister. It was not going to happen. That man, though beautiful, turned my blood cold.

"You are worrying too much," Misao whispered, a tear rolling down her cheek.

"Misao, I'm only telling you this because I love you and don't want to see you get hurt. Please, don't let him take advantage of you," I said to her, tilting her chin up so she could see the sincerity of my words in my eyes.

"Ok..." she whispered as she walked back over to Aoshi, whose death gaze was already upon me. _Sorry, she's my sister. I get to talk to her whether you like it or not,_ my look said.

"Is there a problem?" He asked, his eyes still on me as he put his arms around Misao.

"Do you want there to be a problem?" I shot back, folding my arms in a confrontational manner.

Kenshin, seeing the tension, patted me on the back and began laughing about something imaginary. All three of us looked at him as if he was crazy, but he continued on until his laugher died to a chuckle. Then, I became tickled. Imagine me, losing my temper over some asshole male my sister is dating.

"Look, as I was saying, Aoshi, we can all go to lunch. Tomoe has her cellphone on. She could join us," Kenshin said to his friend.

"Do you really think that would be wise?" Aoshi asked. I knew he was referring to me being there with his wife on a lunch outing...or me being around him. Either way, he had a point.

"Com'on, it's not like that. It will be fine," Kenshin tried to convince Aoshi. Oh, hell no. He wasn't getting me caught up in this bullshit.

"Kenshin, we should be getting back to the office. A lunch-date would set us back at least three hours, especially when around people we love so very much," I said, sarcasm dripping from my tone.

"Alright, alright. If both of you think it's a bad idea, we'll have to meet up another time," Kenshin conceded.

"Yes, I will call you later. Bye Kenshin. Kaoru." Aoshi said politely before turning around and leaving, toting my baby girl with him. Misao raised her hand and waved, then nestled herself into his side. _I can't believe I gave her pointers to be with him._

But, all that aside, I was ready to get out of that courtroom, even though I was not looking forward to diving into the files. As Kenshin and I packed up our belongings, I began to wonder if he wouldn't be too against a quicky in one of the upstairs bathrooms. It wouldn't be terribly risky and it would be tons of fun. Not to mention unimaginably arousing. I leaned over and laid the idea on him. Forget me being a bit upset. Forget his wife being there only a few moments ago. Forget his nervousness earlier. I knew whom he really wanted and that was me. Besides, if he got me out his system now, he would have enough time to build up stamina for her later. A smile was all I needed to know to lead the way to be best fuck spot in the courthouse. A little used wing with a unisex bathroom that only had a camera going down the main hallway, not the side hallway the bathroom was actually located. I checked to make sure it was unoccupied. Of course it was and I proceeded to pull him inside and undress him from the waist down.

Kenshin gritted his teeth together to prevent himself from moaning as I took his length into my mouth and devoured him. I fondled his sack and tugged at them with a little more vigor than I was sure he would like, but the primal groan escaping deep within him told him he enjoyed it immensely. Kenshin put one hand on the back of my head and began to thrust into my throat. I struggled to take all of him, from tip to base, but I managed to contain him. His eyes were closed tightly, his stomach muscles contracting, trying to prevent climax. I continued to bob my head on his his member, leaving it slick and shining. I put my hand at the base and slowly began to caress him, weaning him slowly from my mouth until only the tip was encased between my lips. My lover whimpered like a child for more. I would do him one better. I stood up and looked into his lust-drunk eyes. He instinctively began to pull my skirt up and pulled my panties down to my knees. Skillful hands slid between my moist folds and I thought I was going to pass out. My legs felt weak and I had to brace myself against the wall. Noting my state, he sat on the sturdy sink and in a movement, I was looking down at him, his face between my legs, tongue buried deep inside of me. I clawed at the walls of the room, trying to escape from the torture he was forcing me to endure. It was my turn to place steady hands into slick hair to guide the head to its prize. He worked my jewel so skillfully I knew I was going to lay one onto his tongue. He wasn't going to allow it, though.

He put me down, bent me forward and guided himself into me. I nearly cried out in pleasure as he began to fill me up. You would have thought I hadn't gotten laid in eons. Kenshin rolled his hips and pulled my body to his ensure every inch of his arousal was covered with mine. He grabbed a portion of my hair and pulled it as he forced more of himself into me. Gods, how kinky, I thought to myself and I played with my bud. He smacked my ass and began to grind harder and harder. He grunted as the heat and friction between us started to build and our climax approached. I could barely contain my moans. A trickle of blood ran from my lips as I clamped down with my teeth. Kenshin grabbed my breast through my shirt as he ended his assault, pounding into my walls. Moments later, his body tensed in reluctant release. A few more strokes caused his body to shiver. I knew he did not want to leave me, for I did not want him to pull out of me. But, we could not stay conjoined like that forever. He withdrew and gasped, my body trembling under his. Both of us panted as if we just ran a marathon. I sat on the cool tile floor, my legs extended towards his. He rubbed my thighs and looked at me with the eyes of a devoted lover. I smiled put my hand over his.

"You were quite frisky today," I said, still gasping.

"Well, let's say I felt in control all day...and I've wanted you all day," he replied.

"Even with Tomoe there?"

"Hai," he said without hesitation.

"Interesting," I said, peeling myself off the floor. Kenshin looked at me with puzzled eyes and walked over to me.

"Interesting? That's all you have to say?" He asked. Why was he making such a big deal about this?

"Yes, I do think it's interesting. I hope you have finally gotten over your moral dilemma. To be honest, I was shaken by her presence today. I'm glad you were able to collect yourself."

"Well, as I told you the last time we did this, I do lo–"

I put my hand up before he could say another word. He was not about to say that again. No, he didn't mean it the first time and he was not about to lie again. I was not going to hear it. Fuck that bullshit. This was going to end and going to end now.

"No. You do not love me. You are not supposed to love me. We are coworkers. We fuck. We like each other. That's it. It cannot be any more than that," I nearly shouted, turning on the faucet to wash myself up. Kenshin looked at me defeated.

_I can't believe this shit. I can't._

"Kaoru, I didn't mean to upset you. I know you didn't want it like this."

"Damn straight, I didn't want it like this. Kenshin you are married. You are supposed to love your wife. We can't do this anymore," I said, fixing my clothes. I'd take a shower at home. I just needed to get out of here.

"What? Can't do what?"

"This! Me and you! You broke the rules. You made it like this. After this case is over, I'm requesting Carter transfer me," I said, my tone a feverish pitch. I had to take in a deep breath to calm down so he would understand. "Look, I am sorry it turned out like this. I love the sex. I like being with you. I like working with you, but I told you, I'm not trying to replace your wife. I'm not trying to be your woman. I can never be more than your lover. I will never be the woman you love."

Kenshin turned me to him and looked me dead in the eye. I had never seen him so livid before. It was as if some force came over him. I only stood still as I prepared myself for whatever he was about to say to me.

"I do love my wife. I do. I don't want to hurt her, but god, I want you so damn bad it hurts sometimes. It has to be more than just lust," he said, shaking me.

"Kenshin...it is lust. There is nothing wrong with that. I want you, yes...but not as your woman. If you can't deal with that, we will have to go our separate ways," I said, my voice subdued. Somehow, I felt almost forced to say those words. It hurt me to say them. _What they hell was going on with me?_

"No...it doesn't need to go there. I...I guess I just got a little caught up," he apologized.

Without saying another word, he began to clean himself up as well. An uncomfortable silence fell on us and an uneasiness filled the room. I was uncertain if we truly came to an understanding, or if we were simply pacifying the situation until it came up again. Either way, I was certain it would come up again and the next time it did, there was no way of knowing how it would turn out.


	17. Mythology

**Chapter Seventeen**

The lock to the door clicked as the key was turned, sending waves of anticipation over Tomoe's body. She had been waiting for him since seven o'clock, when he called from the office saying he would be home around nine. It was actually closer to ten. The house was dark, the county in which they lived saw little need for residential streetlights. Tomoe always thought it to be asinine, seeing how the county was one of the richest in the country, they should be able to afford it. She could not hear Kenshin's soft steps as he approached their bedroom, but she knew he was coming. She could feel his essence drawing near. She could hear his heartbeat, for her own fluttered. The door opened and soft moonlight poured in from the hallway window to reveal her husband. Tomoe could barely see his form, but his slender body moved swiftly and before she knew, he was at her side, kissing her bare arm. A lonely smile was drawn upon her face.

"You're late," she whispered to her dear husband as he crawled on top of her.

"I know," he replied as he kissed her collarbone , making her ivory skin blush.

"I want you, darling."

"I want you even more."

The lips of the two lovers touched and their tongues merged with each other. Tomoe loved kissing her husband, his touch on her arm, his member inside her body. She was screaming for him, for him to enter her and drive her fears away with thrust after thrust. Then, she would whimper his name, cry on his shoulder and silently beg for his forgiveness. Beg for him to forgive her for even thinking he was looking at another woman, enjoying another woman. Yes, he would make love to her and prove her foolish fears to be just that. _The emotional ramblings of an insecure woman whom was never able to trust but one person in her life_. That one person was Aoshi. He was always there for her, to protect her. He would always protect her. Wouldn't he?

"Make love to me," she demanded breathlessly.

"Tomoe..." Kenshin's voice trailed off as he began to ravage the porcelain doll before him, his hands leaving impressions on the supple flesh of her thighs as he spread them to gain access to what was his.

"Touch me," she moaned, gathering his shirt into her small hands, pulling his body closer to her own.

He granted her wish. He made love to her. He touched her. He caressed her. He was mechanical in his attempts to pleasure her. He knew exactly what she needed. Then, why did it feel so artificial? Why were tears rolling down her cheek with every penetrating act? Why were his eyes on her, yet focused elsewhere? Why did she feel like the third party in such an intimate act, the art of making love. The giving of one's body to another, why did it seem like she was not even there? Yes, her husband was there, grinding away into her. He was kissing her neck and whispering her name and planted his seed within her. Even as he slept quietly beside her, in her bed, she felt as if she were on an alien planet, far from anything she recognized. She felt as if she just had sex with a stranger, like she just paid a prostitute to do her bidding and leave. There was an emptiness his kisses and touch only made deeper. A feeling she could not explain to herself.

"Kenshin," Tomoe whispered, but she was answered by slow, heavy breathing. Kenshin had already fallen asleep, leaving her alone with her thoughts.

She sat up in the bed, wrapping her long arms around her knees and rocking gently. They had bought one of those fancy beds a few months ago made of that fancy space foam, so her movements were undetectable to the man laying next to her. She felt alone. She felt cold. She felt dead. She didn't feel like her husband was hers anymore. But why? Because she knew the scent of that woman? He came home often smelling of that Dior fragrance. But, it made sense, didn't it? They work together, sometimes eighteen hour a day. But, it still felt odd. Today seemed so, expected. No, that wasn't the right word. Rehearsed, maybe? Tomoe shook her head in frustration. She couldn't put her finger on it. Both Aoshi and that woman told her Kenshin loved her and wasn't cheating. Why couldn't she take comfort in that, especially in Aoshi? Would Aoshi lie to her? Surely he would not. Aoshi had always been truthful to her, no matter how hurtful the truth may have been. Just like when she was sixteen and she wanted to make her own dress for a school social. She made a design for the dress and thought it was the most beautiful thing in the world. It was a shade of pea green and included ruffles and a Peter Pan collar. Everyone told her it looked lovely, but Aoshi was the only one to turn up his nose and tell her what an ugly thing she created. She threw her notebook at him and cried all the way home, but after thinking about it, she realized it was a horrid dress...not to mention the color looked like what was left in her baby cousin's diaper.

Tomoe giggled at the memory. For a moment, she was taken back in time, and remembered what life was like when Aoshi was her soul protector and her truest friend. No one could have possibly been closer to her. Many thought they were lovers, but she had never kissed him, never touched him the way a woman would the man she was in love with. She never lusted after him, but it was true, she loved him with all of her heart. And he loved her.

He became her protector when her fathe bhjr was killed. She was fourteen. In Japan, it wasn't uncommon for young, wealthy teens to live on their own with no adult supervision, but Tomoe was not well-suited to being alone. Being the eldest child of a Yakuza leader didn't help matters, either. Her mother died shortly after the birth of her younger brother, Enishi. Their father sent him to the States when he was three to live with an uncle, but Tomoe stayed by her father's side. Her family had been involved with the Yakuza for three generations. A rival family, the Kiosei-gumi, tried to overthrow them when she was ten. Everyone close to the elder Yukishiro was in danger. The heir was safe in America, but Tomoe was still vulnerable. Her father hired a bodyguard for her, a young gangster just a couple years older than she. Aoshi had known Tomoe since they were small, but they lost contact for a couple of years when he left for Kyoto. When he came back, he found a job waiting for him at the residence of his childhood friend.

He had not left her side since. Most decisions she made went through him first, especially after her father died. Aoshi advised her not to continue where her father had left off, that the Yakuza was not for a beautiful flower like herself. Tomoe was relieved, for she never wanted anything to do with the family business. She would have if duty meant it had to be done, but she wished she never had to take up that duty. It was refreshing to hear someone was in support of her following her own path. After Tomoe graduated from high school, both left Japan for good and headed to America for college.

The pair temporarily split in their pursuit of higher education. Aoshi went down South for school, while Tomoe went to the Northeast. They met up at least twice a month and kept in touch daily over the phone. Aoshi very quickly became popular on campus and was urged to join a fraternity by this particular ladies' man whose short stature was more than compensated by his sex appeal and charm. His name was Himura Kenshin. The pair became quick friends because their pasts were very similar. Kenshin was also a member of the Yakuza back in Japan, but he was not wealthy like Aoshi. Kenshin had seen and done things he said he couldn't repeat. That's why whenever he saw a beautiful lady, he has to treat her right. There's nothing more beautiful than making a beautiful girl smile. In that one smile, he could forget every wrong ever done. So, every woman he met, who was attractive, he made smile. He wined her, dined her, and took her out to see things she never thought she would see. Kenshin would eventually bed them...then seek out another beautiful lady to court. A woman rarely got hurt in his exploits, so Kenshin saw no wrong in his actions.

But, Aoshi could not see it as right. Playing with a woman's heart was not right. But, all in all, he loved his friend. He knew, however, he would never make any significant mention of Tomoe to him and him to Tomoe. Many years passed where the two knew of each other, but did not know each other. Kenshin left for Sunny California and Aoshi moved up North to be closer to Tomoe. This happy existence remained uninterrupted until Tomoe went to So-Cal to visit her little brother. By some weird, inexplicable twist of fate, Tomoe decided to go to the gym while she was vacationing...the very same gym Kenshin was a member of.

Kenshin did not fall in love with her at first glance, for it wasn't her looks that made him notice her. It was her unmistakable scent. A truly seductive, sensual scent. Plum Blossoms. The aroma sent his nose into overdrive to find the person it belonged to. When he found the sad flower sitting on the weight bench, her hair pulled back, beads of sweat rolling down and falling off the tip of her chin, he knew she was the one. His heart stopped. For once in his life, he couldn't think of any words that would make his woman smile. He wanted to see her smile, he needed to see her smile. So, he did all the things he thought a woman like her would want him to do. And he did those things, without fail. He was honest with her about everything, his past, his present and what he wanted his future to be. Aoshi was insistent on breaking Kenshin's neck before Kenshin broke Tomoe's heart, but when he looked into those violet eyes of his Frat Brother, he saw a man that would not take no for an answer. He would have Tomoe if it drove him to hell and back. So, Aoshi relented. But he did not want to. He did not want "his Tomoe" with the likes of that man.

"His Tomoe..."

Tomoe threw the silk sheets off of her body, put her Bluetooth earpiece and walked into her dressing room. Her soft voice ordered the attachment to dial her dearest. Two rings yielded the desired results.

"What's wrong?" the sleepy voice asked on the other end.

"I need you," Tomoe confessed, tears falling.

"Nani?"

"Please, don't turn me away. I need you now. I want you here by my side like you used to be when we were back in Japan and you protected me from any and everything. Please, Aoshi!" Tomoe almost yelled before she remembered herself and where she was. She took a second to collect herself and put her hand to her heaving chest. "I need to see you."

Aoshi had already risen from his bed and was putting on his clothes. He went under his bed to grab something he hadn't touched since his days in the Yakuza, something only two people in the world knew he had. Something he hoped he would never have to use, but swore he would if anyone ever hurt her.

"Just tell me what he did and I will take care of it," he replied, his tone daggers of ice.

"No, no! Aoshi, no, I just need you. I need to talk to you. I'll come over there. There's no need to come here. I just...please, don't make me say it again," Tomoe pleaded.

"Ok," Aoshi replied as he put his case back under his bed. The other end went dead and he knew she would be there shortly.

Whatever could have happened? He knew Kenshin wouldn't be so dumb to be with Kaoru tonight. Why the urgency in her voice? He couldn't once remember hearing the fear in her tone, not since her father died. It haunted him until the moment he heard his doorbell ring. There, he saw her...and for the first time in his life, his breath was stolen from him.

Her hair spilled from her scalp and down her shoulders like ink, covering most of her face. Her eyes were wide open, the piercing blue rivaling his own in depth and power. Those two orbs drew him in like pure sapphires before being mined. Her full, unpainted lips quivered with each of her labored sobs...the picture before him was nothing less than tragic perfection. Perfection.

"Aoshi, hold me," Tomoe cried. Aoshi was helpless to do anything but what she commanded.

"Please...I can handle anything but your tears," he said, his voice hoarse, struggling to keep down the lump in his throat.

"He doesn't love me anymore! God, he doesn't love me anymore," she screamed as Aoshi pulled her broken body inside and on the couch. She curled against his chest, pulling at his shirt, trying to draw comfort from him.

"Hush, hush," he whispered, kissing her brow, "What foolishness are you speaking of? Kenshin loves you. I wouldn't have let him be with you if he didn't."

Tomoe shook her head like a child bit her bottom him. She knew he wasn't telling the truth, he couldn't be. Or, that he didn't know the truth. He didn't know that Kenshin didn't love her anymore.

"No...when we made love...it didn't feel the same," she admitted through her tears.

"Not the same?"

She shook her head again.

"In what way, my love," he said, putting his strong arm around her, rubbing her gently.

"He was there, but it felt as if he wasn't there. I can't really explain it, but I know my husband and he was not making love to me like he used to. The person that had sex with me was not the Himura Kenshin I married. I don't know who he is anymore. There is a stranger in my house! In my bed! Has he been fooling me all this time Aoshi? Has he been lying to me since the moment we met? And who? Who could have taken my husband away? Who could have taken his love away from me? His wife, the person he vowed to love and cherish until death and beyond. Who is she? I need to know!" Tomoe yelled, beating on her best friend's chest.

Aoshi did all he could to control his anger, but it was a difficult task. All of this was because of that woman...that damned womon. Kamiya Kaoru. That slut of a woman that somehow cast a spell on Kenshin and made him what he formerly was. That slut that made him a slut again. That slut that seduced him and did everything she could to have him. His blood boiled. He hated her like he hated nothing else in this world. She did this to Tomoe. Tomoe was happy before she ever knew who Kaoru was. Kaoru. That wretched being Kaoru...was also the sister of the woman he loved. How could that creature and his love had possibly come out of the same womb? She was a demon. She was the devil personified. She was...She was...

"Hold me...hold me..." Tomoe whispered as she began to fall alseep, her emotional outcry draining her of energy. He planted a kiss on her brow and looked onto her perfect face, red and tear-stained. He couldn't help be touch the soft skin and cup her face. He slowly lowered his lips onto hers and pecked hers softly. Tomoe's eyes fluttered at the sensation, and she kissed him in return before dozing off.


	18. Order in the Court

_OK, I know it's been a while. I haven't even touched this story in months then the other night, I wrote four pages. Go figure. Anyway, this chapter is heavy in dialogue, but I hope all will enjoy this chapter. Take care and as always, be kind and drop a line._

**Chapter Eighteen**

Sunrise came and went without Kenshin realizing it. The only thing that roused him was the chiming of his doorbell. He rubbed his eyes and made his way to the front door to find me, his lover and coworker, standing there. And trust me, I was more agitated than the day before.

"Are you _trying_ to give this case to DeMakey?" I spat, forcing my way inside.

"Kaoru, what time is it?' He replied with a yawn.

I put down my briefcase and folded my arms into my crisp navy suit. What time was it, he asked. I should have knocked him from there to the courthouse, but instead, I drew in a deep breath, extended my arm and pointed to the small, white Movado on my wrist. Kenshin's dark eyes grew wide as milk saucers and he dashed to the back of the house.

"Damn it, Kaoru, why didn't you call me!" he yelled from the shower in the bathroom in his master bedroom.

"I did call," I leaned against the door, "you didn't answer."

"I must have put it on vibrate."

"No alarm clock?"

"Um, Tomoe usually sets it before bed. But, ummm," Kenshin paused, not wanted to reveal why it clock might not have been set. Cute.

"Look, she's your wife, don't worry about it. Why would she leave for work without waking you up though? That seems a little odd to me."

The door then flew open and a dripping wet Kenshin burst through and entered his walk-in closet. He did make a good habit of picking out his clothes the night before, but he still had to get dressed.

"Now, that, I really don't know," he paused and looked to his wife's side of the closet, puzzled.

"What's the matter," I asked.

"Her work clothes...she didn't put them on," Kenshin whispered, almost to himself.

A look of worry, then hurt came over him and was apparent on his face. She must have left during the night, probably after making love to her. Why would his wife do such a thing, he seemed to ask himself.

"Call her while I drive, we need to get out of here," I said, walking back towards the front.

"Hai," he replied as he grabbed his briefcase, cell phone and keys.

Before I could shut my door, Kenshin had his phone to his ear. I could hear it ringing and ringing on the other end, then click over to voicemail. Tomoe's sad-sweet voice urged the caller to leave a name a number so she could return the call in a timely manner and that plea was followed by a beep. Kenshin sighed and hung up the phone. As I drove like a bat out of hell on the freeway, he sat back, looking dazed.

"Don't think about it," I said, almost mechanically.

"How can I not think about it?" he whined.

"For Christ's Sake, Kenshin, we have a job to do. So what she left in the middle of the night? Didn't you do the same thing? Would you have woken her up if she were sleep?"

"No, but that's because I left the house to sleep with you."

Silence.

Uncomfortable, undeniable, unavoidable silence. The kind of silence where you know something should be said but you are scared to say it and scared to hear what the other person will say in return. I exited the freeway and sat at a red light, waiting to turn left. Kenshin and I met gazes, and my chest tightened up. I tried to draw a breath but it felt as if I could not. Why did this bother me so? That's his wife. What she did was not my concern, but it troubled him. Why did I care, I didn't love him? I rolled my eyes at myself and completed my turn as the arrow turned green.

"So, you think Tomoe is sleeping with someone else?" I asked him in an amused tone.

"I don't know," he whispered, almost in tears.

"Get the fuck out of here! She wouldn't," I laughed.

"She would if I pushed her away," he admitted.

"But you haven't, or at least, you shouldn't have."

Once again, there was silence, but this time, it did not trouble me. I had picked a most bothersome lover, it seemed. Silly me. Married men tend to be simple creatures, but Kenshin was more complex than a DNA strand. All of the problems we've had can be traced back to his inability to separate his penis from his emotions. _Foolish man,_ I cursed to myself, pulling into the parking lot of the courthouse. We made a mad dash inside, for we only had five minutes to get ready for court to convene. Our client was sitting in his chair, looking at me and Kenshin like we were eight-legged freaks.

"How dare you two come in here so late! You know how much money I am paying you," O'Nelly yelled at us. Before he could say another word I swooped down on him like the Angel of Death on a dying lamb and pierced him with my bold eyes.

"You raise your voice at me ever again and I will wear your testicles as earbobs," I said through my teeth for only him to hear. The older man, plum-red with anger, slowly seated himself, but kept a hateful eye on me.

How dare that bastard? It was me and Kenshin who were going to save him from certain conviction. Money or no, his ass would be grass without us. I wear the pants in this outfit and if anyone ever forgot it… hell hath no fury.

Kenshin, despite his earlier worry, fought to contain his laughter. I looked at him and he got the message. It was time for business. The only thing that existed was this case and no matter how disgusting out client was, we had a job to do. Besides, flaying DeMakey like a fish would be a joy in itself atop a hefty purse. Before long each player took position and the session was to begin. The prosecution brought on their star witness very early in the game. It seemed they really though this to be an open-and-shut kind of case. Well, it wouldn't with me on the job. Kenshin and I sat through the questioning of O'Nelly's sister-in-law. Taking notes of the emotional, yet obviously rehearsed testimony. I smiled on the inside. You wouldn't think for someone on the "right" side would have to lay it on so thick. I couldn't have set it up more perfectly if I were writing it myself. If Cassandra Rossi only knew what was coming her way in a couple of moments.

"Would the defense wish to cross-examine the witness?" the lady-judge asked.

Kenshin nodded and was about to speak, but I put my hand over his and rose. I would take this one. Besides, I had some pent up anger I needed to release. I volunteered to cross-examine and I approached the young woman. She was extremely attractive, about thirty years of age. Her bright green eyes offset their red surroundings burned by tears. She was wise not to wear any make-up, or it could have been she didn't need any. Her skin was flawless and her red lashes long and reaching. She appeared unassuming and deliciously innocent upon her seat, eyes of sorrow peering at me. Her hair, pulled into a fiery knot, fell slightly from her perspiration.

"Mrs. Rossi, where were you on the night in question at approximately 8:30pm?" I asked.

"I was pulling up to my sister's house. I had to drop off a tape she let me borrow."

"You say your sister's house as if she lived alone," I replied in a sarcastic tone. The woman bit her lip and looked over at my client.

"Well, he lived there, too, but I didn't come over to visit him," the woman said

"Why? Did you not get along with him?" I asked.

DeMakey then stood up and raised her hand to catch the attention of the judge. Object all you like, bitch. I had this one.

"I object, your honor. What relevance does this questioning have?"

"Overruled. I believe it quite obvious what the relevance is. You did go to law school right?"

DeMakey turned red at the judge's sharp rebuke, and I for one, was surprised. It wasn't often she scolded the wench. In fact, she doted upon her. This would truly be interesting.

"Would you please answer the question, Mrs. Rossi?" I continued.

"No. I did not like him. I hated him," she spat.

"Why is that?" I probed

"I never liked him. Not when he and Karin were dating, not when they got engaged and certainly not when they eloped," her voice raised to a screeching tone.

"Eloped?" I quizzed, "You mean, not a proper marriage?"

"Right, they married in Vegas." Rossi explained

"Why would that bother you?" I asked. Cassandra looked at me with a truly perplexed expression. She was waiting for the prosecution lawyer to object, but she did not. Where was this leading? Where was this going? Her pulse quickened as she became more and more anxious. Cassandra shifted in her seat and looked at me with helpless eyes. "Mrs. Rossi?"

"Of course it would bother me! She was my sister. Don't you think I'd care about who she married?" she blurted out.

"Of course, but, why didn't you make mention of this before?" I asked, my tone puzzled.

"Wha...what?" she stuttered.

"Well, in your first interview, you said you didn't like him because he cheated on the deceased after they wed. You made no mention of dislike prior to that event. Why is that?" I asked.

Cassandra froze. Her look said it all…it was like reading her very mind. _How did this bitch know? How did this bitch know! No one was supposed to know. Then how was it she knew. Damn it, damn it to hell, was her train of thought and she fought internally with herself. Either lie under oath, or bring and unnecessary shadow of doubt to the case. Damn it!_

"I...I was emotionally distraught," she said.

"So much so that you would lie?" I retorted.

"OBJECTION," DeMakey yelled, finally showing a backbone. "She is badgering and leading the witness."

"Sustained. Get to the point soon, Ms. Kamiya."

I turned my back to Rossi and walked away slowly, my pumps the only sound heard in the courtroom aside from the florescent hum of the clock sitting above Her Honor. _She wants me to get to the point, eh? Oh, get to the point, I shall._ I returned to our table and retrieved a blue folder from the file on top. Rossi's emerald pools were focused on that folder. She knew her doom lied within to two thin pieces of thin cardboard on the white sheets in the middle. I walked back up to the victim's sister, who was no longer crying, face still as a portrait. I placed the file down in front of her and smiled.

"Do you know what is in here, Mrs. Rossi?" I asked her.

"No," she replied curtly.

"Well, of course you wouldn't, I suppose. In here contains emails extracted from the hard drive of your computer," I said. Her expression cracked.

"So?"

"So, the encrypted dates show that you erased these emails the morning after your sister's death. Not only that, the contents of these emails were very telling. You see, Mrs. Rossi, not only did you like Mr. O'Nelly. You were his lover." I revealed

"OBJECTION!" DeMakey yell, her voice shrill.

The courtroom was buzzing with whispers and conversation while Judge Sanchez attempted to regain control of her domain. Rossi had turned pale with fright and embarrassment, but dared not to say a word. She wasn't that stupid. She would have to wait until DeMakey could try to come up with something to counter this blow. Soon the conversation died and the judge eyed the prosecution with odious eyes.

"Would you and Ms. Kamiya approach the bench, please," Sanchez requested.

"Your honor?" I asked, innocently.

"Kamiya, you better have a good explanation of how you got the information," DeMakey threatened. Sanchez nodded her head in agreement.

"The information was open to all parties. Mr. Himura went to headquarters and checked the hard drive. He found information the police did not and logged it, as well as filed it with the court. This information is in file 49E, page 149, line 16. It was DeMakey's job to read the files carefully," I said coolly, as if scolding a stupid child.

DeMakey looked as if she would have breathed fire. She knew I was telling the truth and there was nothing she could do about it. It was not my fault Kenshin was a computer wiz and found this interesting kernel of information. Two heads are better than one and if anyone thought this case was a slam dunk for the prosecution, they were sadly mistaken. How could the jury automatically figure O'Nelly a murderer and his sister-in-laws word the Holy Grail when she was untrustworthy herself? Oh, how does that song go?

_The best is yet to come..._

"Alright," Sanchez exhaled, closing some files. "You may proceed, Ms. Kamiya."

I could barely contain my laughter. This was my favorite part of trial. The total decimation of character. I turned to Rossi, who was staring at DeMakey, wondering why she was not rescuing her from these deadly waters. Oh, no, bitch. That ass is mine.

"So, _Mrs_. Rossi," I emphasized, "Per the documentation provided in email, you quite disliked your sister. Is this correct?"

"Yes," she spat.

"Why is that?"

"Kevin belonged to me, then she stole him," she replied, tears freely falling down her face.

"How did she steal him?"

"Well...she slept with him, got knocked up and married him," she said."

"And, you continued a relationship?"

"Yes."

"When did you break things off?"

Cassandra paused, as if to collect herself before she revealed all. Sorry, hun, you weren't surprising anyone here, today. I had all this information, as did DeMakey. Too bad she relied too much on being teacher's pet and not doing her fucking job. Her incompetence will cost her this trial, especially with Kamiya Kaoru on the case.

"Two weeks before my sister was killed," she replied in a soft tone.

"Why?"

Silence.

"Did you hear me, Mrs. Rossi?"

Silence.

"You have to answer, Mrs. Rossi, or I will hold you in contempt," Judge Sanchez threatened.

Silence.

"Bailiff, remove Mrs. Rossi from the courtroom. This court will resume at 1pm," Sanchez ordered, obviously aggravated.

None more so than DeMakey. She gave me that, "You better watch your back, bitch," kinda look. What was she going to do? Murder me? HA! Too bad Rossi kept her stinky mouth shut. More than likely, though, she will have to come back out and finish her testimony. By then, DeMakey would have a bit more time to prepare, but there was nothing she can do to erase the shadow looming around her star witness, who was now being escorted out the courtroon. She was no longer crying, but in a kind of surprised dazed, deer in the headlights deal. Her husband seemed to have known nothing of the affair, for he did not even take a glance at his wife as she was escorted to her holding place.

"Amazing, as usual," Kenshin said as I gathered up my files.

"Well, I wouldn't have been able to do it without you," I replied, smiling.

"Tell me, do you get some sort of satisfaction in destroying the lives of others?"

I froze. His tone was sarcastic, obviously, but that sarcasm was focused at me. His lover. His partner. His friend. Why, exactly, would he question me like that? Was he not a lawyer, too? Did he not have the opportunity to walk away from this job or from me? And he stood before me, asking that sort of loaded question as if I'm supposed to apologize to him, pat him on that back and tell him everything will be honkey dorey and peachy keen? What the hell was this muthafucka smoking?

"No more than watching others destroy their own," I retorted. I guess he won't be asking for hot animal sex in unisex bathroom today. "Get a hold of your wife yet?"

Kenshin shook his head and put his hands in his pockets. I'd never seen him like that before. It was not healthy. First, he wasn't focused on the case. Second, he was thinking too much about the Tomoe thing. Third, he was trying to put the blame all on me, as if I twisted his arm and held a gun to his head. I'm telling you, he was acting moodier than a bitch.

"Want to go look for her?" I asked, trying to be as concerned as possible.

"What the fuck do you care?"

This is when five fingers and a palm met the skin of his cheek and sent him bracing the chair behind him. Lucky for the both of us, the courtroom was fairly empty, and those who were there had their focus on other things. I regretted losing my temper, but I would not tolerate being treated like that. Not by anyone. Not even Kenshin. No one would ever hurt me again. Ever.

"You talk to me like that again, I will slit your throat, pull out your vocal cords and play double dutch with them," I threatened.

"You sure like decorating with body parts, don't you? Balls for earrings, vocal cords for toys, hearts for a doormat..."

_The little chicken-shit! Where did he get these cajones from? No. No. No. Forget this. I have to put this man in his place and right now._

"Kenshin, I'm going to say this once and only once. You knew what our relationship was supposed to be before we started. We could be friends. We could be lovers. We could not fall in love. You have a wife. You have a life. I don't want to take you away from her. I gave you an opportunity to walk away before. You didn't. However, I will make the decision for you if you ever speak to me the way you did again. And, that, Mr. Himura Kenshin, you can take to the bank," I said, slamming my briefcase shut and walking away briskly, trying to contain my hurt and anger.

"Are you saying my love is one-sided, Kaoru? Are you saying you do not love me?" he asked, causing me to stop before I reached the doors of the courtroom.

"Yes, that is exactly what I'm saying." I turned and replied.

"Then you are lying to yourself," he said in a regretful tone.

"I am incapable of love, Kenshin. See you at one," I said, walking out the doors.

_Whew! Well, how do y'all like them apples? Will Kenshin find Tomoe? Does Kaoru love Kenshin? What did Tomoe and Aoshi do all night long? I promise you won't have to wait another five months to find out. Please, read and review!_


	19. Admission?

_See...I told yall_

**Chapter Nineteen**

He had lost his mind. He had completely lost his cotton-picking mind. Someone, I needed someone to tell me what the hell was going on, because I sure as hell didn't. You know, a wise man once said to me, "Kaoru, as smart as you are, you don't know shit." Of course, at the time I scoffed at him, told him he didn't know shit right back and went about my business. Now, at this particular juncture, I could attest to the validity of the statement.

I, Kamiya Kaoru, don't know jack shit about this man, his wife, or what to do about either.

Damn it. Carter warned me. Carter fucking warned me and what did I do? What did I say?

"Oh, don't worry. I know how to handle this muthafucka."

Well pimp-slap me and call me a dumb bitch. I didn't know it would be this difficult. I didn't know he would be this dumb. I didn't think she would be such a problem. I didn't know my baby sister would fall in love with his best friend who is best friends with his wife. What the hell? I shouldn't have been thinking about that.

I should be happy. I should've been doing cartwheels. Rossi was out for the count. DeMakey was shaking in her bad imitation Versace pumps. Kenshin and I should have been toasting each other, celebrating the commanding victory we obtained together. Instead, we stood divided as he searched for his tragic beauty that disappeared in the still of the night. Kenshin had no need to be worried. From what I understood, Tomoe would only be with one other person...

My mouth gaped open as my brain crunched the final numbers, my cigarette preparing to base-jump from my lips to the pavement below.

_No._

_There's just no way._

I tossed the remnants of the death stick into the designated sandtrap and dug into my briefcase to retrieve my cell phone. My heart felt as if it were trying out for a drumline as I dialed hurriedly. _It just couldn't be._ I had to ask because I wouldn't believe it unless I were told it or saw it with my own eyes.

_It just couldn't be._

"Hello?" my baby sister answered, as if she didn't have Caller ID.

"Weasel, where is your lord and savior?"

"Excuse me?" she said with an attitude.

"Did I stutter?" I retorted.

"Do we have to go through this again?"

"Not in any particular detail. I am wondering why you get an attitude when I give that man the same praise you do, but that's not my main concern right now," I said.

"Then what is?" she asked.

"Where is he?"

"Who?"

"Your owner, who else?

"I don't know what you are talking about."

I balled my fists and hit the brick wall I was leaning against with all the force I could muster, causing an indentation of the facade. She was going to make me fuck her up.

"Kamiya Misao, do not test me," I yelled at the phone, drawing the attention of passersby. I gave them a glare as evil as the ones they gave me, my ear still to the phone. Bitches, mind your own business. Like they couldn't tell I wasn't wired. I could hear Missie breathing deeply and batting her lips into the phone. I didn't care, as long as she just got it out.

"He's not with me," she admitted quietly.

"Well, where the hell is he?"

"Tomoe. He's with Tomoe," she blurted out, her tone cracking.

"What? How could you let your man be with another woman so much?" I almost yelled. Was she really that clueless?

"She's his best friend. She was around long before I was," she said softly. Fine, it did make some sense, but still.

"Shit," I blurted out, unsure what to say to her.

"What's going on, Kaoru? Why are you so concerned with Aoshi and what he does," she asked, a bit of attitude returning to her voice.

"You should be asking yourself why you aren't more concerned about what he is doing," I replied as I hung up, not giving her a chance to respond.

Missy often got on my nerves, but this instance took the cake. She'd gotten in way over her head and she doesn't even see it. I knew I should have been more supportive, but I had my own fish to fry. I thought to myself what a stupid little man Kenshin turned out to be. This whole thing was almost entirely his doing. If he had just listened to me, none of this, I mean none of it would have happened. Now, my baby sister is at risk of getting hurt as an indirect result of his indecision. And he had the nerve to think I loved him. What a joke! Me, love? The two don't go together.

What was the purpose of love anyway? What is it other than a chemical imbalance in the brain that causes rampant stupidity and illogical behavior? Love embodies everything that is selfish. It is nothing more than an addiction. Think about it. We don't need love. It is not required for survival, like fear or happiness. It starts off as a desire, a want. Then, you want it more and more, you begin to crave it. After you taste it, it ceases being a desire and becomes an uncontrollable need that is never completely satisfied. No matter what emotional bullshit you're put though, no matter how your heart is dragged through the mud, you are bound to endure more. It's like basic reasoning skills are cut away from the brain. Things that normally wouldn't escape you suddenly do. Like, when you know a bastard is cheating, you see all the signs but you ignore them because "He LUUUUUVVVVSSSSS me."

You can't even function properly. Every aspect of your life is affected by this addiction. People kill themselves, other people or both, over love. An emotion. A simple, yet complex human emotion that causes nothing but pain and misery for both parties involved. And this muthafucka wanted me to be in love with him? I'm about to get country to amplify my point. There ain't no dingaling good enough in the world to get my ass in love. That boat has pulled anchor and sail long ago. Besides, how could I have been in love with him? He wouldn't listen to a damn thing I said about handling this arrangement the right way. He's a fool. And tell me, Frankie...why do fools fall in love?

My cellphone vibrated in my hand. I looked at the number as it appeared on the LCD screen. It was Kenshin. I didn't want to answer it, I really didn't, but something told me to just answer it to hear whatever it was he had to say.

"What do you want?" I snapped.

"I haven't found her yet," he whispered.

"You called me to tell me that bull!" I pressed END so fast I almost broke the keypad. What the hell? Not only did I now need another cigarette, I needed a drink stiffer than a taffeta petticoat. My phone rang again and this time I answered without looking.

"WHAT!" I screamed this time, not caring who was on the other end or who witnessed my outburst.

"Kaoru," Kenshin said softly, "we need to talk."

"About what, Kenshin? What are we going to talk about?"

"This whole thing. You, me, my wife. We need to sit down and really discuss it," he said, much seriousness in his tone.

"Kenshin, if _you_ had done things right, there would be nothing to talk about. You were the one to make this thing the way it is right now. So, why do _we_ suddenly need to talk," I said, lighting another cigarette.

"How about you put the lighter down and come across the street so you can hear for yourself," he said. I froze and looked up to see Kenshin at the Carlton just across the street. I removed the ciggy from my lips and shrugged my shoulders. _What the hell_, I thought to myself.

"I must say, it was quite amusing watching you from afar," he said as he opened the door for me.

"Fuck you," I replied, but not in a tone as angry as I was earlier. He led the way to the restaurant in the hotel and we were seated promptly in a private booth. I looked about me, making sure it was as private as it seemed.

"Don't worry. We can do it here and no one would see," he said, a smile running across his face.

Normally, I would say something like, "Don't give me any idea," but today, I just smiled politely and ordered a glass of brandy on the rocks. Nice and stiff. Kenshin ordered Amaretto and we both sat there with our drinks, trying not to make any eye contact with each other. I had noticed our meetings have been less and less comfortable and seemed more like Western Showdowns at High Noon.

"So, what did you want to talk about exactly?" I asked after taking a long swig of my liquor, smacking my lips as the warmth filled me with something other than anger.

"Why did you say you were incapable of love?" Kenshin asked.

"I told you, I've been hurt," I said plainly.

"Kaoru, we've all been hurt."

"And we all react differently. My heart is hard. It's not possible for me to love, nor do I want to," I snapped, already growing tired of the short conversation.

"Why don't you want to?"

"Damn it, Kenshin! What's with the questions!" I almost yelled, but it came out more like harsh whisper.

Kenshin sat back into the leather seat and folded his arms. He seemed to sink right into the cushioning as he contemplated his next sentence. He knew to choose wisely, because I was about to be out of there quicker than a dead-beat dad on court day.

"Kaoru, I know this isn't how you wanted it. To be honest, I didn't want it like this either. But, just like you say you are incapable of love, I am incapable of denying what I feel for you. I love you, Kaoru. I am in love with you. When I'm making love to my wife, I am imagining you are there to make the act enjoyable. I love my wife, but I believe I am beginning to love you more. You can call it mere infatuation. I used to call it that myself. But, when I'm with you, I get all crazy. Nothing makes sense. I do stupid stuff," he paused to hold my hand and look into my eyes. For the first time, I saw the passion in those glowing pools of violet. I honestly saw his love for me in the expression in his face. At that moment, I knew his feelings were not something I could just pass off as stupid and no longer care. It was real. He was real. This was real.

"Kaoru. Like it or not, I can't change this. And no, I won't change departments. No, I won't quit the case. I won't stop seeing you. I want you and I need you. And I won't let you go anywhere," he concluded, kissing my hands.

I was speechless. Utterly speechless. What the hell was I going to do? What was I going to do? He didn't want to give me up? Did that mean he was going to leave her? Leave his wife for me? While it was somehow slightly flattering...it was not at all what I wanted. I didn't break up homes. A whore, maybe. A homewrecker. Nope, just not my cup of tea. I was a woman of skewed principles and I was not about to compromise them for nobody.

Not even Kenshin.

"That is your misfortune. I will not play a part in this any longer. I should have left you alone when you first started flipping the script," I said, standing up to gather my belongings.

"So why didn't you leave?" He asked, thinking he backed me into a corner.

"The dick," I replied tartly

"That's it?" he asked, a bit surprised.

"I didn't want to give up the LD. So sue me," I said with a chuckle as I turned around to walk away, but a firm grip on my wrist prevented me from going any further.

The force behind the hand startled me, so much so that I immediately opened my fingers wide and rolled my hand to the outside, immediately breaking the hold and taking two steps forward. There was now something different about Kenshin, much different. He was more like the asshole present at the courthouse not too long ago. A dark fire burned within him that I wasn't aware of. Then I realized, I must have brought it out of him.

"Tell me, Kaoru," he demanded.

Something told me to sit my tail down, order another drink and tell this man what he wanted to hear. So I did. Sorted details and all. Being in love with a man that was sleeping with thirty other women, hitting them all raw-dog. Not finding out about any of this until his death, his best friend giving me all the details. How I ranked among the thirty women, how he thought I was expendable. His exact words, according to his friend, were, "So what if she left. I have ten more just like her."

A man who said he loved me and wanted to marry me, but was still married to his wife. A man telling me he couldn't stand the woman, but took her out on weekend holidays. A man who told me he loved kids, but escorted me to the clinic when I found out we were pregnant. A man who told me he would always be there for me when we were making love, but would have another bitch sucking my juices of his dick before I could hit the shower. When this motherfucker damn near tore his ass off in an earlier motorcycle accident, I changed his bloody bandages, drained his fluid and took care of him...only to have the next bitch pull up just as I pulled off. This man that I loved. That I cherished. He took everything that I had and took a long, diarrheic crap on it.

Kenshin looked at me after I explained the details, and he looked as if he wanted to kill the bastard. Too bad he was already dead, eh?

"I'm sorry," was all he managed to say.

"Eh, that's just the condensed version, but you get the idea," I said, taking another sip of my drink.

"He had no right, Kaoru," he said, almost to himself.

"Oh, I know, trust me. That's why I won't let another bastard do it to me ever again," I said.

"I wouldn't do that to you," he said, looking into my eyes again.

You know, at that moment, I really wanted to believe him. I honestly wanted to believe he would leave his wife, he would get with me and we'd all be totally happy. I wanted to believe it because...because for all the bullshit, I remembered how good love felt when the getting was good. I remembered they way Meko's touch made me feel. The way he used to make me smile by taking me to Belle Isle to feed the geese with his daughter. I remembered us riding down to Toledo and back in an hour on his crotch rocket and making love in a drainage ditch off I-75 just to see what it was like.

But, I would never...

I could never...

"Kenshin," I whispered, my lips trembling as a tear fell from my eye and rolled down my cheek.

I was scaring myself. I was no longer controlling my body. I was on auto-pilot. I was crying. Why was I crying? For what? For my loved lost? Time wasted? Anger? Was I angry that I was never able to truly mourn the death of someone I had loved so dearly because all the pain he caused? Or, was it because I knew that Meko wasn't the only man in the world...and not all men were like him.

Kenshin inched over to my side of the booth and cupped my chin into his palm and kissed my tears. I couldn't breathe. I couldn't think. We were no longer in a restaurant across the street from the courthouse where our case was to be held. It was no longer the hour after a huge argument because his wife crept out in the middle of the night. There were no people, were no sounds. It was just me and Kenshin. Our lips moving together and parting. Our tongues darting to taste the other. Our hands moving needingly over the other's body. My tears flowed freely. For the first time, I allowed myself to be free. Kenshin bit my neck, making me whimper and his body rested between my legs. I could feel him, all of him. My body ached for him. I needed him more that my heart needed to make its next contraction. Then, unfamiliar amber eyes met mine and I froze in place, my lungs no longer functioning.

"Tell me...tell me you love me," he demanded.

"Kenshin, I..." I turned away from him and shook my head. No...I wouldn't. I couldn't.

"TELL ME, you devil of a woman! I don't know what spell you cast on me, but it is done. Tell me what I need to hear right now," he said, continually taking nips out of my flesh.

Then, my body went numb. I could feel myself surrendering to him, unwilling to fight any longer. I couldn't fight him any longer.

"I...I do...love you," I said finally.

I hadn't even noticed when he unzipped his pants, or when he pulled my thongs to the side, but at that moment, I felt him slip inside of me and I thought I was going to passed out. He moved furiously as I bit his shoulder, trying to prevent myself to screaming. But, I couldn't help but to claw at the leather seat, causing light scratches to appear on the dark material. Before I truly realized what had transpired, my head was pounding from my climax. Kenshin slowly withdrew from me after he had planted his seed deep within me. I sat up, and for the first time I looked at not just Kenshin my lover, but Kenshin..._my love_.

Holy fucking shit.


	20. On Second Thought

_The last two chapters were a little dialogue heavy, so I'm going back to some basics. A little more mythology for you guys to chew on. I hope it's not boring or anything._

**Chapter Twenty**

Funny. Just a while before, I was wondering what the hell Kenshin was thinking. Now, I couldn't figure out what the hell I was thinking. Sure, I would have been up for nookie in a semi-public venue any day, but the nature of it, the reason behind it, it wasn't me. That woman that said what she did was not me. Sitting in my car, head to the steering wheel, I couldn't figure it out. _Why did I say it? Did I mean it? Of course I didn't mean it. Then why did I say it if I didn't mean it?_

But, it was true, right? I couldn't have meant to say I loved him. It was virtually impossible, a mathematical improbability proven to never happen. How could I put my trust into anyone after what that bastard did to me? All the lies. All the lies for no reason.

I remembered our first date. I remembered asking him was he sure he wanted to separate from his wife and start dating me. He said yes. He said he wouldn't let her hang the children over his head the way she did. For the past two years, he pounded the idea in my head that she was a horrid excuse for a woman. They'd been High School Sweethearts, but he knew he never wanted to marry. They dated on and off for many years, she wanted to get married. He refused every time. Finally, she got pregnant and didn't tell him until she was four months along, though she had known herself for three months. He wasn't going to marry her, but his parents persisted for him to "do the right thing" by her. When he wouldn't budge, she threatening him with the prospect of never seeing his child if they did not wed. He caved.

So, time passed in their loveless, and nearly sexless, marriage. But, they did it enough to conceive another child a year later. He felt baited and trapped. She nagged him about not being there, even when she knew he did not want to be there. They fought constantly, were never intimate and eventually, he ceased being in love with her and stopped liking her as a person. Soon, it became too much for him to deal and he decided it was time to let the marriage go. He told me he felt stupid for getting pressured into marriage and staying in it for so long. He told me he was ready to begin anew with me.

I believed him. Maybe because his story was so believable. But, some of the best lies have their roots in truth.

I had met his sister only after his death. She contacted me via email. I had no idea how to respond to her, so I only told her edited details about the relationship her brother and I shared. So, I asked questions and she answered them, not minding to talk about the life of her beloved, but screwed up brother. She confirmed the pressure to marry. Everyone close to him knew that papa was a rolling stone. His own sister warned the bride-to-be to stay away and not marry him. She thought he would change for her, if they got married. That was her mistake. This much was true.

But, this is also where the facts are placed in File 13. While he may have loathed being forced to marry her, he did his best to show her he loved her. Weekend trips at least once a month, lavish gifts, calls just to say he cared, promises of the brightest future possible. Of course, they had fights as any couple would, but he did nothing to alarm her to the fact that something was rotten in the state of Denmark.

About a year into things, I knew something was amiss. He was there for me, but he wasn't. There was a distance with him. He was close, yet so far. I knew he was sleeping around. I knew it. I told him if he was screwing around, just let me know. I had no problem with taking things a step back and opening the relationship up. He insisted that I was his one and only. I took his words with a grain of salt. My gut was telling me "Heifer, this man is sleeping around. You know it, so stop being a dumbass and leave if he can't be honest." But my heart wouldn't allow me. When I got pregnant and he was not happy, a red flag went straight up. In hindsight, I could say it was for the best, for I do not know how I could have handled having a child with a man who had a wife. How it would reflect upon me, knowing that his family would not accept me or the child as a legitimate part of their lives. I would always been seen as "the other woman" even if I had little idea I was even less than that to him. But it still hurt to know that he made a child with me and didn't want it. He didn't even really want me, so why would he want a child with me? I assumed, logically, it made sense. I was the only one in love, not him. But, to this day, I can't help but to well up with anger when I think about that conversation he and I had.

It was the end of summer and hot. At the time, my AC was not working properly and I was sweltering in the heat, though I was not certain if my perspiration was caused by the muggy heat or from the nervousness I had about the damn pregnancy test. I stood in the bathroom, holding the box over the sink reading the instructions. _Two lines and I'm knocked up_, I thought to myself as I sat over the throne to perform the required task. After cursing myself for my poor aim, I covered the absorbent end of the stick with the cover per the instructions on the box and waited. To my surprise, it only took a couple of moments for both those lines to appear.

Now, don't misunderstand. I wasn't exactly thrilled at the prospect of being pregnant at a fairly young age and unmarried. I never saw myself as the maternal type, with a child in each arm and pushing one in a stroller, but I saw myself doing it for him. I was a fool for him. Just the previous week, he and I spoke on the issue of children. He said he loved children and wanted to have more. He said he would welcome them whenever they would appear in his life. So, naturally, I called him for support, because I knew he would help me through this. I knew he would be by my side. So, I fumbled with my cell phone and pound in his number. Each ring seemed to last forever. At the third ring, I heard his voice.

"Hey, babygirl. What's up?" he answered in his usually sweet tone. My heart seemed to skip a beat. I was frightened to tell him? But why? I felt uneasiness about the whole situation that caused me not to respond to his question.

"Babygirl?" he asked, concern now in his tone.

"Are you sitting down?" I said, trying to figure out exactly how to set this all up. With my other hand, I guided myself down to the edge of the bathtub and sat down, taking in my breaths slowly as to not hyperventilate.

"I'm driving as a matter of fact. Are you ok? The heat isn't getting to you, is it?" He asked, knowing I didn't have any AC in this heat wave. I smiled at his concern, remembering all the small details I would tell him. I suddenly felt less nervous, because I knew everything would be alright if I just told him.

"Well, I am pregnant," I said matter-of-factly.

Silence. A reoccurring theme in my life, I noticed.

I waited for him to say something. Say anything. I tried not to panic, because I knew for sure this was not planned and that it would be somewhat of a shock. After all, I was on birth control. But, he would bust in me like I was his personal reservoir. To be honest, I didn't mind too much. I thought we would be fine since I used something. Boy, how wrong were we?

Still no answer from him. My anxiety was quickly turning into anger. Why hadn't he said anything yet? What the hell was wrong with him?

"Babe?" I asked, trying to get him to say something.

"Are...are you sure?" he stammered.

"I have the test right in front of me," I replied with an attitude.

"So, when's your appointment at the clinic?" he asked, annoyance in his voice. Why the hell was he annoyed?

"Appointment? Clinic?" I said out loud, but mostly to myself. The words were not registering.

"What, you weren't thinking about keeping it, were you?" he said as if I were crazy.

I must have been going crazy. I couldn't believe what I was hearing. Just like that, huh? Not even a real discussion about it. Not even a rundown of the pros and cons of becoming parents. No talking. No comparison. No discussion about how hard being a parent will be, or how hard adoption can be, or how having an abortion could affect me. Just two minutes after finding out I'm carrying his child, his first response is essentially, "When are you going to get rid of it?" It wasn't until after I commenced verbally beating him to a pulp that he actually gave someone of an excuse for his reasoning. I was young, just starting my career, his divorce wasn't final and his youngest was barely out of diapers. It wouldn't have been a good situation to bring a child in so soon. Yes, it made sense, but why didn't he just say that when I told him I was pregnant? Why didn't he say, we need to talk about this in detail, I'm on my way? Why did it have to automatically be, kill the little bugger?

Though I did not agree with how he handled things, I did agree with his reasons for not wanting a child at the moment. So I gave in. It hurt. Not physically, all it took was a shot because I wasn't very far along. It didn't hurt doing it, or the reasons for it. It hurt because, it wasn't supposed to be like this, not with him. He said he loved children. He loved his children with his ex-wife. He was wonderful to them and said despite the bad circumstances, he wouldn't trade them for anything. He loved them as a father should. Then, why couldn't he love mine?

Even though the question plagued me, we stayed together. He never brought up our child, nor did I. Eventually, it became a bitter memory I kept in the back of my mind to keep from dwelling on it too much. Besides, I just wanted to be happy. Later that year, he suffered a serious motorcycle accident while visiting a friend down south. His best friend told me what happened and I said I'd be on the next flight down, but he told me to stay put. I could not understand why. I was his woman, I belonged down there. Iceman, that was his nickname, told me that he would be transported in a couple of days, so it would be a wasted flight. Little did I know, it would've been a wasted flight because his trick he had down there was already by his side. I didn't find this out until after the accident that killed him, but there were so many things that stood out in my head that I ignored. So many things he did that told me he was lying to me. But, because I was a fool in love, I let it all go. I let myself be a victim to his lies. Yes, I blame myself for being stupid. He couldn't have done the things he did if I hadn't let him. _And I will never let a man hurt me again. I will never be a victim to love ever again._

No, I was speaking on impulse when Kenshin had my knees pinned to my sides and was digging me out. I do not love him. With his track record, I would be a fool to love him, a complete fool. After all, look that the mess we ended up in. _What if what he's doing WITH me, he does TO me later on?_ If he can't keep his head straight now, who's to think he won't buckle when another hot number shows up on his radar. No, I will not do it every again. I had to completely break it off from Kenshin. Even if that meant leaving the case at such a crucial time. I would have no further part in this train wreck.

My phone then rang. It was him. Good, I thought to myself. I wouldn't have to wait to get this bloody thing over with.

"Kaoru, where are you at?" he asked me. I kinda forgot we had to be back to court in fifteen minutes. Damn it.

"I'm at the park. I'll be there in a second, but we have to talk now," I said, getting up from under the wispy willow and brushing myself off.

"Well, no need. Court went into recess for the day. I can come meet you at the park if you like?" Kenshin suggested. Aw, how sweet of him. Someone, hand me a barf bag.

"Fine," I said.

After I gave it some thought, this day was much like the day I dropped the news to that rodent. It was the kind of heat that makes walking to your car a cardio workout. The kind of heat where you sweat buckets in the shade and wading in water becomes a tease. My blouse was already buttoned down all the way, exposing my white lace camisole. If I had been thinking, I would have just worn my plain white Jockey undershirt, but I felt like being cute when I dressed this morning. Now, I paid the price as the intricate fabric pressed seductively against my dampening skin. The heat was truly oppressive. I began to wonder if the equator somehow shifted north a week ago when this particular heat wave started.

Before long, Kenshin showed up. He too, had begun to dress down. His tie was missing and his shirt was partially unbuttoned with the sleeves rolled up. I thought he looked especially handsome at the moment. His face was shiny with sweat, his fire engine red hair turning auburn under all the moisture. I know it's cliché, but he looked like a Greek God or something. Sexy, sexy.

I shook my head. No, no. So what if he was hot as a nebula, I had to effectively break things off with him. Who cared about the way his shirt clung to his chest as perspiration built up on the taunt skin below, revealing a peep show of the muscles underneath? Who cared about the way his tailored pants hung ever so slightly off his hips, so you could imagine that with those shirt gone, you could see that sexy "V" that went from his hip to his region...the sexy DiAngelo shit that made all the girls go wild.

"Kaoru?" a puzzled Kenshin asked.

"Sorry, the heat is getting to me," I replied.

A seductive grin raced across his face, as if he were thinking a dirty thought and I should be thinking the same. He knelt down to me and brushed his lips against my cheek. I inhaled deeply as my eyes fluttered, for I could not keep focus. He cupped my chin and tilted my lips towards his, but I could not kiss him. He backed away ever so slightly as I opened my eyes. They were sad, but alert eyes. It was amazing how expressive and beautiful those orbs truly were.

"You aren't having second thoughts are you?" he asked with an amused chuckle. He came in for another kiss, and he was denied another kiss. I thought for sure his Cheshire grin would turn into a sedate frown, but instead, he burst out into full laughter, catching the attention of others in the park. I became infuriated. How dare he mock me?

"Would you do me the courtesy of telling me what the hell is so funny?" I snapped. Kenshin was holding is sides, still kneeling in front of me. If I was that funny, I should've been doing stand-up. Knowing that wasn't the case, I folded my arms and turned away from him completely.

"Oh, come on, you don't have to front anymore," he said, leaning in yet again. I had to show this muthersucker I meant business. I grabbed him by the collar of his shirt then pushed him back to gain some distance between us. His eyes finally grew more serious. Good.

"It's not a front. This whole thing was a mistake. Me chasing you was a mistake. We are a mistake. You are a married man about to leave your wife. Your wife, because of this, is probably shacked up with your best friend. You best friend just screwed the brains out of my baby sister. Do you not see a pattern here, or is your so-called love blinding you to all of this?" I snapped. His smile was completely gone by now. He slowly sat down next to me and put his elbows on his knees. Yeah, asshole, now sit down and think about what Mama just said.

"It's not like I forgot, Kaoru. It's just...I don't want to think about it," he said quietly.

"You have to think about it. This is why I pounded into your head out relationship was good for one thing and one thing only. Because you didn't listen, look at the mess that has been created," I scolded.

"I created," he kind of said to himself. "So, you're still going to pretend you have no hand in this...pretend that you don't love me? Are you Kaoru?"

"There is no pretending. I care about you, but I do not love you. I got caught up in the moment. What I felt, yes, I confused with love, but you must understand I can never love another man ever again," I said, looking him in the eye.

"You aren't fooling me, Kaoru," he whispered to me.

"This is not an attempt. Look at those around us. Typically, I wouldn't care, but it's not my thing to watch the man I'm involved with break up his home. Some women get off on that, not me. Look, my little sister is involved. She's a complete innocent in this," I said.

"Yeah, and you were the one that invited her to the pool hall. That's how she ended up meeting Aoshi," he retorted.

"Yes, but I am not in control of Aoshi's or your actions. If you had kept your dick and your emotions separate, this whole thing would have played out differently," I defended, folding my arms. How dare he try to argue me into a corner! Did he know who he was dealing with?

"So, you are going to maintain this is all my fault?" Kenshin asked.

"Yes, I am. I'm also going to leave the case ASAP. This has to stop now," I said. Kenshin turned to me and braced his back against the tree in shock.

"No, you can't leave the case. This is way too important! That man will sue us blind if we lose and you are not here," he said, almost yelling. I patted him on the shoulder and used his stock to help me to my feet.

"You'll do fine, Kenshin, but I am not going to be a part of this anymore. You had your chance to make this right. You've had several. This is just the natural course of things. Now, you have all afternoon. Go find your wife and your best friend," I said with my back towards him. I could not bring myself to look at him. If I did I would have laughed, and then he'd think I was joking.

"You can't be serious, Kaoru. You simply can't," he pleaded, finally realizing how flipping serious I was. I did want to turn around and see the look on his face. I wanted to see if he was scared or angry. Maybe he was sad or disappointed. Whatever the case was, I placed one foot in front of the other and did was I should have done a long time ago.

I walked away from him.

I heard him call after me, but I ignored him. I had to find Aoshi, since Kenshin didn't seem too interested in that task. I had to make sure nothing happened between him and Kenshin's wife, lest all hell break loose.


	21. The Flood Gates Are Open

_Sorry guys. I had MAJOR writer's block. I knew what I wanted to happen, but I simply couldn't get it to sound the way I wanted to. And to my new reviewer, no, my grammar is not the best. I did change this story from present tense to past tense and I do make errors from time-to-time. It is hard to find your own mistakes. Sometimes I read the chapters out loud and still miss stuff. I would love to have someone help me proof-read, if you are up to the task. Anyhoo, on with the show._

**Chapter Twenty One **

I had gotten about half way through my quitting speech before Carter burst out into hysterical laughter. It was my fault of course. I was trying to bullshit him and he knew it. I was way too panicked and emotional for the excuse I was trying to pull off. Plus, Carter was a very observant man. I knew he saw this coming, perhaps long before I did. Still, I had to try. I couldn't just come out and say, "I am quitting my very lucrative job because of a man you warned me not to chase." No, that wouldn't have sat quite right. Then again, me telling him the case was emotionally draining, dealing with a guilty party, was crap as well. As Carter laced his large fingers together and rested them on his desk, I sighed and waited for him to say whatever it was he was going to say to me.

"So, Kamiya, you've finally backed yourself against a wall?" he asked, still chuckling.

"Yeah," I admitted.

"With Kenshin, I presume?" he asked again, his tone still light. I knew that would not last long.

"Yes..."

Carter leaned back in his tall leather chain as his smile turned into a stern gaze. His usually boring, brown eyes flickered with a fire, perhaps it was a burning hatred for me. He'd warned me, twice, to be cautious in dealing with Kenshin, but I did not take him seriously. Now, I sat here, in his office with the great view of the river, telling him I was about to quit my job. As I've said before, Carter was a very smart man. He could see me for what I was worth and never let me think I could blindside him. I knew this was not about to be pretty.

"Kaoru, if you don't finish this case, I will sue you myself. You name it; I'll get you for it. I can do that, that's why my name is on the big shiny sign that lights up at night. Have you noticed that, Ms. Kamiya?" he asked, putting the heels of his black Italian shoes on top of his mahogany desk. I nodded obediently.

"Yes, I have noticed," I responded.

"Good. Now, I don't care how you handle this. I don't care if you drive your car off a bridge, jump off the top of the RenCen or blow your brains out in your office..."

"Geez, Carter. I said I was quitting, not that I was suicidal," I interrupted.

"Quit this case and you will be," he said to me, unblinking.

I tried to inhale, but the task proved nearly impossible as my chest closed in around my lungs. I had never heard that tone in Carter's voice, complete and utter detachment. I knew just how serious he was, he was always serious. It was my fault for not taking him more serious…and his warning. I didn't know what I was going to do, but Carter just made the list of possibilities one shorter.

"Yes, sir," I said quietly as I rose from my seat and walked towards the door.

"And, Kamiya," he boomed, causing me to turn around.

"Yes?"

"You aren't as smart as you think you are," was all he said as he spun around in his chair and faced the large window, ignoring my presence.

Yeah, thanks, Carter. That's the one thing I had already figured out. I was hoping to get some other kernel of wisdom, something that would help me get out of this self-created mess. But, he left me with nothing but a snide final remark to my face and his door at my back. How I wished I had listened, for at that moment, I felt powerless. And I was. I had no control, and that was not something I was accustomed to. What I needed was focus. Every road has its pits. I just fell into the Grand Canyon, but it is conquerable none-the-less. _If leaving the case is not an option_, I wondered, _what is my next step_?

I walked down the hall, my heels clicking loudly. On my way down the elevator to the parking structure, I remembered a similar afternoon…the afternoon which led to the night I first met a particular breed of vermin.

Aoshi.

Aoshi was the key, I remembered. Yes, I had to find him…and Tomoe. I didn't care much about the woman…but that ice-eyed man seemed to anger me. Maybe it was the way looked at me with hateful, disapproving eyes every time he saw me? No, it was something else, something else that fueled the now-mutual hate that lay between us.

Then, it came to me. It was the man's blatant hypocrisy.

Now tell me, how hypocritical was the man that hated me for sleeping with Kenshin, a married man, but was probably sleeping with a married woman at that moment? Now, yeah, I agree, it's his prerogative, but for him to portray himself as holier-than-thou, only to taste the fruit of same delicious sin...I cannot appreciate that in the least. And then, to get my baby sister caught up in his mess. I had to slap myself for not stopping her. I completely mishandled the situation. I had no excuse for being so careless. And because of it, my problems were intensified. For example, exactly how was I going to find Aoshi? It wasn't as if I could get his number in the phone book. I couldn't call Tomoe under any circumstances, even though I only had the house number. I didn't know where either one of them...

_Wait a second,_ I pondered. _I didn't know where Aoshi lived, but I could definitely find out_. I scolded myself for not thinking of that sooner. I pulled out my cell and dialed my sister as I put my key into the ignition of my car.

"Where are you at?" I asked as soon as Misao picked up.

"Driving to Aoshi's," she replied flatly.

"He finally called you?"

"No."

"Where does he live?"

"Why do you care?"

"I'm asking the questions right now. Where does he live?"

She answered me with loathing silence that told me everything she wanted to tell me; not a g-damn thing. At that point, I was filled with such urgency and disgust I could have mistaken it for food poisoning. My stomach growled as I wanted to growl at Misao for making the seconds pass in such a lulling secession. I knew what was going on in her newly deflowered mind. My involvement would only make things worse, and she probably correct in her unverbalized assessment. But, she finally broke under the pressure, for she was still my baby sister.

"Near the Bridge, on East Grand," she replied shortly.

"I need some numbers, hun," I said.

"2374," she said.

"Fine, I'll meet you there. Don't go in without me," I said clearly, as if I were speaking to a five-year-old rather than my adult sibling.

"Alirght," she whispered before the line clicked and my focus was again the road.

I wove through traffic like the cords of a wicker basket. Luckily for me, and everyone else on the road, I had taken several defensive driving classes in California. They trained the stunt men out there, and I definitely learned from the best. I just didn't think they would appreciate how I now used the skills obtained. Then again, they already got their paycheck, right?

I slid into a parking spot on the right side of the divided street. Grand Blvd was one of the most historic streets in the city. It cut a semi-circle though the near-downtown area, taking you from one sprawling bridge to the other, one of the East Side and one on the West. Some stretches looked to be desolated ghettos, full of unkempt buildings nearly a century old. Other stretches looked like postcards, with front yards of green grass thick as carpet that spanned from house to street and tall, strapping trees shading the houses from the glaring sun during searing summer days and caught breezes during the humid nights. This was where Aoshi resided. It was a tall, wide three story house that had a spiral staircase on the northern side that made it seem like the tower to a castle. The red brick separated four wide windows clothed in white shutters with a dark-shingled roof for the top of the outfit. It was not the kind of placed I expected a man like Aoshi to reside. Maybe one of those sleek, modern condos was more his style, but a historic house where he lived.

Immediately, I noticed I had parked right behind Misao's empty car. A putrid feeling entered my gut as I saw she was not waiting for me like I instructed. _She was becoming more and more bothersome as the days went on_, I thought as a trotted up the walkway and hopped up on the front porch. My hand was balled to knock when I noticed that the door had not been shut completely, and I could actually hear the pitter-pattering of my sister as she scurried up the stairs. I darted in, following the sound, it being my only guide in the unfamiliar surroundings. For some reason, time seemed to be moving in slow motion. The light pounding of sock-clad feet ceased. I heard a door creek open as I reached the top of the stairs, panting. I could see Misao. She was further down the hall, unmoving in front of a doorframe through which I could see nothing.

_Oh, no._

Then, as if reading a script, I saw Kenshin pull up to the house from the window at the top of the stairs. But, oddly, my mind was not on him at that very moment. Instead, I walked slowly to Misao, who did not yet seem aware of my existence in the scene. Before I could lay a hand on her shoulder to peer inside the room which had her transfixed, a warm, hard hand fell upon mine and nearly scared me out of my pumps. I whipped around to see Kenshin. _How did he get up here so fast_, I thought, _or was it that I was moving so painfully slow? _I turned away from him and with a rush of strength, I pulled Kenshin off of me and stood beside the figurine that was my darling sister.

My heart sank to the pit of my belly as I again felt Kenshin behind me. Too shocked to move, he brushed between my sister and me. My eyes carefully scanned the scene of two pale bodies tangled between sweat-drenched sheets. Kenshin stood over the two sleeping bodies, exhausted from their apparent activity.

I was afraid.

Was Kenshin…going to kill him? Kill them both? In their sleep, while they were totally unaware of the world around them. Not knowing the group that had gathered about them as they lay naked under the sheets in each other's arms?

Misao swayed from one side to the other before falling into my arms. I braced myself against the door, making a thudding sound. I was there, but it didn't feel like I was. I was watching, participating, but it didn't feel like it was me. I was dreaming. It had to be a nightmare I was in, that had me backed against a wall, holding my sister who had fainted from the shock. My mind was telling me to leave, but I could not muster the strength. Kenshin looked back at me, and he was different. His eyes… flaming amber hatred shone in his eyes, making his face hard, as if carved of marble.

I was afraid.

I was no longer the head-strong vixen that had my eyes on a forbidden prize. I was no longer the mouthy, outspoken rebel that set out to get it. I was full of neither calm nor focus. I was afraid. I was afraid as Kenshin grabbed the arm of Aoshi and jerked it vigorously, rousing him. And I, back against an icy wall, holding Misao, my knees failing me as I was helpless to the scene.

I was afraid.


	22. Broken Bond

_I'm sure you guys are ready for some more, so here you go._

_Love,_

_Sosoru_

**Chapter Twenty Two**

Kenshin's small, but commanding frame was hovering over Aoshi, his fist raised and ready to strike. I could feel the beads of sweat roll from the arch of my brow down the side of my shock-stricken face. Misao was heavy in my arms, holding me down, holding me back. The two men stood frozen for what seemed like a timeless eternity. I could hear no sound except the pounding of my heart in my neck, which I could have easily mistaken for roaring thunder. I struggled to gulp the air as if it were fleeing from my vicinity, my chest tight with worry and anticipation. _Why couldn't I move? Why couldn't I do something? Anything but just sitting here in shock?_

I could feel Missy stirring in my arms, but I did not look down at her. My eyes were still transfixed on Kenshin and Aoshi. Kenshin... and Aoshi in the bed with Tomoe. Kenshin nearly dragged his best friend out of the bed and Aoshi's eyes shot frozen daggers focused on me. I could see Tomoe protesting as she held the sheet up to her bosom in a sudden burst of modesty despite the heat of the tempers within the room. Her raven hair was tousled about her ivory body as she grabbed the arm of her husband, her face red from yelling and crying. I could faintly hear Misao say something, but it sounded like a garbled tape eaten by a hungry tape deck. I could see the mouths of Aoshi and Kenshin move as they argued, but I still could hear no sound. Was I still in shock? Had I never seen two men fight before? Maybe I wouldn't had felt so incapacitated if Aoshi didn't glare at me as he spoke...if Tomoe didn't look at me with subdued hatred as she tried to break up the fight. And there was Missy's voice again, tearing me away from the action which I was no active participant of.

"Kaoru?"

I told Misao to hush, as to not disturb the scene unfolding. But, she called my name again. I ignored her until I felt her hands upon my shoulders shaking me furiously, knocking my head around like a doll's until I was forced to open my eyes and look at her.

"WHAT?" I yelled.

"Kaoru, you're worrying me," she said to me, her bright eyes misting with innocent sorrow.

I looked around, but saw the interior of my car instead of dueling men. And Misao, she was not in my arms, but standing outside of my car, her elbows resting on the top of my lowered window. I looked to the right to see Aoshi's house, the same one I know I parked in front of. _Could I have been...dreaming?_

"Kaoru, are you ready to go in or not?" my sister asked me. I didn't know what to tell her. I just had the most whacked out daydream ever. I could have sworn it as real. It had to be real. There's no way I could have imagined the horror of that sight. The primal fear I felt...

_Wait a g-ddamn second..._

_Me? Fearful?_

I ran the calculations in my head and the numbers didn't add up. I could be uncertain at times, maybe even a little worried. But fearful? Hell no. That's simply not my method of operation. Never be fearful and never make fear based decisions, some words I hold very dear. Yes, that whole scene had to be a dream. There could have been no way that I would have been so frozen by a situation. It was just my imagination, mixed with the heat of a car sitting in the sun in the mid of summer.

"Where the hell were you?" I finally asked Misao. I stepped out of the car and wiped the sweat of my face with the back of my hand. It had to be the heat that made me to friggin' delusional.

"I went around back to grab the extra key. I came back and you were here, sleep in your front seat," she said, leading the way to the front door. I didn't say anything else to her as she raced ahead, unlocked the door and flew ahead of me.

Damn it. Why was she rushing so? I didn't feel like running, definitely not in the infernal heat and humidity. I could hear her shoes drop by the door and her feet pitter up the staircase as I walked in. There was something about the scene that was eerily familiar. I looked about and saw the same surroundings that were in my dream. A large welcoming room with the spiral staircase leading up to where Aoshi was, but this time, I could see more detail. Still...it was the same place and I knew I had never been here before. An unexplained force rushed my up the stairs, noticing again the same hue of blue wallpapering I had seen before.

_This couldn't be..._

I could hear Missy's feet again, and then I saw them as I reached the top of the stair. She had halted in front of a doorway. _The same doorway as before in my dream,_ I thought I felt my heart skip as I tried to process the information that had just been given to me. I was no friggin' psychic. It had to be weird coincidence...but, my dream couldn't come true? Right?

Right?

I told myself if I looked out the window, Kenshin won't be pulling up to the house. So, I peered out and not to my surprise, his car was there. I could hear him pounding up the stair in the same rhythm of my heart. Kenshin was coming up the stairs. Kenshin was at the top of the stair.

Holy fucking shit...it wasn't a dream. It was a premonition.

My mind was racing a mile a minute. I couldn't let what happen in my dream come become reality. I had to stop Kenshin from going in there, even if Misao had already seen the horrible sight. They would probably kill each other. Oh, if Misao hadn't woke me up, I'd know how it was to end. But, I had to stop it from happening, no matter what. So, almost automatically, I held out my arm in front of Kenshin, preventing him from going any further. He looked down at me with anger amber eyes, warning me to get out of the way, but I did not move. Strong arms, much stronger than I knew he was, not-so-gently picked me up slightly and move me out of his way. I grabbed his arm again as he moved down the hall. I had to stop him.

"Kenshin, NO!" I yelled, pulling him towards me. He had whipped his head around and parted his lips to speak, but the squeal from Misao stole both of our attention as she ran inside the room. Kenshin broke free from my grasp during my distraction and I trailed right behind him.

I still couldn't believe it. I wouldn't believe this was real. That meant, when I got to the door, I would see Aoshi and Tomoe in the bed. That would mean the end would be here, for all of us. I didn't want to open my eyes, but I knew I had to. I had to somehow accept what was happening. I inhaled deeply, swallowed hard and forced myself to look and see...

...Misao with her arms around Aoshi, kissing him furiously with dozens and dozens of roses at her feet...

What the fcuk?

I looked on with bewilderment. This wasn't how the dream was. Granted, this appeared to be a much happier ending that the one I envisioned, but it took me back a few steps. My mouth was gaped, for I couldn't find any words to speak. For a moment, it was as if I were not truly there...until Aoshi glared at me with those same eyes of death. Though I wasn't sure what was going on, I returned the gaze, and back to the reality at hand.

"What are you doing here?" Aoshi asked his voice cold and damning. Misao stepped back a bit and patted him on the chest.

"It's no matter, Aoshi-sama. My sister was just worried about me and put a silly idea in my head."

_Shut up, Misao._

"And what idea would that be?" Aoshi asked Misao, his gaze still on me.

Misao lowered her eyes, as if she were ashamed to repeat what I had told her.

_Fool! The damn fool could not be helped._

"That you might be here...with..."

_Shut up, Misao._

"With whom?" he probed.

"With..."

I threw my hands up and walked into the room. Damn it, if she was going to say it, just come out and friggin' say it. But, Kenshin put a hand on my shoulder and stepped in front of me. His persona was different. He was different. He had the same fire about him when he took me in the restaurant...she same glow when I dared to stop him in the hallway. It was like another person was dwelling inside of him and decided to make a commanding appearance.

"We were all thinking you were here with my wife," Kenshin said coolly.

For someone who suspecting his best friend was banging his wife, his voice was extremely calm. So calm, that even Misao could pick up on the true gravity of the situation. She looked at Kenshin, silently understanding his presence, realizing something much bigger than she and Aoshi was going on.

"Aoshi-sama?" she whispered innocently, her voice quivering.

"Damn it, Misao! What did I tell you about calling him that?" I yelled.

"What the fuck are you doing in my house, woman?" Aoshi bit, slowly losing his temper. Misao pushed him further away, her brows furrowing in anger.

"Don't talk to my sister like that! Like I said, she was worried," Misao said, defending me. At least I knew where her true loyalty laid...for now.

"Are you serious?" Aoshi laughed. "There's no way that whore is worried about anyone or anything other than herself."

Misao put her hand over her mouth to keep her shock in, but it did little good. Her eyes widened like a doe's and she stumbled back. I caught her and moved her to the side without looking. Kenshin was about to speak, but I put my hand on his elbow and pulled myself forward. So it was a duel with me he wanted? So be it.

"Do you have a problem with me, Aoshi?" I purred.

"Only the fact that someone as sweet as your sister is related to trash like yourself," he said with neither eagerness nor hatred.

"Oh, I see...my dealings with Kenshin make me trash?"

Aoshi laughed without humor.

"It makes you many things, none of them favorable," he replied, this time, a little more emotion in his voice.

"It seems you are barking up the wrong tree, because mere words do not affect me."

"Developed an immunity?" he said, his words dripping with insinuations.

"You can say that. But tell me, Aoshi...if my dealings make me sooo bad..." I stepped closer with every word, into his personal space and aura. He was flaring with hate and I was feasting on it as it if were my life sustenance. "If it makes me so horrible, what does you fucking a girl barely old enough to shave her armpits make you?"

I could hear the thud of Misao dropping to her knees and Aoshi's right arm came towards me. Kenshin rushed to my side, but I caught his friend's open hand by the wrist before it reached my cheek, all the while my eyes never left his. He did not look surprised. In fact, his face did not chance at all as my lips curled up in an impish little smile.

"Oh, did I hit a nerve?" I quizzed as I threw his hand back to his side.

"I ought to kill you," he spat.

"Well, I don't know how you'd even so much as hit me with a punk ass bitch slap like that. And my advice as a lawyer, keep your death threats to yourself," I said, turning around and walking away from him, not looking at either Misao or Kenshin.

"Stop it!" Misao yelled. "Kaoru, don't go!"

The cold, heartless bitch in me wanted to leave her there, crying. I was angry; angry enough to test my skill on an obviously skilled man. I knew his slap wasn't nearly his best form. I knew if he really tried, it would probably be a damn good fight. I hadn't fought in a long time and it probably would have done my mood some service. But, with Misao there...my instincts took over and I turned to her.

"It's time to go Misao," I said to her in a tone more serious than she'd ever heard.

"What business with Kenshin is he talking about? What the hell is going on, Kaoru?"

I pulled her by her arm and jerked her to me. Not because of her question, but because she just didn't seem to know when to STFU and remove herself from a situation. I jiggled her frightened form to emphasis the urgency,

"I'm not going to repeat myself," I said, releasing her. She looked back at Aoshi with apologetic, yet angry eyes. I knew the goose wasn't considering staying here. "Come on, Misao."

"Get your hands off of her," Aoshi said as he moved in and put his hand on my wrist.

In one swoop, I rotated my hand, fingers wide, to the outside to loosen his grip on my left as I decked him with my right. I got him just below the eye and the tall, angry figure fell to the floor with a thud. The three of us stood over Aoshi, who had his eyes shut, but a hand to the hurt side of his face.

"Did you have to hit him so hard, Kaoru?" Misao said, panic in her voice.

"I didn't mean to. It was reflex," I said laughing, though I was not joking. It was reflex. Tee Hee...

"I didn't think he'd go down like that," Kenshin said, the flame now gone from his eyes.

"Guess I don't know my own strength," I added.

"Who are you tellin'? My cheek is still red from earlier," Kenshin said, smiling.

"This isn't funny," Misao yelled, "He needs help."

"Geez, Missy. I only decked 'em...he'll be fine. Here, I'll help you find get some ice," I said as I stood her up and took her downstairs, leaving the boys alone.

Kenshin stayed by his best friend's side, who was still lying on the hardwood floor. His face was throbbing and he knew he'd probably have a shiner in the morning. Aoshi began to push himself up, but Kenshin pressed him down and shook his head. The two shared a moment of comfortable silence, probably more comfortable than it should have been. Perhaps because it was the last time they would be able to do so. Kenshin moved his friend's hand away from his face and inspecting the already swelling affected area. He touched the flesh with his index finger, causing Aoshi to flinch.

"And of all times, I don't have my video phone with me," Kenshin said, chuckling.

"I'll give credit when credit is do...that bitch has a mean right," Aoshi said with no venom in his tone.

Kenshin laughed.

"You don't need to tell me. Sometimes I wonder if she's made of steel," he said, this time, his tone was more somber.

"Do you really?" Aoshi questioned.

This time, the silence was thick with harsh, unsaid words. The moment of joy had passed and they were left with the current affair. Time seemed to crawl as the two stood-off, neither willing to be the first to break the silence. But, something had to be said. Something had to be done. Kenshin sat on the hardwood floor and rested his arms on his knees, relaxing, but not really. He would have to be the one to start.

"I want to know what happened here last night, Aoshi. I know my wife was here," Kenshin said, all lightness gone from his face.

"So, she's your wife again, eh?" Aoshi asked, sarcastically.

"Aoshi...she's always been my wife," he replied.

"Then start fucking acting like it!" Aoshi yelled, this time, raising himself up, resting his weight on his elbows, his face red with burning emotion.

Kenshin met his gaze with unspoken, but understood frustration and anger. Kenshin's white, neat button-up shirt was unfastened to the mid of his chest, wrinkled and damp with perspiration. His flaming red hair was as disheveled as Aoshi's midnight blue hair. These two men, who had been friends for years were now teetering on the line of becoming eternal enemies. So alike, yet so different. The glue that had made their bond strong was now throwing them on opposites sides, becoming polarized. It wasn't until that very moment, sitting there face to face with their respective anger, that they realized it.

"I've got the ice!" Misao yelled as she ran into the room and fell to Aoshi's side.

I stood in the doorway, watching as Misao placed the makeshift compress on her boyfriend's face, speaking to him in at an incredibly fast pace, none of it making any sense. Aoshi's gaze was fixed on Kenshin, and I witnessed his eyes narrowing and his face hardening. Kenshin stood up, his eyes seeming to flicker. It was as if they were both telepathic, reading each other's mind, communicating without speaking. With a clench and Kenshin's fist, I knew that both men had stopped teetering and boldly jumped over the edge.


	23. Fast Lane

_I just received the most flattering email ever. This fic was nominated for "Best Drama" at the Rurouni Kenshin Reader's Choice Awards. Here is the web address if you want to check it out and see some of the other nominees. OMG! I am so stoked. Thanks to whoever nominated me! I love all you guys. :cries:_

**Chapter Twenty Three**

The heat of the day lingered into the early evening, though the cloud cover had increased enough to hide the sun. The clouds acted as a blanket to seal in the heat and humidity, steaming the people that lived under them. Misao shut the big wooden door behind us. She then slumped down to the cement stair, resting her chin in the palms of her hand. A loud sigh escaped from her lips as she aimlessly looked to the other side of the divided street where children were playing.

"What happened in there, Kaoru?" she asked me, though she didn't turn her head.

"It's a huge mess, kid. Why don't you go home and I'll call you a bit later?" I propositioned, hoping she would bite. Instead, she shook her head and sighed again.

"Nah, I don't feel like going home...or doing much of anything."

"You aren't going to stay here, are you?"

Misao finally looked up at my, her eyes still red from the yelling and crying of a few moments ago. She looked so painfully innocent, despite her age and the rush of experiences she had the past few weeks. I put my hand on her head and stroked her dark hair, twisting the lengths in my fingers like I used when we both were much younger.

"I don't know, Kaoru. I love Aoshi. I love you...I don't want to be disloyal to either of you," she paused, considering her words carefully. She then turned her head to me, new tears rolling down her face. "I don't know why Aoshi hates you so much. I mean, you didn't do anything to him, did you?"

I shook my head.

"I didn't think so," she said quietly, looking back down at her feet. "I don't want to have to choose between you and Aoshi, but if I have to, I'll choose you. All this time I've been waiting for my Knight. I got swept off my feet by Aoshi...it all felt so right, even if things did happen so fast. I guess I didn't know how to handle him, but you would have known."

She paused, examining her words.

"I'm not worldly like you are, nor do I have a bunch of experience with men. I know I can be a pain and too immature, but I can't help it. I want to be more like you."

"More like me..." I said almost to myself.

"Yeah!" she said, beginning to brighten up. "Scared of nothing and nobody. Cool, calm, collected, well-spoken and well...even a bit of a bitch. You're so strong, Kaoru...and I hate that you have to look after me the way you do. If I were more like you..."

Then her brightness dimmed and the smile left her face as if she realized her true fate. I felt sorry for her. I thought she was happy being the innocent baby. She told me she wanted her prince charming. To hear her say she wanted to be more like me, while flattering...seemed all wrong. There could never be another me.

"Cheer up," I said, patting her on the back. "There's still hope for you. Come on, let's go to Belle Isle and relax. We can even throw rocks at the seagulls like we used to."

"And feed the geese?" she asked, her smile returning.

"Yeah. Come on, let's go," I said as I ushered her into the car.

The rest of the evening was spent finding the best pebbles on the beach, then launching them at the annoying white birds. That was, until they figured out the rocks were not small piece of bread and they started swooping down, squawking angrily at us. We never got around to feeding the geese, because we parked the car under a tree and took a long nap. I woke up before Misao to see the last light of day. It was much cooler right at the water and the dusk breeze was soothing. I looked out over the open water where the reflection of Downtown glistened on the surprising calm surface. Today, I thought, was very interesting. It started off so promising with the case, then it tumbled downhill from there. Where did I go wrong? When exactly was it that I changed from Office Vamp to Teary-Eyed Teeny Bopper? I didn't feel like myself anymore. I didn't like who I turned into, either.

I drove Missy back to Aoshi's while she was still resting. Though she protested when I woke her, I told her to stay with him and that I wouldn't interfere. After a few words, she conceded and I pulled off. Home, I had to get home. I had to collect myself and my thoughts and figure out what could be salvaged. As soon as I hit the door, I peeled off my clothes and jumped into the shower, the temperature near scolding. I scrubbed my skin raw, as if the happenings of the day were attached to my flesh and refused to release me from its grasp. Satisfied with my new pink glow, I stepped out the shower and into some silk bottoms and a tank top. My Eddy's Double Fudge Brownie was calling for me and I was eager to receive. Only a knock on the door separated us. Knowing that my ice cream would still be there, I elected to answer the door.

"Megumi, I thought you fell of the face of the earth," I said to her as she walked in. I offered her up a bowl of the sinful treat and we began to catch up on events.

As usual, Sano was giving her headache after headache. At least now, he was off probation and had a job mentoring troubled youth, of all things. While he was a hellion, he had a way with children. Most of the kids were in foster homes and never had a stable relationship with anybody. At least with Sano, he cared and no matter where they were moved next, Sano would be there.

"Good for him," I said, truly meaning it. It was nice to see him have some redeeming qualities.

"Yeah, good for me, too. Seems he's finally flying straight," she said, her eyes on her spoon. "So, how's it going with you and Kenshin?"

I moaned and leaned back on the couch. I guess it as inevitable, to talk about that whole mess. I explained all the sorted details. For a change, there was no howling laugher and mean-spirited scowls. Megumi listened intently to the whole ordeal, only interrupting to agree or ask for clarification. After about an hour and a half gallon of ice cream, we sat on the couch in the living room, absorbing the atmosphere.

"That bad, huh?"

"Yeah, that bad."

"Why don't you give him up?"

"I tried...it's really hard. He's like cocaine or something."

"Well...get a new drug."

I sat back up and cocked a brow at Megumi. She flashed me a devious smile before downing another scoop. By George, I knew there was a reason why this woman was my friend...a reason why I was letting her devour my most favorite treat in the world...a reason why I put up with her annoying laugh and even more annoying personality! It was...

Wait, what was it again? Oh yeah...she could figure out things when I was at a loss. Her mind was just as deliciously twisted as my own, even though she had settled down a bit. And she just got me right back on track. She was right! When you get thrown off a horse...shoot it and get on another. Brilliant!

"Hmmm, a new drug," I said, the wheels in my head still turning.

"Yeah, I mean...is he even the person you chased anymore?"

"No, not really," I answered honestly. "He was this hot guy with tons of confidence and personality and now he's just a wishy-washy punk. You're right! Screw this ice cream. Let's go out and get us some men!"

"Correction. Get YOU a man. I already have one," Megumi said.

Seeing my large pillow bounce off the side of her head made me feel much better. After eluding her attempts to accost me, I changed into something a little more appropriate for man-hunting and off we went. The night was still very young, meaning the clubs would be dead. Megumi and I drove around for a while until we got to Greektown. Then, it hit me. Right across from the big casino with the huge, flashing neon lights were a series of little shops and eateries. They all sat in a neat little row, holding their own besides the money making and taking building. And, one little bar, a little hole in the wall, moonlighted as one of the best Karaoke bars in the city. It wasn't like the ones in China and Japan, where you rent out a private room just to sit and sing in front of a chosen few. It was all American. Have a little bit of liquid courage, stumble your way on stage and then belt out a tune. I'm telling you, some of best nights of my life were spent watching people make complete fools of themselves on the tiny stage of The Athen's.

"Do you really think we'll meet anyone new here? You know basically the regulars come," Megumi questioned as we parked my car in one of the Casino's structures.

"Well, newbies do come. It is a word of mouth kind of place, but I've seen cute guys come in and out. Besides, if that doesn't work, we can always go across the street and hit the Craps table," I leveled.

"So true," Megumi responded with a smirk as we made the short trek to the bar.

I flashed a smile at the bouncer. He was a tall, light skinned man. His frame was thick and intimidating, but he had a handsome face and welcoming smile. That was, when he chose to show it. His large arm held the door open for us as we took a peek inside. The place was packed. Several of the small tables were pushed together where large groups sat. On the far wall were the booths, all of them packed with couples, or friends having a drunk-night-out. On the bar were people watching the various sports events on TV and playing electronic slots. There were, luckily, two seats available for us. We had to tip-toe sideways to get to the stools, all the while avoiding outstretched arms with hands that held lit cigarettes. Once seated Megumi waved her hand in front of her nose and coughed harshly.

"Was it always this smoky in here?" she asked.

"Probably more so," I commented.

After a couple of moments, the barkeep took our orders. Two Rum and Cokes on the rocks. I drank the whole glass before getting up and putting my name on the song list. The wait would be about a half hour...enough time to get about two more drinks in.

"You aren't going to sing, are you?" Megumi asked, laughing.

"Why, in fact I am. It's fun to get up there, you know," I replied.

"It's much more fun to watch," she giggled.

Yes, it was more fun to watch. At the moment, the owner, Nick, was singing a country song. It was a mixed crowd. Some people were laughing, but everyone was clapping and having a mighty good time. It was fun just to be a part of the textured scene. Another round of drinks was set on the table as I watched the purple haze fill the room. The big window that allowed passers-by to peek inside was lined, per usual, with flickering Christmas lights. It was like a flame set to catch moths and they came in droves. The place was definitely filled to capacity. I frowned, for I didn't see a single man worthy of a chase. I whispered to Megumi that after I sang my song, we would be going across the street to the casino. She respectfully agreed just as my name was called by Nick. I finished off the last of my drink and I walked up stage and whispered my song to him.

"You know that's a duet," he said, noting I had no one with me.

"It's ok. I'm sure one of the regulars wouldn't mind filling in," I replied.

There was a set of regulars that used to all be signed talent. They filled in, did back up and just sung some wonderful songs. My usually buddy, Clyde, wasn't there, but the rest were. Just as Hank, a tall, lanky man with olive skin and sparse black hair raised his hand and smiled at me, a flash of light caught my attention. I turned to Nick and there was a man standing in front of him. His rimless glasses caught the light from the window and danced in the lovely grey hue of his eyes. His hair was platinum blonde...but the smoky air made it look almost lavender in shade as it fell in spiky strands right below his ears. His features were distinct, those dark eyes surrounded by slanted lids, his nose thin and lips curved up in a wry smile, still hold a joint firmly. I glanced over at Megumi, who was giving me the thumbs up. I returned the smile.

"I believe I can assist you," the young man said in a low, sexy tone.

There was something electric about him, something carnal that drew me to him. He was very handsome, and I could tell, fairly young. I couldn't recall the last time I found myself so attracted to someone around my age. He was simply alluring.

"I don't believe I've seen you in here before," I commented, walking up to the small stage.

"First time," he responded, grabbing the extra microphone.

"I guess there is a first time for everything," I said as the music began playing.

"I suppose," he shrugged as my part cued. Then, it suddenly occurred to me that I did not tell him which song we were singing, but the slight swaying of his body to the beat let me know he knew the song very well. So, I began without any further hesitation.

_The closer I get to you_

_The more you make me see_

_By giving me all you got_

_Your love captured me_

And then, he paused, brought the mic to his lips, closed his eyes and sang the words on screen.

_Over and over again_

_I try to tell myself that we_

_Could never be more than friends_

_Although inside I knew it was real_

_The way you make me feel_

His voice was like velvet and matched perfectly with my silky tone. After the song was done, the place roared with applause, meaning they really liked it and they weren't just being nice. I smiled at the beautiful stranger and placed the mic back where it belonged.

"So...do you have a name that goes with that voice?" I asked him.

"Yes, Enishi," he replied taking my hand and kissing it gently, all the while, his sexy, unsettling gaze keeping with my own. The regulars began to hoot and holler as Nick escorted us off stage and announced the next person.

"Enishi…" I whispered breathlessly.

"And what is yours?" he purred.

"Kaoru," I said without thinking.

"Are you alone, Kaoru?"

WOW! He was being just as forward as I usually am. I wasn't banking on getting some goodies tonight, but hey, this was probably going to be too good to pass up. He was hot, young and obviously uncommitted. No need to flush like a schoolgirl at his advances. We could be frank and have a wonderful time together.

"No, my girl is with me. We were going to head to the Casino. Would you like to join us?" I asked. Ok, so I couldn't help playing coy just a little.

"Well, while I wouldn't mind, my attention would be all on you, and that wouldn't be fair to your friend," he said, smiling.

"No, it wouldn't. Megumi?" I called to her. She walked the few paces to us with her drink in hand. "Would you mind it if I dropped you off at my house?"

"Don't even sweat it. Sanosuke is in the Casino, gambling," she said with a little snort. Time hadn't cured all his bad habits, obviously.

"Sure you don't mind?" I asked.

"Not as long as you introduce us," Megumi said, laughing her haughty laugh. Gods, it was so annoying, but men loved it.

"Megumi, this is Enishi. Enishi, this is Megumi," I said, extending my hand to both. They smiled, shook hands and then looked to me.

"Well, Kaoru, I will call you later," Megumi said the next moment. She waved and then was out the door.

She left without paying her half of the bill. That little...

"You're friend seems nice, but yeah...my eyes would have been all over you," Enishi said, his lips ever so close to the nape of my neck, his hot breath on my skin.

"What else would have been all over me?" I asked seductively.

The man then put his arm around my waist and pulled me firmly against his groin as if he possessed me. I could feel his member against my pelvis, the sensation sending a chill down my spine. His hand then traveled from the small of my back to my butt as he squeezed ever so lightly.

"Depends on what you want all over you," he said, kissing my cheek.

I giggled like a school girl, tracing my finger around his chest.

"Why don't we blow this place and get better acquainted?" I suggested.

"I thought you would never ask," he said, taking my hand and leading my out of the karaoke bar.

_I'm no fortune-teller. I see kinky sex in my future. Kenshin would be an afterthought tonight._


	24. One Night Stand

_Ok, so I didn't win a darn thing at the Rurouni Kenshin Reader's Choice Awards. I didn't even get a runner-up award. It's all good. I've never been a very popular fiction writer, though I do have my fans. I write because I like to...and it was a great honor being nominated. But, this that being said, nominations for 2005 are already available. So, if you want me to try again, give me a nod. If you've read SvS, I had a reader report me for one of my stories and I lost my uploading privileges for a while. But, I'm back. There is one hell of a lemon ahead, so you have been warned. The uncut version is available at AFFN. Hope you guys enjoy._

**Chapter Twenty Four**

The night air was quite warm. Though we were a good distance away from the river, the breeze that came off the water gave a comforting chill. The time was well past midnight, but the nightlife had just begun. The neon lights of the businesses and casinos made it seem as bright as day while musicians played on the sidewalk and artists begged to paint the portraits of passers-by. This one block in the big city was the liveliest place, but before long, Enishi and I had walked through its glory and made it to my car. The area was still well-lit, but nothing like the glitz of Monroe Street. Still, through the entire trek, I felt like a movie star. Yes, I am used to grabbing the attention of men and women alike on my own; my beauty commands it. But, people are drawn to a beautiful couple just as they are to a beautiful woman.

Where Kenshin had a graceful appearance bordering beauty, Enishi had raw sex-appeal. Kenshin had fine, masculine features where this young man's were more edgy and rugged. His face was young, but his soul was old. His beautiful eyes told more than perhaps even he knew, and they drew you closer to him like a moth to flame...a light intensified by his barely-there eye-wear. And then there was his hair...platinum blond. I wanted nothing more than to run my fingers through the soft lengths as he rode my body to oblivion.

_Yes...he would do quite nicely._

The people we passed perhaps felt the same way. After all, I'm no loser when it comes to looks. I did myself up quite nicely. A pair of tasteful knee boots with a patterned hose that covered the remaining leg exposed by my black mini-skirt. My shirt, was full and flowing with long sleeves and a deep V front to expose the perfect amount of cleavage. The soft green complimented my skin-tone and waved gracefully along the hem of my skirt. My hair was free and bounced with every step, framing my oval face...which had my trademark smirk on it. Yes, we were quite lovely together.

But, alas, our strut on the catwalk was over and we were in front of my car. I put my back to the driver's side door and looked up and the tall man before me. He truly was handsome. A part of me wanted to take him right there on the hood of the car, but that wouldn't have been smart with the police station right across the street.

Enishi gazed at me with equal admiration, his finger brushing my hair away from my face. He tilted my chin up gently to gain a better view in the blue-toned streetlights. _What would I have to do to get this man to kiss me_, I thought to myself. It's not like we were being shy about what we wanted.

I sighed and thrust my chest forward just a little bit to entice him more. Hopefully he wasn't having second thoughts. One night stands haven't weren't usually my thing, and I knew not everyone likes to dive in that quickly, either. But...what's it among two consenting, careful adults?

"Is everything ok?" I asked him, looking into those lovely blue pools of his.

"Why wouldn't it be?" he asked in return, still cupping my face.

"You have not kissed me yet," I said bluntly.

He leaned forward and planted a kiss onto my cheek. He slowly progressed down my jaw line to the sensitive spot behind my ear. I shuddered as the heat from his sweet breath seemed to burn my flesh.

"I have all night to devour you," he whispered in my ear as he kissed the lobe. "Wouldn't you rather I took my time?"

Ok, was he trying to make me orgasm right there? Truth be told, if his other hand was a little further to the south, it would have been game over regardless of the police station. Instead, he took my lips and the liberty to slide his hand under the fabric of my shirt. The sensation of his touch grasping the whole of my curves made my pulse race. I wanted to open the back door, fall into the back seat and let him have his way with me, but restraint had returned with the cheers of a passing car. We both chuckled a bit as I turned to unlock the car door.

"Get in," I said.

Of course, he complied and we were on our way. The city was most beautiful at night, in my opinion, and I loved driving down the barely lit streets in the wee hours of the morning when "nothing's open 'cept women's legs" as my friend's grandmother used to lovingly say. As we sped through the scenery, I noticed my companion still had his eyes on me. In the passing, sparse light, they appeared to be a lull greyish color, but just as piercing as when they were cool blue. I was usually a wiz at conversation, but he left me speechless.

"Is there something you want to ask me?" I probed, hoping to break the silence.

"Are you as dangerous as you look?" Enishi asked.

Now, there was a question I wasn't used to. Again, I didn't know quite what to say. _What did he mean by dangerous?_I wondered.

"Well, I am a lawyer," I cooed in a played tone.

"Ah...I knew I saw the Devil in your eyes," he smiled.

I couldn't help but to laugh.

"Really, is that all you saw?" I continued.

"You have familiar eyes. I'll be honest. I'm from a dangerous family myself. My father was a Yakuza boss," he admitted.

I raised an arched brow at him. With those heavy eyes, I couldn't really doubt it. Back in Japan, many families had Yakuza ties dating back to before the days of the Samurai. Thing was, it was not information privy to strangers.

"And you share this with me, because..."

"I want no secrets with you. My sister was the eldest surviving member of the family after the death of my father. She did not want to continue the legacy, and I was sent here to the States. I'm here to visit her," he continued.

Alright, that made plenty of sense. Hopefully I wouldn't have hitmen at the door I would need to kill due to sleeping with him, but I knew I could hold my own. Did I ever tell you guys I was a kendo master? I tend to practice with real katana from time to time. I have some more secrets, but trust there is more than meets the eye.

"So, are you dangerous, Enishi?" I asked, my voice purring as we pulled up to my driveway.

I put the car in park. I could feel him devouring me visually before I actually saw his assault. I was forced to cast down my eyes. He made me feel so sexual...not quite like an object, but damn close. And, I don't care what any woman says, there's no feeling like knowing a man wants desperately to possess you. In a carnal way, it makes you feel like the most powerful being in the world. And it is an addictive sensation.

"I can be. Is there anything else I need to know about you?" he asked me.

"No, I think we are good. We can always talk more in the morning," I suggested.

"Agreed," he replied.

I'm not sure how we made it out the car, through the door and onto my living room floor. From the second our tongues met, our bodies were locked together in a feeding frenzy of passion. In fact, I know I was mad with desire because I never make nookie on my Italian leather couch, but this night was the exception. I should have been upset my shirt was ripped the shreds and my Felina bra would not live to see another night, but once I felt Enishi's lips dance upon my body I forgot about the pieces of fabric. With the soft leather against my back and Enishi's nearly nude form against my bare stomach, I moaned. His well toned body sat firmly against my soft, curvaceous frame. I could not get enough of him.

I clawed for my purse, hoping to find the rubbers inside before long. _Safety first, my friends_. Seeing what my goal was, Enishi grabbed the Coach bag and easily picked out the Durex. Now, strapping it on isn't usually the sexiest part of coitus, but seeing him place the package between his teeth and rip it open ever so slowly, it seemed to be a continuation of the foreplay, for all the while, a skilled finger kept my juices flowing .

He sheathed his sword and drove into my willing body. I wrapped my arms around Enishi's body and grabbed his silvery hair, jarring his head back so I could suckle upon his neck. He groaned with pleasure and increased the speed and depth of his assault. I somehow got my leg around his massive back to allow him even more access to me and we both fell into the pit of abandon. There was definitely no turning back as we grinded in unison, our bodies a tangled mess of heightened passion. It could not have been more euphoric if we were on dope. And then, finally, with my legs pushed into my leather near my ear, I could feel the signature quiver of impending climax.

My head throbbed. My body was as hot and limp as spaghetti and I could not catch my breath. The hard body that lay on top of me did not make the job much easier, but I still groaned with displeasure when he raised himself from my body. I immediately missed the heat between us, and he smiled as if he recognized this from just gazing down at me. He was still breathing deeply and moving ever so slowly. It seems a man's rod is so very sensitive right after they peak. Any movement will send them over the edge. So, to be playful, I did a kegal and he winced. I giggled, but was silenced by a deep thrust from his still-erect member.

"Naughty girl," he whispered to me.

Our lips touched, then parted and we shared a tender kiss. I could not think of anything except remaining under him for eternity. He was so much like Kenshin...

_Damn it!_

Enishi broke the kiss the looked a bit worried as my expression quickly changed. I turned my face away from him, suddenly unable to stand his eyes falling upon me, but he tapped my cheek and made me look at him.

"What's wrong?" he asked, perhaps a bit more forcefully than he intended.

"Nothing," I lied.

There was no need to bother him with the info, but he wouldn't allow it. I almost felt frightened and at his mercy beneath him.

"Remember, Kaoru...no secrets," he warned as he kissed my cheek.

As he moved down to my neck, I nearly forgot what we were talking about. My body moved under his, ready to go for another round of his loving.

"It's...my lover. Um...former lover. I can't...I can't..." _I can't remember what the hell you asked me, Enishi. Shit!_

"You can't what, Kaoru?" he persisted.

"Get him out of my head!" I yelled, elated to finally get it out.

There, I admitted it. I couldn't forget about Kenshin. Even being well-serviced by the handsome young man, I couldn't get him out of my head. I compared him to Kenshin. Hell, deep down I probably wished it was Kenshin. As wonderful as Enishi was, Kenshin touched me on so many levels...they comparisons stopped at the magnetism.

"So, you were using me?" he probed, his hand searching my body.

"Using you? No...not really. I wanted to forget," I said.

"Alright," he said.

"Alright?"

"You'll not think of him. At least not the rest of the night," he promised as he resumed his battle with my body.

And he kept to his word. From the couch, to the floor, to the kitchen, shower, bed and two boxes of Durex's...I did not think one bit about my red-headed lover. In fact, by the time the sun was about to rise, I actually had to remember who he was. Enishi brought a whole new meaning to "getting the shit fucked out of you." Oh, I'm so nasty!

But, day was coming and the sky was turning all kinds of pretty colors. And, as I lay across the bottom of my bed, I sighed heavily as I thought of his smile and his hand upon my cheek. I was dreaming of Kenshin.

A strong hand against the small of my back startled me. I turned over to see Enishi, his glasses back on his handsome face. His look was almost apologetic as he tenderly caressed my body. I smiled and leaned up to kiss him upon his lips. In the few short hours I've known the man, I could tell he was terribly complex...but a sweet man by nature.

"Tell me about him," he said, still touching my body softly.

"Well, we work together. He is married," I started. "I knew he was, it didn't bother me. We were supposed to have an agreement. No emotional attachment. But, he fell in love with me and I had to cut him loose."

"Hmm, that's interesting," Enishi said, pulling me up to him.

He leaned against the head of the bed and laid me against his chest. Enishi played with my tousled hair, soothing me.

"Yeah, that's a word for it," I replied.

"It sounds like you love him, too," he observed.

"I do NOT!" I exclaimed, darting up and looking him in the eye. I was tired of people making that assumption. "I just...really...really liked him."

"Oh, riiiight," Enishi laughed.

"I'm serious," I said, even though I was containing laughter, myself. "I like everything about him...I just can never go there with a man again. And...he's married. I'm not trying to break up his happy home or anything."

"I guess that's understandable. Just want the sex and the attention."

"Basically," I said.

"Well, I can't say I never had sex with a married woman, but I don't think it is right," Enishi said.

"Oh, don't get me started on that one. Besides, people cheat when they want to," I replied.

"True. It's just...when my sister got married, I thought of it as, 'What if her husband cheated on her' and I grew furious just thinking about it. I never liked my sister's husband, but she's desperately in love with him. I came down because she's having trouble with him now."

_Danger! Danger, Will Robinson!_

The hairs on my spine shot up and I felt deathly cold. Something told me that 2 and 2 was going to come together and equal one hellified mess.

"Um, what's your sister's name?" I asked innocently.

"Tomoe, why?"

My stomach fell to the center of the earth. Holy fucking shit and every other curse I could think of...this was fucked up. Damn it! This was why one-night stands were a no-no. I wanted to rewind a few hours and think to myself, _Kaoru, how many Japanese people are running around this city?_

"Let me guess, your lover's name is..."

"Kenshin!"

Enishi's eyes went to my bedroom door and there we both saw him. His eyes were dark...almost as dark as when we were at Aoishi's house. Time seemed to stand still at that moment, and if felt again as if I were not there. _Maybe it was another dream_, I thought. So, I pinched myself.

"Ouch!"

Their eyes only darted to me for a second, then went back to each other. Now, I'm comfortable with my body and all...but having my two lovers in the same room while two of us were completely nude just didn't sit right with me. I pulled the sheet around my body, but Enishi stood up and walked towards Kenshin with all his natural glory.

Damn it, blood was so hard to get out of carpet!

But, with a confident smirk, Enishi walked right past Kenshin and to the shower in the hallway. I caught a final glimpse of his perfect cheeks and mine reddened a bit. But, the moment quickly faded as Kenshin turned his eyes to me.

"What are you doing in here?" I asked, as if I didn't care.

"Your door was cracked," he replied blandly.

"Oh...I wonder how that happened?" I said with a giggle.

The pain in his expression made me stop. I couldn't be that heartless with him. It actually hurt me to do so...but that's what I was used to. In fact, I was slightly embarrassed. I felt like I had just got caught cheating. It was a silly thought, seeing how Kenshin had a wife and all.

But to be caught with his brother-in-law...this was definitely new.

"How could you?" he whispered through pending tears.

"I didn't know, Kenshin," I said.

"I don't mean with him...I mean AT ALL!" he yelled, pointing to the bed.

"Kenshin, you are married. You are being irrational," I said, now getting truly annoyed.

He walked up on me briskly and shook me. My head wobbled like a bobble head and I shrieked with surprise. He stopped instantly, but the flame in his eyes burned brightly.

"Stop lying to yourself, Kaoru! I love you! You love me! This isn't something you can neatly contain anymore! You have to just deal with it," he yelled, no longer able to hide his liquid pain.

"Get out of my house!" I hissed, shaking his arms from off of me. "Get out! Get out! GET OUT!"

I nearly leapt from the bed and pummeled him with my fists, though the blows were half-hearted. Tears were now in my _eyes. Damn him. Damn him and his words and emotions. I will push him out of my house and my life. After this trial is over, I will be done with him. I am done with him_, I repeated to myself over and over until I began to believe it.

Defeated, Kenshin did leave, slamming my door behind him, and I was left feeling as bare on the inside as I was on the outside. My face was red and covered with dark strands of hair that resembled clumps of yarn, my body convulsing from the tears.

"Damn him."

My head shot up, for the words did not come from my lips.

Enishi...I had almost forgotten about him.

He put an arm around me and pulled me close to him. I thought he would push me away, knowing I was the cause of his beloved sister's pain. Instead, he comforted me, though I was still worried as to what exactly was churning in that brain of his. I remembered the conversation we had in the car and wondered what Pandora's Box I had opened.

"Let's get you in the shower," he said, leading me back to my room.

"Yeah...I have to go to work," I said.

But, this day would be far from business as usual.


	25. Dinner and Destruction

_Well, gang, I have returned. To repay you for the two months of silence, I have given you guys a ten-page chapter, something I very rarely do. I hope you guys enjoy._

_- Sosoru_

**Chapter Twenty Five**

The day ran its course with dream-like loftiness. Events seemingly ran together. People, places and things were a collaborative blur with nothing at all in focus or of particular interest. Court was still in recess, though all of us lawyers did meet with the judge to discuss the last session. I was still very confident I would crush DeMackey, but all in all, it seemed less than important. In fact, I would say I cared very little. In the haze of my dream, the fiery locks of my partner did draw my attention. My eyes fluttered like the wings of a moth trying desperately to reach the warmth and light of the flame. But, my flame burned not for me, and his attention seemed to be focused on the drab proceeding. We rode to court together, went over our files and even walked into the chambers together, but not once did those violet eyes meet mine.

Lunchtime came and went. Not even my favorite meal at Outback could rouse me. For the first time I could ever remember, I was just existing. I was just there, with no will, purpose or function. What was worse was that I could make little sense of the situation. I was unaccustomed to having absolutely no control. Kenshin was right; I could no longer neatly contain the passion that burned between us. Still, I was not ready to call it undying love or anything. I was not the kind of woman to simply take a man away from his happy home. A wanton, I may be, but a home-wrecker I never have been.

And there was still the situation with my dearest little sister. She was in love with Aoshi. For some reason, I could not shake the feeling that there was something more between him and Tomoe. Missy deserved to be happy and this situation I had created had threatened it.

And Enishi...

If Kenshin hadn't caught us, I would have thought of him to be a phantom. He was insanely handsome, but behind those eyes were so much mystery even I could not comprehend it. Suddenly, my world began to focus as I felt the blood rush through my veins again. Enishi both excited and frightened me, thus the mere thought of him stole me from my daze. He complicated things, but all in all, he was more than interesting. In him, I learned more about the tragic beauty that was Kenshin's wife. She was heir to a Yakuza family. The way Aoshi doted upon her, it was easy to figure he was either her former lover or protector, thus further explaining their close connection.

But Enishi...

Why wasn't he angry? Though our interaction was short-lived and involved more fucking than talking, I could tell he adored his sister. Why wasn't he acting out? If it were me, I would be fighting tooth and nail. On second thought, no, I'd take a more controlled approach. Was that what Enishi had planned? I sighed and placed my pen down on my desk, realizing I was putting too much thought into it. Enishi didn't have anything planned. Besides, if he did, it wouldn't have mattered. The happenings between Kenshin and I needed to be resolved. I couldn't leave it up to my lover, for he was too wishy-washy to be trusted. Hell, he couldn't even follow the rules to our arrangement.

"Why me?" I cried mockingly to myself as I laid my head down.

"What did you do now, Kamiya?" I heard an old voice ask.

_Fucking great._

"Nothing, Carter. This case is just kicking my ass," I lied.

"Cut the bullshit, Kaoru," he said as he shut the door behind him and invited himself to sit in front of my desk. "You seem to forget who you are dealing with. I want to know what the fuck is going with that case of yours. You aren't starting more trouble with Himura, are you?"

"NO!" I slammed my hands down onto the desk in an odd display of emotion to the old fart.

Carter settled back into the leather and lit his cigar, keeping his eye on me the whole time. I knew what that meant. He wouldn't say another word, only wait for me to explain, in detail, what was going on.

I might have mentioned it before, but it was not very often Carter got involved in my affairs. This, however, was different. I had made it his concern and his business. He had every right to know. And, if not anything else, I needed to vent.

"No, I told him this thing was done. We both broke the rules and I wanted it over with. But, it's bigger than me, now, Carter," I explained, hoping it would be enough for him to understand.

"But, you saw it from day one, didn't you?" he responded.

"Saw what?" I asked, unsure of what he meant.

"You knew Himura was a challenge, one unlike any other. You let your eyes get bigger than your stomach. You, the smart cookie that you are, got caught up. You're not used to failing. You're still so damn young. Too bad youth is wasted on you stupid fucks..." he began to trail off, taking a long drag of his cigar.

I suppose it made sense. In fact, it made a lot of sense. The chase was exhilarating. Kenshin was always out of my reach, and if I were smart, I would have kept it that way.

"You could have just said 'Youth is wasted on the young,' Carter. I get your drift, though," I said quietly.

"Kaoru," Carter started in a tone I was unfamiliar with. It was...almost fatherly.

"Kaoru...you're the brat I never had. You are just as I would imagine my progeny being, because I was a hard-headed son of a bitch at your age. I worked hard and played twice as hard. And believe it or not, I was once quite popular with the ladies."

We both chuckled as he patted his rounded stomach, his balding head reflecting some of the low lighting in my office. _Yeah, maybe half a century ago_, I thought.

"But," he continued, "I lived. I lived a lot. And in that living, you learn a lot. You learn you don't always get what you want no matter how hard you work and how good you think you are. You learn that life hurts. Sometimes you get hurt, sometimes you hurt others. What is right is subjective, but you have to be objective enough to recognize it. You follow, Kamiya?"

I nodded slowly as the picture became ever so clearer in my mind. It was like seeing Scarlett O'Hara, running through the fog in search of home when she finally realized of the lie she had been living in the false love of Ashley. The mist was parting and the goal I had been searching for was at my fingertips.

"I told you to be careful, but I knew you wouldn't. Do you know how I met my wife," Carter asked.

I shook my head.

"She was waiting tables at this little diner I liked. They were open late and I was working long hours trying to get this firm off the ground. Well, it was like home away from home. Marie always waited on me, the last customer of the night, and I waited on her, for her husband to pick her up after his graveyard shift at the plant ended. I knew it was wrong, but nothing felt more right. Sometimes life doesn't happen in the right order. If she had met me first, we wouldn't have had to worry about her jealous husband. But, nothing would have been more wrong than denying the truth in our hearts."

I did not know that about Carter. My mouth was slightly gaped; he had never given me so much detail about his life before. But why now? Why talk about love? No, I didn't want to marry Kenshin. I couldn't cross that line.

"Did you hear any fucking thing I said!" Carter almost shouted.

It was as if he was reading my thoughts. I swallowed hard and for some reason, my eyes were burning with tears.

"I can't, Carter," I said, finally.

"Who would have thought you would be such a pussy?" he laughed, extinguishing his cigar. "Well, love will do that to ya."

I wasn't sure how to take that, but I couldn't get offended. Carter was right. I had to stop denying what was right in front of me. The past was the past, right? I didn't have to run from it any longer. Carter smiled as he read my face. He could see the change in me, and it pleased him. I looked at him and cracked a bit of a smile. Carter could drop knowledge like no one else. And often, it wasn't what he said, but when and how. Context matters...and he hit the nail on the head. I was trying to attain the unattainable and my youth allowed me to believe it could be done. I thought less of myself for admitting failure, when it was actually a sign of maturity.

"You knew this would happen, didn't you?" I asked in a mocking tone.

"I'm the boss for a reason," he shrugged.

"Why didn't you keep us separated?"

"Because even though I knew this was going to happen, I hoped you would handle it the right way. Looks like I had a bit too much faith in you," Carter said somberly. "Don't let me down, again."

"I won't," I replied, feeling better than I had all day.

"Good. Now get back to work and don't shit on my good name. When you aren't riding on my coat-tails anymore you can do what you want. Until then, keep your eye on the prize, kid...and be smart enough to know when to change your game plan." he said on his way out.

I wanted to thank him, but I knew the moment had passed. The door shut, but my spirits rose. I had made my decision. It would be hard to actually carry out, but it had to be done. Kenshin and I belonged together. But, before I could devise a plan, my cell phone rang. It was Enishi.

"Hey, you. I'm glad you called, we need to talk," I said briskly.

"Yeah, we do. Can you meet me at Athens?" he asked.

"Sure," I said.

A very short conversation, but that's all that was needed. I would tell him everything I had planned, then tell the person that mattered the most, Kenshin.

Athens was in walking distance, so I slipped on my Aerosoles and made the ten minute hike to Greek-Town. The low evening sun made the journey picturesque. Walking the clean, narrow street felt like you had stepped into another country. The street vendors were peddling fruit and pastries along with the artisans. Any other time I would have delighted upon the scene, but my mind was focused. As I pulled the door open, my heart began to accelerate. Something big was about to happen. I could feel it.

I stepped inside and searched for Enishi. Just like the rest of Greektown, the Karaoke Bar looked very different during the day when it was just a regular grill. The smoky haze was contained inside the bar area, while the booths on the opposite wall were free from it. The tables in the middle were spaced farther apart during the day because they add two more during the night to seat more people. I still did not spot Enishi, so I decided to sit in a booth. A few moments passed and my anticipation began to fade and anger surfaced in its place. Why did he call me here if he wasn't going to show up? I could have been talking to Kenshin.

"Sorry, had to use the Little Boy's Room," Enishi's voice echoed to me.

I turned around to see his tall, lean frame towering over me. He smiled seductively and rubbed my shoulder, seeing I was tense with unrest. His eyes, shielded by his glasses, calmed me a bit. I let out a sigh and shrugged as he sat down on the opposite side of the booth.

"Don't worry about it. Today's just been...rough," I said to him.

"Hmmm, just as you predicted this morning," he said, dripping with innuendo.

"Yes, just as I predicted. In fact, this morning is what I would like to discuss with you," I said.

"And I with you," Enishi leaned forward and captured my lips before I could say anything.

Totally caught off-guard, I parted my lips ever so slightly and his tongue took advantage. Before long, the kiss was much deeper than I would have liked it to be, but for some reason, I couldn't help myself. My mind fought with my body. I wasn't here to do _this_ with_him_. I pushed away abruptly, ending the torrid kiss, leaving both of us panting a bit.

"That wasn't what I had in mind," I said, trying to compose myself.

I took a napkin and patted my forehead down while Enishi took a sip of water. He eyed me with an eerie possessiveness I could not say I liked. He was completely different from Kenshin. Enishi exuded a different aura than his relatively demure brother-in-law, and I was certain this rooted from something deep in his past.

"What, you would rather my sister's husband to accost you?" he replied sarcastically. I was about to rip him a new one, but he put his hand up and continued to speak. "Don't have a fit, I was just joking. I just wonder why the women in my life are so enchanted by that man."

"Why do you dislike Kenshin?" I asked him.

"Now's not the time to discuss my feelings about my brother-in-law," he said.

"What happened to us having no secrets?" I shot back.

"It's no secret why I hate him, we just shouldn't talk about him when he's on his way," he said as the waitress placed two drinks on the table.

"On his way?"

"Hai, with Tomoe."

He sipped his drink, a gin and tonic, very casually as my mouth gaped open. I hadn't planned on it to work out like this. Yeah, Tomoe had to know...but right now, like this? Kenshin didn't even know I had changed my mind.

"You should have told me when we talked," I scolded.

"You seemed to be in such a hurry, I figured I'd just mention it when you arrived," he replied with a wicked smile.

"What is this all about?" I asked.

I grew uneasy and increasingly impatient with each passing minute. I found it hard to believe that less than twenty-four hours ago, I was all over this man like white on rice. True, he served his intended purpose, but it seems ended up with more than I had bargained for. He had his own agenda. He knew I loved Kenshin, the husband of his sister, yet he seemed interested in me. Was he interested in me only because of my link to the situation?

But, he only ignored my question and looked past me with enthusiasm. I didn't have to turn around to know the show was about to start.

"Brother!" I heard over my shoulder as a swift breeze, the scent of plum blossoms, passed me and surrounded Enishi.

Tomoe also toppled her brother in the booth. Her midnight locks cloaked the both of them as they embraced. I began to wonder if they would ever let go of each other, but just as I thought they were bordering the weird zone, they disengaged and Tomoe slid in the booth next to her brother, seated properly. It was then I noticed Kenshin beside me. He said not a word to me, only nodded as he invited himself to sit on my side of the booth.

"I've missed my beautiful sister. And brother, how long has it been?" Enishi said, only the three of us knowing the true depth of his words.

"Not long enough," Kenshin said under his breath.

I wanted to chuckle, but the atmosphere did not allow for it. I shifted uncomfortably, for Kenshin was like a sack of bricks against my side. He tried his best not to even touch me, as if the cramped quarters would even allow such a thing. Tomoe placed a hand over her husband's and shook it with mock anger.

"Now, you two boys play nice. It's not often I have my most favorite men in the world with me all at once."

"What am I, chopped meat?" an icy voice boomed.

_OH, COME ON!_

As if things could have not gotten any more complicated, Aoshi and Misao decide to show up. My sister was hanging onto her lover's arm, per usual, but there was something different about her. The chubbiness in her baby face seemed to melt slightly, allowing the angles of her face to give her a more refined look. It was a look of maturity and I must say she never looked more beautiful. But, behind her usually bright eyes, I could read more.

"Hello, Kaoru," she said in her chipper tone, and for a moment, I was relieved.

"Hey, Missy. What brings you and your man here?" I asked as Aoshi pulled a couple of chairs from a neighboring table to give them room to sit.

"Actually, we were just walking around and noticed everyone in here. Aoshi insisted that we join you guys," Missy explained.

I looked at Aoshi, a man whom I hated and hated me with equal passion. Yeah, I bet he wanted to rush in when he saw the crowd in here. Just then, I felt my stomach churn as the anticipation returned. What was his reason?

"Aoshi, long time no see," Enishi said, his tone mocking.

"Yes," was all Aoshi said in response.

Common courtesy demanded I introduce Misao to Tomoe and Enishi, though I could not rid myself of the nagging feeling he had a hand in my sister showing up as well. After the basics were covered, the six of us, for a brief moment, sat in silence. The secrets that brewed within our small circle could fill a library, yet not one person was privy to all the details. There was so much to be revealed, to be found out. I internally struggled as I looked between the man I loved and Misao, who would undoubtedly be hurt one way or another by my actions. Surprisingly, she gazed at me as if she had the same knowledge as I.

My brow arched as I pondered the possibilities. Would I have to be the one to reveal all? To let all the ill feelings fall onto my shoulders? Would I have to be the most hated party?

Drinks were served and quiet discussion broke out amongst us as Kenshin spoke to his wife about today's drama at work. It was during this small talk I decided to just flip the bird and get the shit over with. _Since when did I care who hated me? Since when haven't I been the object of hate and loathing? I'm Kamiya Kaoru...and I'm no punk bitch._

"Guys, I have something to say,"I interrupted.

Kenshin, seemingly knowing what I was up to, shook his head.

"Can it wait until after we order? I'm starving," he complained playfully. But, knowing him the way I did, I could hear the panicking undertone in his voice.

"No. I wanted to wait and tell you in private, but that's not going to happen. What I have to say will affect all of us," I said.

Just then, Misao slammed her glass down on the table. All eyes were on her as her own filled with tears. It seemed as if her whole body was trembling in her chair. Did she already know?

"Don't say it, Kaoru. I had my suspicions, I didn't want to believe it," she sniffled.

"Nani?" I quizzed, shocked by her outburst.

Aoshi put his head into one hand while the other captured Misao's in an attempt to control her. Disgusted, she tore her arm away and focused her pained eyes onto me.

"I should have listened to you, big sister, but I did not," she almost whispered, though all could hear due to the close proximity.

"Misao, not here," Aoshi said through his teeth.

"Not here!" she exclaimed, now highly angered. "She is the reason why we've been arguing and you just decide to stop in and see her when this was supposed to be our alone time. I may be new to relationships, but I am definitely no one's fool!"

I had never seen my baby sister as anything but. I never saw the woman beneath the childish, exuberant exterior and overly-optimistic personality. Perhaps it was my fault for not realizing that she would grow up eventually, though I often teased her for being such a child. But, on this day, at this very moment, there was no question as to who Misao was, and that was a hurting woman.

"Misao, I don't understand," I said solemnly. "I don't know what you mean."

It was then she pointed to Tomoe, who had been more than silent. The sad eyes of Kenshin's wife met those of my fuming sister.

So, it did go down.

"That bitch slept with my boyfriend! A married woman! Aoshi tried to deny it but I knew it with every fiber of my being. Are you going to deny it, too, you whore! You sit here and you shake my hand and smile in my face as if what you did never happened?" Misao spat as her slender body trembled with the strong emotions radiating through her.

"Misao, I'm sorry..." Tomoe began, but a hand to her cheek halted any further words.

You could hear a pin drop in that place. The few other patrons had huddled next to the staff who was watching us as if we were a soap opera. This was not what I had in mind. I took Misao's hand and pulled her down to her seat. I then looked at Kenshin, who was looking down into his lap. I could feel his energy rise, though he tried his best to control his emotions. When he did look up, his eyes glowed with the amber light of fury barely contained.

The situation was volatile.

"I think we need to stop. I feel responsible for all of this..." I said, standing up and edging out of the seat, pulling Misao along with me.

"Well you should, you serpent in the tree," Aoshi said to me.

"Unless you want a repeat of the last time you talked down to me, I suggest you shut the fuck up," I snapped, "But truly, this is not what I had in mind. There's a lot we need to say to each other, but here is not the place. I'm sorry for starting the discussion."

"You need to start thinking about someone other than yourself, Kaoru," Kenshin said as he, too, exited the booth.

He didn't even look at me as he left, Tomoe crying behind him. Aoshi, however, did not hesitate to visually accost me as he made his exit. He pulled Misao by her shoulders in an attempt to take her into his arms, but she shrugged free. Again, he stared me down, and then left. Only Enishi, Misao and I remained. She sat back down in her chair, drained by the past few moments.

"It was too good to be true," she said finally.

"Why didn't you come and talk to me about it, kid?" I asked her.

"I thought I could just forget about it, pretend it didn't happen because I had no proof, but today I had all the proof I needed when you said you were going to expose Aoshi's lies," she said.

"I didn't say that, Missy. I was going to reveal something else. I had no proof about Aoshi," I told my baby sister.

"At any rate," she continued, "I want nothing to do with him. I can't believe I couldn't see it before. They were just too close."

How could I sit there and tell her I was the reason Tomoe ran to Aoshi, due to my affair with Kenshin? As much as I wanted to, as much as I knew the truth had to be revealed eventually, I didn't say a word.

It seemed Enishi was a dark cloud meant to bring rain to my life. And when it rains, it pours.


	26. Unlikely Companion

_I apologize for the extended delay in updating my fanfiction. In lighter news, I've been nominated for the RK Reader'c Choice award again. Maybe this time I'll do a little better, eh?_

_Sosoru_

Chapter Twenty Six

It's not really hard to figure out where everything started to go wrong. One could argue it was day one, when I decided to pursue this married man. Another might say it was when I recognized I was in too deep, but decided to proceed. I would be inclined to agree with the person that thinks the latter. A one point, this situation was controllable. Few people were involved and little was at risk. However, it had turned into an unrecognizable monster that's consumed the lives of many I cared about. At the center of this beast was me, and the fuel in its belly; my selfishness. Well, let me spread the blame just slightly. I was selfish, but Kenshin's recklessness added unneeded fuel to the fire. And what of Aoshi? Did he have an obligation to his friend since college to keep his secret, or the obligation to tell the truth to the woman he's protected since his youth? Did he have to sleep with said woman when he was committed to someone else? But, this all started with a little flirtation at an Outback Steakhouse between a flame-haired lawyer and a raven-haired vixen.

I placed my drink, a strong, but flavorful Amaretto Sour, onto my counter and shook my head. So much was going on and so little made sense. _What do I say and who do I say it to? Tell Missy the whole truth? Can she even handle it right now? Tell Tomoe and prove her suspicions true? Or, do I let the individual players sort through their own messes at the moment?_ I could only imagine the lies being told to Tomoe by her husband that very moment. Not for a moment did I believe he intended on dissolving his marriage. This made the knock on my door very curious.

My body, in a state of slight sluggishness induced by the alcohol, felt unbelievably heavy. It was a struggle to pull the two halves of my terry rob closed and tie the belt around my middle. Another knock came and my feet shuffled a bit faster, annoyed the person outside wasn't making use of the custom doorbell I had installed. My hands, unsteady, made contact with the doorknob. Without looking to see who was there, because it would have taken too much effort, I opened the door. I was surprised to who I saw. In fact, I was shocked sober.

"Aoshi?"

"I know this may sound odd, but may I come in?" he said with as much respect he could muster for me.

"Odd? That is an understatement, Aoshi," I replied.

My nostrils were flaring in rhythm with my racing heart. How dare this bastard come to my home and expect to talk to me? About what?

"Look, I know we don't like each other..."

"Another understatement..."

"Fine, we wish the other was dead," Aoshi said, finally returning to himself.

"That's better," I shot.

"Let me in and I'll explain things to you," he returned.

I thought about it for a second, the stepped aside to let the tall, slender man inside. He, respectfully, removed his shoes and made his way to the kitchen. The dim light made his navy polo and slate grey pants look nearly black, but his ice-blue eyes were as piercing as ever. He was a man blessed with beauty. He looked to me for permission to sit. I waved my hand as I moved over to the bar to fix him a drink. I may not have liked the man, but I'm never a bad hostess. Aoshi took the drink, a scotch on the rocks as we both sat down. The two of us were closer to each other than ever...without trying to kill one another. This unsettled me a bit. Whatever he was about to discuss had to be heavy to outweigh his disdain for me. Suddenly, the house was stuffy and uncomfortable. My spider-sense was tingling with the feeling I was being watched. As unbelievable as it may have been, I decided a retreat to the patio was in order.

"Let's go outside and talk," I said to Aoshi as I led the way.

He followed without a word. In fact, he seemed to be relieved to not be within the confines of my house. _Something was definitely up,_ I thought as I pushed the sliding door aside and stepped out onto the yard. The patio was a few paces away from the house, unenclosed with a sitting area and hot tub. I sank down into the elegant steel chairs, which were heavily cushioned, and invited my strange guest to follow suit. He nodded and lowered his tall frame, though he did not make an effort to get comfortable.

"Keep your voice down and keep it brief. I don't want ears listening," I said tartly, my eyes darting to my neighbor's yard.

"I will get straight to the point," Aoshi assured after taking a sip of his drink. "It's more than a coincidence that after Enishi showed up, shit hit the fan. What did he tell you about himself?"

"I will admit, I do not know much about him. I did not realize he was Kenshin's brother-in-law until afterwards," I said quietly.

"So, you're a homewrecker and a wanton?" Aoshi said with way too much attitude than was appropriate.

"Not that I care about your opinion, but I do not usually do the one-night-stand thing. I was actually trying to forget about Kenshin...but, I had the feeling something was off this morning with Enishi," I admitted.

"Enishi hates Kenshin and is unnaturally protective of Tomoe. He resents being sent away to American and that I got to protect her. He is a very dangerous man, Kaoru, and very influential," Aoshi explained.

"I understand that much, but why come to me?" I quizzed.

Aoshi said nothing initially, taking another sip. It seemed that he was willing to be patient. There were truly details I had no idea about. From Aoshi's silence, it seemed to be possible that Enishi didn't just get lucky finding me, but that he knew I would be at that bar. Swallowing the last gulp hard, Aoshi wiped his mouth free of any remaining liquid and proceeded.

"Enishi has bigger plans," Aoshi said anticlimactically.

"I see," I said, "But I don't understand what we are to do about it."

"Neither do I, but I think you can come up with something. You are, after all, the master of lies and deception. Not only that, I know that if you words fail, your fists can finish the conversation," Aoshi said with a playful smirk.

That was the least amount of animosity he had shown to me. In fact, I would have been inclined to believe he was being humorous. Yet, something was not right. Granted, I am strong, but Aoshi and Kenshin were trained Yakuza. I was proficient, yes, but proficient in my world could mean nothing in theirs. Secondly, I'd never fought for survival. Physical confrontation was not my trade skill.

"You were being lax, Aoshi. I have no doubt you are capable of protecting yourself and Tomoe," I said, trying to get myself off the hook.

"I lack your mastery of manipulation," Aoshi responded frankly.

"You make me sound like a bad guy," I chuckled.

"I think you are smarter than Enishi," Aoshi revised.

"Obviously I'm not if I couldn't see through his seduction," I said. Then, I leaned ever so close to the man next to me and whispered in a low tone. "He could have my house bugged right now, hence why we are outside. But, that doesn't mean there are no cameras spying us."

I then pulled away quickly and scowled. At first, Aoshi looked a bit perplexed. But when I shot him a quick wink, he understood.

"I don't know why I even bothered to come to you," Aoshi said in his usually icy tone.

"Since you don't know, please show yourself out. I'm not getting involved in your problems," I replied tartly.

Aoshi stood up and politely bowed, but there was a mischievous twinkle in his eyes I had not seen before. I'm not sure when he though this world-class lawyer would turn into a covert-operator, but it seemed I didn't have much choice in the matter. I had gotten into something much bigger than myself and the world I had known. But, there would be hell to pay for the persons who underestimated the will and determination of Kamiya Kaoru.


	27. Game Plan

_Ok, this update came much later than I would have liked, but I hope you enjoy. The next chapter will be coming MUCH sooner._

_Sosoru_

**Chapter Twenty Seven**

After Aoshi left my home, I decided there was much I needed to investigate. I had to treat the situation as I treated my cases. I needed to be completely informed about my enemy. I would hate to consider that handsome man as such, but he had used me in a fashion that trumped the misadventures of Meko. He sought to use me as a device of pain. His intentions, I had to know. His psyche, I had to know. But, how to play the game was in question. A full frontal assault, or, play coy and do this in an undercover fashion? Then I felt a twinge of guilt. I was letting my personal life get in the way of work. I had almost forgotten about the very case that brought me into this predicament.

O'Nelly.

The only reason Kenshin became my partner was because of the O'Nelly case. Though distracted, we worked hard to find an alibi for our not-so-innocent client. That was, surprisingly, Kenshin's first client whom he had known was guilty. He handled the situation very well and did his job as any other professional would do. Now, the personal matters were a different story. His inability to follow the rules and desire to possess me as more than a fling led more people than necessary to be involved in our trifle. Somehow, news of our dally had reached the ever-listening ears of Enishi. One thing was certain; he had somehow maintained the family business in which his sister wanted no part of. Only a well-organized crime lord could obtain the information as he did. He had people everywhere, which meant I had to be extremely careful. I could only hope that my house was the only place bugged, for if my backyard was being surveyed, we'd be in trouble.

Still, action had to be taken and swiftly. I rose from my comfortable spot, still pondering. Everything had to appear business as usual. That meant, Kenshin and I would have to come face to face. I was not sure if I should tell him what Aoshi told me, but my instinct carried me in one direction.

_No._

If Aoshi wanted Kenshin to be openly involved, he would have asked Kenshin and not me. I picked up the phone in my bedroom and dialed Kenshin's cell number. Not to my surprise, it was shut off. I left him a message telling him that we needed to talk about the case and only about the case. Personal feelings aside, I knew not how I felt about him any longer. I told him how it was to be between us, but we both let our emotions get the best of us. I shook my head to clear my thoughts. That wasn't what I needed to be focused on.

Aoshi.

Too bad we couldn't continue our conversation. I wanted to know what possessed him to become a flaming hypocrite. But, I guess that would have undone our uneasy truce. To sleep with your best friend's wife after you scold him for his infidelity? That was a low blow, even by my standards.

_Ah...focus, Kaoru_ , I scolded myself. _Was it really that important a detail?_ _What led Tomoe, the ever-devoted wife, to cheat on her husband? I suspect that she had never been unfaithful in her life. I also suspect that she and Aoshi had never been intimate before their recent incident. What led her to stray?_

My cellphone rang.

"Who is it?" I snapped, not recognizing the number.

"It is Tomoe, Kaoru," the hoarse voice replied.

Her tone was haggard from crying, though the heaviness made her sound ever-so-appealing. I rubbed the bridge of my nose and clutched my eyes shut, contemplating. If Enishi had my house bugged, he probably had my phone bugged as well. I let Tomoe languish in the silence a few moments before I spoke to her.

"Why are you calling me?" I said sharply.

"Is Aoishi there?" she asked quietly.

"I kicked his sorry ass out a few minutes ago. Planning another rendezvous?" I shot at her.

Ok, so I was being just a tad unfair to her, but come on? Why the hell did this woman think it was ok to call me?

"Kaoru, I know you have every right to be angry, but I need to reach him. His phone is not on and..."

"I don't give a fuck why you are trying to get a hold him," I nearly yelled through the phone. "You need to be talking to your husband."

Then there was silence. I knew she was still on the line, I could hear her breathing. She must have been crying still. Perhaps she was waiting for me to say something more since I rendered her speechless.

"He doesn't want to talk to me," she said finally.

"I'm shocked," I said sarcastically. _Though he is truly being a hypocrite_, I continued in my head.

"I need Aoshi!" she said most urgently.

"The last time you needed Aoshi, you slept with him," I said dispassionately.

"It's not like that. It was a one-time-thing. Your sister is so darling, I never meant to hurt her. And Kenshin..._I LOVE HIM!"_

It wasn't so much that she said she loved him that bothered me, it was how she said it. She sounded so desperate, as if her very next breath depended on his existence. She couldn't imagine her world without him in it, and she would be completely lost if that had been the case. The passion and necessity in her fevered pitch, I was forced to feel sorry for her. I supposed I understood how she felt. My heart softened just a bit, but the resolve to stay focused on my goal had not.

"I am no one to judge you," I said finally, "But I don't like you."

"Kaoru, I know I am no one to ask you this..."

"Then don't ask!" I snapped.

"I need to know if Kenshin cheated on me," Tomoe continued, ignoring my outburst. "The only reason I ran to Aoshi that night was because I thought my husband had been with someone else. I couldn't shake that feeling and I still can't. Aoshi...I thought he would tell me. Kenshin... I never imagined he would cheat on me but I thought if he ever did, he'd be honest. You...I don't know why I want to ask you or why I think you know...but I think you know. Did Kenshin sleep with someone else?"

"I don't know what you expect of me, Tomoe."

"I'll amend. Are _you_ sleeping with my husband?"

_Pretentious little wench!_I almost said aloud, but somehow I managed to keep in internal.

"What difference would it have made if I had, or if he were sleeping with someone else? Would you have been justified in being unfaithful?" I posed to Tomoe.

She was quiet for a moment, evaluating my words, which were much too nice. Still, I needed her at the moment. I had to use this as an opportunity to learn more about her, and about Enishi. If she gave me the information firsthand, I was certain I could trust it.

"Let's get some things straight," I said, seeing if I left it to Kenshin's wife, we would have been there forever. "I know little of you and you know little of me. I would like to know why Aoshi is so protective of you."

"Aoshi?" she said, as if the name were suddenly unfamiliar. "Aoshi has...protected me since I lived in Japan. Have you ever been home, Kaoru?"

"Hai, I have," I replied.

"I haven't been in years, since my late teens I believe. Because of my father's occupation, we were all in danger. Enishi was sent to California when he was still small. He hated being away from me. He thought he should be the one to protect me. When that job became Aoshi's, Enishi was furious. Anyway, Aoshi had always been there for me. When I started college, our lives somewhat normalized, but we remained very close. I, of course, visited my brother often. It was a trip to see him that led me to meet Kenshin, whom had been a friend of Aoshi's for years. Is any of this making sense? I feel I am blabbing," Tomoe said, interrupting herself.

"You are fine," I assured.

"Well, Aoshi was always so weary of the men I dated, especially Kenshin. I do not think he wanted us to get married, but we did, and we were happy for a while."

"What was Aoshi protecting you from all those years?"

"Must you ask such a personal question?"

"You quite bluntly asked me about my sex-life, which is more personal. I think my line of questioning is fair," I retorted.

"It is not something to be discussed over the phone," she said with finality.

_The yakuza_, I already knew. But, she was correct not to outright say it, especially since she is so close to it.

"What were you going to reveal earlier?" Tomoe asked me.

She almost caught me off guard. I had expected someone would eventually ask, just didn't think it would happen as soon as it did. So, she wanted to know what I was going to reveal. Tough.

"All I can say is that involves Enishi, Aoshi and Kenshin. I really cannot say much more than that. Perhaps after everything has settled, we can sit down and discuss it," I lied.

"I will find out the truth eventually," Tomoe said, as if it were a warning.

"Yes, you should know this all too well," I retorted before hanging up on her.

If I stayed on the phone for a moment longer, I would have been forced to kill her. I should have told her all they ways I had her husband in every room of my house, but that wouldn't have gotten me the information I wanted. I had a good start, though. Now, the hard decision of who to pump for information was in question. Should it be Kenshin, who was probably expecting the least ...or Enishi, who probably suspected my knowledge of his reach. Kenshin wouldn't be easy, but since when did "easy" become fun?

With the next victim picked out, I only had to be patient. Though patience wasn't a particular virtue I heavily possessed, I was certain through practicing it my endeavor would be a fruitful one.


	28. Say What?

**Chapter Twenty Eight**

I decided I would have my house swept and debugged the following day, citing the O'Malley case as the reason. But, with several hours to go until then, I had to keep up appearances. I did not want to seem suspicious under the obviously watchful gaze of the handsome Enishi. He locked horns with the wrong woman, if I may say so. I would give him a run for his money, and then some. As far as my feelings for him went, they bordered hatred and disgust. I had my own opinions of him, and they were none too flattering. From his behavior, I would say he was overly concerned with his older sister's welfare. He had a sort of unhealthy attachment that Tomoe was oblivious to, for she loved her younger brother as she would her own child, I assumed. If she had been his mother, it would be a case of Oedipus Rex.

Aoshi seemed to have a similar attachment, though his not quite as unnatural. The sexual frustration between those two may have simmered since they laid eyes on each other, but neither dared to bring their attraction to light. Perhaps Aoshi felt if he had gotten involved with Tomoe, he would not be able to protect her. I decided the next time I talked to him, I would bluntly ask. I needed to know where his heart lay. I had no doubt he cared for my Missy, but if it wasn't love he would have to let her go. I deeply regretted getting her involved in this whole mess.

I sighed and looked at my cell phone. It hadn't ringed since I talked to Tomoe. I wanted to call Megumi, but at the same time I was in no mood for her antics and disapproving tones. Since she did not call me, I assumed she was busy with Sanosuke one way or another. _Hopefully it didn't involve bailing him out of jail_, I thought with a giggle.

Just then, my phone rang and I quickly hoped I didn't summon her by mistake. A quick glance revealed it was Enishi. I wondered for a moment if I should answer him. I hadn't found out everything I wanted just yet, but it didn't matter.

"Moshi. Moshi."

"Why so formal?" Enishi asked.

"I didn't look at the Caller ID before I picked up," I lied. "What do you want?"

"I got the feeling you needed a friend, but I was just going to leave a message and let you call me back," he replied.

"I don't need a friend right now," I snapped.

"I see. So, you and my brother-in-law made up?" he asked sarcastically.

"Not that it is any of your business…but no. I haven't even spoken with him since that whole disaster," I replied with venom. _Kami, how I hated him!_

"So, you aren't chasing him anymore?" Enishi ventured, his tone more than suspicious.

"Your sister's lap dog came all the way over here to ensure I never put a move on him again, the fucking hypocrite," I grumbled.

Enishi laughed heartily at my outburst. He was hard to read. Was he laughing because he knew the truth, or did he think I was telling the truth and though it to be humorous? His laugh was definitely unnerving, and I sat silent a few moments before interjecting.

"I don't see what's so funny," I said as Enishi's laugher died down to a pleasant chuckle.

"It seems we have much more in common than I thought. I am a much better match for you than that red-headed womanizer," said Enishi.

"Are you flirting with me at a time like this?" I replied, outraged.

"Kenshin doesn't deserve to be happy," he replied in a dark, distant tone.

"Are you saying you think he'd be happy with me and not your sister?"

"He's worthy of neither of you," he yelled, though I was not sure if it was truly directed towards me.

It was as if he was only partially in this world. Enishi's mind was always hovering somewhere else, somewhere between his subconscious and reality, a reality he found impossible to deal with. Yet, he was alert and aware...and frightening.

"What do you want from me, Enishi?" I asked bluntly.

It was he who was silent this time. I could almost hear the wheels in his head turning, thinking, contemplating, wondering. It was very clear he had a specific plan of action for me. I had to wonder just how much Enishi knew of me and my background. Did he dig deeper than just Kenshin and I? How much did he really know about me? He couldn't know every detail; else I would have been dead. My address would not be too hard to find, nor would it be that difficult to bug my house with his resources. Don't inquire on how I know. But, to have a plan for me, Enishi must know a great deal about my personality. I then smiled. He could interview people and go through public record, but he could never know what truly went on in my head; and that's where I had the upper hand.

"I wish you could make his life hell," he said.

"I think I've already accomplished that," I retorted.

"You don't know what hell is," he said darkly.

Ok, he was REAAALLLLLLLYYYY starting to creep me out. This dude was a Class A Committable.

"Can you tell me where are this is going, Enishi? Truth is that I love Kenshin. I don't think I will go after him anymore, but I still love him. As mad as I at him for falling for me, I can't deny that I fell for him, as well. But, this whole thing with you and me, I cannot do it. It was meant to be a one-night-stand and that's what it's going to be. You are far too close to the situation and right now, it's just too complicated," I said to him.

"You think it is that easy, Kaoru?" he asked, his tone dripping with warning.

"Nothing in life is easy. Quite frankly, I don't like how you tricked me yesterday. If you wanted to be with me, you wouldn't have resorted to such games!"

"I apologize. Let me make it up to you," he said.

"Oh, do YOU think it is that easy?" I spat. "You hurt my little sister. You exposed Aoshi and Tomoe…something even I didn't know about."

"You suspected!" Enishi blurted out in his defense.

"But I didn't…wait a minute…how did you know that?"

Silence. Then I repeated myself.

"You are very quick," Enishi said finally.

"That doesn't answer my question," I reminded him.

"I never said I knew for certain. You tell me you never heard of intuition?" was the counter.

I almost said something in that moment, but I decided to bite my tongue lest I give myself away. I had a feeling he understood me and was trying to thwart me as I was trying to thwart him. _No_, I said to myself, _let this one slide_.

"It's going to take a lot to make up what you did. You created a lot of havoc in the lives of innocent people. That is not easily forgiven. I don't know what you expect from me. You still think I want to be your lover after what you did?"

"Of course not, but…"

"Good. I have to go now," I said, hanging up the phone before he could continue.

I did not want to hear his retort. I just wanted him to pay for what he had done, just as I'd have to pay the piper. I was certain the cost would be greater than losing Kenshin, for he was never mine to begin with. I foolishly fell in love with the wrong man yet again. My track record is rather poor in the relationship department. _Perhaps that's another reason I stayed away from them_, a voice in my head said.

Perhaps.

After I spoke with Enishi, I decided I needed to get all of my ducks in a row. As much as it would hurt her, my baby sister needed to know the full truth. Hopefully, she would help me exact my plan...or better yet, formulate it to be fool-proof. I went about my business of getting ready for another exciting day in the life of Kaoru Kamiya. With my suit on, a devastatingly crisp Versace number in black with the thinnest of hound's-tooth pattern in powder blue, light blue blouse and navy stiletto-style pumps, I felt more like myself than I had in weeks. I had to admit that I loved the challenge put before me. My stomach tingled with anticipation, for I knew I would enjoy the destruction of Enishi Yokushira and his devious plans. The crew finally arrived just minutes prior to me leaving for the day and with a wave, I left the men to do their job in my home as I piled into my car, cell phone to my right ear.

"Pick up, damn it," as said as it was ringing. I knew he had to answer.

"What do you want?" Kenshin asked, quite annoyed.

"We do have a job to do, or did you quite forget?" I volleyed.

"I am not coming in today," he said.

"I will be there in ten minutes and if you do not have your suit on, I will drag you out the house naked…but you are going to work today," I threatened.

"I just found out my best friend slept with my wife!" I screamed through the phone.

"You miserable little hypocrite! Do you forget you were cheating on your wife?" I yelled with equal veracity. "Stop feeling sorry for yourself and get your ass ready for work."

I threw the phone into the passenger seat, not caring that it fell to the floor. Dealing with Kenshin was like dealing with a spoiled child, and goodness knows I fucking hate children. I cursed under my breath as I rushed through morning traffic. I imagined how I would throttle him when I got to the door. A sadistic part of me was wondering if Tomoe would be in a crying heap somewhere, wondering how to win the affections and trust of her husband after she so carelessly threw them away.

I pulled into the driveway, nearly making a lawn ornament my new hood ornament. But, before I could pound the door in, Kenshin opened it, quite ready to go. I had opened my mouth to speak, but just as quickly clasped my lips shut. Without any words between us, we got into the car and I made way to the office.

"Have you spoken to her?" I asked, not caring to be delicate.

"No."

"Do you want to talk to her?"

"No."

"Have you talked to Aoshi?"

"Have you told your sister why her boyfriend slept with my wife?" he snapped finally.

"No. I haven't had a chance to speak with her, but I know it has to be done," I replied firmly. "I'm not running away from what I need to do. We fucked up, simple as that. Now we have to do damage control and rectify whatever we can."

"You always make things sound so simple," Kenshin said, dryly.

"I'm tired of hearing that. It's not simple. Missy will be doubly crushed. I don't know if she'll forgive me, but she deserves to know. At least she won't be torturing herself trying to figure it all out," I said.

"But Tomoe won't have that luxury. She'll wonder every single day why I betrayed her…continue to betray her," he said sadly.

"You say 'continue' in present tense. How are you currently betraying her?" I asked, puzzled.

"For someone so worldly you can be damned clueless. I don't want to be with her, Kaoru!" he exclaimed.

The car screeched to a halt as I barely missed running a red light. Several motorists eyed me evilly as they passed, but I paid them no mind. I could hear my heart beating in my ear, for I know those ears heard correctly.

"You…what!" I said, turning my head slowly to him.

"I am going to divorce her," he said with somber confidence.

"I will not take you, Kenshin. This game is over. We just need to survive the next few days," I said, not taking his words seriously.

The light turned green and I put my focus back on the road ahead. The rest of the trip was traveled in silence, for I had nothing further to say to him.

When we arrived at the office, Carter was waiting for us with a manila folder in hand. Neither Kenshin nor I knew what was in it, or why it was so important that our boss handed it to us personally. It was odd to think only yesterday I was taking Carter's counsel on more personally matters, but today, he was all business. And it appeared to be grim business. Wordlessly, he led us into his personal office. We all took a seat, waiting for the news to come down upon us.

"O'Nelly was murdered last night," Carter said.

"Nani?" Kenshin and I gasped in unison.

"Fuck! Speak English!" Carter yelled, annoyed beyond reason.

"Who on earth would kill him?" Kenshin asked out loud.

"That cunt of a sister-in-law. Her liaison with him was exposed during the trial," I contemplated.

"If she hadn't spent the past few days drowning her sorrows in a bar very night, I would agree with you. Her alibi is air-tight, seeing that she was being arrested for public drunkenness at the time O'Nelly was murdered. "

"Who else would want O'Nelly dead? This isn't making any sense," Kenshin said.

"What do you want us to do, Carter?" I asked.

"You aren't going to believe this, quite frankly…but it seems our dearly departed was involved in some illegal activities," Carter said, tossing the folder to me.

I eyed my boss speculatively before opening it up. It wasn't hard to believe that a murderer had his hands in something else, but what could it be to cause him to be a target himself? Kenshin peered over my shoulder as I fingered through the pages, absorbing all the information, yet barely comprehending at the same time. All the little pieces were starting to come together and the picture was frighteningly clear.

"The Yakuza," I said fatalistically, slumping into the chair.

"As you would say, Kaoru…Hai," Carter responded.

"So, there's actually more to Mrs. O'Nelly's murder than we first thought," Kenshin concluded.

"A whole helluva lot more," I said, starting to recover. "He never mentioned anything to me about being involved with any organization, must less one of the scope of the Yakuza. How did you happen upon this?"

"I'm the boss for a reason, Kaoru," was Carter's response.

"This is not the time for that game, Carter. We need to know or other people's lives could be in danger," I warned.

"You are in no position to threaten me, Kamiya," Carter responded coolly. "I didn't give you think information for you to solve. You are a lawyer, not a detective. That's what we have him for."

Carter pointed to the corner of the office and there stood a tall man. He was an older man, but attractive. His dark hair was slicked back to reveal his angular face. Though his eyes were shut, the almond shape betrayed his heritage. Caught between the thin slits that were his lips was an unlit cigarette, which defied gravity as he spoke to us.

"I need to know everything you know about the Yakuza in this city," he said in a casual tone.

"I wasn't even aware they had a holding in this city," I responded.

"You don't? What of your friend's little ruffian?" the man retorted.

"How do you…who the hell are you?" I demanded, totally caught off guard.

"I am Saitou Hajime. I used moonlight as a parole officer," he said with a smile, knowing I would understand.

"I see. I knew he was a thug, but not a Yakuza. Megumi never mentioned it to me," I replied honestly.

"People involved usually don't," Kenshin said, gazing directly at the older man.

Megumi had mentioned some time ago that Kenshin knew this man. Megumi explained it as the pair being in rival "Greek" organizations in college. It was obvious now those organizations weren't so Greek. The air of hate between Kenshin and Saitou was suffocating. I personally didn't know if I liked or disliked him, yet.

"It's been a long time, Himura," Saitou replied, his tone an amused one.

"Not long enough," Kenshin replied.

Great, just when I thought the pieces were coming, although unpleasantly, more fell out of the box. I had to find out Kenshin's history with this detective, and I could tell it wasn't going to be an easy task. And somehow, I knew it all linked to Enishi.


	29. Forgivness

_I want to apologize. It's been a very long time since I've updated. I'm no longer a kid in High School with time to burn…and sadly, the time it takes to write just is not available to me anymore. I'll do my best to continue this story until its completion…some of you have literally been waiting years for this. As a peace offering, I've included a little slice of lime. If lime offends you, please read no further._

**Chapter Twenty Nine**

The look on Missy's face was one I had never seen before. I couldn't tell if she was angry, sad or disappointed. She sat, unmoving next to me…she might as well have been made of stone. Because of this, I didn't quite know what to say next. I thought bringing her to one of her favorite places would lighten the burden, but it didn't work, I guess. My little sister loved Belle Isle. She loved how the shore was mostly composed of reclaimed stones from historic buildings long torn down. She loved to sit on these slabs and let the blue-green water lap at her feet. Now, however, the sensation seemed to bring no joy…no relief from the news I had just broken to her.

I had to tell her. I couldn't go another day with her not knowing the truth. She deserved to know, no matter how much it would have hurt or how much she would have hated me for it. Still, it was hard to accept, for it seemed her wrath was inevitable. At least, it would be, whenever the shock wore off and she digested the news.

"You slept with someone else's husband…" she finally said, as if testing the words to see if they were possible to combine."Another woman's husband…"

"Hai," I replied, lowering my chin.

"Are you sorry?" she asked me.

"Yes…I never wanted you to get involved like this. I didn't think this would happen," I said to her.

"You're not sad you hurt Tomoe-san?" she asked me.

"No," I said without hesitation. Was I supposed to?

"Then you would do something like this again…and someone else would get hurt," she said, almost to herself.

"That doesn't matter…"

"It only matters when someone you love is hurt?" she snapped, her eyes finally turning to me.

Her nostrils were flaring…she was indeed angry. I batted my lips, about to reply honestly, but then thought better of it. I had to get her to understand me. I had to get her to see my point of view.

"Misao…married men don't cheat unless they want to. If their wives get hurt, that is their responsibility," I said, trying to not to be patronizing.

"Married men wouldn't cheat if there weren't women oh-so-willing to sleep with them!" she exclaimed. "I know I'm younger than you…but it seems you need to grow up! I know that one guy didn't tell you he was married and he hurt you. But, does that give you license to hurt someone else? To be honest, I knew you had almost no discrimination to those kind of men…and I'll also admit I didn't care until it directly affected me…but I can't pretend that I wasn't WRONG in feeling so indifferent. How can you?"

I opened my mouth again, but no sound came out. Instead of retorting, I closed my mouth and took in her words. They were very true words…words that needed to be said to me. Indeed, I had looked at Missy as a child, a person with virtually no life experience…and person not to be taken seriously. For the first time, I realized how wrong I had been. I didn't know my sister as well as I thought I did. How correctly she had me pegged…

"You know…I'm not sure, Missy. I guess I'm so used to being completely unapologetic that I still find it hard to admit that I'm wrong…or that I care if I'm doing something wrong. Maybe that's because this is the first time in a long time I've been in love. Maybe it's the first time I've _really_ been in love. And, I never wanted to fall in love with a married man…it's hard to explain, Missy. I am sorry though…even if I can only admit it to you. I can't feel total sympathy for Tomoe…it's not in my nature…but I can accept she did not deserve what happened," I said to my sister, my eyes looking directly at her.

"I guess that's as good as I can get from you," Misao said, half smiling.

"Can you forgive me? Forgive Aoshi?" I ventured.

"You…yes. You are my sister and I love you. Aoshi…" her voice trailed off.

"Aoshi isn't that bad," I said, to my own surprise.

"Is Kenshin going to tell his wife?" Missy asked, unexpectedly.

"Um, I don't know…we don't really talk anymore," I said.

"Just talk to him…and I'll talk to Aoshi. Perhaps I can find out more about his past to help you," she said, seeming to brighten at the idea of being involved in something daring.

"No way! I'm not getting you any more involved in this mess," I said, my authority as older sibling returning.

"Earth to Kaoru, I'm already knee deep in this bullshit. From the sounds of it, you'll need all the help you can get. You REALLY know how to pick 'em, Kaoru. Even I could tell Enishi was total a total skeeze," she said, pushing me slightly in a joking fashion.

I laughed with her, putting my arm around her. She scooted closed to me and put her arm around me in like and laughed even harder. Our joy carried through the warm air, and I was happy she was again laughing. After a few long moments, our laughter died, but our embrace did not. I wanted the moment to stretch forever…but I had to ask…

"Do you really forgive me…for ruining everything?" I asked her.

"Hai," she said. "It will be hard to forget, but I love you. Enishi is our common problem…and I'll help you take him down."

With tears pooling in my eyes, I whispered "Thank You" to her, and I meant it. I hadn't realized how much I needed her acceptance and her love. I was beginning to think that perhaps I hadn't valued her as I should have…and perhaps my priorities were a little screwed up. But, with her forgiveness, I felt rejuvenated and at ease. I felt I could take on the world again...and if could take on the world, I could handle a gangster named Enishi.

Ugh….if only Megumi gave me the same kind of confidence boost. After my reconciliation with my sister, I returned to work. My next move of the day was to try to coax Meg into giving me some dirt on the Yakuza. I knew her gang-banger boyfriend had some info to give up and she could get it for me. However, Megumi was being as stubborn as ever.

"You do not understand, Megumi, I need you to speak to him," I pleaded with my best friend over the phone.

"If it's so damn important, you can at least tell _me_ so I can try to understand, Kaoru. He's finally getting his life on track and I'll not have you ruin it for one of your cases," was the reply I received.

"Look, I honestly cannot give you all the details, but I'll tell you a little bit. Your beau's parole officer is looking into some things about the O'Nelly case. Hajime mentioned something about Sano…"

"Are you suggesting my Sanosuke is a murderer?" Megumi interrupted, her tone high-pitched with anger.

"No, no, Megumi. I don't know what Sano knows, but I need to find out," I said, trying desperately to keep my patience.

"When you can come with something concrete, give me a call. I don't want Sano even thinking about his old life. Normally I would love to help, but too much is at risk for me. I'm finally happy, Kaoru," Megumi explained.

I knew she wasn't being difficult for the sake of being difficult. Megumi had been though a lot with Sanosuke. He was a thug to the core, but she loved him. All of her life, Megumi thought she would not find what she had with Sano, and she wasn't going to give him up for anybody or anything…not even me.

"I understand, Megumi. I will keep you posted," I said, hanging up the phone.

I sighed as I tapped my pen on my desk. My quest was not going well. If there was Yakuza in the city, their holdings were air-tight. Though I was relatively young, I thought I had a good handle on the crime rings due to my occupation and personal connections. Like with so many other things as of late, I had been wrong. Megumi knew something, and she had known it for a long time. What she knew, I needed to know. I would have liked to have gotten the information straight from her, but it seemed I would have to be a little underhanded in my dealings. Placing the pen in its holder, I stood up and walked towards my office window. Folding my arms about me, I looked out to the bustling city below. I had to choose my path very carefully, for a lot was at stake. It only took me a few minutes to reach the solution.

_Just talk to him_…

I could hear Misao's voice ringing in my ear. She didn't know just how difficult that would be. We had been avoiding each other, only speaking when necessary. I made it quite clear the only relationship we were to have was a professional one, and he made it quite clear that was his intention as well. As soon as the legal matters of the O'Nelly case were "officially" cleared up, Kenshin changed departments and went to Corporate Law. I'd hoped he wasn't under the impression that Corporate had less corruption, but I didn't take him to be that naive. I knew he was just trying to put some distance between us.

I couldn't ignore him anymore, however. I had to find out about the Yakuza.

Without a further thought, I turned from the window, left my office and walked down the long hallway to Kenshin's office. The door was shut, so I politely knocked on it.

"Come in," he said from the other side.

For some reason, I felt butterflies in my stomach as I turned the knob and entered his domain. His new office was spacious and warm. Law books were neatly displaced on a classy ebony bookshelf to the left of his desk, which had a spot for his laptop and his sleek desktop unit. He had his nose in a pile of folders, intently studying the contents. It reminded me so much of when we were working on the case together…

Then his eyes caught mine, his face was an emotionless mask. I just stood there for a moment, waiting for some kind of response from him. Indifference, anger, longing…something. All I was offered however was a kind hand motioning for me to have a seat in one of the leather chairs opposite of him. Without thinking, I took the seat and placed my hands in my lap. For some reason, I was nervous. Unused to the feeling, I decided to ignore it and just be me.

"I need to ask you something," I said.

"Ask away," I was told.

"What happened between you, Aoshi and Saitou in college?"

"None of your business," Kenshin replied without missing a beat.

"Whatever you know may help solve O'Nelly's murder," I offered.

"So? The bastard was a murderer. A tit for a tat, I think," Kenshin responding, finally looking at me as he spoke. "There's another reason why you care. Why don't you just be frank with me?"

"You haven't been the warmest person as of late," I said quietly.

"Oh, and you have?"

"Not really," I admitted, "but this thing with O'Nelly is really bothering me. Especially since your brother-in-law seems to be involved."

"Enishi," Kenshin said, placing his file down on the table.

"Hai, Enishi."

"You mean your lover?"

"He's not my lover, Kenshin. It was a one-night-stand, for crying out loud!" I yelled.

"A one-night-stand…" Kenshin repeated, as if to taste the words.

"Hai."

"Is that what you would have preferred I was? A one-night-stand?"

"Kenshin…" I sighed. This was not why I came, though I should have known the topic would have come up.

Suddenly, I felt his eyes on me. They were smoldering with a look I had seen but once before. It was almost as if it wasn't really Kenshin in front of me, but a much different person. A darker person. A primal person. Kenshin stood from his desk and walked around to me and with a firm grip, took my wrist and yanked me up from the chair. I had the mind to struggle, but my eyes caught his again and I couldn't move a muscle. In an instant, his lips were upon mine in a harsh, unrelenting kiss which demanded that I yield. Completely caught off guard, I complied with his angry, unspoken command and tasted him. My mind was a hurricane of thoughts and emotion, moving so fast nothing made any sense at all. All the existed with any certainty was the fury of his passion and uncompromising desire which awaked my own longings.

It had been quite a while since Kenshin and I had been intimate. About thirty second ago, I thought we'd never go there again. Yet, I was in his arms, his nimble fingers undoing the buttons to my blouse, skillful hands sliding under my bra to play with my pert nipple. My body draped over his, for my legs had long ago given way. His lips tore from mine and I protested with a whimper, until he took my nipple between his lips and began suckling it fiercely. My back arched and I cried out, clawing at him, needing him to be closer, to do more…needing him to never stop.

His tongue trailed to the valley between my breasts and up the next peak and I thought I'd lose my mind. I was lost, lost in the passion I was unprepared to feel. My sanity cried out to me, but I willfully ignored, for the sweet ruin I was experiencing was far more attractive.

"How could you only want this for a toy when you could have it forever?" Kenshin questioned as he set me back down on the chair and slid his hand down my bare torso to the button of my skirt.

For a moment I wondered if he was asking me or asking himself, but I cared not after I felt his hand upon my mound, moist and ready for him to take at his will. I arched up to him as he grabbed my hips and plunged his face into my sweet core. Somehow, my hands found their way to his head as I pulled and tugged at his fire-locks. Each pass of his tongue against my jewel pushed me closer to oblivion. I needed release. I needed him to give me release. Before I realized it, I was sobbing his name, begging him to end the torture. It was at that moment he let go of me, pulled himself up to his full height and looked down on my languid form.

I had to be a mess, I was sure. Naked, sweating, writhing…and unfulfilled. I wasn't quite sure what was happening, but I knew I wasn't ready for him to stop. I thought I would die if he stopped. I needed him.

"Kenshin…" I whispered.

"You feel that?" he asked.

"Huh?"

"Do you feel that?" He asked again.

"What?" I responded, still puzzled.

"Desire so strong, so uncontrollable it physically hurts. That's what I feel every minute of every day. _For you_. Not to mention the guilt I feel. The guilt of knowing I led my wife into the arms of my best friend. The guilt of knowing I'm a hypocrite for being upset that my wife was unfaithful to me. Knowing that as my wife begged me to forgive her, I was lusting after you…after what I knew I could never have."

"Kenshin…"

"Shut up!" he yelled, taking a length of my hair and yanking my head back so his gaze pierced mine. "You are so fucking selfish, you know that? But I can't blame this all on you. I am older. I played the game, though I must say I was damn better at it. How I allowed myself to be blinded by lust... No, Kaoru…no more games. I offered to leave my wife for you, but I'm glad that fell through. I would have been stuck with unfaithful, adulterous whore."

With that, he released me and let me fall into the chair. I was stunned. His words couldn't have hurt more if he threw them at me attached to a sledgehammer. It was odd his words hurt. I had heard them before and never had they affected me. But to be uttered from those lips, it was unbearable. It was unthinkable. It was apprehensible.

_It was…not to be fucking tolerated!_

With a bust of unbridled anger I rose from my seat and delivered a bitch slap a disco-pimp would have tipped his feathered hat to. Kenshin, caught off guard, stumbled back a couple of steps. His eyes, however, never wavered. Neither did mine. If he thought he was going to walk over me, he had another thing coming…a left hook.

"I'm no more selfish than you. I am no worse than you. If I am a whore, you are ten times the whore. Just because you are angry at yourself for not being able to control your actions, that does not mean you can take that out on me." I paused for a moment, remembering my state of undress. I began to button up my shirt, still looking directly at my former partner. "You seem to forget it was you that broke the rules. I offered to end things when I realized things were getting too deep. You refused."

"But you said you loved me, too," Kenshin replied.

"Hai, I did. I admit that I messed up as well. I did fall for you. Against my better judgment, against my fears, I wanted to be with you. Just as you were prepared to leave, I was prepared to be with you. The day Tomoe revealed her secret, I was going to tell you I wanted to be with you."

"Then why didn't you!" Kenshin yelled.

"What chance did I have, Kenshin? What chance do we have with Enishi plotting against us and Tomoe still oblivious to the truth? Hell, Kenshin, that's why I came down here. Enishi. He needs to be stopped. I need to know what's going on. I need to know why he had a hand in O'Nelly's death," I pleaded with him, hoping to get through to him.

Slowly, I saw his expression soften and demeanor change. He fire in his eye had been temporarily quenched, and I knew it was ok for me to proceed.

"Kenshin, I need to know," I said again.

"Kaoru…it's all so complicated. Everything is," he responded, sitting on the edge of his desk. "I wouldn't even know where to start."

"The beginning would be fine," I said in a sarcastic tone.

To my surprise, Kenshin laughed, and nodded his head.

"Yeah, I suppose you are right," he said, still chuckling.

"So, you're going to help me out?" I asked, my voice still expressing a bit of doubt.

"Hai, but under one condition," Kenshin replied

"And what's that condition," I ventured

"When we sort this mess out, you'll be mine."

For a second, I was taken back. Did I want to go there again with him? Would it be worth it? A little voice told me it would, so I nodded and put my hand over his.

"Hai, but we have to tell those close to us. I've already come clean with Missy," I said to him.

"I'm not sure that was wise," he said, standing up and walking over to the window. "I think we should have let everyone assume we still hate each other. If I tell Tomoe, she will run to Enishi. He'll know we'll be putting two and two together."

"You think that's not on his mind now?" I asked.

"Yes, but his guard is down now. No need to add complications," was his answer.

"What, and keeping us under wraps won't?" I said, rolling my eyes. "I'll level with you here, Aoshi has been dropping me hints. If he has an idea of what's going on…I know you know. You can't afford to hold out on me, not matter the risks."

Kenshin's expression dropped when I mentioned Aoshi's name. I suppose I could not blame him. It was a messy situation we created for ourselves, and it was only getting messier by the minute. Clenching his fists, Kenshin battled back whatever hate-laden thoughts he had and focused on his task. He had to fill in the gaps; he had to help me out. If Enishi would murder a man just to stir trouble, who knew what else was in his set of abilities.

"There's something else you need to know," I ventured, interrupting his thought flow.

"What?" he asked.

"Tomoe called me. I think she already knows deep down we've slept together. I think she may have always known," I said.

"Fuck! She called you?"

Kenshin ran his fingers through flaming red hair and paced his office. His face was red with anger…or perhaps bewilderment. I wasn't quite sure, but I knew he was about to pop like a hot balloon.

"Kenshin, don't tell me you didn't know she was suspicious…"

"Of course I knew!" he interrupted.

"Well then calm down and start explaining to me this huge mess that got O'Nelly killed," I said to him in a voice none too calm. "What are we up against with Enishi and what does that police officer have to do with it?"

Kenshin looked at me intensely, and then sat down in his chair. Resting his head between two clenched fists, Kenshin visibility fought with himself to reveal what he had kept internal for so long. Finally, I was going to get to the bottom of this mess and hopefully but two and two together in enough time to get back at Enishi.

_And YOU are going to have to wait until next time to find out what Kaoru found out. Just to let you know, it will involve a flashback and bad 80's hair. Ahhh! Gotta love it._


	30. Revelations

_I know "Sorry" does not suffice. I find there is just not enough time for me to write anymore. Between having my laptop stolen and classes, things have been very rough. I even had a new one shot that was almost ready to be posted. However, I am on break from school. Though my work schedule sucks ass, I will try to get a couple of updates in. Oh well, please enjoy this chapter, as I am not sure how long it will have to last you until I have time again. Thank you for being such loyal readers. Lime warning. If you don't like lime, please… please …please…go the other way._

_**Chapter Thirty**_

Though it was only mid-April, the evening was balmy. There was a touch of mugginess to the air that made all those cold beers taste that much better. True, the bottled beer didn't taste as good as the kegs the frat boys were used to, but you couldn't match the entertainment that complimented the brews.

Karaoke.

Oh, yes. Kenshin, Aoshi and the whole gang were piled into the only Karaoke bar in their little college town. This place was way different that what the Japanese duo were used to back home, but their American friends liked it all the more. There was truly an appeal to watching total strangers making asses of themselves.

The next victim was up; a cute blond with spiked hair and feathered bangs. Here acid-washed mini-skirt barely kept her decent, her long legs made to look longer with hot-pink pumps. They were the same color as her cropped, slouched-shoulder top. The poor piece of spandex strained against her heavy chest. Her complexion was made rosy with the several drinks she was given and the song she was dared to sing by her Sisters. She could be heard protesting and giggling, before finally relenting and picking up the microphone. The music started:

"I ma-aa-de it through the wiiildurness…Someway…I mean…Somehow I ma-aa-de it through…I Didnt knoooow how lost I was..hiccupp…Until I found youuuuu."

Aoshi tried to contain his laughter, as he could see the young woman was truly trying, but she was failing horribly. He elbowed his partner in crime who was also on the verge of an outburst. And then came the kicker.

"Like a vuuurgin….Touched for vera first tiiiiiiiime," the blond tried to sing, bringing her hand to her chest and moving it down her body suggestively. Then her hazy blue eyes met those of Kenshin's, and she bit her lip. "Like a vurr-rr-rr-rr-giiiin, with your heartbeat...next to mine."

At this, Kenshin lifted a brow. So, he caught the girl's eyes. That would save him a lot of work. He already had her on his radar. _Class-A Piece of Ass_. Aoshi saw the look in his best friend's eye and shook his head.

"Whoa, there, buddy. Do you know who that is?" Aoshi questioned.

"No, but does it really matter? I'll know her well enough by morning, " the young man said, running his hand through his long, red teased hair. "The chick totally wants a piece of me."

"Dude, that is Hajime's bodacious babe! He would kill you if you stepped on his toes!" Aoshi warned his friend. Kenshin, however, just took another swig of his beer and continued to watch the girl perform. _So that's Becky_, Kenshin thought to himself.

"If he cared, he'd be here right now, wouldn't he?" the red-haired man said matter-of-factly as he stood and strode over to the stage, leaving his friend with his answer.

Aoshi swore under his breath and Kenshin stalked Becky Banks, Saitou Hajime's main squeeze. And he knew Kenshin would have her, too. The ladies absolutely loved him. Though he was short in stature, it just added to his appeal. His body was muscular and well formed…that was evident of how his tight, stonewashed jeans molded his body. In a matching jacket with the sleeves rolled to his elbows, Kenshin made his final approach, smiling at each of Becky's sorority sister's as he passed through. Finally, he was in front of the beautiful girl, whose eyes swept over him boldly.

"Hiya," was all she said.

"Hey, babe. You were hot stuff up there. You can really sing," Kenshin said with a sincere-looking smile. At that, Becky giggled, which was more like a squeal. Kenshin thought it annoying, but he figured he would be making her giggle all night as he boinked her brains out.

"Oh, I can't sing at all…I only did it cuz Sarah Double-Dog-Dared me. I saw you and your friend laughing at me," she said, her speech not quite as slurred as it was when she was on stage.

"Ah, is that why you had your hands all over yourself as you mind-fucked me," Kenshin whispered boldly into Becky's ear. Her blue eyes grew wide and she almost gasped at his words. He was as bold as they said he was…"they" being some girls she was acquainted with that had known Kenshin.

"Is something the matter?" the flame-haired man asked.

"Oh, no-no-no…I am just well…I had an argument with my boyfriend…my ex-boyfriend and my galpals decided to take me out to enjoy myself," Becky said shyly.

Kenshin took the girl's hand and pressed it to his lips gently. She swore his lips were made of flames as even his hair seemed to be. His eyes, too, were smoldering, sexy and seeming to burn a hole straight through her.

"I'm sorry you are bummed out about your ex. If you'd like, I will continue to show you a good time."

Becky's sisters giggled and a couple whispered words of encouragement. A natural blush coming to her painted cheeks, she nodded yes. At that, Kenshin looked over to Aoshi and saluted to him as he was off to conquer yet another valley.

"This one doesn't feel right, buddy," Aoshi said to himself, taking a drink from his beer. He snarled. The beer was now warm and flat. Looking around the bar dispassionately, he noticed the hour was getting closer to two and his frat brothers seemed eager to return Alpha Phi Beta and continue getting drunk. He decided that he would catch up with Kenshin in the morning.

And when morning came, Aoshi's prediction turned out to be correct. Aoshi did not see Becky when he spotted Kenshin in the kitchen making breakfast, but there was no question she had been there seeing the scratches on Kenshin's arms. The dark-haired young man laughed as he ate his Kix, listening to Kenshin's tale.

"The woman is crazy, I tell you. You think this is bad," Kenshin ask, exposing his arms. "You should see my back! And did you hear that giggle she made at the bar?" Aoshi shook his head in the negative. "Well, it sounded like she took a rubber duck and squeezed to into a megaphone. Little did I know she made the same sound when she was getting laid. She wouldn't stop! She wouldn't let me stop. Any time I tried to slow down so she'd shut up, she'd scratch me! I don't know how Hajime put up with it!"

"And what do you think he's going to do when he finds out?" Aoshi questioned, bringing the bowl to his lips and drinking the last of the milk out.

"Who cares? She said the broke up. That's fair game if you ask me," Kenshin said airily.

"But, you would have screwed her anyways, eh?"

"Damn Straight!"

_HIMURA!_

Both men heard the call, said in a perfect Japanese accent. It was a low, guttural call. It could only be one person and he could only want one thing. Aoshi shook his head, knowing this was nothing more than deep, smelling unadulterated shit.

"You sure they were broken up?" Aoshi asked.

Kenshin shrugged, then both men made their way to the front of the frat house as they heard Kenshin's last name being called again. On their front lawn was a very tall, thin and angry young man. Perhaps a couple years older than the pair, he was every bit as handsome. His dark hair was cropped around his ears, a couple of colored strands fell in his eye. A smoldering Marlboro cigarette was held in the hard line of his lips. His stance was that of a man ready to fight.

"Himura, you piece of shit… come out here!" Saitou Hajime yelled.

"I am not a dog, so I don't take well to orders. What is it you want?" Kenshin said in a loud, even tone.

"Oh, you are indeed a dog! How dare you touch what is mine!" Saitou said as he began to approach the stairs to the Alpha Phi Beta house.

Unfazed, Kenshin laughed. "Oh, I did way more than touch, dude."

In the blink of an eye, Saitou and Kenshin were on the lawn, duking it out American-style: nothing but fists and anger. Well, the anger was on Saitou's side. Kenshin was laughing as they fought, continuing to taunt Saitou, who was in a rage as no one had ever seen him. Despite the obvious size difference, the pair was evenly matched. Kenshin was much better at avoiding Saitou's heavy punches, though one that connected with his chin sent him back a couple of steps. Kenshin flexed his jaw and finally spoke words that were not a jest.

"You are really mad, huh?"

Saitou glared at his opponent, then dropped his fists. "You really are a piece of shit, Himura. If this were Japan, I would kill you."

"However," Kenshin began to smirk, "we are not in Japan…are we? Those little dipshits you run with are not Yakuza…they are wannabes."

"Ohhh, are they? Do you have any idea what you are talking about, Himura? I can still destroy you," Saitou said in a frosty tone.

"Saitou…all this over a chick? She told me you guys had broken up. You can't tell me you are really that pissed about it," Kenshin tried to reason, thought faultily.

Saitou stared at the young man for a moment, then shook his head. In a way, he was correct. It was just a woman. There was no need to put his ass on the line and get the boy involved in so trivial a matter. _But the little fucker needed to be dealt with._

"Watch your back, Himura," Saitou said as he walked away. Then, as an afterthought, "And put some ice on that chin."

Aoshi then came down the stairs to meet his buddy. The rest of the house was still passed out or hung over from the night before, so no one really witnessed the fight…or the verbal exchange. "You really need to be more careful…on all fronts. What if it was found out that we are Yakuza? We'd never get into law school. I don't know about you, but I don't want to be a thug forever. We have a good chance here in America. Stop this continual feuding with Hajime-san!"

Kenshin sighed, then put his hands in the pockets of his pajama pants. "He shouldn't have tried to embarrass me back in Japan. His family and our family were always at at that time, we had a truce. It was he who broke it. He wanted to fight me and he thought he could win but he didn't. He couldn't even accept the draw. We antagonize each other and I won't stop until he does. It is a matter of honor!"

"I don't think 'honor' and anything to do with your activities last night," Aoshi said so seriously that both young men ended up laughing as they headed back into the house.

"You really were a piece of shit," I said to Kenshin, who was still smiling at his memories. "But this really doesn't explain much…other than you were a dog."

"Yeah, I really was. Thing is, Saitou and I had minor scraps throughout college. Our link goes back to the Yakuza. When he came a few days ago, he asked about your friend's boyfriend, did he not?" Kenshin asked. I nodded and he continued. "There is something that man knows. He would have only been a young boy, probably an errand boy. He would still be informed."

"Where was Enishi during this time? Did you know of his and Aoshi's relationship at that time?" I asked.

"No," Kenshin said as he shook his head. "I only knew he was in California. He, too, was very young, but I have no doubt he was already following his father's footsteps."

"Oh no…" I said aloud and realization finally dawned on me.

"What?" Kenshin asked, concerned. I got goose bumps at my thoughts, but I figured I had to be right, I just had to be.

"Sanosuke was Enishi's running-boy," I said, flatly. "He knows everything."

But, something wasn't adding up. Kenshin knew something, too. I could feel it in my bones. He was leaving out too much from their time in college. What did a Japanese transfer student do to remain active in the Yakuza? Kenshin knew more than he was telling, and my anger almost boiled over as I realized he was keeping the truth from me. I turned to him, my color now high and my tone a bit edged.

"You know more. You knew of Enishi. You knew because you all were running drugs through a common man…O'Nelly! How else could you pay for college, being little more than a gang-banger yourself? And you were paid well, were you not? Why didn't you just say that Kenshin…or do I miss my mark?" I challenged.

Kenshin looked at me and I could see his expression was that of surprise and then defeat. No, I read it all from his violet eyes, I had not missed my mark. It was all coming together quite well. The picture was getting clearer and clearer, now that I knew Kenshin was at one time a Yakuza. Then, the truth hit me like a ton of bricks. How could I have been so blind? I should have sensed this before! Absolutely nothing and no one was as it seemed. I closed my eyes and breathed in deeply, trying to calm myself down to think. I could feel Kenshin's eyes on me. I could feel his worry, his uneasiness, his feeling of dread that I knew his secret.

"Tell me so I do not have to say it. Better yet, tell me I am wrong. Please, Kenshin, let me be wrong!" I pleaded, tears coming to my eyes. I did not know if I could deal with the truth. No! I actually wanted to be wrong!

"What do you want me to say, Kaoru? Do you think it is something I could tell just anyone," he said quietly.

"Kenshin, I am not just anyone. Look at what this secret has done to everyone. It has cost a man his life…a woman her life…I should have known," I cried. At that moment, Kenshin took me into his arms and held me tight. I was too shocked to push him away. My mind was still digesting what it had figured.

"I am still Yakuza," Kenshin whispered. "I knew all about O'Nelly, that is why I did not want the case. I could not reveal our connection. Yes, he supplied me, Aoshi and Saitou with our drugs. And he was owned by Enishi, as was Sanosuke. How he escaped his fate in the Yakuza, I do not know, but I know that he will not reveal anything about Enishi as his very life is in danger."

"O'Nelly's death was a warning to Sanosuke…and to us," I concluded. "What of Missy? Megumi? They are all in danger!"

I sobbed. I could not remember the last time I cried so. But, why was I crying? Did it really matter Kenshin kept the truth from me? I guess it didn't since that knowledge wouldn't have changed a great deal. It might have kept me at a respectful distance, but who knew? What was done was done…and all there was left to do was one thing.

Bring Enishi down.

Slowly, I pushed myself away from Kenshin, who looked up at me with sad eyes. I was forced to crack a small smile, he looked so worried, as worried as I was feeling.

"We are carrying on like children…me with my crying and you with your puppy-dog eyes. Enough. You are Yakuza? Act like it. I am a ruthless attorney. What better pair are we? We can be sneaky, dirty and underhanded and not feel bad about it as it is our job. We know Sano is the missing link. We get to him, we get what we need to bring Enishi down."

"If he goes down, I go down with him," Kenshin said quietly.

I winced. He was correct in his statement. Any legal takedown would put Kenshin in jail just as easily. Enishi had played his hand well. He wasn't the boss for nothing. I bit my bottom lip as I thought, as I often did. Then, I looked at Kenshin, who frankly looked like a feral dog eying a cut of prime rib. Before I could question him, Kenshin brought his lips to mine. Distracted, I allowed him caress me. His hands roamed my body. Was it my anger, my distress, my worry that set my body on fire? My mind protested. We needed to figure this out! We had to find a way to…to…

"Kenshin," I moaned as he nibbled on my neck and slid his hand up my skirt. "Not…now."

"Will I lose you because of…the truth?" Kenshin asked, tearing his lips away from my flesh just long enough to eek the question out.

My mind was so muddled, but I had to think. One hand was pushing him away while the other was encouraging his hand to work. So, it was reassurance he needed? After all, he had just pledged to leave his wife not too long ago…and then he revealed a secret that was life-changing for me. And, he unfairly posed me this question while he had the distinct advantage.

"I love you, Kenshin…but what future…mmmmm…do we have if we spend our time fucking and not figuring out how to deal with Enishi?"

And then Kenshin sighed, his hand still working on my pleasure bud, but his kisses had ceased.

"I do not know, Kaoru…I do not," he admitted. "You are the mastermind. I suggest you get to it."

I laughed as his fingers continued to work me until I was close to reaching my climax. I started pushing him away, but he continued is torture.

"How can I figure anything out with you doing that?" I laughed as I reached down and grabbed his hard member through his pants. He audibly groaned and pressed himself against my hand.

Actually, as stressed as I was, a quick romp would actually help me relax and get my mind working. Skillfully, I unzipped his pants and pulled him out from his boxers. I stood up and leaned my body against his, all the while teasing his length. Between my hands and the foreplay we had earlier, Kenshin was sent over the edge with desire. There was no need for preliminaries. Forcefully, Kenshin spun me around, bent me over the chair and took me in that position.

After several long, mind-blowing minutes, we both gained release and collapsed into a pile of limbs on the floor. Kenshin kissed my forehead, and I thought. My mind was already working better. That damned wife of his undoubtedly she knew something as well. And, she was way more assessable than Sanosuke. I had almost forgotten about her. She could be used to our advantage, to strike back at Enishi. A sly smile spread across my face as I plotted. _Oh yes, Enishi will curse the day he tangled with Kaoru…and anyone she cared about._ His days were numbered.

_PS, I wrote this at 3am. If there are any glaring errors, please let me know and I'll fix em!_


	31. Back to the Future

_What can I say other than…sorry for the wait!_

_~ Sosoru_

**Chapter Thirty One**

The room was dark and rank. The place wasn't fit to be a prison cell, much less a restaurant, but it's where he had wanted to meet. I guess I should have been grateful I was granted an audience to begin with. Saitou was a hard man to get a hold of, especially when he did not want to be contacted. However, I am a most resourceful person.

Still, the place was a shithole. If I had not been confident in my skills, I wouldn't have set foot in the neighborhood, much less the sad excuse of an establishment it was within. I had dressed down considerably. I didn't want to stand out, so I opted for plain red sweatpants and black hooded sweatshirt. My hair was pulled back into a braid and tucked under a baseball cap with a Burberry pattern. Well, I had to attempt a touch of class.

I had ordered a coke, but Kami knew I was not drinking out of that glass. It was hot, so I rolled up the sleeves to my sweatshirt. The man was really taking his sweet time. _He's probably watching me this very moment like a creepy old pervert or something._ It was after that thought I saw him step out from the shadows, his cigarette hanging impossibly from his mouth. His thin lips turned up into a smile as my own had formed a bit of a frown. He was an oddly handsome man. Not my type, but handsome none-the-less. He didn't have a sly look about him. No, his look was more of cunning, daring and intelligent, like a grey wolf carefully contemplating how to best take down a bison.

He took the seat in front of me and placed him arms on the table.

"So, Kamiya," he began, "You've finally started to put the pieces of the puzzle together?"

"I must say I am ashamed it took me so long," I replied.

"If you were a covert your performance would be quite mediocre. But for a soft American, you did quite well," Saitou mused.

I knew he was trying to bait me with his taunt. I also knew he'd likely win the match if I let my anger get the best of me. Swallowing hard, I let his comment slide.

"I know why you hate Kenshin, or at least I know the reason he gave. I can tell there is something more…as the nature of your relationship would garner more than a mere spat over a doxy," I said, and despite my previous thought, I took a swig from the glass.

"Indeed, there is more. Much more…" Saitou asked, taking a drag of his cigarette.

"How much more?" I asked.

"Hmmm, where did Kenshin leave off?" he asked.

"The two of you fighting on the front lawn over Becky," I said with a chuckle, remembering the tale.

"Ah, so convenient of him to leave off there," Saitou said, his tone even.

"Please, do not leave me in the dark. Explain." I encouraged my companion.

"Well, this doxy, as you called her, was indeed just a girlfriend. Unfortunately, she had big eyes and a bigger mouth," he said with a smirk. "All she needed was a little liquor and she was spilling her guts. Mind you, it all seemed fairly harmless to her."

A quite drunk Becky stumbled over to the bar, which was located in the basement of Kenshin's frat house, and attempted to pour herself another shot of Tequila. She had missed her mark and if it were not for Kenshin's steady hand, more would have gotten on the floor. Taking the bottle and the shot glass from her, he downed the liquid and then gently guided her to the couch.

"Awww, why you drink my drink, Keeeensheeen? What kind of name is Keeeeensheeeen anyway?" Her words were slurred and her movements were sloppy. Kenshin did not like women sloppy drunk. He wanted the ladies, and he used to term loosely, to remember every detail of him banging her brains out. But, he discovered that Bex was a bit of a bimbette. Actually, she was a skank-o-rama, but she also was a good lay and full of information. And he would pump her for all she was worth.

"It's Japanese, Becky. Did you ask Saitou a question like that?" He baited her. Mentioned Saitou always sent her into a bitch-fit.

Suddenly, she shot her head up and looked at him with eyes seeming intensified with all the heavy purple eyeliner surrounding them.

"Saitou…he's a pig..."

"I know, babes."

Kenshin leaned back and pulled her on top of him, her head resting on his firm chest.

"And he hangs with those lames…"

"What lames?"

"The ones I told you about before. They have a lot of money, but I know they're up to no good."

"Did they do anything to you?" he gently pressed, making sure it sounded like he was interested in her and not just the information she provided.

"Not really…other than they offered me money to do things with them!" Becky pulled herself up just a second, her feathered bang flapping wildly as the sleeve of her top fell off her shoulder more than it was meant to. "I mean, do I look like some kind of whore?"

"Of course not, Bex," he said smoothly.

She lowered herself back down onto him. "But, I know they're totally pushin' weight from outta state. It's so obvious…"

"Bex!" Kenshin feigned dismay, "Do you really think you should tell me that?"

"Oh, Kenshin," she muttered, kissing his lips softly. "Like, I totally trust you."

The red-haired man kissed the woman on top of him with a slow, measured pace that quickly increased. Her heart raced as she knew what was to come. In one smooth motion, she was relieved of her tank top and tube top combo. Kenshin grabbed a full breast as he slid out of his own shirt to complete his task for the evening.

The next morning, Aoshi spied Kenshin in the kitchen, scrambling some eggs and frying bacon. This caused him to raise a brow, for Kenshin rarely ate such an American meal. Moving further, he noticed two plates set on the little kitchenette set. Now, Aoshi raised the other brow.

"You let someone stay until the morning?" He asked.

"Yes," Kenshin said flatly.

"Who?" Aoshi probed.

"Becky." Was the answer.

"_Becky?_ Are you fucking out of your mind, dude? This is hellacious! It's bad enough you slept with her once, but to bring her here again? Are you trying to get Saitou to kill you?"

"Aoshi, are you my friend or are you my mother? Geez, shut the fuck up. She's downstairs getting decent," Kenshin said in a voice much calmer than her was feeling.

"Kenshin, the girl is bad news," Aoshi said in a hushed tone as he set himself next to his friend.

"The girl has ample talents, and she sings like a canary," Kenshin said with a smile.

Aoishi's anger turned quickly to curiosity. "She knows stuff?"

"The airhead knows so much and gives it up so easy, I sometimes wonder if it's not a set-up," Kenshin said as he turned off the heat and poured some scrambled eggs onto each plate.

"How are you getting the info from her?" the dark-haired man asked.

"I get her drunk, I fuck her brains out…treat her like I respect her…"

"I know that last one is so hard for you," Aoshi teased.

"You have no idea. Hey, you want some of this bacon?" Kenshin asked, handing his friend a piece of rather charred meat. Aoshi turned up his nose.

"No thanks. Food poisoning is not what I need right now," the taller man teased.

"You think she won't like it? I tried really hard to cook this stuff right," Kenshin said, sounding slightly disappointed. "I don't usually have trouble cooking, but I'm still getting used to American tastes in food."

"You could have made miso soup and rolled omelets," Aoshi offered while investigating what he suspected were scrambled eggs. "Or some natto."

Kenshin smacked himself on the forehead. "Why didn't I think of an omelet? Geez, I'm totally turning into a Val. I gotta finish getting this info out of this girl before she ruins me."

Just then, the object of their conversation shuffled with bare feet into the kitchen. Becky wore the shirt Kenshin was wearing the previous evening, her shapely legs on full display. She had rolled up the sleeves and bit and buttoned it only to cover the most important parts of her chest. The blonde's hair was charmingly disheveled and her smile was a little mischievous. Aoishi at that moment saw what Saitou had once seen. As long as the woman didn't speak, she was hot stuff. But, she did talk. A lot. And it would be to both his and Kenshin's benefit.

"Good morning," Kenshin beamed, pushing the plate of food towards her as she sat down at the little plain wood table.

Becky smiled back, but it quickly faded as she looked at the food that was offered to her. Aoshi tried to restrain his mirth as Kenshin looked on, offended.

"Um, did you make this…yourself?" Becky asked, touching the eggs with her fingers. They were still a little soft and runny. "That was very sweet…but…"

"Oh, forget it. Last time I try to do something nice," Kenshin said with a huff, taking the paper plate away from the woman and depositing it in the trash. Now Aoshi laughed heartily and Becky had the good grace to look ashamed.

"Oh, Kenshin, I didn't mean to hurt your feelings. Perhaps we can make breakfast together. I'll show you," and then Becky quickly rose from her seat and began to pull food-stuff from the refrigerator. Not used to seeing this side of the ditz, Kenshin looked on with interest, as did his friend. "Oh yes, this cheese will do. Ew! Throw out this milk! GROSSSS! How long has that been in there?"

Becky continued her raiding until there was a goodly pile of food on the counter. She ordered Aoshi to place the skillet Kenshin had used in the dishwasher and to bring her a clean one. He obeyed and presented the woman with a griddle.

"You like to cook," Kenshin stated, a little taken back.

"It's one of my favorite things," Becky said with a smile. She broke some eggs and dumped their contents into the same bowl Kenshin had used. "You are not used to cooking breakfast?" Kenshin shook his head in the negative. "Saitou was not good at it, either."

There was a brief silence. Kenshin did not quite know what to do at the moment. For the first time since he met her, Kenshin saw Becky as more than just a pretty face and someone to use for information. He quite liked this side of her. Aoshi sat back and watched the emotions play over his friend's face. While the more compassionate of the two, he was also the more logical one. Now was not the time to lose sight of the goal.

"Hey, Bex, you mind me asking you a question?" Aoshi probed.

"No," Becky responded as she whisked some salt and pepper with the egg. She had just started to add some diced green bell pepper.

"Why did you and Saitou hit splitsville?"

Kenshin glared at his friend as Becky paused, startled by his question.

"He was a jerk," was her answer. She continued to whisk the egg, with more fervor than before.

"Was that all?"

"What does it matter to you?"

"Well, it seems you're becoming a part of the house. Kenshin bringing a girl here more than once must mean something. And, if you're going to be a part of this house, you're gonna have to trust us. We know Saitou is a jerk, but you had to know that when you got with him," Aoshi continued, hoping to get the reaction he desired from the girl. "You can tell us."

Becky looked blankly at the eggs as she poured them slowly onto the hot griddle. Kenshin was nearly ablaze with his intense anger. How dare Aoshi take that kind of risk? The girl slowly stirred the eggs and without looking at either man, she said, "I did not want to be involved with someone dealing drugs. I mean, you wouldn't believe who he's working with. It's crazy!"

Kenshin's brow arched with surprise and Aoshi again had to refrain from laughing. The girl was just too damn easy. Both young men made a mental note to not let this girl hear or see ANYTHING she should not. After the wonderful meal of egg and information the men had, the canary left and they sat together and contemplated the turn of events.

"To think…I didn't have to get her drunk," Kenshin said, amazed.

"You must be losing your touch, Bro, to have to sink to that level," Aoshi teased.

"Oh, come on. Who would have thought she'd be that dumb to say that stuff willingly. I mean…the names! The dates! We're going to have a field day with this!" Kenshin exclaimed.

"And what of Becky?" Aoshi asked.

"What about her?

"You truly are a dog."

I sipped from my drink, which was getting a tad warm. I sat for a moment, digesting Saitou's story. It was quite interesting how he and Kenshin became bitter rivals. Using an ex for information was good reason, but if it were me, I would have been more pissed at the snake than the snake charmer. In either case, I had a new piece of information which to work with.

"The information he obtained from Becky, he used to take control of quite a bit of our turf. In the great scheme of things, it was probably a minor offense, but it set us on our paths. In addition to that, it led us both to realize the game O'Nelly was playing with us. The woman almost started a Yakuza war, but O'Nelly was smart enough to know how to play the cards and kept both our factions at bay.

By this time, the heir to the Yokoshira Yakuza throne was growing into a little fucking tyrant. He was not pleased with how the drugs were being distributed and how he had to play nice with a rival for the pharmaceutical goods. Still, he tolerated O'Nelly until very recently."

"Does this have anything to do with Sanosuke?" I quizzed.

"Good girl. There's hope for you yet!"

"Sano knew shit was going to hit the fan, so he got out while he could. He would speak against neither O'Nelly nor Enishi. If Tomoe's brother kills too many people, the trail will eventually lead to him. But is Sano talks, Enishi will have no choice," I deduced.

"Bin-go," replied Saitou.

I sat back in my seat and considered what I had just learned very carefully_. Megumi, Kenshin, Sanosuke, Aoishi, Missy and Tomoe…every last one of them were at risk. I couldn't risk Kenshin going to jail and being stripped of his license to practice law. And Missy, she was so innocent in all this. Damn, I really need to re-evaluate my taste in men_, I thought.

"What do I do, Saitou?" I was truly at a loss.

"Do what should have been done years ago; kill Enishi," Saitou said casually.

"Kill? I cannot kill anyone," I half-whispered, half-yelled. Was he out of his mind?

"Well, you come up with a better fucking idea then. How do you send him to trial when he owns half the city? If you manage to get to trial, how will you live long enough to see he is convicted? And jail? He'll live like a king among his many minions and endless money," Saitou said, his anger simmering just below the surface.

"Relax, Saitou. Think about it. What's better than killing someone?" I asked.

A dark brow arched in curiosity. "You torture them, of course."

"Oh, there is hope for you yet," I laughed.

_Ok, that's all for now people. I promise it will take me less than a year to post the next chapter. Thanks for sticking around all this time. Make sure you leave a review!_


	32. Intensity

_I hope you like this chapter. It's a little different, but it sets the stage for the last two chapters. Yes, this fic will be completed soon. I've been writing it for so long it's hard to imagine. So, give me some good feedback, ok?_

**Chapter Thirty Two**

"I am not sure what to say honestly," Misao said, pushing her glass away from her. Suddenly, the strawberry milkshake was flavorless and unappealing. "How could you keep such a secret for so long?"

Aoshi shifted uncomfortably in his seat, which was across from Misao. It had been a while since he had seen her, since all the craziness began. He probably would have not seen her for some time yet if Misao had not called him and demanded he come and explain things to her. He thought it odd, but he would not fight it. He had missed her. Placing his large hand over her small one, he prompted the young woman to look into his eyes.

"You need to know…for many reasons. If you had not called me, I might have left well alone. But, the situation with Enishi would not have allowed for that," he explained.

"I know, Aoshi…but…" Misao leaned closer and whispered, her eyes darting side to side to make sure no one was around to overhear, "but you were…are Yakuza? And Kenshin? He's a lawyer. How does this all work out?"

Aoshi put his hand up to silent Misao's onslaught. "I know you have a lot of questions, but some of them must wait. I must get a hold of Kenshin and Kaoru. If I know either of them, Kaoru has gotten Kenshin to tell her what she needs to know and has developed a plan. I'll need to know what her plan is," he then softened his gaze and smiled, "Your sister really is a devious genius, I have to admit."

"Yeah," Miaso giggled, "she is. But, if some of my questions should wait, where can we go to talk? Who else is involved? I mean, this is obviously much bigger than Enishi hating Kenshin, isn't it?"

Aoshi sat back a sighed. How to explain this to her right now? There was so much? And her eyes were so demanding. Damn it, he knew this wasn't going to be easy, but this was just too much.

"Aoshi?"

"Yes…and no," he responded to the prompt. "Enishi has been obsessed with Kenshin for years. It is this obsession that led to his actions."

Aoshi threw a twenty on the table and motioned for Misao to follow him. Grabbing her purse, she obliged. The pair walked down the sidewalk for a block or so, arm in arm. The weather was warm, so they continued down the main thoroughfare to the waterfront.

"He has killed people…to get back at Kenshin?" Misao asked quietly.

"He's killed for less," Aoshi said matter-of-factly, and Missy shuddered. "I know it's hard for you to imagine, but it's a totally different world. The Yakuza, here and in Japan, are absolutely brutal. Enishi has been primed to take over the Yakuza all of his life, so his sense of entitlement is amplified."

"That's an understatement," Misao breathed. "He's sick. You think Tomoe-san tried to stay away from him?"

"Tomoe hated that her father was Yakuza and she hates her brother is one," Aoshi replied.

"Tomoe-san…is going to be hurt regardless of what happens," Misao said astutely. Aoshi started to speak but this time she put her hand up to silence him. "I am young, but I am not stupid. I understand in all likelihood Kenshin will leave Tomoe-san for my sister. They are two of a kind and from what you tell me, he and Tomoe-san were not a good fit from the beginning. I think Kenshin saw something so unobtainable; he'd have done anything in his power to have it. I think he loves his wife, but they are not cut from the same cloth. Kenshin and Kaoru understand each other…much like you understand Tomoe-san. Yet, you are not with Tomoe-san right now trying to sooth your heart. You are with me and I have to question why. Her world is going to fall apart soon. Who will she blame for that?"

"Misao…" Aoshi started, but the young woman stopped him again. He could see her trembling, her eyes wet with unshed tears.

"You were supposed to be her protector, Aoshi. You love her. I'm sure you love me in a fashion but I cannot compete with her. Tomoe-san," at this point the tears came down her face, "Tomoe-san needs you and I won't come between you two. I honestly just wanted to know the extent of the situation."

Misao found herself enveloped within Aoshi's strong embrace and her tears began to flow freely. His silence told her all she needed to know. It wasn't fair and it hurt! She had given herself to this man, it seemed so unfair.

"Gomen nasi, Misao-chan," Aoshi whispered, his tone raged with his own pain.

Sanosuke was a handsome man. His looks were rough, with dark gruffy hair and a perpetual five-o'clock shadow. The color of his eyes was the same as his hair, but there was warmth behind them that he tried hard to hide, warmth that the woman he loved recognized the moment her fox-eyes first gazed at him. For her, he would do anything…and had done just about everything for her. His past life was gone from him. No longer was he a Yakuza or the runner of drugs. His life of crime was over. He had gone back to school and tried to make a good life for himself. Sanosuke was a new man.

So, why wouldn't the past stay in the past? Why was his old boss here, on the other side of the country, stirring up trouble? And why did he feel like he was going to be in the middle of something bigger than he could handle?

The tall man shoved his hands into his pockets and leaned against the wall right outside his apartment door. The toothpick in his mouth moved up and down as he chewed on it, grinding as his mind raced. Sanosuke let the back of his head hit the wall with a soft thud. The feeling in his gut let him know something was definitely going to happen. His intuition was rarely wrong. But, what was he going to tell Meg? If only he could get a hold a Saitou and find out what had been transpiring the past few weeks, if he knew what the exact connection was. He was informed enough to know his former partners in crime were also in the city and had some sort of link to Meg.

"Sano, what is wrong," a low, feminine voice asked, and Sanosuke looked up.

"Oh, Fox… why don't you warn me before you sneak up on me, eh?" the man said, trying to sound composed.

"I've been standing here for at least a minute," Megumi said low, her tone slightly agitated.

"Oh," was the response.

"Again, what's wrong? It was like you were off in another world," Megumi said, now leaning onto his side.

Sanosuke kissed his woman on the cheek softly, and said, "Let's go inside and talk 'bout it."

With a shrug, Megumi open the door to their more than spacious apartment. The building had once been a classy hotel in the 1950's, but closed its doors during the city's fall from manufacturing grace. As the city rebounded, those that remembered the hotel's former glory demanding it to be renovated. The result was a stunning, contradicting mixture of art deco, modernistic simplicity and unbridled decadence.

"You know, I talked to Kaoru a few days ago," Megumi said as she took off her suit jacket. Slowly, she unbuttoned her silk blouse. Sanosuke watched her, waiting for her to continue. "She asked a question that bothered me. I wondered why she would ask it of me, but I think I'm piecing everything together. She wanted to speak with you about …"

"She wanted to speak with me 'bout my past," Sanosuke finished for Megumi and she nodded.

"It has something to do with that client of hers that was murdered, I gather. I told her to call back when she had something concrete, but I realize now that whatever she is dealing with will not be patient to my sensitivities."

"Damn," the tall man cursed, clenching his jaw. "I had a feeling something bad was goin' on. You know I want no part of this, Babe. It's probably fucked up enough without me gettin' into the mix. But fuck, that means Enishi is out for revenge! The man is crazier than a bag of cat shit."

Seeing how upset her mate was, Megumi stood up and walked over to him and pressed her long, lithe body against his hard one. Protectively and lovingly, she put her arms around his body. Through his anger, he still felt the heat of her body and was forced to look into her dark eyes.

"Whatever has to be done must be done. Kaoru rarely keeps details from me. I refused her an audience with you because I could not bear the thought of any harm coming to you. You have worked so hard to be free of your past life…" Megumi's voice began to trail off as tears welled up in her beautiful eyes. She buried her head into his chest so he could not see her cry. Instead, Sano tilted her chin up and looked at her intensely.

"I'll never go back to that life. But, I think I gotta help your girl take Enishi down if I'm ever to be really free."

"It's not fair," Megumi said rather childishly.

"No, it's not," Sanosuke replied. He kissed the top of her dark head and smoothed the silken strands, trying to comfort her.

"I hope this will work out, but I just don't know," Megumi whispered.

Before Sanosuke could reply, there was a knock on the door. Odd, since they lived in an apartment building and one had to be buzzed in to get in. Very odd. Megumi clung to Sanosuke as the knock came again, this time harder than before. They both know it was not Kaoru. She would have called beforehand. Without a word, Sano motioned for Megumi to head towards the kitchen as he backed from the living room.

"Saaaaa-nooooo-sukkkkeeee," a loud, masculine voice called from the other side of the door. "I know you are in the hole with your little fox. Won't you come out and play?"

"Shit," Sano cursed as he whizzed past his girl, grabbing her by the arm in the process.

She was about to protest as he was leading her away from the kitchen. The fire escape was right outside the window there. However, his stern look told her to shut up and do whatever he said. Grabbing a few essentials from their room, the pair ducked in a closet the very same moment they heard the front door being rammed. Megumi thought her heart was going to jump out of her chest as the seconds that passed seemed to be hours. What were they doing trapped in this closet! They had to get out and fast!

"Enishi's men will be on the fire escape," he whispered to Megumi, as if reading her thoughts.

"Then how do we get out?" Megumi almost screamed.

Sanosuke fiddled with the wall of the closet for a few seconds before a trap door sprung open to reveal a dumb waiter. "Here. I know you don't know a lot about the history of this building, but this used to be a kitchen area. An odd spot for sure, but lucky for us. In you go!"

With an indignant cry, Megumi fell onto the little platform and Sano was right behind her. Carefully, he latched the door. All was dark, but it seemed Sanosuke knew exactly what to do, and slowly the pair descended down the forgotten shaft. As the pulley squeaked, the wheels in Sanosuke's head were churning. They had invaded his home. They had sought him out. Sought out his woman. He knew at this very moment, they were tearing up their apartment looking for him so they could kill him. The anger burned in his chest at the thought of anything happening to Megumi…all because of the shit he had done in the past.

"Were will we go?" Megumi asked. "It seems you've planned for something like this." There wasn't a hint of sarcasm in her tone. Only sadness.

"I have. You can never be too sure the past won't return. I had hoped it wouldn't, but we were not that lucky," was the reply. "I am sorry."

Moving slowly in the darkness, Megumi found her mate and put her arms around him. She laid her head on his chest and sighed. They had to get to Kaoru, for surely they would try to get to her next.


	33. Devious

**Chapter Thirty Three**

I had to ask myself how this all began. It started innocently enough. All I wanted to do was seduce my married co-coworker and use him for my pleasure. That pretty much summed it all up. I was looking for a little fun in the sack and at work. Sure, Carter warned me not to mix business with pleasure, but none of us could have expected the flurry of events that followed and the gravity of the eventual situation. Who would have thought the wife of my married lover was the sister of a Yakuza king? How was I to know Kenshin was also Yakuza and our client was a former client of his, but in a much different capacity? Who would have thunk that Misao would fall for an ice prince that was really in love with his best friend's wife, the same wife whose brother is a complete and utter psychopath? And let's not leave Megumi out. Who would have thought the high saddity bitch would fall in love with an ex-con, who was also linked with Kenshin?

What was supposed to have been an exciting and temporary affair had turned into a nightmare. I still have to ask myself, was it my entire fault? If I hadn't slept with Kenshin, would any of this have happened?

I looked down into my lap and shook the 8 – Ball in my hands, silently asking the question.

"Probably"

The 8- Ball was quickly thrown across the floor in a fit of anger. Not the answer I was looking for, but it was probably correct…and that bothered me greatly.

I was a virtual prisoner of the situation I had wrought. I knew my house, car and phone were all bugged…as were the phones of my friends. Luckily, pay-per-use phones were extremely easy to come by, though figuring out how to distribute the number to those who needed it was not. I had managed to do it, however. Now, all I could do was wait…wait for calls to come in. Then I had to leave my home and walk and talk in hopes of not being heard by prying ears.

Walking over to the window, I looked out into the world, a world I realized I did not understand. The early morning sun was bright and the brilliant colors of dawn had yet to leave the sky. The houses across the street blocked the view a bit, but it was still lovely. This beautiful day, I knew, would be a nightmare. I could feel it deep down. Maybe it would be a nightmare in a good way, I thought. Then I realized that made absolutely no sense. I wanted this all to be over.

RING! RING! RING!

Who was calling me? Was it a lead? I walked casually to my nightstand and picked it up. The number on the Caller ID was not familiar, but I knew I had to answer.

"Moshi, Moshi" I said.

All I heard was three taps on the receiver. That meant it was Megumi. Quickly, I grabbed my jacket and wallet and exited my house. Once I got a good distance away, I began to speak.

"Where are you?" I asked quickly.

"Service entrance," was the reply.

Quickly, I hung up. What in the world were they doing at the train station? It used to be a spot me, Missy and, believe it or not, Megumi, used to play. It was still beautiful when it first closed, but it quickly fell into disrepair. We had explored every inch of the place from top to bottom and for a long time, the service entrance in the basement was the only way to get in. It was underground and fairly well hidden. The perfect place for a clandestine meeting.

I had to be careful to make sure I was not followed, so I walked around my quiet suburban neighborhood for a while. I slowly wandered to the main street, grabbed a coffee at the Starbucks and after some time, hopped on the bus that ran to downtown. It would be a long ride, but it would be much easier to spot someone trying to tail the Iron Pimp.

Once I arrived at my destination, I hopped the fence that was supposed to keep the rest of the world at bay while the magnificent station died a slow death from decay. From there, I made my way to the meeting place. It was dark and the halls reeked of mold and mildew. There were holes in walls once covered in marble, light penetrating where it should not. It was majestic and startling all at the same time.

"Snap out of it," I heard Megumi in an annoyed tone. "This shitheap isn't going anywhere anytime soon."

"What happened," I asked as Sano walked in behind her.

"Someone tried to kill us," Megumi said flatly.

"It was Enishi. He must be stopped," I said, more to myself than to the others.

"No shit, Sherlock," Megumi snapped. "He fucking tried to kill us! If you had just kept your panties on, this wouldn't be happening."

"You don't think I haven't thought that, Megumi? Is what I did really any worse than fucking someone you KNOW is a criminal?" I retorted.

"Hey, why the low blow?" Sanosuke said.

"SHUT UP!" Megumi and I screamed in unison. Being somewhat intelligent, Sanosuke backed up and let us have at it for a few moments. After we had emptied our fangs of their venom, Megumi and I stared at each other, arms folded as Sano took notes on some of the colorful insults we hurled at each other.

"Just what are you going to do to fix this, Kay? This isn't one of your court cases," Megemi said.

"I know it's not. That's why I need Sano's help. Of course, the both of you need to lay low until this is all settled, but I need to know what you," I said, turning to Sano, "know about the Yakuza and Enishi. I can't do this alone."

"And what's in it for me? You know I've been working hard to play it straight," Sano whined. Megumi slapped her boyfriend on the back of his head and shook her own.

"You get to live, baka, if that means anything to you," she said.

"She's right, you know. Look at the position I'm in, Sano. I could lose my license if this goes wrong…but people can and will lose their lives if I do nothing. Please, Sano," I said in a pleading voice I was unaccustomed to using and no one was used to hearing.

"Just say yes, for goodness sakes," Megumi chimed in, "I can't stand her groveling."

"If you had just let me talk to him this never would have happened," I snapped.

"If you hadn't slept with another woman's husband this never would have happened," she retorted.

"If you weren't my best friend I swear I'd rip your heart out," I screamed.

"What? You don't get enough joy out of doing that to any man that crosses your path?"

This time, Sano stood between us and said in a tone that broached no nonsense, "Shut up, both of you!"

Properly chastised, we retracted our claws and looked away from each other. I needed to get whatever information Sano had and Megumi was just being a total bitch about things. Ok, so maybe I was being a bitch to her, seeing Enishi was trying to kill her to get my attention.

"Kaoru, of course I will help you. And, Fox, it's not fair to blame Kay. I have a feeling this would have happened eventually. Enishi is nuts. Me, Kenshin, O'Nelly…we're all just pawns in his world. Aoshi and Kenshin somehow made it through undetected. I was a bit more hard-headed and caught a case. But, being in jail opened up a whole new world for me," Sano paused as he leaned against a crumbling wall. "Enishi pushes Mary Jane, cocaine, women and meth. Meth is probably his biggest business right now and when I left, he had one of the most organized rings here and in Japan. He's in control of endless capital and resources."

"How do we get to him? How do we stop someone like this?" I began to fret. It sounded so easy when I was talking to Saitou. Torture him. But how do you torture someone that has control of everything?

"Enishi has one weakness, and we all know who it is," Sano said calmly.

"You call his sister a weakness? He's doing this over his obsession with her?" Megumi yelled before I could.

"And he'd do anything for her," Sano began, "except leave the Yakuza of course."

"Are you suggesting that we get Tomoe to vouch for are side? That's fucking insane," I said.

"You don't think he'd listen to her?" Sano asked, puzzled.

"No," Megumi and I said in unison.

"You two are scary when you're together," he whined.

"Sano, are you telling me that's the best you can come up with? Just ask her to relay a message?" Megumi sneered. "I know we can't take her hostage. All Enishi would do is go after family and friends. Plus, she'd never cooperate with us."

"But, she might cooperate with her lover," I said as the thought entered my head. Megumi and Sanosuke looked puzzled and I went on to explain the situation between Aoshi, Missy and Tomoe.

"So, you can talk to Missy. Missy will talk to Aoshi and Aoshi talk to Tomoe? I don't think that's a very good plan," Sano said.

"No, I will deal with Aoshi," I said with a hint of malice in my voice. "I will get him to talk to Tomoe and get her on our side."

"But how?" She asked.

"I'm still not completely sure yet. I have to find out how much leverage Aoshi still has with Tomoe and whether or not Enishi has put his foot down regarding their relationship," I explained.

After gathering a bit more information, I instructed the pair to wait until dark to leave the station. From there, they were to follow the train tracks into Mexican Town and hide out. They would blend in fairly well if they were to be seen, but they knew that was not to happen. All that was left for me was to get a hold of Aoshi. For this, I would use Missy. I knew the best approach would be the direct approach, so I simply went to her apartment and asked her if she'd like to go on a walk. She agreed and we were on our way out. By this time, my trackers had finally caught up with me, but I made sure they stayed just out of listening distance.

"I need to talk to Aoshi," I said without preamble.

"I do not talk to him anymore," Missy said quietly.

"I will need his number, then."

"You will use him to get to Enishi?"

"Hai. Will you help me?"

"Hai."

"I don't know what I'd do without you, Missy."

"Probably get into more trouble."

I giggled a bit, and then I was silent for a few moments. My little sister was an innocent victim of this whole situation. If I had to regret anything, it would be hurting her in any way. I noticed that she seemed to be a different person now. There was an air of quiet sophistication about her now…or was it just sadness?

"Are you ok, Missy?"

"I am fine."

"No, I mean…how are you dealing with everything?"

Missy was reflective for a moment. I could almost read the emotions that played on her face. Then, without looking at me she simply said with a smile, "I think about how old Aoishi is and figure my true knight has to be one a bit closer to my age."

Things were falling in place rather quickly. I obtained the information I needed to contact Aoshi. My plan would work. It had to work. Enishi was a madman. He had created so much chaos in my world, chaos I had unwittingly invited. Was it as inevitable as Sanosuke suggested? Sure, I'd like to believe that, but if I were a different person, would I have seduced Kenshin? Probably not, but there also was no doubt I loved Kenshin unlike I've loved any other man. And I know the feeling was mutual. Had we met and I had not the intention of seduction, would we had went down the same road? Would Missy have been hurt? Would Enishi have found out about Kenshin and me? Or, would he have found some other reason to go postal? I did not like not having the answer to so many questions.

Day had given way to evening, and the air was still heavy with the heat of the day. I had already returned to my home to freshen up and change. I chose my outfit carefully, as I almost always do. One never knew who they would encounter in a day, what purpose they would need to fulfill in the span of time between when one left home and when they returned. Dress with purpose, dress with intent. Even the Devil wears a pinstriped suit when the occasion calls for it. This evening, I would be the Devil.


	34. Apex

**Chapter Thirty Four**

Aoshi looked out at the water. The city's skyline, with all its dazzling bright lights, reflected onto the river beautifully. The city always looked its best on a warm summer evening in Aoshi's opinion. It was alive, vibrant and by the water, calming all at the same time. He would need that calming trait now more than ever. Aoshi's ice-blue eyes narrowed with his thoughts. There could have been only one reason why Misao would want to speak with him; she was going to try to use him. No, Kaoru was going to try to use him to get to Tomoe. The hell if he'd let that happen! Kaoru and her cohort would have to solve the problem of Enishi on their own. Sure, he had given some assistance to her already, but that was done and past.

"Aoshi-sama?" a quiet voice beckoned from behind.

"Weren't you warned not to use that honorfic, Missy?" he asked without turning around to look at Misao.

"Not by you…"

"No. But you seem eager to do _her_ bidding," he said meaningfully.

Misao bit her lip, vexed. "So, you know why I am here?"

"More or less. But why don't you fill me in on all the details," he said mockingly.

"This is not the time to joke. I wouldn't even be here if I didn't think the situation was hopeless. To be honest, I'm not sure if Kaoru's plan will work," Misao said as she moved to stand next to her former lover.

"That is her problem, not mine," Aoshi replied coolly.

"You helped her before. Enishi will try to kill her," Missy said, her frustration apparent in her tone.

"Also her problem," was the reply.

"He will try to kill me, too…" she said quietly.

She finally struck the right nerve. He reluctantly looked down at the girl. Misao thought her heart was going to break all over again. Those eyes, those beautiful eyes of his bore down on her with a feverish intensity. She had seen the look before. When they made love he would look deeply in her eyes. Missy thought she could see straight into his soul. But, the intensity she saw wasn't due to passion. It was hate.

Misao inched closer to Aoshi. Her words were barely a whisper. "Enishi's men tried to kill Sanosuke and Megumi. He killed Kaoru's client. It's only a matter of time before he tries to kill us all."

Aoshi swore under his breath. He knew she was right. Enishi was completely insane. He had no sense of right and wrong. He lacked empathy for all except Tomoe. Other than his dear sister, all he cared about was himself, his pride and his money. People were to be toyed with and disposed of at his leisure.

"What am I supposed to do exactly? You think I can make Tomoe go against her brother? Was that your sister's plan?" Aoshi taunted.

"You have a cruel streak, Aoshi. You don't think that would destroy Enishi?" Misao asked with uncharacteristic venom.

He paused. The wheels in his head turned. Yes, what would he do to stop Enishi? Killing him would be the ideal option, but even that was problematic. All that was left was manipulating him in some way, and the only way to manipulate him was to manipulate Tomoe. Aoshi turned his head back to the water and contemplated for a few moments.

"I don't know how effective that will be," he began. "If it were anyone other than Enishi, I would say there'd be a chance. But, knowing Enishi as I know him, this plan would be foolish."

Misao took in his words and asked, "What if Enishi were neutralized?"

"Excuse me?"

"I did not stutter," Misao replied.

"I know you didn't. I just wouldn't think you'd think of something like that," Aoshi said, part surprised, part admiring.

"I think it is the only logical solution to our particular problem. The questions are, who, how, and when?" Misao thought out loud.

Aoshi turned his back to Misao and began walking down the Riverwalk. He motioned for her to follow, and she did, not yet questioning why he started moving. He would tell her, she was certain. After a couple of minutes, as they walked side-by-side, he did.

"We are being watched," he said. "Do not look around. We just need to stay out of ear shot and hope they don't have voice amplifiers. I can't be seen with you after this moment. If Enishi suspects anything, he will cut me off from Tomoe and we will have no chance."

"Aoshi…"Misao's voice trailed off. There was so much she wanted to say to him. The past few days had been so hard for her. She thought she was beginning to accept what happened, but being with him, talking with him made her unsure. _And now was definitely not the time to be thinking about that_, she chastised herself.

"Missy," Aoishi said softly. "It will have to be done as soon as possible. I will help where I can. I owe you that much. Not your sister. You. I do…I did love you. You know that right?"

Misao thought she felt her heart skip a beat, but she managed to keep moving forward.

"Aoshi…" was all she managed to whisper. She wanted to grab his hand, stop him in his tracks and kiss him. She needed to feel his body against hers again. It didn't matter if he loved another woman, she tried to tell herself. But it did matter to Misao. She couldn't deny it.

"You owe me much more. I gave you an irreplaceable part of me. You do this for me _and_ for my sister. Like it or not, she is a part of me. Now," Misao stopped in her tracks, turned to face Aoshi and smacked him square across his chiseled cheek. "Now, we have to make this happen. We have to take that bastard down… I'd do it myself just to gain the satisfaction."

The malice in Misao's tone was unmistakable and completely uncharacteristic. What had happened to her? She feared for her life, that's what happened. Enishi is what happened. Pain and understanding crossed Aoshi's face. He grabbed Misao's hand as she was about to strike him again. He laced his fingers into hers as he placed her hand to the side of her body. At that moment, he felt something press against his palm. He looked to Misao, trying to figure out what it was, when suddenly, understanding crossed his face. _So risky_, he thought. _But I'll protect her. She deserves that much. More than that. _

_Mournful_, Misao thought, _his eyes are sad and mournful_. Then, with a blink and a squeeze of the hand, the look was gone and Aoshi was the large, cool-hearted man she remembered. The man she had fallen so hard and quickly for.

"I will do my part, Misao-sama," he whispered so only she could hear. Yet she wasn't completely sure she heard him at all.

It took Aoshi a while to reach his residence. He remained on foot, preferring to think while walking. It gave him more time to contemplate how this would all go down. Did it really have to come down to killing Enishi? How would he kill Enishi? How could he kill Enishi? To do so would break Tomoe's heart. Crazy or not, that was her beloved brother. They had an inseparable bond, a bond that was tested only when she married Kenshin.

And then there was the thing Missy had given to him. It was a bugging and tracking device. The smallest he had ever seen. What was it for? What did she know that he did not? Was there more she wanted to say and couldn't because they were being followed? With his hands in his pockets, Aoshi rounded the corner of his block. He noticed a black car in front of his home. One of Enishi's goons, Aoshi thought. However, the window rolled down to reveal the object of the previous conversation.

"Tomoe," Aoshi whispered. Though shocked, he did not let it show on his face.

"I need you to come with me," she said in a quiet, yet distressed tone.

"What is wrong?" he probed.

Tomoe paused and cast her eyes down, "Please, just get in."

Aoshi could tell something was amiss with Tomoe, but there was little he could do about it at that point. Aoshi entered the passenger side of the car and Tomoe pulled off.

"What's wrong?" Aoshi repeated.

"Not here," Tomoe said.

Understanding her concern, Aoshi did not ask anything else. Did she think the car was bugged? That he was bugged? If she thought that, she would not divulge where they were heading to. She said nothing and continued to drive in silence. They had stopped somewhere on the east side of the city, right off the water. The homes were posh. They housed lawyers, ballers, doctors and an assortment of other rich folk. It was an area where people kept to themselves and their own expansive estates. It was undoubtedly where Enishi was living while raising hell. As the car made its way up the drive, the door to the carriage house opened up. Once parked, Tomoe exited the vehicle and Aoshi followed her lead. He, however, did not remain quiet.

"What is this place? Are you not concerned about ears?" he asked, already knowing the answer.

"We are safe here," Tomoe replied.

"What is wrong, Tomoe?"

She said nothing in reply, but continued walking to the water, which was at the back of the mansion. Following the little stone path, the pair continued on until they reached a very small, sandy beach. The water lapped at the sand gently. It was actually quite soothing. Tomoe removed her shoes and stepped into the warm sand. A smile graced her usually somber face.

"Why were you with her?" she asked quietly.

"Who? Misao?" he asked.

"Hai."

"She said she wanted to see me. Considering how I hurt her, I wanted to oblige her," Aoshi told Tomoe. _What was this really about_, he wondered.

"Do you still love her?" she surprised him by asking.

"I…I did not love her like I thought I did. No," he admitted.

"Aoshi?" she began, "I am afraid of what will happen to you. Enishi said he was going to kill you. That you were plotting with that girl's whore of a sister against him."

At this point, tears began to fall down her beautiful face. She was troubled by everything that was going on and was completely powerless to change anything. Her brother, it seemed, was a madman. Her husband was unfaithful and in love with a born whore. The only person she had in the world was Aoshi, yet she couldn't rid herself of the inkling that he still held a flame for the young girl.

Aoshi knew he had to be very careful about how he proceeded. He knew that they were probably followed and Enishi's minions were either watching or already there. He could not fail now.

"Tomoe, what is this place? Is this Enishi's house?" he boldly asked.

"Of course not," she snapped, her tone offended. "What, you think I'd kidnap you and feed you to the wolves? No, this is a home my father left me. It is untouched by my brother's eyes. I knew they'd follow, which is why we are by the water. It will be difficult for them to hear with all the interference from the water and wind. Enishi needs to be stopped!"

"And what are you prepared to do to make sure he is stopped?" her companion asked.

Tomoe sighed. Did she really have to say it? "Whatever is necessary, I suppose. Truth be told, my father would have left the 'family business' to me had I wanted it. Yes, he sent his heir-apparent to the States to be protected, but I am the one that stayed by his side all those years. I am the one that saw the inner workings of the Yakuza first-hand. I helped my brother as best I could before he was assassinated. But after that, it was all too real. I wasn't willing to risk people's lives to further my family's interests. I didn't have the heart…or lack of a heart, for such a thing. "

Tomoe paused for a moment and clutched her shirt at her chest. Tears flowed freely down her pale cheek and then she continued.

"Enishi grew up under the protection of thugs and thieves. He had neither his mother nor his sister to guide him. No one to offer him love or affection. He didn't even have the love of his father, who was too preoccupied with keeping the business afloat to worry about his son. It should have been me that was shipped off and Enishi should have stayed with Father. I took all of Father's love and affection and devotion, for all Enishi was his official heir. It is my fault Enishi is what he is. "

Aoshi took in his lover's word. Could he really trust her? She said she was ready to do what needed to be done to stop her brother, but could she really have his death on her conscience? He did not think she had the constitution for it.

"You don't really think Enishi is your creation, do you?" Aoshi asked the woman. "How could you possibly be responsible for the situation you were born in to? Do you forget I was by your side for those couple of years before your father was killed? I told you when he died to not go down that road. I remember the relieved look on your face. I know you would have done as your father would have wished for honor's sake, but there was no need for you to."

Aoshi closed the small distance between him and Tomoe. She cast her eyes down, unwilling to reveal her emotions. A soft hand tilted her chin up and her watery eyes focused on ice blue ones. His fingers softly traced the lines of her face, absorbed the warmth of her skin.

"I knew you, Tomoe. I knew you like no one else did. My flower was sad enough. I did not want your heart to become any heavier. But, because I know you like no one else…I know you will not kill your brother. As you mentioned, you don't have the heart to do it. You are Tomoe. Not Yakuza. You are my Tomoe."

Aoshi's lips brushed against those of his lover's. They reminded Tomoe of fluttering butterflies teasing her. His kiss was soft, gentle and serene. Melting her body into his, she deepened the kiss. Their tongues met and melded with each other, passion beginning to overflow. It was in that moment that Aoshi realized what he had known all along, that he would protect this woman to his last breath. He had always loved her and had he not been so proper and honor bound in the past, he would have had her years ago. Had it not been for Kaoru catching Kenshin's eye, he may never have had this second chance.

Startled by his own thoughts, he abruptly ended the passionate kiss. Tomoe looked up at Aoshi with a puzzled expression. Her partner simply shook his head and turned from her. He needed to focus on what was important at the moment. That was getting Enishi out of the picture. And his desire for Tomoe muddled his thoughts.

"Enishi might have to be eliminated, Tomoe. Can you possibly live with that?" he asked, putting all his chips on the table.

Her answer came without any hesitation. "Hai."

"I have to be satisfied with that, I guess." Aoshi said.

"Trust me; you will be more than satisfied." Tomoe said, placing her arms around Aoshi.

Meanwhile, Enishi could see all that was happening, but he couldn't hear a damn thing. He didn't realize up until now how alike he and his sister thought. This house of hers, every house their father gave her, in fact, was heavily protected from spyware and gadgets. He couldn't get close enough to place anything near the premises. The best he could do with watch from a boat on the river, using his binoculars to spy on the intimate moment she was sharing with Aoshi. It burned him that he did not know what was being said. Instead of Tomoe being the most reliable piece on his chess board, she became the most unpredictable. What did this all mean?

"Take me back to the pier!" Enishi snapped at his boatman, and quickly the craft cut through the water and headed towards the shore. From the distance, he could see a figure near where he needed to dock. Just what was this?

_::LL::_

As Enishi's boat got closer, he saw it was none other than me, Kaoru, waiting for him. Dressed to kill in my pinstriped suit and an evil smile was upon my face, Enishi's expression changed from angered to interest.

I waited for him to undock from his craft before speaking, though the glances I shot him certainly said more than a mouthful. He walked towards me casually, a smirk on his face.

"If I didn't have such personal intimate knowledge, I'd swear you'd have balls the size of King Kong," he said jokingly. I knew he was trying to bait me, but I was well past all of that.

"Enishi, would you please follow me?" I asked politely.

He placed his hands in his pockets and tilted his head to the side questioningly. "And just why would I do that?"

"I have some information that will be of interest to you," I said.

Enishi walked right up to me. He was domineering and very, very masculine. A slight shiver went down my spine. A visceral reaction to his evil, that's what I chalked it up to.

"Kaoru, are we not past these games? There is nothing you have that is of interest to me," he said, placing emphasis where he thought would bother me the most. My lips turned up to smile I knew he found infuriating. I took a step forward, making the distance between us non-existent. As masculine as he was, I was just as feminine.

"Are you so sure of that?" I purred. The look in his eyes told me that he wasn't. "I have a car waiting for us."

I turned and started walking down the pier, my heels making a hollow sound as the clanked against the wooden boards. I knew I was exuding confidence, a confidence I had not felt in a long while. A confidence I knew alone would intrigue my prey. As I predicted, he followed me the short distance to the black Lincoln MKZ. One of my favorite cars. I opened the rear door for him, and he slid across the leather seat. I joined him. The car began moving after I entered the vehicle and closed the door. After a short time, Enishi decided the break the silence.

"So, Kaoru, what is all this about? I must say with all the sneaking out and dodging my surveillance, I am surprised you have come to meet with me. What is this all about? What are you up to? If I know anything about you, I know you never move without a plan," Enishi mused. And he was right. I planned every move. Carefully.

"To be frank with you, this whole thing has gotten out of hand. Now, I know you targeted me for two reasons; my involvement with Kenshin and my client you so conveniently disposed of. But, you are hurting those around me. I cannot allow you to do that, Enishi. I think we can come to some sort of compromise, yes?" I asked my companion. I knew what his answer would be, so I wasn't surprised when he laughed.

"You cannot be serious, Kaoru. Certainly you didn't lure me into this car just to ask me that. But, let me correct something for you," he said as turned to fully face me. "While I do admit that taking away his mistress was part of the plan to break him, I toyed with you because it pleased me. I was attracted to you. I saw in you a fit partner. I actually did not realize you were in love with my sister's husband at first. But, you were in love with him, and my pride as hurt a little bit. What allure does that short bastard hold for women?"

It was my turn to laugh. I wasn't sure if he was trying to flatter me or insult me. No, he was just trying to distract me. Regaining my composure, I placed my hand in his leg and patted it.

"I will ignore the latter part of your speech, but as for me being serious, I am. I have it under the stricted of confidence that your sister does not approve of your actions and would use force to stop you. You don't want that to happen. You love your sister. Just as you love your sister, I love mine. I love Megumi as a sister. And seriously, what has Sanosuke done to you in the last decade…other than having been associated with me?" I asked as I leaned back a bit to get more comfortable. "I have researched you, Enishi. You are usually more methodical in your revenges. Why involve these people? I know you are upset, but I can forgive you."

I got an arching brow in response. I pressed onward.

"I can forgive you, if you simple leave us all be. My sister is hurt, but she will survive. Sanosuke will probably live a non-descript life. Kenshin lost his wife and his career is in jeopardy. But, most importantly, your sister is happy, for all she's unhappy with your actions."

Enishi appeared to give it some thought to my request, but then moved in a direction I did not really expect.

"You think I did all this for Tomoe?" he quizzed. "Hmm, you're not as smart as I thought you were."

I was shocked, but I did not let it show. I simply asked, "If you did not do this for her…then who?"

The man I was sitting next to sighed deeply, as if he were trying to explain something simple to a small child. He motioned his hands casually as he talked.

"Don't you remember what I told you after those first few days? You didn't believe me then and you don't believe me now, I see. Kaoru…I did it for you," he said with a sardonic grin.

"Nani…" was all I was able to muster. It truly made no sense. "But, I flat out told you that you couldn't expect me to want to be with you after all the havoc you wrought! Now you are telling me you thought the opposite?"

"Calm down. Even though you are ravishing when you are angry, you are not particularly rational. You can say I did it because of you. Well, I guess it is a little complicated…but I wanted to hurt you because you hurt me. I did like you. And Kenshin…I just hate him. I hate that he managed to get your love before I had the opportunity." he said in a way that suggested his actions weren't that big of a deal.

I didn't know what to say or think. Just when I thought I had everything figured out. Just when I thought I found the correct course of action, I find out this man's motivation was completely different than what we all expected. He wanted to hurt me because I didn't fall for him after a one night stand? Though he may not have known initially I loved Kenshin, I knew I told him. Maybe it didn't matter I told him. Maybe he decided from the moment he saw me that I would be his. Just as I decided when I first saw Kenshin he would be mine. The parallels were unnerving. _Was it true he and I had more in common than I'd like to admit?_ The smirk on his face made me want to smack him.

"You are the single most infuriating man I ever met," I said, my tone angry and dangerous.

"And you are the most amazing woman I've ever met. What's sad is that you don't know your true worth quite yet. You think you do, but you have no idea," and before I could react, Enishi kissed me.

It was a forceful, demanding kiss. Caught off guard and in such a tight space, he pinned my arms to my side as he assaulted my body. I struggled against him. I found his kiss, his touch quite repulsive. I was internally outraged. How dare he think he could do this to me? But, my body began responding to his blandishments for some reason. I could feel the stirrings of desire in my belly. Why was my body betraying me? Did it remember the unbridled pleasure this man gave me once? Was I mad at him, or myself?

I found my lips parting for him. The shiver of disgust had turned into something in else. My mind was racing. It was as if I was caught in his web instead of the other way around. Haven't I been caught in his web since the moment I saw the glint of his glasses at the bar? Since I met Kenshin?

_Kenshin._

Abruptly, the assault on my body stopped. Enshin's curious eyes glared at me, as if he sensed that I was thinking about Kenshin while he was trying to take advantage of me. Free from his touch, I was able to think and breathe again. I was ashamed of myself.

"I can't even for a second make you forget him, can I?" Enishi asked, his tone dangerous.

"You make me sick, Enishi. How can my mind stay on you?" was my retort. "Don't you have more finesse? One would think you wouldn't have to resort to rape to get what you want from a woman."

I paused to collect myself. I looked over at Enishi and his expression had changed little. He was ever sarcastic and sardonic. "I know this is hard for you, but let's stay focused. This is what's going to happen if you do not gain my forgiveness…"

"The plot thickens," Enishi mused.

"I'm going to level with you, Enishi. The more I think about it, the more I know you were right about a few things." I said.

"Oh really? And what was I right about?" Enishi asked.

"You were right when you said we had much in common a while back. My last name is not really Kamiya," I began. Enishi's expression did not change, so I continued. "Well, it is our mother's maiden name. Our father's last name is Kiosei. You are familiar with the name, yes?"

Dead silence.

How sweet was the sound! I basked in my triumph for a few moments as I watched the hatred stew within him.

"The Kiosei clan has been involved in the Yakuza for many generations. Mother and Father did not want us to be Yakuza, so when we were very little, my mother sent me and Missy to live with her sister and brother-in-law. Father said it was for our safety and no one must never know who were really were. Still we saw our parents almost every year," I explained.

The look on Enishi's face was priceless. His coloring had changed from ghostly white to red. His jaw tightly clenched, I wondered if he'd drop dead of a stroke or something. That would have made things oh so easy.

"In essence, I knew of you, but no real details. It wasn't until I was in law school I found out the whole truth. I kept it hidden from everyone except Missy. Megumi doesn't even know. Neither does Kenshin. But you forced my hand. I had no choice but to use my Yakuza connections. The driver here, Yahiko-kun, was sent here by my father. Yahiko's been a major help getting around all your surveillance and helped us get surveillance on you and your sister. He provided me with several small, undetectable bugs. I had one on me and I gave one to Aoshi."

Enishi was shaking from his fists to his toes, but I could tell he was trying to recover himself. A few moments passed and he has not said a word, the only noise being that of traffic and the road. Yahiko was just driving us around town. No special destination.

Yet.

"Your father..." he began. "Your father is Kiosei Masuda?"

"Yes," I said in a much-too-chipper tone.

"Your father…killed my father," he continued.

"Hai, Enishi," I replied.

Enishi was silent again, so I pressed on.

"Now, this can happen one of two ways. I know you won't like either choice, but that's not really my concern. You can go back to where you came from, and we will forget this whole thing happened. You will be forgiven and we will all live out our lives. You will not threaten me or mine, and I will not threaten you or yours. Essentially, we will have a truce between our two families. If you are bent on bringing us harm, well, then the death you will endure will make your father's look like a trip to the day spa. I imagine it was impossible to have an open casket, with him being drawn and quartered?"

I waited for his response. His face was eerily calm. Despite being off on his motivation for trying to ruin our lives, I was certain my approach to ending this battle was the correct one. I never wanted to reveal my true identity. The risks were grave for me and Missy. Our saving grace has been our relative anonymity. But Enishi would not take the threats of a mere lawyer seriously. I knew it would take a poker hand unlike any other. My father's name was a game winner.

"I will kill you," Enishi screamed, finally losing his composure. A vein throbbed violently across his temple, his eye nearly bugging out of his head.

"No, you won't. If I die, my father will know it was you. You will bring the wrath of my entire clan onto your head," I said with an infuriating calm. "However, if you die, who will it be blamed on? Aoshi? Sanosuke? O'Nelly's crew? I would be at the bottom of the 'People That Want Enishi Dead' list. No one knows who I really am, Enishi. You didn't even know."

Yes, Saitou was absolutely right. The tortured look on Enishi's face was too sweet for words. This wasn't the torture I had initially envisioned, but it was just as sweet. Toying with his existence, with his warped mind was more fun than I could have ever imagined. Watching the emotions play over his face was a revelation. Sadness. Anger. Frustration. Contempt. Hate. The one feeling I did not get from Enishi was resignation.

"I do not think I can play nice, Kaoru. We are true enemies now," Enishi said through grit teeth.

"A fact that no one needs to know. Can you imagine how embarrassing this whole situation would be if the truth were found out? You do understand the power my family has, do you not? I know you are used to doing exactly as you please, but I don't think that is an option for you. The only options you have are the ones I laid out for you. Now, for all I was raised as normal, Japanese-American girl, my education in self defense and weapons was not neglected. I want to see you suffer for moments on end then watch the life struggle to flee your body. I think you want to live, however."

I wasn't sure if I was hearing correctly at first, but the sound coming from Enishi was definitely a laugh. It started out very low, but soon burst into a display of hysterics. Yahiko had already pulled over into a secluded area and was ready to assist if the need arose. It would do no good to underestimate Enishi now.

"Now more than ever," he said between fits of laughter, "I think you are fit to be my woman. You are completely diabolical. I have underestimated that devil that lurks inside of you. You are Yakuza, whether you want to be or not. It is in your blood. It is who you are. Why deny it?"

"I am me, Enishi," I said simply.

The anger had seemed to leave him. He was once again his calm, calculating self. I wondered if I had succeeding in reasoning with the unreasonable. I hoped I had.

"I still want Kenshin to suffer," he whined.

"Trust me, he will not suffer over your death, because that is what you are choosing with your statement," I warned.

"You drive a hard bargain," he mused.

"Choose now, or I choose for you," I said tightly.

"You have already chosen, have you not?"

"Do you really want to know the answer to that?"

Enishi shook his head. "No, I suppose not. But I do wonder how you think your secret will stay secret?"

"Your life depends on your discretion," I said gravely.

Enishi looked out the tinted windows of the car and into the night. The stars were just coming out. The location Yahiko stopped the car was near one of the dense parks in the area, so there were few lights to dim the twinkling orbs. Enishi was obviously thinking very hard. _Hopefully_, I thought, _he'd make the right choice._

"I will agree to your terms," he said, finally. "However, if in the future your father makes a move against my family…"

"The same goes for you, Enishi," I said, interrupting him. "If you do more than think about harming my father, Kenshin or anyone else close to me, the gloves come off. I don't want that to happen any more than you do, but if it needed to be done, it will be."

"You are ruthless," Enishi said. _Was that a twinkle in his eye?_

"I am," I agreed. "Let me take you back to the pier before your henchmen get worried about you. If anyone asks, we were discussing the murder of O'Nelly and any possible role you may have played. I'm doing research for a pending civil suit."

Enishi smiled his sardonic smile. "Hmmm, think I could get you to be my lawyer?"

I laughed and shook my head. "Not a chance in hell."

Enishi shrugged as if saying _I had to give it a try_. We spent the rest of the drive in silence. Was it a comfortable silence? No. I'd say it was more contented, satisfied that there was nothing left to say. I had Yahiko drop Enishi off where I had promised. His limo was waiting for him. Enishi exited the car, giving me a barely perceptible nod as he did so. As I heard the door shut softly, I cheered on the inside.

_I won. I, Kamiya Kaoru, outsmarted Enishi. I won. I won. I won. _

Those two words echoed in my brain for what seemed forever. I watched Enishi step in his limo and the driver pulled off without pause. Yahiko, my driver, was waiting for his next order.

"Who should I see first, Yahiko-kun?" I asked him.

His soft brown eyes looked at me through the rear view mirror. "You should talk to Misao-chan first."

I arched my brow and smiled a bit. He wanted me to see Missy first, eh? I had seen the way he looked at her the few times they met. He noted to me how sad she seemed. I didn't feel it was my place to tell him all the details of what happened her and Aoshi, so I told him to talk to her himself. I had a strange feeling that he would.

"Alright, we will see Missy first," I agreed.

And when I told her the news, her sad face brightened considerably. She leapt over the coffee shop table and hugged me tightly. I returned the hug, comforting her as best I could. I knew she was very, very happy the whole ordeal was over. Luckily, there was no one but the shopkeeper and Yahiko there to stare at us, so our tears flowed freely.

We sat back down, regaining our composure. Missy wiped a couple of random tears away from her face, but she was smiling.

"What happens now, Kay?" she asked.

I shrugged my shoulders and looked out the large-paned window. "I don't know. It seems I averted disaster just barely. I want to tell you again that I am sorry. I am sorry I got you caught up in this mess and that you got hurt."

"Me? I'll be ok. I think you owe Sano and Meg a huge apology…and an apartment," Missy laughed.

"Yeah," I laughed, "You are right. I have a lot to make up to them…to everybody."

There was silence for a few moments, then Missy asked, "What about you and Kenshin?"

"Go ahead and answer her. I'd like to know, myself?"

My head shot up and there was Kenshin standing before us. Without hesitation, I leapt into his arms and held him as if I would never let him go. I never wanted to let him go. I felt his hand caress my hair in a soothing manner and he begged me to stopped crying. _Damn, I was crying again_. I stepped back from the embrace and wiped my eyes as Missy had done just minutes before. Kenshin was looking so damn handsome, and happy. I was happy, too.

"Missy, I'm going to go talk to Kenshin. You don't mind if I leave you here with Yahiko, do you?" I asked my sister.

Missy looked stunned. You would have thought I asked her to be babysat by a wolf. Yahiko walked over to the little table and smiled at Missy. She had the decency to blush.

"Can I sit with you, Misao-chan?" the young man asked politely.

"Sure, Yahiko-kun," then she turned to me and said, "I'll see you later, Kay."

I nodded and with my hand in Kenshin's, we walked out the coffee shop.

"I'm glad you were successful," he said as an understatement.

"I still can hardly believe it," I said.

"And just exactly how did you achieve this impossible feat?" he asked, genuinely curious.

I smiled and said, "That is the only secret I will keep from you."

We continued on foot towards Downtown. It was a very long walk and by the time we reached the plaza that dipped towards the water, I had removed my pumps and my jacket. Kenshin was dressed comfortably in khakis and a white button-up shirt and was gallantly holding my discarded belonging. As we approached the railing on the Riverwalk, he placed the items on a bench and pulled me into his arms. The night air was warm, the breeze off the water, calming. He looked into my eyes, his violet ones filled with emotion…many emotions.

I realized at that moment that I could feel what he was feeling. I could feel his joy, his pensiveness, his anger and his love. It wasn't just that I was feeling the same things. It was that we understood each other. I loved him for him and he loved me for me.

"I signed divorce papers today. It was Tomoe that filed. Carter made everything push through at lightning speed," he said finally. His tone was neither happy nor sad. It was simply what it was. "I wanted to tell you sooner, but you were busy saving the world."

"So you and Aoshi…Tomoe and Aoshi…" I began. Kenshin shook his head, trying to find a way to explain it.

"Aoshi has always loved her. I pushed her into his arms. I can't blame either of them, and I won't. I messed up, Kaoru. I hurt her. I hurt my best friend. I put you at risk. I put our careers at risk. I am sorry. I am happy I found you, but I never wanted to find love like this," Kenshin explained briskly.

I put my hand up for him to stop. I knew if I hadn't he would have went on and on and on. I had to put him at ease. It was only fair and right.

"I messed up to, and you know it. Kenshin, the only thing I ask of you is that you put the Yakuza behind you. With O'Nelly gone and Enishi pacified, there's no need to go down that road again. I love you. I want nothing to happen to you. I want nothing to come between us ever again," I said, putting my head on his firm chest. I could feel his heartbeat. It was fast and rhythmic. He did not answer me immediately. He just held me, and it was the most wonderful feeling in the world.

"Anything for you," he said.

"No, not for me. You have to want it for yourself, Kenshin," I said.

"Then for you, for me and our future," he said.

I looked up at Kenshin, my eyes twinkling. "And what does our future hold?"

"Hmmm, I don't know, you Devil in a Pinstriped Suit," he said with a smile. "But, I know my life will never be dull. You complete me."

And finally, slowly and surely, Kenshin brought his lips to mine and he kissed me. It was the sweetest thing I'd ever know. I ran my fingers through his uniquely red hair, urging him on in his passion, in his love. I felt his arms wrap around my waist, his fingers caressing me. It may have happened in the wrong order, but this was right. The demons lurking in my heart were finally put to rest, the painful memories finally just that. And as I felt butterfly kisses on my collarbone, my heart soared. I had Kenshin. I loved Kenshin.

_I won. _

**The End**

_::ll::ll::_

I want to thank each and every one of my fans for putting up with me all these years. From the bad grammar, to the sporadic updating, to the occasional filler chapters…this is been a wonderful eight years and I am so glad I was able to bring this story to a conclusion. I hope you enjoyed the twists and turns and much as I did. I will miss this version of Kaoru very much. She is near and dear to my heart. I assure you, she did learn her lesson, despite getting her way in the end.

I love you all.

~Sosoru


End file.
